Forbidden Love
by Beautymoon
Summary: Era mesmo possível amar dois homens? Era pecado? Não importa, naquela época de conflitos,ela precisou escolher. UA. Pares: KakashixSakuraxItachi. Jiraya x Tsunade. Leve Shikamaru x Temari. ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ON!ARIGATOU! -Hentais e cenas de luta -
1. A Gueixa Cega

Naruto não me pertence. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos. Direitos a Masashi Kishimoto

O Clã das Adagas Voadoras, obviamente, também não é meu, mas foi a principal inspiração para este romance.

Há muito tempo, o Japão feudal era dividido em países. O mais influente era o país do Fogo, regido por sua Cidade-Estado, Konoha. Mas essa era uma época de conflito entre as forças do Estado e uma organização rebelde: O Clã Uchiha.

- **Sede da polícia de Konoha**-

- Abriu uma nova casa de chá, Kakashi-san. Não vai conferir? – perguntou um rapaz jovem e altivo, usando o uniforme policial.

- Deveria? – disse o outro, sem muito interesse, e sem tirar os olhos de um livro.

- Lógico. Quem sabe assim você põe em prática o que tanto lê. – ironizou

O que lia fez um breve silêncio, numa expressão encabulada.

-Hm... Não, obrigado. –seu olho curvou-se, mostrando que sorria, por baixo da máscara preta.

- Tenho uma pista de que uma das gueixas seja do Clã Uchiha. – disse estóico.

O homem de rebeldes cabelos prata fechou o livro imediatamente.

- Estarei lá esta noite, Itachi.

* * *

As chamadas, "Casas de Chá", eram sinônimos de prostíbulos de luxo. A mais nova atração era a recém-inaugurada Casa de Peônias. Sua divisão era simples: A parte externa, onde havia pequenas mesas espalhadas, com fartos banquetes e muito saquê.. Em um canto havia dez mulheres, todas de quimono azul, tocando _shamisens_, fazendo a música do lugar. As paredes eram claríssimas, sempre pintadas de algum motivo floral, peônias na maioria. Gueixas se encarregavam de servir aos clientes de _todas _as maneiras possíveis, e a medida que o tempo passava, mais altos eram os risos e mais atrevidos os toques, até os clientes serem levados aos aposentos internos, afim de obterem o prazer.

A segunda parte era um lugar bem mais reservado, ainda mais ricamente decorado que a anterior. Ali era permitido apenas um homem por vez, dispondo das mais belas gueixas da casa, as belas e raras de todo o país, a um preço exorbitante. E era lá, sentado desleixadamente em coloridas almofadas, cercado de dez lindas mulheres, que estava Kakashi que, de tão absorto, parecia nem mesmo estar ali.

- Então, homem misterioso -uma linda mulher, de quimono branco com flores pequenas lilás, tentou uma aproximação - como se chama?

- Hatake Kakashi... – respondeu. Os olhos meio caídos e desinteressados de sempre.

- O senhor é bem... interessante, diferente, eu diria. – as outras desataram em risinhos abafados- Vem numa Casa de Chá, paga uma pequena fortuna para estar aqui, não bebe o saquê, não usufrui do que pagou...

Disse vulgarmente ao pé se seu ouvido, movendo-se de forma explícita, até ficar por cima dele. Pôs suas mãos na máscara mas, ao tentar tira-la, foi bruscamente interrompida.

- Nem pense nisso- segurou com firmeza o braço dela. Seu tom de aviso, e seus olhos cravados nos dela eram tão penetrantes, que ela sentiu um mistura de medo e excitação.

- Tudo bem... Seja feita a sua vontade- riu, pressionando os lábios mascarados num beijo.

- Quero saquê.

- Só posso dar o saquê se o senhor tirar a máscara.

- Verdade- sorriu- Vocês!- dirigiu-se as outras gueixas- Deixem-nos a sós.

- Mas o senhor...

- Não ouviram o jovem senhor? Ele quer apenas uma!

Uma mulher altiva, loira, tinha um corpo perfeito e seios avantajados. Dona do estabelecimento. Pôs todas as gueixas, que saíram murmurando algo como ' Okoo sempre pega os melhores', para fora.

- Está tudo bem, senhor Hatake? Deseja mais alguma coisa?

- Não... Ah, desculpe, desejo sim. Esta aqui- apontou a mulher ao seu lado- é sua melhor gueixa?

- É a segunda melhor, senhor.

Kakashi percebeu que a outra bufou de inveja.

- Traga ela até mim.

- Sim, mas... ainda não está pronta, e devo lhe avisar que ela é... especial.

- Especial?- indagou intrigado

- Sim, senhor.

- Não importa. Eu posso esperar.

-Já a trago, senhor. – a loira retirou-se.

A expressão crescente de desagrado no rosto da bela ao seu lado era notável. Kakashi resolveu provocá-la.

- Parece que não gosta dela.

- É uma pobre coitada- desdenhou

- Por quê?

- Você verá...- sorriu maldosamente- Saquê, não é?

- Isso mesmo.

- Eu... posso?- referiu-se a máscara

- Não. Não pode.

- Mas não posso te dar o saquê assim!- exasperou

- Não disse que daria.

E com toda a tranqüilidade do mundo, desatou a seda que prendia o quimono da jovem, que só precisava de um leve movimento para despi-la completamente. A gueixa sorriu. "Finalmente!", pensou. Mas ao contrario do que parecia ele tinha outros planos. Ao invés de deixa-la nua, vendou-a. Ela enrijeceu o corpo, num reflexo.

- Não tenha medo...- a voz rouca a tranqüilizou e acendeu ao mesmo tempo- Eu jamais a machucaria. Apenas confie em mim...

Serviu-se do saquê rapidamente, mas não recolocou a máscara. Ao invés disso, surpreendeu a moça ao tocar os lábios na sua nuca, causando-lhe arrepios e um gritinho abafado. Subiu pelo seu pescoço, mordiscou seu queixo e selou-lhe os lábios, que habilmente se abriram, dando passagem a língua quente, com sabor de saquê.

Ouviu-se um pigarreio alto.

Ele recolocou a máscara, desajeitado, e tirou a venda da mulher a seu lado.

- Eis aqui, nossa melhor gueixa.

Só então ergueu-se, deparando-se com a mais especial das gueixas, e com toda razão. Parecia surreal, uma bela pintura de um artista habilidoso.

Era esguia e graciosa. Sua pele era tão alva, como a mais fina porcelana. Os lábios tão vermelhos, como a seda do próprio quimono armado que usava. Os cabelos, curiosamente róseos. E os olhos... duas esmeraldas de imensurável valor.

- Faça bom proveito.

A senhora sorriu maldosa e foi-se, levando a outra a contragosto.

- Você viu meu rosto.

- Não. Eu não vi.

- Isso é impossível.

- Não, não é.

Kakashi viu que não chegariam longe com aquele dialogo. Ele mesmo admitia que não era bom em conversas.

- Como se chama?

- Sakura.

- É um belo nome. Combina com você. Chegue mais perto...

Sakura começou a caminhar pra frente, bem lentamente. Suas mãos estavam esticadas para frente, tateando o ar. Foi aí que Kakashi notou que os olhos verdes focavam-se no mais absoluto nada.

- Por que não disse que era cega?-

A pergunta abrupta a fez parar num vacilo.

- Porque não perguntou, senhor Hatake.

Ela abriu um sorriso tão... puro. Kakashi achou que alguém assim não deveria estar num lugar como aquele.

- E o que uma cega faz numa Casa de Chá?

- Cegos não podem vir aqui?- continuou sorrindo

- Bem que disseram que você era... interessante. Mas o que te faz melhor que as outras?

- Dança.

- Então... vai dançar pra mim?

- Sim, senhor.

- Chegue mais perto, Sakura.

Ela continuou a sua lenta jornada até ele, mas foi parada por um pé em seu ventre.

-Fique aí.

Ele a manteve assim. Com a mão esquerda, sacou a espada. Sakura assustou-se com o som do metal riscando o ar, mas ficou imóvel, como fora ordenada.

Então sentiu a lâmina fria em seu rosto, e uma sensação estranha, ao perceber que o metal viajava de sua bochecha para o pescoço, descendo e desatando seu quimono, casa por casa. Num movimento tempestivo o quimono foi puxado para cima, a deixando desprotegida, e revelando um vestido vermelho, de decote profundo na frente, ajustando na fina cintura, indo levemente até o chão.

Sakura estava assustada.

- Agora, dance para mim.

Ela bateu palma duas vezes, fazendo entrar cinco mulheres, que sentaram nas cadeiras com seus _shamisens(1), _e começaram a tocar.

Ao passo que a música enchia o lugar, Sakura soltou a voz...

_**Natsuhiboshi naze akai?(2)**_

_**Yuube kanashii yume wo mita**_

_**Naite hanashita**_

_**Akai me wo**_

Iniciou a dança lentamente, de costas para o homem, movendo os quadris. Os movimentos eram suaves, mas sensuais.

A cada nota tocada, seu corpo seguia ondulante, em total harmonia.

Virou-se de frente, dando a Kakashi o vislumbre do corpo pálido, em total contraste com tecido vermelho fino. O colo exposto, pedindo por um toque.

Quanto mais se movimentava, mais hipnotizado o deixava...

- Acabou a festinha. Vocês dois estão presos.

Uma voz fria ecoou no local, surpreendendo todos ali. Um policial. Sakura ficou estática, enquanto as musicistas corriam em desespero. Então chegou a proprietária.

- Por favor, senhor policial. Por que prendê-los?

- Ele está alcoolizado, e ela não está decente.

- Mas...

- Não se intrometa, ou posso prendê-la também.

- Oh, não, senhor. Por favor, senhor.

Sakura se debatia nos braços de outros dois policiais. Kakashi estranhamente não resistiu, demonstrando todo o seu desinteresse.

- Pare de resistir, gueixa!- um dos policiais gargalhou.

A moça, num movimento rápido, sacou a espada da bainha do homem que a detinha, erguendo-a na direção do policial moreno.

- Itachi-san!!- gritou um dos homens em desespero

- Está tudo sobre controle, Matahachi. Leve ele daqui. Deixe a garota comigo.

Ela já não estava mais naquele cômodo. Aproveitou a chance e escapou para a sala de banho. Andando com cautela, na escuridão, só havia o som de sua respiração e de seus passos.

De repente, ouviu o tilintar da cortina feita de contas, que dividia os cômodos.

Sabia que era _ele_.

Itachi trespassava a espada pelos fios de contas, produzindo uma música agoniante. Observou a jovem gueixa, suspeita de ser do clã Uchiha, mover-se. Leve e sensitiva como uma gata...

Então avançou contra ela e, surpreendentemente, ela aparou o movimento de sua _katana_.

- estou curioso. Uma gueixa, cega, e que maneja uma espada. O que mais tem pra me mostrar?

Sakura deu um rugido de fera, avançando com fúria no policial. E ela atacava, ele defendia, ela ataca, ele defendia...

- Eu posso ficar nisso a noite toda.

E foi a última vez que a provocou, pois ela avançou para um único e fatal golpe. Mas ele segurou sem fazer esforço, lançando a espada dela longe, que foi cravar-se numa das colunas que sustentavam o lugar.

Ainda tentou lutar com os próprios punhos, mas foi vencida por Itachi.

-Fim de jogo... gueixa

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

* * *

(1) Shamisen é um tipo de instrumento musical

(2) Sim, essa musiquinha é de um filler ¬¬ Perdão, mas procurei cantigas japonesas em toda parte e num achei. Fazer o que, né? (É que eu achei que ia ficar legal a Sakura num prostíbulo, cantando uma cantiga de ninar. Bem... contraditório. u.u)

* * *

Olá pessoas! xD

Se alguém já viu o filme "O Clã das Adagas Voadoras" já notou as semelhanças GIGANTES xD. Pra quem não viu, eu recomendo. O filme é lindo!

É pra ser um romance dramático, mas como eu não sou muuuito boa em drama, acho que não vai ser tão "forte".

E sim, vai ser ItachixSakuraxKakashi , não necessariamente nessa ordem. u.u E mesmo sendo o Itachi envolvido, eu farei de tudo para ele não ficar OOC. Jamais vou deixar os personas dessa fic OOC! Promessa! xDD (Aliás no próximo capítulo, que já tá pela metade u.u, vocês verão melhor as características de cada um)

Espero não ter enrolado demais aqui (sempre enrolo ¬¬)

Enfim, mandem reviews, críticas, elogios, o que vier. Mas preciso saber se estão gostando ou não. Reviews são essenciais! xDD

Até

Moon


	2. Anjo Salvador?

**Naruto não me pertence, mas vou sequestrar o Itachi-kun, e o Minato, e o Kakashi-sensei pra mim! u.u**

* * *

Quando amanheceu, Sakura acordou, sentindo o frio daquela cela opressora a qual estava. Vestia um trapo de tecido grosseiro, no lugar do lindo vestido anterior. Praguejou em pensamentos quando sentiu suas mãos acorrentadas.

A última coisa que lembrava, é de que fora deixada inconsciente e, agora, acordara ali.

"Maldito!"

Em outra parte da delegacia, mais distante das celas, dois policiais estavam à mesa.

-Sua atuação na noite de ontem foi péssima, Kakashi-san.- Itachi dizia lacônico- Devia se esforçar mais.

- ...- o outro limitou-se a ler seu livro

- Está zangado.

- Talvez seja porque fiquei detido a noite inteira.- virou uma página- Talvez seja...- sua voz impregnada de sarcasmo.

- A gueixa podia perceber que você é da polícia.

- Hm... acho que ela é cega?- ergueu uma sobrancelha

- Ah, é. Tem razão.- recebeu um olhar mortal- Mas isso é o de menos- disse indiferente- Eu quero mesmo é que veja isso.

O moreno desembrulhou o objeto de um pano grosso, entregando-o ao outro.

- Uma kunai.

- Não qualquer kunai...

- Tem razão. – Kakashi analizou-a com cuidado, e logo notou o símbolo Uchiha - Ela é do clã, não há mais dúvidas.

- Sim...- o olhar de Itachi perdeu-se na direção das celas.

- O que está pensando, Itachi? Vai interrogá-la?

O moreno não deu mais atenção às palavras do outro agente. Apenas caminhou, com seu jeito calmo e frio, até a cela onde a jovem do clã estava.

Sakura estava sentada no chão de pedra, mas levantou-se assim que ouviu a porta de ferro se abrindo. Sabia que alguém estava à sua frente a observando. Sabia que era ele, o mesmo policial arrogante da noite passada.

Itachi não quis mais ficar parado, e a levantou violentamente pelos braços.

- Ouça com atenção- seu tom era calmo, mas de aviso- Já sabemos que é membro do Clã Uchiha. Então, não tente me enganar, ou vai sofrer as conseqüências.

Ela nada disse.

- O que planeja o líder do clã agora? Algum ataque contra o governo?

Manteve o silêncio.

- Você teve uma escolha...

Soltou as correntes de seu pulso, e jogou-a com força contra uma parede de pedra, prendendo-a ali. Pegou a mão de Sakura e a guiou, fazendo com que tateasse uma enorme estrutura de madeira.

- A sua frente há um aparelho de tortura- empurrou-a com força até o aparelho- Sua cabeça ficará aqui- afundou a cabeça dela no espaço devido- seus braços aqui- encaixou os dois braços da jovem no aparelho. A proximidade de ambos os corpos era a máxima que conseguia imprimir, sussurrando-lhe cada ameaça ao pé da orelha, causando arrepios na jovem- seu ventre...- tocou-lhe sutilmente o baixo ventre- aqui...e as suas pernas...aqui.

Sakura continuava imóvel e calada. Itachi sacou uma kunai, espetando o dedo da cativa, que recuou imediatamente.

- É bom que fale. A medida que você não fala nada, maior será a sua tortura.- Itachi dizia aquilo como se estivesse dizendo que ia chover- Posso inutilizar seu corpo pra sempre. Nunca mais poderá dançar... ou usar uma espada. E quero que saiba logo: não hesito em causar dor a alguém, ao contrário, tenho _prazer _em torturar até a morte os traidores desse país.- espetou novamente, um pouco mais fundo, arrancando um gemido da falsa gueixa.- Está com sorte. Vou lhe dar um dia para pensar sobre o assunto. É bom colaborar...

Foi o último sussurro em seu ouvido, tão perto, que Sakura sentiu um leve roçar dos lábios frios, mas a respiração quente, em sua pele sensível.

Depois foi acorrentada novamente e levada de volta à cela.

Durante todo o dia, Sakura fora alimentada parcamente, apenas uma vez. Estava acorrentada, presa à parede, e em pé. Um pequeno "castigo" imposto por Itachi.

Tarde da noite, sua única companhia era um pequeno rato, e o som dos grilos. Mas seu coração falhou uma batida subitamente. Seus sentidos treinados detectaram que alguém invadira a delegacia.

- Peguem-no! Não o deixe escapar!

O homem de máscara e capa de capuz preto avançava pra cima de oito policiais que guardavam as celas.

Com rapidez e eficácia desferiu golpes de sua espada, mas não fatais, deixando-os inconscientes. Depois de atravessado esse obstáculo, correu para as celas ao fundo, e lá viu o motivo de seu assalto: a mulher dos cabelos rosa, acorrentada. Rapidamente, arrombou a cela e a libertou. A cega Sakura entendeu o que se passava, e apenas deixou-se ser conduzida pelo seu salvador.

Ele a guiou durante a noite pela floresta.

- Posso saber ao menos a quem devo agradecer?

- Sou Hatake Kakashi.

-Que nome engraçado- riu- Eu sou...

- Sakura, do Clã Uchiha.

- Imaginei que sabia o meu nome. Afinal de contas, por que o homem para quem dancei ontem a noite se arriscaria para me libertar?

- Mas quando que você...

- Sua voz. Cegos ouvem _muito_ bem, sabia? E você não disse porque me salvou, e porque também é tão habilidoso. Desconfio que seja um agente da polícia.

- E por que um policial tiraria uma perigosa cativa da prisão?

- Como sabe que sou perigosa?

- Eu... li sua ficha na prisão.- o que não era uma mentira de todo- Sakura, do clã Uchiha. Eu sou um mero espadachim, a favor de sua causa e de seu clã.- fez uma reverência, solícito- Meu dever é protege-la.

Sakura sorriu de canto.

- Chegamos- parou numa caverna- Vamos passar a noite aqui.

Ele acendeu uma fogueira, e preparou uma rápida refeição para ambos.

- Até que essa gororoba que você faz é gostosa...- gargalhou gostosamente, provocando-o

- Eu tenho _muitas_ utilidades...

Apesar de não ver o olhar significativo, o tom rouco da voz de Kakashi a fez estremecer por dentro.

- Bem, vejo que já terminou. É melhor que descanse. Amanhã será um longo dia, e nossos inimigos estão nos caçando.

Acomodou-a da melhor forma possível, na cama improvisada.

- Não vai dormir?- perguntou Sakura

-Estou sem sono.

- Então, me faça companhia.

- Se você quiser...- sentou-se na "cama"

- Por que se arrisca tanto por minha causa?- ela olhava pra frente.

- Já te disse o porquê. Mas, talvez, seja porque você é linda demais, e me hipnotizou com sua dança ontem à noite.

- ...

Sakura achou melhor não dizer nada. Não sabia se aquilo era serio, ou não. As palavras eram tão belas, mas o jeito desinteressado dele as transformavam numa inocente brincadeira...

Não tinha como descobrir nada sobre esse ser misterioso que a salvara.

- Boa noite...- ela cerrou os olhos lentamente

- Boa...

Minutos depois e Sakura dormia profundamente. Kakashi não pegara no sono. Limitou-se a observa-la, e viu como era inegavelmente bela. Uma fina mecha rosa lhe caiu sobre os olhos, e ele a prendeu atrás de sua orelha.

"Realmente linda..."- sorriu- "...mas é do Clã Uchiha e minha missão é destruí-los" – suspirou pesadamente, brigando com os próprios pensamentos. Finalmente o sono começou a chegar e as pálpebras a pesar...

* * *

Sakura abriu os olhos, sentindo algo...quente, contra o rosto. Instintivamente, tocou na fonte do "calor", detectando traços de uma face, cobertos por um tecido.

Kakashi, que ainda dormia, sentiu "algo" mexendo em seu rosto. Incomodado com o provável inseto, ergueu a mão para espanta-lo, sem se dar o trabalho de abrir os olhos. Mas o inseto continuava a incomoda-lo, e ele acabou abrindo os orbes definitivamente.

-...!

Foi realmente a mais agradável das surpresas; acordar, dando de cara com duas esferas verdes e brilhantes.

- Ow... Bom dia Sakura.

- Ah... – tirou as mãos do rosto do homem, abrupta- B-bom dia, Kakashi... Não sabia que usava máscara.

- Pois é... -Sakura deu um preguiçoso bocejo- Ainda é muito cedo. Volte a dormir porque o sol mal raiou.

- ...Ta bem.

Sakura estava cansada demais para argumentar contra.

* * *

Kakashi caminhou pela floresta, seguindo uma estreita trilha. Quando chegou ao seu destino, um homem jovem de cabelos negros presos por um frouxo rabo de cavalo, já estava lá.

- Está atrasado.

- Desculpe. Você sabe, eu me perdi no caminho da vida...

- Não perca seu tempo com desculpas sem sentido. Diga-me, ela desconfia de você?

- Ela desconfiou, a princípio. Mas, você sabe, estamos nos dando bem. Até dormimos juntos...

- Como?! – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Calma, Itachi. Não se precipite...quis dizer que ela está me dando espaço e confiando em mim.

- Ouça bem, Hatake. Você pode ser mais velho que eu, e mais experiente mas, eu não fui nomeado seu capitão à toa. Não se envolva com esta mulher, porque ela é perigosa e pode acabar com você.

O tom calmo do mais novo era tão frio, que parecia mais uma ameaça do que uma ordem.

- Não se preocupe, Itachi. Você é forte e poderoso, mas não me trate como um idiota. Eu vou fazer com que ela me passe todas as informações do clã, e se tiver que envolve-la – frisou bem as próximas palavras- _de uma forma ou de outra_, eu o farei. Já seduzi mulheres antes, em busca de informações. Por que com ela seria diferente?

Itachi sabia bem o porque. Cravou seus olhos negros e brilhantes nos olhos de um cinza escuro e profundo de seu subordinado. Ele e Kakashi sempre divergiram na polícia. Nunca foram um exemplo de melhores amigos; eram apenas profissionais. A tensão crescendo no ar era clara para ambos. O agente foi o primeiro a dar meia-volta, indo embora.

- Estou mandando um grupo de inimigos atrás de vocês.- Itachi cortou o silencio. Kakashi parou, mas ainda de costas- Não se preocupe, são no máximo dez. Será uma boa oportunidade para se fazer de herói para Sakura.

Ao terminar de ouvir o recado, Kakashi saltou por entre as árvores, sumindo de vista.

Voltou para a caverna, e viu Sakura despertando. Ainda era bem cedo.

- O que fazia lá fora?

- Fui pegar isso.

Deu-lhe algumas frutas em sua mão, e também comeu algumas.

- Temos que nos apressar.

- Hm?- foi o único som que ela emitiu, de boca cheia.

- Ficamos tempo demais aqui e, a polícia pode nos marcar desse jeito. Você sabe onde estamos?

- Sabe, Kakashi, eu não posso enxergar...- pareceu sem jeito.

- Sakura- ele a cortou num raro tom sério- você não é uma simples cega; é um membro do famoso clã Uchiha. Acredito que esse seja seu menor problema, então, diga, qual direção devo tomar?

- Certo...- suspirou, vencida- do ponto que estamos, devemos seguir para o Norte. Sempre para o norte.

- Entendido.

Ele rapidamente arrumou os poucos pertences.

- Preciso te entregar algo.

Depositou um objeto, envolvido num pano grosseiro, nas mãos delicadas de Sakura.

- É a minha kunai! – abriu um largo sorriso.

- Você pode precisar. Parece uma arma maravilhosa.

- Sim, ela é. Seu poder de perfuração e corte é letal. Mas o clã Uchiha é muito mais do que isso... – divagou

- Como assim?

- A adaga é única, isso é verdade mas, para usa-la em sua plenitude, só mesmo alguém com habilidade suficiente, ou seja, do eu clã, pode. Assim também é com qualquer outra arma dos Uchiha.

- Entendo...

Continuaram caminhando por mais um quarto de hora, mas ambos sentiram algo estranho no ar.

- Os inimigos estão vindo!- Disse súbita, e gravemente.

De imediato, Kakashi desembainhou a katana. Sakura pos as mãos na cintura, dando por falta de algo.

- Minha kunai!

Kakashi disparou pelo caminho de volta, e Sakura correu desabalada, também sacando sua enorme espada.

Corria pela floresta, guiando-se apenas pelos sons confusos de seus passos aflitos. Sua respiração ficava cada vez mais em descontrole.

- Ora, finalmente a pegamos!

A exclamação seguiu-se de sonoras gargalhadas de regozijo. Sakura deduziu que eram dez homens.

Dez homens contra uma mulher e _cega_.

-"Perfeito.." – um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.

Avançou contra o que estava mais próximo, o que havia exclamado antes, lhe cortando a garganta com precisão assustadora. Um dos homens lançou dezenas de shurikens; Sakura, com sua audição sensível, desviou de todas e, uma delas foi parar em seu dedo, e foi lançada direto na testa do policial. Em seguida, oito avançaram de uma vez; Sakura, no meio deles, acuada.

- RÁÁÁÁÁH!

Movimentou-se com a mesma ferocidade de seu brado de guerreira, conseguindo dizimar mais duas vidas. Quando ganhou mais distancia, correu.

- NÃO A DEIXE FUGIR!!

Um deles gritou bobamente, fazendo Sakura guiar-se pela sua estridente voz, novamente entrando no combate desigual.

Seis contra uma, mas a mulher comandava a luta e, eles limitavam a defenderem-se de seus diversos ataques. Sakura conseguiu golpear um deles na barriga, que caiu vencido. Um outro conseguiu imobiliza-la, numa chave de braço, a sufocando, mas ela, surpreendentemente, ergueu a perna e chutou-lhe com sua força insana bem na cabeça. Aproveitando que ele estava atordoado, lhe cravou a espada no coração, e tirou-a rapidamente.

Estava cansada já, e os quatro restantes pareciam ser os mais ágeis e fortes, pensou Sakura. Voltou à sua corrida, para depois tentar embosca-los, mas não adiantara: o sangue lhe subiu à cabeça rápido demais, a adrenalina da luta que só aumentava... Ela tropeçou num lago raso, simplesmente. Estava acuada e sem sua espada, que foi parar longe na queda. Eles avançavam como urubus em cima da carniça; espadas em riste.

Era o fim...

- Sakura!!- era Kakashi. Estava longe do local, mas a avistou ao longe, e lançou suas shurikens na direção da luta.

E tudo que ela sentiu foi um leve vento, produzido pelos corpos que caíram ao seu redor, espalhando água sobre si. Todos com shurikens em suas testas, mortos.

Kakashi a livrara da morte.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

* * *

Oi!!

Hehehe, finalmente o segundo capítulo. Eu to realmente gostando dessa fic! E amei as reviews. xD

Ah, Papillon Holie, respondendo sua pergunta, que deve ter sido a dúvida de vários (u.u), a fic é em U.A. O Clã Uchiha é apenas um clã, uma organização muito poderosa no Japão feudal, e como são contra o Estado são considerados rebeldes, mas é fora do contexto de Naruto ao qual estamos acostumados. (Tipo, essa coisa de Sharingan e talz... n.n ) Aqui a coisa funciona diferente, não há ninjas e tudo mais. Há forças do Estado e o Clã Uchiha.

Espero ter esclarecido suas dúvidas.

E obrigado a você e a Kari Maehara pelas reviews. Valeu mesmo o incentivo!

Falando do capítulo agora... Tão gostando? xDD E eu sei q parei na parte crítica mas, aí vocês vã querer mais. u.u (assim espero. u.u) Ah, claro, minha preocupação principal, ta OOC? Tomara mesmo que não, to fazendo um esforço pra num ficar! xD

Acho que é só. Reviews, ok?

Bjooo

Moon


	3. O Passado de Kakashi

Naruto não me pertence. Todos os direitos a Masashi Kisimoto.

* * *

No capítulo anterior...

_**Era o fim...**_

_**- Sakura!!- era Kakashi. Estava longe do local, mas a avistou ao longe, e lançou suas shurikens na direção da luta.**_

_**E tudo que ela sentiu foi um leve vento, produzido pelos corpos que caíram ao seu redor, espalhando água sobre si. Todos com shurikens em suas testas, mortos.**_

_**Kakashi a livrara da morte.**_

* * *

Ele correu até ela, amparando-a.

- Está atrasado.

- Todos dizem isso... Pegue – pôs a kunai achada em sua mão.

-Obrigado.

- Agora, vamos- a ergueu- suas roupas estão rasgadas e você precisa de um banho.

- Realmente, eu me sinto imunda...

A bela sentia nojo de todo aquele sangue impuro, dos odiosos policiais do governo, sobre si. Queria lavar-se o quanto antes.

- Há uma cachoeira perto daqui – disse Kakashi.

- Então, o que estamos esperando?

A cachoeira mencionada pelo agente era linda e grandiosa. As paredes de pedra erguiam-se imponentes; o som da água chocando-se contra a nascente também impunha respeito.

- É linda...

- Hãn?

- A cachoeira.

Diante da expressão interrogativa dele, Sakura completou.

- Pelo som e cheiro desse lugar, posso dizer que é linda.

- Ah... – massageou o queixo, pensativo- Bem, Sakura, aqui tem roupas pra você usar. São de homem, mas pelo menos estão limpas.

Sakura ficou parada, com a muda de roupa em suas mãos.

- Que foi?- sacou a espada e deu um peteleco na lâmina, produzindo um som característico- Não vou me aproveitar de você. Enquanto eu ando por aí, você ouvirá esse som – deu um novo peteleco e saiu andando.

Quando ouviu o som bem longe, Sakura despiu-se e mergulhou na cachoeira. A água era morna, num contato extremamente agradável à sua pele. Um pouco mais distante da cachoeira, Kakashi pendurou sua espada num galho, de forma que batesse no tronco, e produzisse o som combinado, incessantemente, afim de Sakura localizar onde estava. Saltou por entre as árvores, dirigindo-se ao seu novo destino.

* * *

- Atrasado de novo, Kakashi.

- Foi por uma boa causa.

- Imagino. – Itachi disse com desdém- E como vai o plano?

- Bem. Ela vai me levar ao clã. Chegaremos em dois dias...

- Agora não importa – o moreno o interrompeu

- Como?

- Você está oficialmente fora desta operação, agente Hatake Kakashi.

Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. Tudo estava ocorrendo como planejara Itachi. Estavam agindo secretamente, sem que seus superiores soubessem, pois, segundo Itachi, poderiam estragar tudo. Por que abortar assim?

- Não pode me tirar, Itachi.

- Ah, eu posso sim. – retorquiu o capitão- O general descobriu nosso plano. Ele vai mandar homens atrás de vocês, em dois dias.

- Mas eu sou um agente, não podem me prender.

- Você é um fugitivo, não lembra? Os homens do general não te conhecem; eles tem ordem para matar Sakura e quem estiver com ela.

- Não vou sair! – raras eram as vezes que Kakashi exasperava-se dessa forma. Poucos tinham a oportunidade de vê-lo perder o controle.

- Você...se envolveu.

- Não!

- Seu tolo, eu avisei. Agora, é por sua conta em risco. Saia enquanto tem tempo.

* * *

Não obedecendo Itachi, o agente voltou para a cachoeira. Pisava sorrateiramente. O som da espada continuava presente, daquela árvore distante. Recostou-se numa pedra próxima, admirando Sakura, que nadava de um lado para o outro, como uma criança, cheia de vida.

- Já viu o suficiente?

A pergunta abrupta o desconcertou. Sakura tinha o tom de brincadeira. Estava imersa, de costas para ele.

- Muito bem, agora me passe as roupas.

Levantou-se tranquilamente, fazendo Kakashi pôr a prova todo o seu autocontrole. A visão daquele corpo alvo e nu emergindo das águas, era demais para ele. Sua boca estava seca. Definitivamente, _seca_. Ele deu a roupa pra ela, e virou-se de costas, enquanto a jovem secava-se e vestia-se rapidamente.

- Estou pronta.

Ele se virou, deparando com uma Sakura vestida como ele, coberta da cabeça aos pés, para sua sorte...ou não.

- Agora é sua vez de banhar-se.

- Ah...ta bem.

Kakashi estava estático, diante de Sakura, que ria cada vez mais escandalosa, da aparente timidez dele.

- Não acredito que está com vergonha de uma cega como eu. – cega, é verdade, as vezes ele até esquecia desse detalhe.

- Não é isso, eu...

- Vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu sento em qualquer pedra alta, e você toma seu banho tranqüilo. Juro que não olho – abriu um largo sorriso, cheio de sarcasmo.

O agente dos cabelos prata também não entendia o porquê da timidez. Ainda que Sakura pudesse enxergá-lo, não teria problema algum em despir-se. Suspirou longamente, e começou a tirar as peças, uma por uma. Quando mergulhou, sentiu-se imensamente bem. Aquela cachoeira era poderosa, realmente. Ficou um bom tempo relaxando. Ele, mais do que ninguém, precisava relaxar, depois de sua conversa tensa com o seu superior, capitão Itachi. Entretanto, de quando em quando, olhava pra Sakura. Ela era cega, sim, mas não podia evitar a sensação de estar sendo observado, pois os olhos verdes, apesar de inúteis, miravam exatamente o ponto em que estava. Então saiu da cachoeira, abrupto; secou-se e vestiu-se.

Subiu na alta pedra onde estava sua companheira de viagem, deitando ao seu lado; braços acima da cabeça. Ficaram em silêncio um tempo. O único som presente era a música da natureza; uma singular sensação de paz.

Então, Sakura uniu seu canto ao dos pássaros.

_**Natsuhiboshi naze akai?(1)**_

_**Yuube kanashii yume wo mita**_

_**Naite hanashita**_

_**Akai me wo**_

Quando ela terminou, os sons da natureza voltaram a sobre-sair nos ouvidos atentos de Kakashi.

- Esqueci que você cantava... – o comentário fez uma veia saltar na testa de Sakura. "_E depois de tudo, ele não lembrava_ _**disso**__"_, pensou ela, furiosa. Mas manteve sua postura serena, o que era um sacrifício para sua personalidade arredia.

-Minha mãe cantava isso todas as noites, para eu dormir.

- Ela deve ser muito bonita

- Não sei. Sou cega de nascença, mas dizem que ela era uma das mais bonitas do clã.

- Ela...era?

- Sim. Ela teve uma doença grave quando eu tinha sete anos, e acabou morrendo. O meu pai cometeu _Seppuku _(2), de tanta tristeza. Não o culpo.

- Ah...

Sentindo uma aura pesada ao redor, Kakashi tirou um livro do bolso, e começou a ler ali mesmo. Minutos depois, enfadada, Sakura diz:

- Qual a estória desse livro?

- Ah... o livro. Bem, acho que não é algo pra você. Você nem tem a mesma idade que eu.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Vinte e um. – encurvou os olhinhos, sorrindo por baixo da máscara. Sakura rolou os olhos, pois Kakashi se achava **O** mais velho. (3)

- E eu tenho 17. Mas eu não estou falando de idade aqui. Estou falando da estória.

- Mas você é muito novinha, não posso contar. – disse a provocando.

- Pára com isso e leia, pelo menos a parte em que você está.

Kakashi olhou pro livro, olhou pra Sakura, depois para o livro de novo.

- Tem certeza? – seu tom era brincalhão.

- Lógico.

- Depois não diga que não avisei – pigarreou empertigando-se- " _Lá estavam os dois, naquela cachoeira paradisíaca. O silêncio imperava, mas nada precisava ser dito. Abraçaram-se e beijaram-se frenéticos, como se quisessem mostrar aquele lugar o tamanho de sua paixão. O desejo corria por suas veias –_ virou a página- _Despiram-se numa urgência, que só aquelas águas testemunhariam... Os beijos que ele depositava em todo o belo corpo feminino abaixo de si, cada vez mais selvagens, arrancavam gemidos dos lábios carnudos, anunciando um prazer que mal chegara ao ápice..."_ Quer que eu continue?- olhou para o rosto em chamas de Sakura.

- Pervertido.

Sakura disse num tom sério, mas não tinha certeza se conseguiu passar tanta firmeza assim em suas palavras, até porque, Kakashi ria.

- O que foi, seu pervertido?

- Eu avisei...- continuou rindo

- Hunt, seu _baka_!

Sakura ergueu a mão para lhe dar um tapa no rosto, mas ele segurou seu braço no ar, puxando-a contra si. Kakashi não queria admitir, mas achou lindo o tom de rosa que ornava cada vez mais o rosto da envergonhada Sakura. A mulher, por sua vez, afligia-se a cada vez que ele respirava, liberando um calor que não estava ajudando, em sua face corada.

Inegável. A atração cada vez mais forte era real. Seus rostos aproximaram-se ainda mais, se isso era possível.

Sakura, então, depositou um delicado beijo, cheio de significados, nos lábios cobertos. Até mesmo a sensação de tecido lhe era agradável. Kakashi soltou seus braços, e lhe tocou os lábios de rosa com um dedo.

- Não faça isso, Sakura. Vai se arrepender.

Dito isso, levantou-se da pedra, deixando-a sozinha ali. Precisava ficar sozinha, e Sakura não corria perigo, pois os soldados apareceriam apenas daqui dois dias. A jovem zangou-se.

- Covarde!

Se existia uma coisa que Kakashi detestava, era que o chamassem de covarde. Mas não podia incomodar-se com os desaforos de Sakura e dar-lhe uma resposta adequada. Ao invés disso, continuou seu caminho. Ele não podia beijá-la. Se fosse há um dia atrás, talvez. Mas não agora. Amaldiçoou-se. Por que fora apaixonar-se justamente por aquela a quem devia destruir?

Sakura simplesmente o enfeitiçara. Teve que ter muita força para evitá-la sumariamente, como fizera agora.

Apesar de estar oficialmente fora de operação, não desistira de seu objetivo: obter informações e dizimar o clã, através de um numeroso exército. Não era apenas uma missão policial. Para Kakashi, o nome Uchiha representava um passado que jamais esqueceria. E agora havia Sakura...

Subiu num grande bambuzal, e lá ficou, balançando naqueles galhos finos, observando as folhas caindo, dançando à sua volta. Lembrou-se de Sakura, dançando languidamente; o balançar de seus quadris numa ondulação que o entorpecia, surreal...

-Maldição! – exasperou baixinho

Abriu seu livro, pra ver se conseguia arrancá-la de sua mente, de uma vez por todas.

Lendo avidamente, página à página, descobriu o quão parecida era a estória dos personagens principais, com a sua e de Sakura. Mas a sua vida não era o _Icha Icha_, em que os finais eram sempre felizes...

* * *

Quando anoiteceu, voltou para a cachoeira; Sakura ainda estava lá, com seus olhos perdidos no nada, selando um cavalo.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Kakashi, assustando Sakura, que não percebera que ele estava ali. Aliás, ela notara, ele tinha esse dom perturbador de ocultar sua presença com perfeição, e aparecer assim _do nada_.

- Eu sou cega, e quem não enxerga é você? – ironizou- O que parece? Estou indo embora!

- Não posso te deixar ir assim. Tenho que entrega-la ao clã.

- Você nem ao menos _sabe _onde é o clã. Por que me rejeitou, Kakashi?

Infelizmente, essa era uma pergunta que ele não podia responder. Sakura, que por um minuto pareceu esperar ouvir algo que a impedisse de ir, decepcionou-se com o silêncio dele. Deu a partida em seu cavalo, saindo a galopes rápidos.

- Droga! – enfureceu-se descomunalmente.

A primeira e última vez em sua vida a qual Kakashi sentira o verdadeiro gosto do ódio na garganta, foi a anos atrás, quando acusaram seu pai de um crime que ele não cometeu.

_Hatake Sakumo, um homem de grande valor, pai do agente, recebera sentença de morte por traição, há dez anos atrás. Ele era da polícia, e tinhaum amigo, seu capitão na época. O que Sakumo não sabia, era que o "amigo" não passava de um espião do clã Uchiha. O homem acabara com a vida de dois policiais, mas Sakumo tentou impedir. Infelizmente, sua iniciativa foi fracassada; o espião traidor fugiu, e a culpa da morte dos agentes recaiu em Sakumo, um homem inocente. Nem ao menos lhe deram o benefício da dúvida, pois fora pego na cena do crime, com as mãos ensangüentadas. Sua execução fora marcada para o dia seguinte. Mas, quando foram tirar Sakumo de sua cela, encontraram apenas o corpo morto do homem de cabelos prata; a espada lhe atravessando o estômago completamente aberto. Ele cometera Seppuku._

_Kakashi, um menino de 11 anos que, à época treinava para ser tão forte quanto o pai, fora informado da tragédia apenas naquela manhã mórbida. Nem ao menos soubera que o pai havia sido preso tão subitamente._

_Mas havia um outro companheiro de seu pai, um tenente chamado Jiraya. Ele foi até a vazia (Kakashi perdera a mãe ao nascer) residência dos Hatake. Sentou com o menino e lhe contou toda a verdade; seu pai não era um assassino, apenas um herói injustiçado. Também contou como aparecera na cela de Sakumo, na madrugada anterior à execução, lhe entregando sua __**tanto**__ (4). Não havia possibilidade de escape, e Sakumo não queria que ele e o filho vivessem se escondendo para sempre. Pensando na proteção de Kakashi, não armou nenhuma fuga, mas aceitou o presente, agradecido. Daria cabo da própria vida, com a honra de um samurai. Jamais permitiria que transformassem sua morte em motivo de escárnio, e sabia que Kakashi se orgulharia de seu último ato._

_E foi exatamente o que aconteceu._

_- Meu pai foi o maior homem que já pisou essas terras, Jiraya-sama. Tenho muito orgulho dele!_

_Foram as exatas palavras do menino, que mal chegara à puberdade, há dez anos atrás. Kakashi não soltou sequer uma lágrima diante do tenente. Sua expressão era séria, contraída, inabalável._

"_Realmente é o filho de Sakumo..." – Jiraya pensou com orgulho. Mas sabia que o menino estava aos pedaços por dentro. Era um golpe demasiadamente forte. Sabia que o pequeno fazia esforço sobre-humano para não derramar-se em prantos ali mesmo. Kakashi abriu uma caixa de madeira em cima da mesa, tirando de lá uma máscara, pertencente ao pai morto._

_- De agora em diante- colocou a máscara- eu serei como ele. – O grande Canino Branco, como era conhecido Sakumo, usava a máscara em missões- Isso é para que jamais esqueçam da pior injustiça cometida._

_Jiraya abraçou o menino afetivamente, que não retribuiu. O mais velho teve medo de que Kakashi pudesse culpá-lo, ao induzir seu pai ao suicídio._

_- Obrigado por ter dado uma morte digna do meu pai, pela sua __**tanto**__, Jiraya-sama. O senhor é um homem tão honrado quanto ele um dia foi._

_Fez-lhe uma reverência, e Jiraya o imitou, para depois ir embora._

_Quando chegou a noite, deitado em sua cama, o pequeno Hatake chorava baixinho. Mas aquilo não era o suficiente para expressar toda a sua dor. Seus choros intensificaram até transformarem-se em soluços dolorosos, sacudindo seu corpo em espasmos violentos. A dor em seu coração aumentava cada vez mais, e depois de muito se conter, gritou. Um grito que fez parar todos os ruídos da noite fria. O mundo parou para ver a dor daquele menino, e ele aliviou-se, pois finalmente pôs para fora, aquele sentimento que o consumia como um câncer em seu corpo._

_Suas lágrimas amargaram ao parar em seus lábios. Agora, lágrimas de puro ódio. Ódio de toda a polícia de Konoha, que não defendeu seu agente mais leal; ódio do maldito clã Uchiha, que lhe destruíra a vida._

_Mais crescido, decidira entrar para a polícia por três motivos: Primeiro, para ver se algum dia poderia mudar o sistema, que privilegia sempre os poderosos, não os justos. Segundo: queria que o pai se orgulhasse de si. E por último, vingar-se do clã Uchiha._

_O tempo passou, e Kakashi viu que vários de seus sonhos eram impossíveis: Não se podia mudar um sistema corrompido. Política era política. Dinheiro era dinheiro. Poder era poder. E isso jamais mudaria. Tornou-se um policial brilhante, como seu pai sonhara. E quanto ao clã, entendeu que não passava de uma organização tão envolvida em política quanto o próprio governo do País do Fogo. _

Uma parte de seu permanente ódio, obrigou-se a deixar seu coração.

Aquilo tudo não era uma disputa de honra, mas sim, de poder. Destruir o clã, agora, era seu trabalho. Ele e Sakura não passavam de meros peões.

Montou o cavalo e seguiu para o Norte.

* * *

O cavalo ia a galopes furiosos, por entre aquele denso bambuzal. Sakura tinha a expressão séria. Estava com raiva daquele homem misterioso que, em tão pouco tempo, a desarmara. Ouviu um ruído nas folhagens e, imediatamente, soltou do cavalo, pegando sua kunai. Finalmente veio a primeira investida. O som de metal contra metal; a espada longa e fina cruzando a kunai. A bela, com sua força assustadora, pegando o soldado pelo braço, o girou, e o jogou longe. Vieram mais três. Sakura pôs a kunai na boca, e lutou com os próprios punhos, atirando mais três homens contra uma árvore. Eles estavam estarrecidos em como aquela mulher, tão delicada, lutava com a força de dez homens. Era inacreditável.

Mas Sakura viu-se cansada. Não sabia ao certo, mas com certeza havia dado cabo de mais de dez. Infelizmente, devia haver de trinta à quarenta homens ali. Correu desabalada, mas logo sentiu que estava encurralada. Um homem, do alto de um enorme bambu, cortou uma corda que a fez tropeçar, liberando uma armadilha: tocos de bambus fincados no chão, que ergueram-se com as pontas letais apontando para cima. Sakura ia cair ali, perfurada até morrer, se uma mão não a tivesse puxado para cima, quando estava a milímetros de distancia das pontas mortíferas. Ela sabia de quem era essa mão. Seu salvador a guiou, também numa corrida contra a morte, desviando dos bambus que eram lançados impiedosamente. Kakashi então olhou pro alto. Estavam condenados.

Do alto da copa das árvores, uns vinte policiais, cada um com um pedaço de bambu pontiagudo em riste. O primeiro foi atirado, e em seguida todos os outros.

O agente e a Uchiha esquivaram-se de todas as formas possíveis, mas acabaram presos entre os bambus. Era opressor e sufocante.

Sakura se esforçou o máximo que pôde, esticando seu braço. Kakashi também esticou o seu, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi encostar nos dedos finos dela. Kakashi olhou para cima e viu que os soldados ainda estavam no bambuzal, com seus bambus prontos para serem lançados.

Agora sim, morreriam...

Então ouviu-se um chiada, parecia um vento súbito, sibilando entre as folhagens. Um som perturbador. O agente arregalou os olhos ao ver caírem, um a um, todos os homens nas árvores, já sem vida; shurikens em seus corpos. Uma grande espada materializou-se dentre as árvores em sua direção, como um bumerangue, libertando ele e Sakura da prisão de bambus. Foi então que viu... três pessoas altivas, usando quimonos negros, e sussurrou para si mesmo.

- Uchihas...

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

* * *

(1) Pois é, a mesma musiquinha do primeiro cap. Mas não vou repetí-la. (musiquinha de filler. ¬¬) é que foi necessário para a cena.u.u

(2) Seppuku : suicídio honrado de um samurai em que usa uma tanto (faca) e com ela enfia no estômago e puxa para cima cortanto tudo o que tem por dentro. Uma morte dolorosa e orgulhosa, em que o samurai não podia demonstrar o que sentia. Seppuku é a parte chave do Bushido, o código dos guerreiros samurais. Era utilizado pelos guerreiros para evitar cair nas mãos dos inimigos, ser usado por inimigo e para atenuar a vergonha que isso causaria .( Viram só? Minha fic também é cultura. xD Pobre Sakumo, não era um samurai, mas tinha a honra de um)

(3) Algo que esqueci de avisar mas, antes tarde do que nunca, são as idades dos personagens: Sakura está um pouco mais velha, 17. Kakashi mais novo, 21. Itachi está com 19. ( Essas alterações foram necessárias, pois a fic entrará em outro contexto daqui a alguns capítulos.

(4) tanto, como dito no intem 2, é uma espécie de faca. Mas não é utilizada somente para rituais de Seppuku

* * *

Olá! xD

Ufa, digitei este cap. todo em uma manhã. u.u (Haja força de vontade!) Então espero que tenham gostado. Este terceiro eu dei uma focada no passado de Kakashi. Como vocês repararam, eu tento cruzar informações do próprio mangá com a estória da fic. Mas no próximo cap. finalmente vai aparecer o Clã Uchiha. Nosso querido Itachi também vai aparecer bem mais. Eu estou cheia de idéias e possibilidades pra essa fic. Cada vez mais empolgada! xD

**Nina Elphic: que nada, pode perguntar quanto quiser. xD Sim, na fic eu tomei o contexto do filme para as gueixas. Condizia mais com a estória. u.u Ah, eu sou luca pra ler o livro!! (olhinhos brilhando)**

**Papillon Hollie: Não sei se podemos chamar os Uchihas de criminosos. Vamos pensar neles como um clã fortíssimo, que quer poder. E por isso, é uma ameaça ao país do Fogo. xD E continua mandando reviews, que eu adoro responde-las. u.u**

**Kakashi-sempai: "Só depois de estudar! "xp Isso vale pra nós dois. Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Te vejo no msn, ok?**

**Cla-Chan-K: Eis o terceiro cap. Tentei fazer o mais rápido que pude! Por enquanto está KakaxSaku, mas não sei até quando isso vai durar. x.x Afinal, esse romance é um triâgulo, que eu ainda quero complicar muuuuuito !(muhauhauhauhauh)**

**Flor-de-Gelo: Continua acompanhando, que eu prometo muito romance,e muito Kakashi pra nós duas! xDDD ( ele é nosso, ok?)**

De agora em diante, eu vou responder as reviews aqui msm. Qualquer dúvida, comentário, xingamento (X.X) podem mandar pelas suas reviews. Elas são muuuuuito importantes. xD

Bjos! Espero mesmo que tenham gostado desse cap. tanto quanto eu gostei de faze-lo. xD

Moon


	4. Clã Uchiha

Naruto não é meu, é de Masashi Kishimoto. Só o Yondaime que é meu. u.u

* * *

Kakashi e Sakura foram levados para o Clã Uchiha. O agente espantou-se. Ele esperava que o lugar não fosse tão grande. Ele foi conduzido até uma bela casa, ricamente decorada. Havia uma parede onde o símbolo Uchiha fora pintado de maneira estilizada. Nela também havia toda espécie das mais lindas armas expostas; _katanas, tantos_, _washizaki_, (1) além de lanças e escudos antigos. O piso de madeira era tão brilhoso que Kakashi conseguia se ver nele. Estava sentado à mesa, pois disseram que o líder em pessoa o receberia.

- Desculpe-me pelo atraso.

Inacreditável. A mulher que o recebia era loira e altiva, e seus seios avantajados eram notáveis.

- Eu...conheço você – disse incerto, ao que a loira sorriu – Nossa... eu nunca poderia sonhar que a dona da Casa e Chá é a líder dos Uchiha. Estou honrado em conhecê-la.

- Sim. – abriu mais o sorriso - Sou Tsunade.

Kakashi fez nova reverência.

- Diga-me, Hatake Kakashi, o que acha de Sakura?

- Como assim?

- Ora, não se faça de bobo. Um homem e uma mulher, _sozinhos_, andando por estas lindas paisagens...

- Ah.

- Gosta dela?

- Muito, senhora. – ficou surpreso em como confessara isso tão rapidamente.

- Então... casaria com Sakura?

Kakashi estranhou aquela proposta tão abrupta.

- Eu suponho que há vários guerreiros valiosos no clã. Por que casa-la com um estranho como eu? – era clara a sua desconfiança

- Sakura não é como as garotas normais. – começou Tsunade – Já tem um tempo que eu procuro um marido à altura, mas ninguém do clã corresponde às suas expectativas, muito menos às minhas. Você é forte, honrado, corajoso e a trouxe em segurança até aqui. E além de que... – sorriu – é muito bonito. E Sakura gosta de você. É o esposo ideal. Então, aceita?

Kakashi estava apaixonado por Sakura, e não pode evitar, mas adorou saber da boca da líder Tsunade que o sentimento era recíproco. O único impedimento é que ele ainda era um agente de Konoha que odiava esse clã. O clã que destruiu a vida de seu pai...

- ... então? – Tsunade o pressionava, mesmo lhe oferecendo um tenro sorriso.

_Chichi-ue..._

E Kakashi pensou: o que Sakumo teria feito?

A resposta veio imediata: viveria pelo amor, não pelo ódio.

- ...aceito.

- Muito obrigado.

A própria Tsunade curvou-se ao chão, em reverência ao Hatake.

- Tsunade-sama, não faça..."

E tudo aconteceu num piscar de olhos. Kakashi foi surpreendido quando uma armadilha de cordas caiu sobre si. Rapidamente, Tsunade o amarrou e, pra seu maior desgosto, lhe tirou a máscara.

"Maldição!" Mas como descobriram que era um agente?

Então, Sakura entrou no recinto, acompanhada de mais três garotas. Vestia um quimono preto de um tecido nobre, como o de todas elas, com um símbolo Uchiha nas costas. Ela abaixou-se, servindo à Tsunade do chá que estava em cima da mesa, e mirou exatamente na direção de Kakashi.

Ele não podia acreditar em seus olhos. Ela não era cega!

- Surpreso, Hatake? – Tsunade ironizou – Sakura é uma das muitas garotas do clã. Ela foi designada especialmente para te atrair aqui.

Só agora, Sakura tinha a oportunidade de ver realmente o rosto dele. Na casa de chá foi impossível, pois ele estava ocupado demais beijando uma gueixa, e na cachoeira, ele ficara de costas durante todo o tempo. Ele parecia até ter se escondido dela naquela hora. Mas, agora, não tinha escapatória. Ele estava ali, bem na sua frente.

E ela achou que estava começando a compreender o porquê da máscara.

Kakashi era tão...diferente sem ela. O rosto era bonito, inegavelmente. Possuía traços firmes e bem masculinos. Mas era como se fosse outra pessoa. O homem que ela conhecia era alguém intimidador de rosto coberto. Esse aí... tinha o rosto de alguém que não faria mal à uma mosca.

- Estou curiosa, agente Kakashi. O que pretendia fazer depois de seu "casamento" com nossa bela Sakura?

O homem dos cabelos prata não se atreveu a dar resposta. Mas sua expressão de raiva foi substituída por uma de surpresa.

- Deixem-no aqui.

Itachi...!?

Seu comandante fora trazido até ali também, amarrado da mesma forma. Itachi simplesmente olhou com decepção sombria para Kakashi.

- Ooh... então não estava sozinho.

Itachi se sacudia tentando sentar-se, mas as cordas apertadas tornavam sua tentativa inútil.

- Bem, vamos dar um fim a essa festinha. Levem o agente Hatake preso. De você – Tsunade levantou um indefeso Itachi – eu cuido pessoalmente.

* * *

Tsunade conduziu o moreno para uma espécie de bosque, repleto de lindas árvores. Acertou-lhe por trás, o fazendo perder o equilíbrio e cair de joelhos no chão. O lugar era silêncio absoluto. Ela sacou a espada, ergueu-a, mas ao invés de executar, ela libertou Itachi das cordas.

- Fez um ótimo trabalho, como sempre, Itachi.

- Arigato, Tsunade-sama.

- Não foi fácil dessa vez, não é?

- Kakashi-san é inteligente... mas, infelizmente, muito ingênuo.

Itachi esboçou um suspiro. Não era muito de se expressar. Se aquilo era contento ou um lamento, Tsunade jamais saberia.

- Mas não se esqueça, todos os créditos são da Sakura – ela o lembrou.

- E como esquecer? Sakura se tornou... uma mulher e tanto.

- Como é, Itachi? – a líder estava descrente das palavras dele.

- Deixe-me falar com ela.

- Por que isso agora, Itachi?

- Apenas chame-a.

Tsunade suspirou em desânimo. O moreno podia ser um gênio, mas jamais entenderia o que se passava naquela mente incógnita.

A líder treinara Sakura desde pequena, precisamente, depois da morte dos pais da menina. Sempre soube que Sakura admirava Itachi e, com o tempo, a bela de cabelos róseos se apaixonou perdidamente por ele.

Isso não era anormal, pois Itachi sempre foi um guerreiro como poucos, um verdadeiro gênio. Conhecido no clã inteiro por sua capacidade e, também, por ser o mais belo entre todos os homens do clã. A própria Tsunade reconhecia o quanto ele era atraente, mas com seus 34 anos (2) já estava madura suficiente para não cair em armadilhas assim.

Do alto de sua ingenuidade, aos 15 anos, Sakura havia se declarado para ele, mas foi sumariamente rejeitada. Itachi, com 17, simplesmente a disse que ela era muito nova e que deveria se preocupar com os assuntos do clã, ao invés de perder tempo com bobagens. Ora, na época, Itachi era apenas um adolescente em ascensão, que não entendia nada de assuntos de amor. O moreno sempre fora um tanto frio e distante, ela sabia, mas achava que isso era o que o fazia tão especial. Mas nunca pensara que ele seria tão insensível assim.

Decidiu que nunca mais se apaixonaria por homem algum.

Infelizmente, para Sakura, o tempo passou, e ela descobriu que seu amor por Itachi era uma doença crônica.

* * *

Sakura estava num templo, afiando suas armas distraidamente, quando sua mestra apareceu.

- Tsunade-shishou! – reverenciou-a

- À vontade, Sakura. Eu vim passar um recado.

- Recado? De quem?

- Itachi.

O coração de Sakura falhou uma batida ao simples mencionar desse nome.

- Ele quer te ver.

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

- Se eu pudesse, não a deixaria ir, mas a escolha é sua...

- O que quer dizer, shishou?

- Sakura, você se tornou uma das mais bravas guerreiras do clã, e uma mulher linda. Acho que Itachi finalmente se deu conta disso.

A mais nova corou, sorrindo involuntariamente.

- Mas não se esqueça, é o Itachi. Ele já a feriu uma vez.

Sakura murchou, ao lembrar-se de como ele a rejeitara, e do quanto chorara por ele.

- Vou vê-lo, Tsunade-shishou, mas dessa vez _eu _acabo com essa estória.

E saiu. Tsunade deu um suspiro pesado.

* * *

Quando Sakura chegou ao local combinado, Itachi já estava lá, prestes a demonstrar toda a sua habilidade. Viu o moreno dar um salto altíssimo e, no ar, lançar as nove kunais em sua mão. Havia oito alvos espalhados em cada árvore ao seu redor, e um alvo atrás de uma pedra, totalmente fora de seu campo de visão. Itachi acertou todas.

Sakura suspirou de admiração, escondida atrás de uma árvore.

Por que Itachi tinha que ser tão... perfeito?

Por um instante, havia esquecido de seu objetivo inicial: rejeita-lo sumariamente. Mas como rejeita-lo? Não havia ninguém capaz de se igualar a beleza e genialidade de Itachi.

Bom... havia _alguém._ Mas esse alguém era seu inimigo. E Sakura repreendeu-se mentalmente pelo _péssimo_ pensamento.

- Até quando vai se esconder de mim, Sakura?

Então a bela pupila da líder surgiu entre as árvores. Itachi estava de costas, usava novamente um quimono dos Uchiha, não mais o uniforme policial. Ela foi se aproximando e quando chegou bem perto ele virou, fixando duas ônix nas esmeraldas de Sakura.

- Parabéns pelo sucesso na missão.

- O-obrigado.

Ao mesmo tempo em que estava maravilhada estava pasma. Itachi jamais a elogiara antes. Com muito esforço, manteve a postura altiva.

- Itachi, eu não sou mais uma criança. Por que não vai direto ao ponto?

- Hum... já que insiste. – deu de ombros – Sabe, desde a nossa luta na Casa de chá, eu venho te observando. Você se tornou forte e eficiente. Foi a principal peça na captura do agente de Konoha. E além de tudo... é uma mulher linda.

Sakura realmente gostou de ouvir isso da boca de Itachi. Estava corando furiosamente, demonstrando o efeito que ele causava nela.

- Eu... sou considerado um gênio dentro desse clã. Já está na hora de eu arranjar uma esposa. Vamos nos casar, Sakura.

Aquilo não era um pedido, era mais como um aviso ou uma ordem. Sakura, por sua vez, estava estática, nada dizia; perplexa demais pra dizer algo.

Não era uma declaração cheia de afeto, mas vindo do poderoso Itachi, realmente era motivo para sentir-se lisonjeada.

Então por que isso tudo não soava... certo?

- Sakura?

- Hum? – ela parecia despertar de um transe.

- Por que está hesitando? Achei que você fosse apaixonada por mim.

- ...

- Talvez isso te ajude a se decidir.

Itachi se aproximou e deu-lhe um leve beijo no canto de sua boca, com seus lábios frios. Vendo que a bela ainda não esboçava reação, segurou seu pequeno corpo e deitou-a ao chão, no tapete verde da grama, ficando por cima dela. Ele beijou o pequeno espaço que o quimono deixava transparecer de seu pescoço e colo. Sakura o abraçou, mas seus movimentos eram mecânicos.

- Sakura...

Ela não conseguia entender também porque hesitava. Afinal, o homem acima de si era o grande amor de sua vida. Uma lágrima solitária rolou pela sua face branca.

- Sakura...

Ele a chamava novamente, tentando desperta-la para a realidade. Quando Sakura virou-se para encarar Itachi, tudo que viu foi à face doce e melancólica de Kakashi. Aquele rosto que só pudera contemplar uma vez, mas que já estava gravado em sua mente para sempre...

Mas algo estava tremendamente errado. Por que só conseguia pensar no agente, justo agora?

Kakashi a salvara três vezes, e salvaria mais mil se preciso fosse, ela tinha certeza disso. Pegou-se sentindo falta dele; seu jeito desinteressado, sem pretensão. Sentiu falta da visão do corpo perfeito saindo das águas... sentiu saudade até de seu infame _Icha Icha_...

Então o rosto de Itachi lhe "apareceu" novamente, trazendo consigo a realidade de volta. Como o homem que não parava de olha-la agora era lindo! A pele branca, os cabelos os quais ele insistia prende-los num rabo frouxo, seus lábios finos, a força que conseguia transmitir apenas com seu olhar...

Mas não era amável, gentil e doce como Kakashi. _Ninguém_ era como Kakashi.

Itachi a segurou no queixo, de leve, a fazendo olhar para si.

- Por que está me evitando, Sakura?

- E-estou?

Estava? Nem ela mesma conseguia compreender o que acontecia. Passara a vida sonhando com esse momento, e agora não estava certa disso. Parecia que seu coração havia dado um giro e estava ao contrário. Estava confusa. Já não sabia mais de nada.

Vendo que firmeza a faltava, Itachi insistiu em novo beijo.

- Não... – Sakura, visivelmente perturbada, o parou com suas mãos, sentindo a respiração morna dele nas pontas dos dedos.

Ela não podia... não conseguiria beija-lo com seu coração nessa cruel dúvida. E recordou-se das palavras de Tsunade: "Ele já a feriu uma vez" Sentiu medo. Por mais que ele estivesse ali, querendo tocá-la, Sakura não o conhecia. Ele poderia rejeitá-la, como o fizera antes.

Itachi saiu um pouco de seu estado impassível, aumentando o tom da sua voz, cada vez mais firme.

- É ele, não é?

- Ele?

- Responda, Sakura. Você ama o agente Hatake Kakashi?

- Eu...- respirou profundo e cerrou os olhos - ...amo.

Surpreendeu-se com a facilidade que proferira essa sentença. Aquilo era uma revelação para si própria.

- Aquele agente... Eu o avisei, mas ele é um louco que preferiu se aventurar com você, e nem sequer cogitou a possibilidade de uma armadilha. Ele nem se importou com Konoha. Você viu, Sakura, ele ia juntar-se a nós por causa de um caso. Kakashi não ama ninguém, não tem pátria, ou uma causa pra lutar. Kakashi pode trair qualquer um a qualquer momento. É esse o homem que você ama? - Itachi, mesmo em cólera, tinha plena convicção no que dizia. Apesar de reconhe-lo como bom guerreiro, ele acreditava que Kakashi era uma pessoa sem valor algum.

Sakura não respondeu. Ela sabia que talvez o moreno tivesse razão.

- Você sabe que jamais o terá.

Mesmo enraivecido, ele mantinha sua calma absoluta nas palavras. Parecia que ele nascera sabendo como esconder seus sentimentos. O maior deles era a profunda confusão. O que Sakura viu nele? Olhava pra ela e, para si, era cada vez mais claro o seu desejo pela bela. Estranho bastante, ele passou a desejá-la quando ela não o queria mais.

- Sakura, você será minha, quer você queira quer não.

Com um movimento brusco, rasgou a parte de cima do quimono dela, e começou a traçar beijos pelo local exposto. Beijos esfomeados.

Sakura sentiu-se mal. Nos olhos de Itachi um brilho que queimava, como uma chama, desconhecido para ela. Estava indefesa e, naturalmente, não gostou de sua posição. Mas nada podia fazer, o homem era muito mais forte do que ela...

ITACHI!!

Ele reconheceu o grito de Tsunade na hora, e caiu dolorosamente no chão; kunai cravada no meio de suas costas.

- Jamais obrigue uma mulher a fazer o que ela não quer. Sakura!

- ...Hai! – a jovem levantou-se, ajeitando o trapo que agora era seu quimono, e tirando as folhas que grudaram em seus cabelos.

- Saia daqui imediatamente. Lave-se e troque essas roupas. – ela a ouvia com atenção – Prepare-se para executar o agente Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura, que estava de saída, estacou em seu lugar. Congelada, diante de sua próxima tarefa.

- SAKURA!

- ...Hai.

Reverenciou Tsunade e saiu em disparada.

- Quanto a você – a loira se abaixou para encarar Itachi, encolhido no chão – andará com esta kunai nas costas, até que EU a tire. Você sempre fez tudo tão certo, e desprezou a quem te amava... Posso dizer que esse foi seu único e fatal erro. Estou decepcionada com você, Itachi.

* * *

Isolado nas trevas. Essas são as exatas palavras para descrever o estado em que o agente de Konoha fora deixado. A cela era um ambiente de claustrofobia total. Mesmo com as pernas livres, as cordas apertadas em torno de seu corpo lhe inutilizavam os braços, dificultando seus movimentos. Mas esse era o menor dos males para Kakashi. Ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar em Sakura: aquela que amava e usou disso para destruí-lo. Ela faz jus ao nome Uchiha, não passa de uma traidora, pensava amargamente. E o que teria acontecido com Itachi? Ele era o cabeça da operação, então devia estar...morto.

Um arrepio lhe percorreu todo o corpo diante da mórbida expectativa do inevitável: seria morto.

"E nem ao menos terei o direito de tirar minha própria vida, como você, Chichi-ue..."

Nem a morte o assustou tanto. Afinal, já a enfrentara diversas vezes, e não havia mais ninguém no mundo que se importaria se ele vivesse ou não. Mas morrer assim... sem estar num campo de batalha, sendo executado por qualquer um... era uma desonra sem tamanho. Hatake Kakashi, um homem sem raízes ou legado, sozinho, traído, humilhado e condenado... Talvez fosse vontade de Kami; um castigo para seu estúpido ser. (3)

"E eu aqui... sem poder ler meu _Icha Icha_."

Riu fracamente, bobamente, com raiva de si mesmo. Riu para as paredes. Até os grandes blocos de pedra que o fechavam pareciam zombar de si. Queria morrer logo.

Ouviu o som de metal rangendo. Alguém entrava em sua cela; um algoz, ou carrasco... A pessoa foi caminhando com passos firmes e logo aproximou-se de Kakashi, com uma tocha pequena na mão. O agente teve certeza de sua expressão de abalo ao encarar seu mais novo visitante.

- Uchiha traidor... – o de cabelos prata ecoou, irado, as palavras que eram gritadas dentro de si.

O homem a sua frente permaneceu impassível.

Kakashi olhava o rosto inexpressivo de Itachi, iluminado pela luz amarelada e vacilante da tocha, e sentiu o gosto amargo do ódio em sua garganta. Aquele mesmo ódio de dez anos atrás.

- Que bom que já entendeu que sou do clã. – as palavras do moreno cortaram o silêncio como uma afiada adaga. Kakashi o lançou um olhar assassino e frustrado, pois era a única coisa que podia fazer – Eu sei que agora você quer me matar, eu não tiro sua razão, afinal, eu o traí mesmo. Mas entenda que eu sou um Uchiha, e faço tudo pelo clã. Você estava em nosso caminho, Kakashi-san.

-...

- Eu ainda tentei te avisar, não se lembra? Lá na floresta. Mas você não me deu ouvidos e preferiu se arriscar numa aventura com Sakura. Você foi um estúpido, Kakashi-san. – o mais velho engolia aquelas palavras como se elas fossem fel, e já estava pronto pra insultar o moreno, mas ele o cortou - Seu nome é conhecido aqui no clã, sabia? Bem como a sua história. Eu já até o admirei, mas depois de ver sua última atuação, eu me arrependi de tê-lo feito. Quem te vê lá na corporação não imagina como você é ingênuo. Eu mesmo não imaginava... As pessoas se enganam... você mesmo se enganou comigo, e com Sakura.

Itachi parou um pouco e mirou intensamente a face exposta do outro .

- Está sem máscara. – observou - Você parece... fraco, sem ela.

Era terrível, mas as sentenças duras de Itachi, não passavam da pura verdade, e o agente sabia.

- Não entendo o que Sakura viu em você. – murmurou o Uchiha.

- Sakura? – agora Kakashi estava confuso

- ...

Seguiu-se um silêncio, mas o prisioneiro o cortou.

- Se já cumpriu seus deveres com seu clã – o tom enojado de sua voz era evidente – por que veio aqui?

- ... - a verdade era que Itachi tentara protege-lo quando o tirou da corporação e sugeriu que fugisse. Mas o Uchiha jamais lhe diria isso. Até porque, devido ao ciúme, algo novo para si, Itachi começava a achar que o melhor mesmo era que Kakashi fosse eliminado. Ele não faria falta alguma ao mundo, afinal...

Diante da falta de vozes, o barulho do vento uivando tenebrosamente lá fora se fez ouvir naquele ambiente infernal. Mas Itachi, com a voz firme, e não tão fria como ele queria, bombardeou novamente o agente com suas palavras mortificantes.

- Sakura se apaixonou por um perdedor. É isso que você é, Kakashi-san. Perdeu o pai, perdeu a mulher que o ama, perdeu sua honra e, agora, vai perder a vida.

"Apaixonada...?"

E foi com esse pensamento que tudo virou trevas para o cativo.

* * *

Acordou sentindo a cabeça latejar. O mínimo movimento que ousava fazer lhe causava dores terríveis. A escuridão parecia ainda mais densa, pois além das amarras, estava vendado. Então as recentes lembranças vieram num turbilhão: fora traído duas vezes, por Sakura e Itachi. O último o acertou uma pancada o deixando inconsciente.

Encolheu-se ao ouvir a porta abrindo novamente, mas dessa vez não pode ver quem era.

- Hatake Kakashi, levante-se!

Tomou um verdadeiro susto, pois reconheceu na hora a voz firme de Tsunade. Levantou-se de pronto.

- Dê quinze passos adiante.

Era uma ordem simples, porém mais difícil do que parecia. Kakashi sabia que faltava pouco para sua execução.

Exatos quinze passos e foi parado pela própria Tsunade. Pelo ar puro e fresco que lhe penetrou as narinas, julgou estar do lado de fora. Ele também detectou uma segunda presença, perto de si e da loira.

- Leve-o daqui, e mate-o.

A sentença não teve tanto impacto como o agente julgou que teria. Ele, mesmo não aceitando, havia se preparado para a morte mais indigna que podia imaginar. Sentiu apenas... tristeza.

A outra pessoa uniu as próprias amarras que o prendiam a uma corda grande segura em sua mão, para conduzir o condenado.

O caminho inteiro foi feito em silêncio mortal. Kakashi caminhava com dificuldade, sendo empurrado pelo seu carrasco invisível. _Empurrado para a morte_. A pessoa parou, fazendo o condenado para também. Acertou-lhe os joelhos por trás e ele perdeu o equilíbrio. Kakashi respirou fundo... era seu fim.

- Será que um membro do clã me permitiria uma morte digna? Ou até isso vai me tirar, Itachi?

O agente percebeu a falta de reação em seu carrasco. Por que tudo era tão confuso, até mesmo no fim de sua vida?

- Não sou Itachi.

"Essa voz... Sakura?!"

E tudo que ouviu foi o som da espada girando no ar.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

* * *

(1) _washizaki _é mais uma espécie de sabre japonês. Maior que a _tanto _e menor do que a _katana_.

(2) Outra que também mudei a idade, foi a Tsunade. Como eu disse antes, daqui a alguns capítulos a fic entrará em outro contexto.

(3) Essa foi uma frase do próprio Kakashi, no memorial do Obito, no episódio do funeral do Sandaime. Muito triste. E amei aquela pequena parte, mostrando o lado sombrio dele. xDDD

* * *

Reviews! u.u

**Papillon Holie**: Hehehe, Uchihas chegaram! Gostou? xD Ah, lembra q no primeiro cap. vc disse que pensou que fosse a Tsunade? Pois é, ela era desde o início.

Ta amando o Kakashi? Ai, que boooom!! ( amante de Kakashi u.u ) Sim, tava bem Kaka x Saku, né? Mas agora o Itachi entrou no páreo pra valer. xDD Nem eu sei o que vai sair desse triângulo. O.o Quanto a Sakura, é verdade, eu gosto dela mais poderosa, tipo, a Sakura que vimos no início de Shippuden. (pq aquela Sakura chata de antigamente ninguém merece) Ufa! Demorei respondendo. (é que eu falo demais) Espero que continue acompanhando. Kissus!!

**Nihal elphic**: Eu finalmente vi o filme Memórias de uma Gueixa! É lindo, realmente, e definiram bem mesmo, como vc disse na review. xD Mas a definição pra gueixa usada nessa fic foi a mesma usada no filme "O Clã das adagas voadoras". De qualquer forma, gostou do capítulo? u.u Kissus.

**Kakashi-senpai**: antes de mais nada; estou babaaaando com tua fic nova. u.u

Sim, os Uchihas os salvaram por causa da Sakura, mas era tudo um plano pra pegar o Kakashi. O.o Essa fic ainda vai ter muitas reviravoltas. xDD Brigadão pela força, espero q continue acompanhando. Kissus!

* * *

Preciso fazer um **aviso** a todos vocês que acompanham a fic. Muito provavelmente terá hentai ( 99,9 de chance n.n) Então o rating da fic será mudado para "M". Se vocês procurarem e não acharem, é só colocar o rating em "All" que a fic vai aparecer. Bom, espero que gostem do (s) futuro (s) hentai (s) da fic. xDD

É isso gente! A estória ta cada vez mais complicada, mas isso é bom! u.u Podemos dizer que o triângulo agora é oficial. xD E podem esperar muita (muita mesmo) coisa, porque ta só no começo. xD

Tomara que esteja do agrado. Eu amei (e penei) pra deixar esse capítulo legal, espero que eu tenha conseguido. Dúvidas, elogios, críticas, sugestões, ameaças de morte O.o, Podem mandar através de sua reviews. Eu amo reviews! (quem não ama? xD)

Foi mal a demora aqui.

Ja ne

Moon


	5. Amor de Perdição

_**Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Se fosse meu, eu não seria ficwriter. xD**_

* * *

Mas não podia fazer nada quanto a isso. Estava condenado. Apenas apertou os olhos num último reflexo, porém, para sua maior surpresa, o golpe não foi de um executor. A espada cortara as cortas, libertando o agente.

Inacreditável. Kakashi puxou o tecido negro que o impedia de enxergar pra baixo, e olhou por cima dos ombros. Era Sakura. _Sua_ Sakura. Então recordou de seu último diálogo com Itachi. O Uchiha não havia mentido, afinal. Sakura o amava!

Olhou no fundo dos olhos verdes e lacrimejantes. Eles brilhavam, mas era um brilho de tristeza. Sakura estava sacrificando seus ideais por ele, da mesma forma como o agente havia feito antes. Uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo rosto de neve dela. Kakashi a secou antes mesmo de alcançar o fim de seu caminho.

E aquele simples toque foi como o acender de um barril de pólvora.

Beijaram-se em desespero incontido, numa urgência que só os loucos de amor poderiam entender. Lábios conectados; línguas numa batalha feroz pelo espaço na boca do outro. Um calor tanto repentino, quanto violento... Toques desordenados e alucinados. Era alucinação, pensava Kakashi, bom demais pra ser verdade. Então ouviu o gemido abafado na voz inconfundível da Uchiha, quando apartou o beijo, mordiscando o lábio inferior. Os lábios de cereja dela...

Sakura encarava Kakashi; seu interior a amaldiçoando como nunca. Por que o libertara? Por que não conseguia mata-lo? Por que Kakashi _tinha_ sempre que estragar tudo? E agora, o que faria? Poderia mesmo ser considerada uma traidora por amar? E quanto a Itachi...?

Eram tantos milhares de pergunta a consumindo. E nos olhos cinza do amado, decidiu que não queria mais pensar em nada. Tudo era o depois... Agora, seria tão louca quanto julgava que Kakashi era.

Não esperaram mais e agarram-se um ao outro mais uma vez, como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Kakashi, então, iniciou a rápida tarefa, que pareceu eterna, de despi-la. Sakura o fazia doente. Como queria ver aquele corpo de novo! Como precisava tocá-la! Tão certo quanto precisava de ar para respirar. A bela, por sua vez, encontrava-se no mesmo estado em chamas que ele. Não sentiu nem mesmo aquele breve frio, quando a brisa tocou seu corpo nu. . O amante a deitou na grama, que naquela hora parecia mais um tapete estendido pelos deuses, para que firmassem seu ato. Ele também havia se despido fazendo Sakura corar furiosamente.

Kakashi investiu contra a nuca, mais do que nunca, desprotegida. Tão branca... E, agora, podia confirmar a maciez, e havia um cheiro entorpecente nos cabelos rosados dela. O homem brincou com sua língua ágil naquele pequeno espaço por um bom tempo. Sakura já começava a arfar com as carícias. Ela também aproveitava para enfiar os dedos nos cabelos prata que a intrigaram desde o começo, com seu jeito rebelde, desafiando as leis da gravidade. E como aquilo era bom...

O homem, depois de muito provocá-la, explorando a orelha delicada dela, traçou um caminho de saliva por toda a linha do colo. E, então, de repente, o corpo de Sakura tremeu sob as mãos de Kakashi, pois ele deu uma beliscada no botão rijo do seio pequeno. Sakura sempre quis ter um corpo voluptuoso, tal qual o de Tsunade, mas a natureza não lhe fora tão generosa. O que ela não sabia, é que Kakashi simplesmente se derretera por tamanha delicadeza. Ele depositou um beijo no singelo botão rosado, e depois o rodeou com sua língua, que parecia ser de fogo para Sakura. Se ela pudesse definir esse ato em uma palavra, seria essa: puro fogo. Kakashi era assim. Um amante insaciável e transparente. Ela sabia o quão atiçado ele estava. Ela, desconcentrada pelas carícias certeiras dele, já tinha deixado a muito de tocar em seus cabelos e nas costas largas dele. Muito embora ela se esforçasse para tatear aquele corpo que, ela jamais contaria, a deixara úmida naquela cachoeira. Estar 'cega' naquele dia realmente foi o disfarce perfeito, divagou, mas sua linha de pensamento foi totalmente cortada, quando sentiu a língua dele enterrando em seu umbigo. Ah... aquilo era tão...

- Sakura...

Ela respondeu com mais um gemido torturado. Então, Kakashi, aquele maldito, voltou seu caminho por todo o seu ventre, arrastando os cabelos prata por aquela superfície plana, a fazendo rir. Ele queria que ela risse? Um louco...

O recebeu num novo beijo. Tão abrasador como todos os outros. Mas, por um momento, sua língua moveu-se sem coordenação dentro da boca de Kakashi, ao sentir uma pontada em sua feminilidade ainda intocada. Enquanto a beijava, ele tentava deixa-la mais a vontade, a massageando intimamente com apenas um dedo. Sakura não conseguiu controlar-se e tombou a cabeça para trás, deixando-se levar pelas mãos entendidas do mais velho. Estava cada vez mais claro para si: a Uchiha confiava no Hatake com a sua vida. Soltou novo gemido, dessa vez, mais contido, pois se sentia cada vez mais acostumada e envolvida naquilo, quando Kakashi introduziu um segundo dedo na cavidade. Arfou. De repente tudo parecia tão enevoado, e fora do lugar, e destorcido... Era à base da loucura. Ele a fez deseja-lo ainda mais, como se isso fosse possível. Retirou lentamente os dedos melados de dentro dela, deliciando-se com o sabor de sua amada. Chegou onde queria. A faria sua, e seria agora.

Sakura, estonteada, mordiscou a orelha do amante, demorando ao puxar a pele, com certa força, num convite nada mais do que tentador.

- Eu quero ser sua. Agora.

Aquilo era uma ordem? Um pedido? Um implorar? Não importava. Kakashi apenas acatou. Deu um beijo lento em Sakura, enquanto direcionava seu membro, que latejava há muito, para o sexo dela. O corpo lânguido de Sakura enrijeceu imediatamente. Um resquício de racionalidade pareceu pairar à sua cabeça. Ele era o inimigo condenado, ela, a suposta executora...

Kakashi, ainda sem tirar sua masculinidade daquela entrada pequena, continuava a beijá-la com toda a paixão que lograva imprimir, até ela ser consumida pela mesma paixão novamente, voltando à languidez anterior. E ele começou a penetrar-lhe carinhosamente. Sakura não queria mais hesitar, e não estava de fato. Depois da inevitável dor inicial, sentiu um leve prenúncio do prazer...

Ele continuava firme, cadenciado, em investidas cada vez mais profundas. Até chegar ao instante, onde descobrira a parte extremamente sensível dela, a fazendo lançar um gemido alto e rouco. A respiração acelerou rapidamente. Kakashi enlouqueceu com aquilo. Moveu-se pela sincera vontade de dar ainda mais prazer a uma Sakura de olhos fechados, mordendo os lábios sem parar, numa expressão de genuína luxúria. O sangue fervia como lava de um vulcão em suas veias; os corpos numa dança primitiva e sem controle, diante das montanhas majestosas ao fundo.

Kakashi sentia a masculinidade entrar em verdadeira erupção naquele lugar apertado, mas que o servia imensamente. Achou que ia explodir. Aquela manhã, tão calma, era um contraste com a cena que se passava ali. Os corpos eram um só, de tão bem encaixados. Até que o grito de ambos encheu o lugar de uma só vez. Aquele era o ápice de sua paixão, numa tradução feroz.

Desabaram lânguidos, ao lado do outro; corpos febris, suados e exauridos.

Sakura virou-se para Kakashi e perdeu-se em seus olhos tão gentis e cheios de significados, que sabia, nunca mais teria a chance de decifrá-los.

- Eu te amo...

Disseram em absoluta sincronia. Selaram os lábios, entorpecidos e exaustos. Kakashi aninhou-se nos pequenos seios de Sakura, certo de aquele gesto deveria durar eternamente. E adormeceram os dois, num sono reparador.

O agente Kakashi abriu os olhos lentamente, deparando-se com aquela imensidão de montanhas que os saudavam. O sol ia alto aos céus, anunciando o começo daquela tarde. Sentiu os braços de Sakura o estreitando possessivamente, mas ela ainda dormia.

Passara por tanta coisa, em tão pouco tempo, refletia ele. E mais incrível como, em tão curto tempo, alguém conseguiu lhe despertar para uma paixão cega. Então a realidade lhe apunhalou subitamente, como uma kunai afiada. Ele ainda era o inimigo Kakashi, ela ainda era do clã Uchiha. Embora o ato sublime anterior, nada mudara. Decidiu que se fizesse algo, o faria agora.

Virou-se para despertar Sakura, que dormia serenamente. O peito subia e descia, numa cadência tranqüila, totalmente fora da atual situação. Ela parecia estar num lindo sonho agora... Resolveu desperta-la com um leve roçar de lábios, mas ela, nem assim, acordou.

- Sakura... Sakura... – sussurrou o nome que tanto gostava de pronunciar.

Ela acordou com a voz rouca e musical ao pé de seu ouvido, que causou um arrepio bem vindo no local. E, pra completar sua alegria, seus olhos perdiam-se mais uma vez no cinza escuro do homem tão perto de si.

- Vamos nos vestir.

Foi com pesar que puseram, peça por peça, quando em seus desejos mais insanos e secretos, queriam mesmo era entregarem-se, da forma que os animais faziam, naqueles campos selvagens. Não trocavam palavra, mas olhares. Então, Kakashi subiu no cavalo, decidido.

- Adeus, Kakashi.

A bela repreendeu-se mentalmente mil vezes, pois nunca fora capaz de controlar suas lágrimas. Nunca. (1)

- Sakura, você não vem comigo?

Aquela pergunta era mais uma confirmação frustrada por parte dele.

- Não posso – mais lágrimas – Isso seria trair meu clã.

- Você traiu, a partir do momento que me libertou.

- Ai, você e suas lógicas.

Sakura sorriu um sorriso amargo.

- Mas você também está traindo seu país. – ela argumentou

- Acho que posso conviver com isso.

"Droga, Kakashi! Por que você tem que ser assim, tão... tão...?"

- E, Sakura, você não nasceu ontem. Essa guerra é um jogo de poder. Você e eu somos joguetes nas mãos de poderosos.

Ela não gostou daquela "verdade" de Kakashi. O clã Uchiha era muito mais do que isso. Era a sua família, embora seus pais estivessem mortos. Era seu lar. Kakashi não entendia isso, o que começou a irritá-la.

- Não fale assim do meu clã. Não tenho culpa se você e seu pai não deram sorte.

O Hatake estacou com aquela declaração. Então, ela sabia. Fazia sentido... o próprio Itachi conhecia sua história. Mas jamais esperava que ela lhe jogasse isso dessa forma. Isso o magoou de verdade. Mais ainda, porque era Sakura quem lhe dirigira essas palavras ferinas.

A Uchiha teve ganas de se estapear ali mesmo. Ela dissera isso de cabeça quente, e sem pensar. Como fora imatura! Ainda não sabia de nada da vida, e queria discutir com Kakashi, a quem amava. Chorou ainda mais, agarrando-se a ele. Mas ele só retribuiu quando percebeu a profunda sinceridade no olhar dela.

- Desculpa... desculpa – ela dizia initerruptamente.

- Ta tudo bem, Sakura. – ele a confortou. Sabia que ela só ia parar de falar quando ele a desculpasse mesmo. Sakura era, de uma maneira estranhamente adorável, _irritante_.

- Agora, suba no cavalo e vamos. Passamos muito tempo aqui, e acho que ainda estamos perto do clã.

Sakura sentiu um calor em seu corpo à simples expectativa de fugir com o Hatake.

" Não!" – exasperou mentalmente, afastando a terrível idéia – "Não posso deixar o clã. Seria uma terrível ingratidão com minha shishou... Não posso deixar o clã. Não posso!"

Eram tantas as razões que a impediam de acompanhá-lo. E para seu maior espanto e, terror também, o rosto de Itachi era nítido no meio de todo aquele emaranhado confuso que eram seus pensamentos.

- Não vou com você, Kakashi.

- Por que não? – o rosto do agente era um misto de melancolia com outra coisa que Sakura não conseguia identificar. Mas, Kakashi sabia exatamente: no fundo, ele ainda mantinha uma chama ínfima de esperança, quase infantil.

- Não sou como você que pode sair livre como o vento, que sopra pra onde quer... Eu o amo, mas não posso deixar meu clã.

- Pode sim. Eu estou deixando Konoha.

Talvez aquilo realmente tivesse mais peso para ela do que para ele. Kakashi não era um homem de raízes, afinal. Aliás, seria dado como morto em Konoha, porque era um desertor. Sua execução por parte dos Uchihas talvez fosse comentada aqui ou ali, mas não teria a menor importância. Mas, ainda sim, Sakura se desconcertava pelos seus argumentos simples e sinceros.

- Eu sei que não vai ser fácil pra você, Sakura. E, embora eu não admita, ser policial é minha vida também.

- E você a largou.

- Já fiz minha escolha, Sakura. E eu escolhi você...

- ... – ela apenas deu um suspiro pesado. Como vencer Kakashi?

- Venha! – lha ofereceu a mão – Vamos fugir por aí, pra todos os lugares, como o vento. – Sakura abriu um sorriso. Kakashi era forte, experiente, mas às vezes deixava transparecer uma infantilidade que chegava ser... pura. Mesmo sendo um poderoso espadachim, ele era tão imaturo quanto a Uchiha - Então, paramos em campo verdejante como esse, na encosta de montanhas como essas, e fazemos amor até morrermos.

Quando terminou seu discurso sonhador, ambos riram juntos.

- É sério, Sakura. Não vou pedir outra vez.

- ...

Nada precisou dizer para ele entender que ela não mudaria sua decisão.

- Por que, Kakashi?

- Você sabe, eu te amo... – e parou, e divagou – E é isso que meu pai faria.

Hatake Sakumo. Sakura o conheceu apenas através de um retrato (2), e o homem à sua frente realmente era a imagem do pai. E, pelo que tudo indicava, não só fisicamente. Por que um homem como ele teve que morrer?

"Não pense nessas coisas, Sakura. As coisas são como devem ser."

Parou com o sorriso tenro que Kakashi a oferecia, enxergando algo muito além daquilo. Ele sofria... e de uma forma que não tinha como medir, tamanho seu fardo.

Então ele puxou a máscara pra cima. Havia finalmente desistido de persuadir Sakura. Era certo; nunca mais se veriam.

- Adeus.

Tocou na ponta dos dedos dele, e quase tombou quando ele virou o cavalo. Tudo que viu foi poeira levantada pelos galopes vigorosos do animal, e a silhueta do amante proibido ao longe...

Estava acabado.

Saiu andando, na direção do clã. O que Sakura nem mesmo suspeitou foi que alguém de seu próprio clã a assistira dando liberdade a um condenado.

* * *

Quando chegou ao clã Uchiha, já estava anoitecendo. Não parou em nenhum lugar, e foi ter com Tsunade.

- Já está feito, Tsunade-shishou. O agente Hatake está morto e enterrado.

- Hum... – a loira encostou um dedo no queixo, quase que teatralmente, o que não passou despercebido pela pupila – Sakura... você acha que eu sou idiota?

- ...! – a de cabelos rosa sentiu um calafrio instantâneo. Não era possível isso...

- Eu vi, sua tola! Vi você se despedindo de seu amado agente condenado. Por que acha que mandei justamente você ao invés de Itachi para matá-lo? Foi um teste, Sakura, e você foi reprovada.

Seguiu-se um longo silêncio. Tsunade aparecera lá apenas depois que Kakashi e Sakura se entregaram, então ela não sabia do que havia acontecido realmente, muito embora, ela desconfiasse. A líder Uchiha conhecia Sakura e assustou-se quando viu o mesmo olhar apaixonado, ainda que por um segundo, em sua pupila. Era o mesmo olhar que Sakura fazia ao simples mencionar do nome de Itachi. A menina estava tão apaixonada por Kakashi quanto era por Itachi. Confirmou suas suspeitas ao vê-la rejeitar o moreno, e depois libertar o grisalho.

Ora, a líder poderia resolver tudo apenas matando o agente. Mas no final, não fez, por causa de Sakura. Ela entendeu que Sakura não conseguira matar Kakashi. Tsunade quase sorriu com a ironia. A história de sua pupila era tão parecida quanto à sua própria... Há anos atrás, também estivera apaixonada, e acabara por libertar o inimigo da mesma forma. O destino é algo realmente temível... , divagou.

- Shishou! – Sakura exasperou embora temerosa. Ela tinha certeza que a sua líder seria implacável em sua punição. Talvez fosse condenada à morte...

- O agente Hatake não nos representa mais perigo. Ele não será louco de voltar para Konoha, então por isso, Sakura, eu não a denunciarei perante o clã. Sua vida está garantida.

Os grandes orbes verdes tornaram-se ainda maiores, tamanha a surpresa da mais nova.

- Sakura, esqueça esse homem de uma vez por todas, ou será sua ruína. Esse tipo de amor, só nos faz fracos. E um Uchiha fraco é um Uchiha morto.

- Fala com conhecimento de causa, shishou? – Sakura não resistira perguntar.

- Sim... E não vou deixar que isso a aconteça a você. Eu tomei uma decisão, Sakura. E você _vai_ acatá-la.

A pupila sabia que, fosse o que fosse, ela obedeceria. Tsunade não estava brincando.

- Quero que vá ter com Uchiha Itachi, entendeu? Vá pedir desculpas pela vergonha que _você_ o fez passar.

- Mas, shishou...você mesma disse que...

- Nada de 'mas', Sakura. Eu mudei de idéia. A errada era você o tempo todo. Devia levantar as mãos para os céus pela oportunidade que teve. Qualquer mulher do clã sonha em casar com Itachi. Você é uma louca, mas vou fazer com que concerte sua loucura.

Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha em suspeita. Como Tsunade podia mudar seu discurso tão abruptamente?

- Entendeu, Sakura? Agora saia. Tenha certeza de pedir desculpas a Itachi _como ele merece_.

A bela entendeu bem aquele recado. E não havia maneira de declinar aquela ordem.

- Sim, shishou.

Fez uma reverência de mãos e saiu. Tsunade soltou um longo suspiro. Ela sabia que todo arroubo pelo Hatake era recente, e que se Itachi a recebesse, Sakura ia esquecer que o agente existia.

"Esse amor só faz destruir. No futuro, ela vai me agradecer..."

**_Continua..._**

* * *

(1) Essa coisa de "não saber segurar o choro" da Sakura, é mais um aspecto real da personagem que eu achei que coube legal na fic. n.n

(2) Obviamente que esse "retrato" são aqueles prosaicos. Um simples desenho de um hábil desenhista. u.u

* * *

Agora, para as reviews:

**Kakashi sempai:** Nah. Que nada. Eu tm fico na maior tensão. Isso é bom. u.u Beeem, como vc viu, eu não matei o Kakashi. E bem... deu hentai. Gostou? u.ù Mas agora o Kakashi foi embora. E tipo, eu não considero os Uchiha mauzinhos, eles são só... radicais. O Kakashi é azarado, tadinho. Bem, matei sua curiosidade por enquanto. Gostou desse cap? xD E pode deixar, vo tentar entrar no msn. Vo ter alguns dias de recesso, e tento entrar. Hehehe... Brigadasso pela review. Bjok!!

**Papillon Holie:** Era a Tsunade mesmo!! xDD Mulheres no poder! 8D Pena que o Kishimoto num faz isso, enfim... u.u E, bom, como vc viu, no final das contas a Sakura não conseguiu matar o Kakashi, mas ele foi embora, e agora ela vai ver o Itachi...ufa! Essa trama ta complicando mais ainda. 8D Aaaah, eu gostei mesmo da tua dica quanto ao Rating, mas é que tipo, regras do site, né? Existe o risco de banirem a fic, se eu não obedecer a classificação, e como nesse cap teve hentai... xD Botei "M" mesmo. Acho q vc num vai deixar de ler por causa disso, né? u.ú Enfim, espero que tenha gostado do cap. e do hentai singelo. Fiz sem muito detalhe porque queria deixá-lo mais "metafórico" e menor mesmo. ( e vê o proximo cap. VaiterhentaiItaxSaku) 8D Aaah, quanto a sua pergunta, vai ter um Aka sim, daqui a alguns caps. E ele vai ter papel de peso na fic. Bem, falei demais. Hehe. Bjos!

**Yumi Shinomori:** É, to fazendo baseada no filme mesmo, mas sei lá, a fic agora vai tomar um rumo muito diferente a partir do proximo cap. ( Vcs não vão se livrar de mim tão cedo. XD) E, sim, vai ter Ita x Saku pq a minha intenção é um triângulo amoroso mesmo. Agora se vai dar Itachi ou Kakashi ou ninguém no final, aí eu ainda num sei. u.u Acompanha que eu acho que vc vai gostar. xD Muito obrigado pelo review. É ótimo saber as opiniões. Bjoks!!

**Amanda tenten-sama : **Hehe, mais uma que assistiu o filme! Muito bom, num é? Como vc viu, no finalzinho desse capítulo a estória ta tomando um rumo diferente do filme. É isso mesmo. E bom, parece até q vc ta adivinhando as coisas... no próximo cap. vai ter muito Itax Saku mesmo, porque eu quero configurar bem esse triângulo. E depoois... minha mente insana decide. xDDD Brigadão pela review. Continua acompanhando! Bjooos!

**Cla-Chan-K:** Já disse que adoro teu nickname? xDD Ah, brigado mesmo. Ama o Kakashi? Vai ter que dividir comigo!! Heehe, ele foi o primeiro que eu tbm "bati os olhos" em Naruto. 8D E bem, já que vc curte tanto Kakshi, o que achou do hentai? Espero que tenha gostado. n.n Brigadão pelo review! Te vejo no proximo cap? xDDD Bjos!

* * *

Olá!!

Bem, capítulo 5 aí, com hentai pessoal! u.u Se alguém aí já leu algum hentai meu, percebeu que esse saiu bem mais curto, e "menos físico" "mais poético?" Heehe, nem sei descrever. Mas até gostei do resultado. Fiz menor mesmo por causa da trama que tem que andar né?

A partir daqui, a fic muda de rumo. Já não vou mais me basear no filme agora. Até porque eu vou apertar esse triângulo. O Kakashi foi embora, e a Sakura vai se desculpar com o Itachi por ordens da Tsunade. u.u Vamos ver o que vai sair disso... xD

Novamente, o Rating da fic mudou para "M". Não deixem de ler por causa disso. n.n

Acho que falei tudo. Espero de coração que tenham gostado desse cap. E aguardem porque a coisa vai esquentar... xDDD

Ja ne

Moon


	6. Amor de Salvação

_**Naruto não me pertence (isso não me impede de usar o Itachi nas horas vagas. u.u) Todos os direitos vão para Kishimoto.**_

* * *

O cômodo era pequeno e tinha pouca mobília. Uma cama simples, uma espécie de cômoda e um grande espelho numa das paredes, que tinham cores neutras e sóbrias. Esse era o quarto de Itachi. Ele julgava que guerreiros como eles não precisavam de luxos ou muito conforto. Agora, o moreno estava sentado em sua cama. O peito exposto; olhando por cima dos ombros o reflexo de suas costas no espelho, tentando tatear a ferida tão recente. Não fazia nem uma hora atrás que Tsunade o permitira tirar a kunai.

Subitamente, a porta correu e passos incertos foram ouvidos pelo atento Uchiha. Ele já sabia quem o visitava. Na verdade, não foi uma surpresa ouvir a voz de Sakura novamente.

- Itachi... você está bem?

Mas ela não recebeu nem mesmo um aceno como resposta. A culpa por ele estar assim era dela, afinal. Ele continuou de costas, e só agora Sakura pode ver a dimensão da ferida. Havia um verdadeiro buraco, fundo, maculando a espalda branca dele, bem no centro. E ainda sangrava. Sem dúvida, devia estar doendo horrores. Tsunade, de fato, fizera um estrago e tanto.

- Vou limpar o ferimento e fazer um curativo.

Itachi continuou do mesmo jeito; sem mover um músculo. Sakura nem tentava argumentar contra a frieza dele. Sabia que a culpa era toda sua. Sem perder mais tempo, começou a limpar a ferida. Não estava propriamente suja, mas havia mais sangue do que esperava, e a pele estava em carne viva. Ela quase podia ver o osso branco no meio de todo aquele vermelho. Mas não era nada fatal, ou que viesse a ter graves seqüelas. Tsunade o ferira, porém, com consciência. Era óbvio que ela fez apenas por punição, pois zelava pelos membros de seu clã.

Tentava imprimir o máximo de delicadeza que conseguia. Doía-se por dentro ter que ver Itachi ferido. Não conseguiu conter um pensamento impróprio: as costas de Itachi eram lindas; pálidas, porém rijas. O formato dos ossos era agradável aos olhos, e os músculos eram bem formados, e tinham um jeito bonito de moverem-se. A cada toque do pano úmido, sua culpa aumentava proporcionalmente. O moreno, por sua vez, parecia nem estar ali. Ela sabia que o procedimento estava sendo muito doloroso, mas, Itachi resistia sem dar um gemido. Talvez sua força estivesse em seu próprio orgulho ferido...

- Agora vou aplicar uma infusão de ervas. Vai doer.

O aviso era apenas um eufemismo. Ambos sabiam que seria uma dor terrível. Não querendo mais adia-la, Sakura pressionou a infusão de ervas raras na ferida, recebendo a resposta instantânea do corpo de Itachi; enrijecera de tal forma, que parecia uma rocha. Os músculos contraídos, os ombros tensos. Ela não viu, mas gotas de suor escorreram da testa dele, que apertou os lábios para abafar um grito infernal. Nunca sentira dor tão forte em toda a sua vida! Era uma dor bizarra; começava como se houvessem o espetado com uma fina agulha envenenada, e depois ia se alastrando como fogo. Queimava como o inferno! E, quando achava que começava a melhorar, ela voltava ácida e corrosiva, implacável. Mas nenhum som saiu de seus lábios. Nenhum.

Segundos depois, ela retirou as ervas umedecidas do local, e percebeu todo o corpo de Itachi relaxar, em alívio total. As ervas de sua mestra faziam milagres, de fato. A ferida começara a fechar na mesma hora. Terminou o curativo. Obviamente, teria que repetir as aplicações mais vezes.

- Quem deveria ter recebido essa kunai era você.

Sakura perdeu o ar por um instante. A primeira vez que ele se comunicara com ela desde que entrara em seu quarto, foi para dizê-la isso. Sua voz não tinha a menor emoção, nem mesmo raiva. Era como um grande vazio. Se Itachi já era fechado, uma conversa agora seria impossível. E como pedir desculpas a ele?

- Por que está aqui, Sakura? – ele a interrompeu de seus devaneios.

- Eu... queria me redimir.

- Só há uma forma de redenção para você.

Itachi não esperou resposta. Com um só movimento, jogou a bela em sua cama. Sakura não revidou; não podia. Ela havia traído o clã. Havia deitado com o inimigo. Um que não conseguia arrancar dos pensamentos e de seu coração, mas que jamais veria novamente. Agora, este homem em cima de si, o primeiro amor de sua vida, era uma chance de um novo começo.

- Olha pra mim – o tom lacônico dele a despertou – Quero que saiba que se vamos fazer isso, é unicamente porque você interrompeu da primeira vez. E eu não deixo _nada_ pela metade.

A sentença a amedrontou. Itachi amaldiçoou-se por dentro. Desde que ela pisara em seu quarto, sua intenção era apenas ignora-la. Mas não dava. A simples presença dela passara a lhe ser insultante. Ele sempre conseguira se controlar, mas agora isso era impossível. Por mais neutro que fosse seu tom, a verdade era que seu sangue fervia. E não era apenas raiva; ainda amava Sakura, mesmo sabendo que agora ela estava apaixonada pelo inimigo. Mas, Kakashi estava morto agora, e ela estava ali, consigo...

Beijou-a. Sakura já esperava por isso e partiu os lábios permitindo a invasão. Da última vez, não recebera os lábios finos de Itachi, então esse beijo tinha um quê de desconhecido. O moreno em si tornara-se "algo" desconhecido. Seus lábios eram frios, tinham um toque diferente, que ela não conseguia descrever. Em contrapartida o hálito era morno, e a língua quente, curiosa, conhecendo cada canto de sua boca, sem pedir pra isso. Ele era como o próprio beijo: frio por fora, quente por dentro... Ela não podia evitar, mas o moreno era exatamente como em seus sonhos... E isso a fez sentir-se pior ainda.

O quimono da bela foi arrancado por ele. Itachi tinha as mãos magras e os dedos compridos. As pontas frias deles tocavam a pele morna dela, causando sucessivos arrepios em Sakura. E, nem por um segundo, ele descolara seus lábios dos dela. Ninguém nunca saberia, nem mesmo Sakura, mas, agora, Itachi estava profundamente dividido: ao mesmo tempo, que ele queria ignorá-la, puni-la, ou o que fosse, ele queria continuar sentindo o gosto doce, que sabia não existir em lugar algum, a não ser naquela boca. Sakura o balançava, e isso era temível.

Quando o ar passou a ser mais necessário do que o fervoroso beijo, se apartaram, mas não a ponto de deixarem de sentir as mornas respirações tocando ambas as faces.

Sakura simplesmente não conseguia olhar nos olhos dele. Ela ainda o amava, e agora, mais do que nunca, isso estava claro para si. Mas não deixava de sentir-se culpada, pois seu coração, agora, pertencia a dois homens, completamente opostos.

Itachi não esperou; agarrou, sem força, os cabelos dela, a puxando para si, e tratou de beijar o pescoço alvo e magro dela... Ele queria, morde-la, causá-la dor, mas não conseguia. Enquanto a de cabelos róseos queria que o homem a acariciando fosse um verdadeiro bruto, pra quem sabe, assim, ela passasse a querer distância dele. Passasse a sentir nojo, talvez. Mas, não... Itachi podia ser frio, indiferente, mas seus gestos apaixonados eram justamente o contrário. E isso a fazia bem, ao mesmo tempo em que a fazia mal.

Tombou a cabeça para trás, quando ele tocou seus pequenos seios. Um em cada mão, fazendo uma massagem que a torturava. Quando os botões estavam rijos, ele os tocou com a língua, alternadamente. Dava atenção especial a eles, movendo-se em todas as direções, o circulando, deixando Sakura estonteada.

Ela já não sabia a quanto tempo ele manipulava seu corpo, pois perdera essa noção, bem como a do espaço. Tudo se resumia a Itachi e seus toques mágicos. De repente, ela apertou os olhos. Foi como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por todo o seu corpo. Itachi a tocara na feminilidade com seus lábios. E depois do primeiro e singelo toque, as carícias tornaram-se mais intensas. Ele ganhou o primeiro gemido dela, deliciando-se, com aquela música instintiva. Decidiu que queria ouvir mais. Persistiu nos toques cada vez mais ousados. Sakura tombava a cabeça para trás, resignada, apenas respondendo com seus suspiros pesados... O prazer chegara cedo pra ela.

Quando achou que já não agüentava mais, sentiu os lábios dele deixando sua entrada. Era incrível como ele conhecera seu corpo tão rápido. Ele a tinha nas mãos. Permaneceu por uns instantes, parada, apenas encarando o teto sem graça e de tom pastel, até assentar as batidas do seu coração. Então, olhou para Itachi, nu.

O corpo era perfeito. Etéreo, até. Bastante pálido, não era dono de grandes músculos. Mas tinha um porte impecável e uma postura longelínea, digna de um Uchiha. Os cabelos, não mais amarrados, caíam numa negra cascata brilhante. Itachi era a própria expressão do pecado.

Sakura, então, conseguiu olhar nos olhos dele. Eram tão escuros... Como poços insondáveis. Sentia que podia mergulhar e se perder ali. Eles a chamavam. E quem era ela para resistir tamanho poder?

O moço estava ajoelhado na cama; sua virilidade já começava a latejar. E começou a intensificar as pulsações, quando teve sua orelha mordiscada por ela. Depois disso, Sakura o beijou, e ele a impregnou com o gosto da sua própria excitação. Aquele gosto fora difundido em ambas as bocas. Itachi o sentia pela segunda vez, lembrando-se do quão bom ele era. O sabor pareceu ligar a própria jovem, que desceu languidamente para o peito dele, molhando com sua saliva. Suas unhas desciam junto, arranhando por todo o caminho. Deu beliscões e chupões, nos botões arrepiados dele.

O mais estranho era que quanto mais se entregava aquilo, menos pesada ficava sua mente. Cada vez menos conseguia raciocinar. Ela apenas fazia por instinto. E ele dizia "Itachi" cada vez mais alto. O homem fora obrigado a morder os lábios diversas vezes, para abafar a própria voz. Não estava em seus planos ser tocado dessa forma. Mas, agora, ele realmente não queria que ela parasse.

Deu um gemido tão rouco, que ela não ouviu, quando sua masculinidade foi recebida pelos lábios dela. Fervor... era isso que os lábios femininos o proporcionaram. Sakura achou aquilo loucura, mas, continuava, inebriada como estava. Queria Itachi cada vez mais, e cada vez mais conseguia. Era uma sensação estranha, mas, bem vinda, em ter aquele volume entre seus lábios. Era como tocar o poder do poderoso Itachi, e senti-lo. As pulsadas eram cadenciadas, tinham uma vibração firme, porém intensa. Começou a senti-lo meio escorregadio e melado, até que, num pulsar novo, sentiu um sabor diferente, também absorvido com prazer. Um prenúncio de que ele já não podia esperar mais. Não queriam esperar mais...

Ele ficou por cima dela, novamente, e rapidamente começou a invasão tão adiada. Surpreendeu-se com a relativa facilidade em que era recebido. Quase hesitou... Ele achava que Sakura estava intocada, mas logo entendeu que aquele que a tirara a inocência fora o agente, Kakashi, que devia ter morrido, pelas mãos dela...

A bela sentiu que ele não fora adiante, e arqueou a sobrancelha. Itachi sentiu aquele mesmo ciúme anterior o perfurando, com mais intensidade dessa vez. Mas, agora que estava aqui, ele terminaria o que começara.

Movimentou-se lentamente, enterrando a masculinidade na caverna ainda estreita. Ouviu um primeiro gemido, consentindo que continuasse. Ainda sentia ira lhe consumindo, embora externamente imperceptível. Sakura merecia ser castigada. Mas quando pensou em causá-la qualquer dor, simplesmente não conseguia. Havia algo nela que o detinha. Talvez fossem os rasos olhos verdes... Ela era dona de uma força brutal incontestável, mas, havia momentos em que a moça era a mais frágil das criaturas. Agora era um desses momentos, e Itachi perdia para aquela fragilidade.

A cada segundo era presenteado com novos gemidos, e como isso o incentivava! Tornou suas estocadas cada vez mais profundas. Ele já tinha uma expressão de prazer na face, mas sua voz ainda não sobre-saíra, Sakura notou. O autocontrole de Itachi era invejável.

A dança dos corpos tornava-se cada vez mais primitiva. A mulher já não sabia mais onde estava. Apenas guiava-se nos olhos negros daquele homem. Aquele quarto pequeno parecia mais apertado e opressor, e abafado, e quente... como nunca antes sentira. Então, Itachi deu a investida final; um gemido rouco, rasgado, saiu de seus lábios. Ambos os corpos chacoalharam com a intensidade do ato, e ele a preencheu com sua semente.

Estava feito, ele pensou. Não tinha mais volta. Mas, também, não queria mais ferver a cabeça com tantos pensamentos. Havia tomado Sakura para si. Infelizmente, seu amor por ela era uma certeza. E não sabia mais se ela o amava da forma como dizia, pois havia dormido com o Hatake. Não podia simplesmente perdoa-la e viver em paz com ela. Não agora...

Sakura desabou na cama. A satisfação visível pelas bochechas coradas. Itachi era, de fato, maravilhoso. Mesmo depois de tudo, ele a aceitara, e de forma ainda mais apaixonada do que em seus melhores sonhos...

Quando ia virar-se para ver o rosto sereno dele, deparou-se com a cama vazia; a porta acabando de ser fechada. Uma corrente gelada de ar lhe percorreu todo o corpo nu.

Imediatamente, lágrimas passaram a escorrer copiosamente de seu rosto. Itachi a havia usado e depois abandonado, afinal. Ela não podia culpá-lo. Se pudesse voltar no tempo... se não o tivesse rejeitado. Se não tivesse se envolvido com o inimigo... Não! Pensar isso era errado. Sua felicidade ao lado de Itachi teria um preço muito alto, o qual não estava disposta a pagar: a vida de Kakashi.

Suspirou, ainda chorosa.

- Se meu destino é ser infeliz, eu o aceito com dignidade...

* * *

Dois dias haviam se passado, e Kakashi chegara ao país do vento, na cidade de Suna. Viajara todo esse tempo sem fazer uma parada. O cavalo vigoroso galopara sem cessar. Não ousara sequer olhar para trás. Agora era um fugitivo sem pátria. Não podia voltar para Konoha, pois Itachi o tirara da corporação, e se os Uchiha descobrissem que estava vivo, seria certeza de morte para Sakura. Jamais se perdoaria se algo ruim acontecesse com ela.

Quando adentrou os portões da cidade, já era de noite. Deu de beber ao cavalo e foi procurar uma estalagem. Deu-se por satisfeito quando arranjou um quarto pequeno para ficar. Pensando bem, era muito melhor do que a grande e vazia casa dos Hatake, que só o atormentava com suas lembranças...

Como não conseguia dormir, desceu e entrou numa taverna. Pediu um saquê e abriu o Icha Icha.

- Ahn?

Ouviu uma gargalhada um tanto... familiar, vinda das mesas dos fundos. Num ato de extrema raridade, desviou os olhos do livro, para deparar-se com uma cena que o deixou sem voz.

"Jiraya-sama!"

Não havia dúvidas. O homem alto e forte, de longos cabelos brancos, era inconfundível, rodeado de saquê e mulheres. O ex-agente fechou o livro, pegou sua bebida e caminhou até a mesa dele.

- Nunca pensei que estaria vivo pra te ver de novo, Jiraya-sama.

- ...!

"Sakumo!?"

Ora, mal começara a beber e o saquê já fazia efeito?, pensava o mais velho. Mas algo estava errado. Hatake Sakumo estava... morto. Ele mesmo o ajudara a cometer _seppuku_. Mortos caminhavam sobre a Terra...?

Um delírio, só podia ser. Mas por que as belas acompanhantes em seu colo (que ele havia esquecido os nomes) não paravam de olhá-lo?

- Jiraya-sama?

- Kakashi...

Finalmente se tocou. O homem à sua frente era aquele mesmo menino triste de anos atrás. Incrível como ele era _idêntico_ ao pai.

- Por Kami-sama! – exclamou Jiraya.

O homem, vermelho de saquê, não se conteve e abraçou Kakashi, que parou atônito. Mas quando a surpresa passou, ele também retribuiu o abraço.

- Sente-se aqui, Kakashi. A bebida... e as garotas – as duas desataram em risadinhas – ficam por minha conta.

O mais novo nada disse, mas sentou-se ao lado do homem. Jiraya não precisou de muita observação para perceber o estado de apatia do rapaz.

- Nossa, garoto... Como você cresceu. A última vez que te vi, você tinha... dez anos?

- Onze. Foi quando fiquei sabendo sobre o meu pai. Depois, você saiu de Konoha...

- Ah é. – deu um pigarreio nervoso – Mas a pergunta é: O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

Seguiu-se um silêncio naquela mesa. Kakashi deu uma olhada significativa para Jiraya.

- Meninas – virou-se para a alta ruiva em seu colo e a loira que sentou, sem pedir licença, no colo de Kakashi – Eu sei que vocês se animaram com a presença do meu amigo aqui, mas nós precisamos conversar.

- Tudo certo, Jiraya-sama. Vejo você mais tarde. – a ruiva passou os dedos pelo pescoço dele e saiu.

- Vale pra você também, garotão. – a loira beijou os lábios de Kakashi por cima da máscara, e acompanhou a amiga.

- Hahaha! Eu _realmente_ gosto disso!

Kakashi teve que sorrir. Jiraya-sama não mudava.

-Agora você já pode responder minha pergunta, Kakashi. – bebeu o saquê de um gole só.

- O meu capitão, Itachi, é, na verdade, um Uchiha. – Jiraya arregalou os olhos surpreso - Acho que não preciso dizer mais nada.

- Tudo bem. Por hora é só, garoto.

Jiraya percebeu que o rapaz não estava nada bem. Então deixou os questionamentos para depois. Entretanto, não pode deixar de reparar na infeliz coincidência: a mesma história do pai se repetia na vida do filho, com a diferença de que Kakashi estava vivo... Logo descobriria o que _exatamente_ aconteceu.

- Mas... há quanto tempo está em Suna?

- Cheguei hoje. Estou numa estalagem perto daqui.

- Hum... e vai trabalhar com o quê?

- Jiraya-sama – disse em tom caçoísta- a única coisa que sei fazer, é ser policial.

- Perfeito!

Kakashi hesitou dizer alguma coisa, diante do homem sorridente à sua frente.

- Não faça essa cara! – brincou - Quando eu saí de Konoha, eu vim pra cá. Isso foi há dez anos... Hoje eu sou o capitão da corporação policial de Suna, e acabo de contratar o mais novo agente da minha equipe. Por isso, vamos encher a cara!

Deu tapinhas nas costas de Kakashi, e o serviu de um copo de saquê, que foi esvaziado imediatamente. A bebida lhe desceu queimando e amarga, mas sentiu-se bem instantaneamente.

- Um brinde! – proclamou Jiraya.

Aquele era o começo de uma nova vida.

" Uma vida sem Sakura..." - o breve sorriso esmoreceu da face mascarada.

Kakashi, então, sacou o Icha Icha do bolso.

- Eeeeeei!! – Jiraya já começava a enrolar nas palavras – Eu escrevo esse livro! – sorriu bobo.

- ...!

Kakashi ficou sem ação. Jamais sequer teria sonhado que o Pseudônimo "J" do escritor, era de "Jiraya". Mas, conhecendo o capitão de Suna, e conhecendo o Icha Icha... fazia muito sentido.

- Eu devia ter adivinhado. Um livro _desses_ só poderia ter saído da _sua_ mente pervertida - debochou

-Olha só quem ta falando! Você lê _esse_ livro em _público_ e chama a mim de pervertido!

Riram alto. Talvez os vários copos de álcool o estivessem deixando alegre. O saquê tem essa espécie de poder místico, que te faz esquecer os problemas e a tristeza...

Jiraya, por sua vez, podia dizer que estava contente verdadeiramente. Kakashi não era parecido com o pai apenas fisicamente. Ele era como extensão de Sakumo. Não pode fazer nada para salvar o pai, tentaria redimir-se com o filho.

Começava ali uma longa amizade.

* * *

Passaram-se alguns dias após ter libertado o agente, e Sakura ainda se martirizava. Se pudesse, passaria todo o tempo, isolada e chorando. Kakashi estava fora de sua vida para sempre e, ao que tudo indicava, Itachi também.

Para completar seu atual estado de desgraça, ultimamente andou sentindo-se muito debilitada, enfraquecida...

Nos treinos da mesma manhã, desmaiara uma vez e, por pouco, não foram duas vezes. Agora, ela esperava o almoço na companhia da amiga, Ino, Shizune, e sua shishou, Tsunade.

- Sakura, estou preocupada com você. – começou Ino – Anda muito pálida, não treina direito... Espero que coma muito bem, agora.

Uma criada entrou no lugar e dispôs um pequeno banquete na mesa das quatro mulheres.

- _Onigiri_!(1) Há quanto tempo não como isso! – Ino exclamou, animada.

Sakura olhou para a comida, depois para Ino,e voltou a encarar a comida, com ares de nojo.

- Sakura-chan ... Você está mais pálida ainda. Está doente? – preocupou-se Shizune.

- Eu... acordei indisposta hoje. Com licença.

Fez rápida reverência e saiu muito apressada. Quando finalmente viu-se sozinha, vomitou.

- Não pode ser... Isso não pode estar acontecendo.

Há dias, ela já suspeitava, pois seu período estava atrasado. Estava esperando uma criança. O filho podia ser tanto de Kakashi, como de Itachi...

-Sakura!

O chamado inconfundível de Tsunade a fez arrepiar-se dos pés à cabeça. Virou-se lentamente para encarar a loira.

- Não diga _nada_. Está grávida.

Sakura pensou em mentir, mas a tarefa agora era impossível. Assustou-se com o ar sério e raivoso da mestra. Ainda não se esquecera de que fora repreendida no dia em que libertara Kakashi. Mas, dessa vez, recebeu uma resposta branda.

- Escute com atenção, Sakura. Talvez... isso não seja algo ruim. Esse filho pode ser o que você precisa para Itachi aceita-la novamente.

Tsunade estava ciente do que acontecera naquele quarto, inclusive o fato de que, depois do ato, Itachi nem mais cruzava o mesmo caminho de Sakura. Mas, estranhou o olhar choroso da pupila... Aquele bebê, aparentemente, era a solução de tudo. Por que Sakura se entristeceu desse jeito? A não ser que... óh, não.

- Sakura... eu vou perguntar só uma vez: Existe a possibilidade desse filho ser de Kakashi?

A mais nova estacou. De repente o ar começou a ficar muito rarefeito... Demorou longos segundos antes de responder:

-... Não.

Tsunade arqueou a sobrancelha, pensativa. Se Sakura libertara o agente, era até possível que ela tenha se deitado com ele antes... Mas, decidiu que não ia mais perguntar nada sobre isso. Nunca mais. Se Sakura estivesse mentindo, ela saberia esconder muito bem essa mentira para o resto de seus dias.

- Você sabe o que precisa ser feito agora, não sabe?

- Sei muito bem, shishou. – Sakura mudara para um ar mais decidido.

- Ótimo. Então, deixe que eu mesma falo com ele...

- ... Hai.

* * *

Após ter com a pupila, a líder dos Uchiha agora estava em sua sala, onde decidia todos os passos do clã.

- Chamou, Tsunade-sama? – o rapaz entrou na sala, sem fazer alarde.

- Sim, Itachi. Imagino que você já saiba o porquê está aqui.

- Sakura.

- Exato. Eu estou sabendo de tudo que aconteceu entre você e minha pupila, Itachi. Dentro do clã temos uma regra...

- Eu sei. Tsunade-sama, não pense que apenas desonrei Sakura. Eu vou cumprir com minha obrigação.

Tsunade ficou aturdida. Ela não esperava que o rapaz fosse ser tão receptivo e solícito assim. Mas, novamente, Itachi era um guerreiro valioso e honrado. Ainda que uma pessoa distante e taciturna, mas, leal. Mesmo que não gostasse da situação, a aceitaria com dignidade.

- Isso não é engraçado, Tsunade-sama?

- Hum? Do que está falando? – foi interrompida de seu devaneio.

- Há dias atrás, você me cravou uma kunai nas costas, para que eu ficasse longe de Sakura. Agora, você quer que eu me case com ela...

- Eu mudei de opinião. E, depois, Sakura já está na idade de casar. Só você é talhado e com poder suficiente para ser o esposo ideal...

- Hum...

Itachi resistiu tocar no assunto "Hatake Kakashi". Mas ele sabia que era por causa dele, afinal. Tsunade não era uma pessoa volúvel. Se ela mudava assim, radicalmente, era porque tinha um forte motivo para isso.

O Uchiha mais novo sabia que Sakura tivera relações com o agente. E que, por causa disso, era muito possível Kakashi estar vivo. Aliás, era o mais provável. Então por que não acabava com essa farsa de vez, e punha Sakura em seu lugar? Simples; porque ela seria considerada traidora perante todo o clã, e ele sabia que não havia outro caminho para traidores sem ser a morte. Depois de tudo, ainda pensou no bem de Sakura. Tentou, mas não conseguiu odiá-la, afinal.

- Itachi, está dispensado.

Ele fez reverência e saiu. Tsunade se jogou na cadeira, com um forte suspiro. Deixaria que Sakura o falasse sobre o filho que esperava.

* * *

- ... e isso é tudo. – finalizou Kakashi.

Estava em seu quarto. Jiraya, sentado na cadeira, reagira a cada palavra de seu relato. Estava impressionado demais.

- Sua história é digna de um Icha Icha...

Ambos riram. O sorriso era um bom substituto para sentimentos como a raiva ou a tristeza.

- Essa Sakura deve ser incrível, Kakashi.

- É sim... – lembrou-se daquele dia da entrega mútua e apaixonada – Ela me salvou. Por causa dela estou aqui, afinal.

- Sabe, Kakashi, uma vez eu também me apaixonei.

- Você? – seu tom caçoísta era descrente;

- Por incrível que pareça. – Jiraya correspondia na mesma forma irônica – Infelizmente, como o seu, também era um amor impossível. Hoje sou o que sou. Acredite em mim, mulheres e farra podem mudar um homem. É ótima combinação para tristezas. Você, logo logo, vai tomar o mesmo caminho que eu.

- Hum... – murmurou cético. - Você ainda pensa nela?

- Infelizmente sim. Todos os dias. Muitos anos se passaram, e eu ainda amo a desgraçada...

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, os mais poderosos do clã Uchiha estavam reunidos em um dos templos, na cerimônia do casamento. Um pequeno e seleto grupo, presidido pela líder Tsunade, que fazia às vezes de sacerdotiza. Itachi e Sakura, de joelhos, ouvindo às palavras da líder. Ela já o havia contado sobre a gravidez. Itachi não se balançara tanto com a notícia. Enquanto ele encarava aquilo como obrigação, embora em seu interior ele quisesse aquilo; ela via o matrimônio como uma salvação. Um difícil novo começo...

- A todos aqui presente, e aos dois que irão concretizar essa união, Sakura, Itachi, eu digo; são em uniões como essa que a força do clã se torna cada vez mais inabalável. Os dois são jovens, bonitos e poderosos. Que vocês povoem o clã de guerreiros e guerreiras, belos, valiosos e inteligentes. Que os deuses abençoem essa união! A partir de agora, vocês serão um; marido e mulher.

Itachi e Sakura selaram os lábios, lacônicos e rápidos. Um beijo tão diferente daqueles trocados naquele dia único...

Tirando a própria Tsunade, o marido e a mulher, todos comemoraram. Aquele era uma união que qualquer Uchiha faria muito gosto. Tudo estava perfeito.

Tsunade suspirou.

"Se eles soubessem... como a ignorância é uma benção."

**Continua...**

* * *

(1) Onigiri é um prato japonês feito de arroz, e outras coisas que eu realmente não me lembro. ô.ô Anyway, é bem gostoso. xD

* * *

Reviews:

Cla-Chan- K: Hehehe, gostei mesmo. Engraçado, eu acho o 'K' uma das melhores partes. 8D Que bom que gostou! Fico super feliz com isso. u.u Bem, como vc viu, o Kakashi está em Suna, e ele vai ficar lá mesmo. Até quando, eu num sei. u.u Mas calma, que ainda vai rolar muita reviravolta, isso eu prometo. xD Quanto ao filme, aluga mesmo! É lindo. A fotografia é bela demais. As cenas de luta são sufocantes, enfim, tem de tudo... Vê, que eu assino em baixo! n.n Muito obrigado pela força. Foi mal pela demora desse cap. E continua me mandando suas opiniões. Elas são valiosas! xD Bjos

Kakashi-sempai: Eu num disse que ia atualizar esse fds? xD Pois é, ta na mão. Comparado com o hentai passado, esse ficou um pouco maior e bem mais físico. Bem, essa foi a intenção mesmo. Eu num posso transformar Itachi e Sakura num casalzinho perfeito, depois de tudo que aconteceu... Ainda vai daar tempo. xD Hehehe, a Tsunade num é chata, ela só é muito protetora. Covenhamos, Kakashi é inimigo deles. né? u.ú E a Sakura... lerda ela num foi, só indecisamesmo. Enfim, é um triângulo, ela num sabe com quem fica. O.o Huahuahua. Zuera. Espero que curta esse caítulo. Te vejo online. Bzitos #.#

Papillom-Holie: Ai, nem fala, eu tbm fico na maior raiva. Tipo, eu realmente gosto mais dos homens, mas as mulheres tbm merecem seu lugar ao sol! (insira lágrimas e por do sol aqui. n.n) Ta todo mundo achando que a Tsu é do mal. Ela num é do mal, só é paranóica qndo a Sakura se apaixona pelo inimigo. 8D Enfim, vc já deve ter percebido algumas coisas, e mais pra frente tudo será esclarecido. u.u

Ah, a review demorou um pouquinho mais, mas o importante é q vc me apóia e ta curtindo os capitulos. Isso me deixa filiz! xD Quanto ao hentai, esse num ficou tão "poético" quanto o outro, e eu detalhei mais. Espero que tenha gostado. Eu sei q vc é fã de ItaxSaku. Lembrei de vc quando tava escrevendo, n.n E agora sim, eu configurei o triângulo. Com direito a graviidez e tudo! Huahuahauha Ah, tbm fiquei meio assustada com essa de banir fics. Já pensou? Seria problemático (meu momento Shikamaru n.n) Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Brigadão pelo apoio. Bjoss e ja ne!

* * *

Oie!!

Bem, eu sempre uso esse espaço aqui pra interagir com vcs. Acho que isso é essencial pra qq fic. xD Primeiro de tudo: 1000 perdões. Eu adoeci, meu PC tbm adoeceu. O mundo conspirou contra mim pra não postar esse capítulo! òó. Mas, no fim, deu tudo certo, com um atrazinho (O.o), mas ta aí pra vcs: Capítulo 6! Vou começar falando do hentai: Vocês com certeza notaram a diferença brusca. O tamanho ta maior, o conteúdo mais detalhado e bem mais físico dessa vez. Foi de proósito; primeiro: pq queria fazer diferente do cap. 5. Afinal, Kakashi e Itachi são homens (muito lindos xD) diferentes. Segundo, eu não podia descrever uma linda cena de amor cheia de melosidades entre Itachi e Sakura, depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Como não tinha tanto romance, joguei com o que eu podia; a sensualidade e o físico. Eu até gostei, mas estou com a sensação de que faltou algo nele... num sei o que é. Enfim, muita gente tava esperando esse hentai, e eu me esforcei pra ficar bonito e o melhor possível. Espero mesmo que tenham gostado.

Quanto ao resto do capítulo. Primeiro: está maior. xD Não é desculpa para atraso, eu sei. Mas é um bom consolo, né? 8D (se dá um tapa).

E, agora, a fic ta tomando outro rumo. Como eu disse antes, já saí do enredo do filme original completamente. E, sim, eu vou trabalhar mais a parte do Jiraya. Além de que, mais para frente, pretendo trabalhar outros casais. (Não decididos ainda). O próximo cap. tbm, vai dar uma pulada no tempo, enfim, esperem e verão. xD

Espero de coração que este cap. esteja do agrado. Foi muito gostoso de fazê-lo. Tomara que seja tbm para ler. xD

O próximo num deve demorar tanto. (Já é alguma coisa, gente)

Reviews nunca é demais. Pode mandar, que eu vou ficar bem feliz! n.n

Bjos e ja ne

Moon


	7. O Inferno de Cada um

_**Naruto não me pertence. Essa obra não possui fins lucrativos. Todos os créditos a Kishimoto-sensei. xD**_

* * *

Cada Cidade-Estado do Japão possuía o seu Senhor, os quais recebiam o título de "Kage". Konoha tinha o Hokage, Suna tinha o Kazekage. Eram líderes que detinham poderio tanto militar quanto político.

Nove meses haviam se passado desde que Kakashi chegara à Suna. No primeiro mês, ele já integrava a corporação policial, pois fora indicado pelo próprio Capitão, Jiraya, dono de grande credibilidade. O ex-agente de Konoha ,não demorou para se adaptar a seu novo trabalho, mais ainda, seu nome cresceu depois de um bem sucedido resgate de um _daymio_, seqüestrado por um grupo famoso de bandidos do Norte de Suna.Os feitos do Hatake chegaram aos ouvidos do Kazekage Gaara, que viu que ele tinha potencial, e ofereceu-lhe uma bela proposta: Fazer parte do esquadrão de elite, o qual era ligado diretamente ao Senhor da Areia.

A princípio, o rapaz hesitou. Aquela era uma imensa responsabilidade. Desde os acontecimentos envolvendo os Uchiha, Kakashi perdera muito de sua autoconfiança, julgando-se fraco e incapaz. Porém, Jiraya o incentivou, argumentando que essa era a chance perfeita para uma bela nova carreira. Depois de tudo, o melhor a fazer era pensar em trabalho e amadurecimento. Após muitas palavras de Jiraya e do próprio Gaara, o Hatake aceitou. Foi submetido a um rigoroso treinamento durante oito meses. Um em que, de dez candidatos, um passava, após um esforço terrível. Aprimorara-se na arte das espadas de tal forma, que desenvolveu nova habilidade de lutar com duas ao mesmo tempo. Na mão direita, a grande, e reluzente _katana_, na esquerda, a complementar _washizaki_.

Agora, ele estava ao lado de Jiraya, de frente para o Senhor da Areia, Gaara, na sala do mesmo. Um adolescente de dezessete anos, que tomara o posto de Kazekage após a morte do velho pai. Mas não era à toa. Mesmo sendo dono de um rosto frágil, e chamativos cabelos ruivos, os olhos claros eram frios e determinados. O rapaz era muito poderoso e começara um governo muito elogiado na região.

- Fico feliz de ver como você cresceu nesses oito meses, Kakashi-san. Certamente, você está mais do que pronto para ingressar no esquadrão. – o tom de Gaara era solene.

- É para isso que estou aqui.

- Então, considere-se meu mais novo espião de elite. Vejo que você tem duas espadas às suas costas. Os rumores de que você luta com as duas é verdade... Eu nunca havia visto nada igual.

Espião ligado ao Kazegage significava, também, entre outras "especialidades", um assassino de elite. Estava ali para servir a Areia. Alguém tão visado como Gaara certamente possuía muitos inimigos, seja em outras cidades ou, até mesmo, na própria Suna. O novo serviço do Hatake seria extremamente perigoso, porém, necessário.

- Mas verá, Kazekage-sama. Existem centenas de espadachins habilidosos por aí... – imediatamente, ele lembrou de Itachi.

- Eu sei...

* * *

Numa das Casas do imenso clã Uchiha, podia-se ouvir de todos os cômodos os gritos da moça, deitada na cama, dando à luz. Ela era assistida por duas mulheres. Uma delas, a líder do próprio clã.

- Sakura, respira e empurra!

Tsunade ordenava, em seu tom sempre altivo, mas, desta vez, mais alterado. Sakura, por sua vez, berrava em pura aflição. Durante toda a gravidez, passara muito mal, e quase sofreu um aborto espontâneo. Agora, sua mestra lutava, juntamente com Shizune, para fazer com que viesse ao mundo o fruto de sua união com Itachi.

- Não vou conseguir... shishou! – tentava dizer entre respirações pesadas. Doía mais do que o normal. E sabia haver um risco de vida tanto para si, quanto para o bebê.

- Não diga isso, entendeu? Faça força, e não diga mais nada!

A moça tentava fazer como dito. Juntou toda a força que podia, soltando um uivo animal. Seguiu-se o choro, tão aguardado, da vida que acabara de chegar ao mundo. As três sorriram. Finalmente! Era vontade dos deuses que aquele bebê sobrevivesse, afinal. O primogênito nascera praticamente limpo, com algumas poucas manchinhas de sangue, aqui e ali. O menino, todo rosado, parecia ainda fazer muita força, nos braços de Tsunade, que arqueou uma sobrancelha, assim como Shizune, ao notarem uns fiapos prateados no topo de sua cabeça. Mas não houve tempo para conjecturas. Os berros falhados de uma Sakura que suava e perdia a voz, anunciavam o nascimento de uma nova vida.

Utilizando um último fôlego, Sakura empurrou pela última vez, e Tsunade puxou habilmente o bebê pra fora.

- É uma menininha! – exclamou Shizune, empolgada.

A segunda era menor que o primogênito. Chorava bem menos, parecia muito mais mansa segurada por Tsunade. Nascera bem mais sujinha de sangue do que o primeiro; na cabeça, ralos fios negros. Sakura sentiu suas energias se esvaindo, mas conseguiu aconchegar as novas vidas em cada um dos braços, abrigando-os em seu colo materno. Gêmeos; um menino e uma menina, totalmente diferentes um do outro. Olhou para o pequeno no lado esquerdo. Ele era o filho de Kakashi, não tinha mais dúvida. Uma lágrima rolou pelo mesmo lado esquerdo da face.

- Este é Sakumo – declarou. Uma veia saltou da testa de sua shishou. Ela e Sakura conheciam a história de Hatake Sakumo. E sabia exatamente que a pupila pôs esse nome no bebê por causa de Kakashi.

- E esta será minha linda Oichi. (1)

Depositou um beijo em cada um dos filhos, os saudando pela sua aguardada chegada.

Subitamente, o quarto foi invadido por uma presença altiva e calma. Era Itachi, que convergiu o olhar observador para as duas pequenas criaturas nos braços da mulher. Estava claro para si; o primogênito não era seu filho.

- Oichi é um lindo nome – ele disse, pegando a pequena em seus braços.

Era notável que Itachi ignorara sumariamente o pequeno. Tsunade e Sakura entendiam perfeitamente o motivo. O Uchiha prodígio não era nenhum hipócrita, e não fizera questão de esconder seu desagrado pelo nascimento do filho de um inimigo.

Beijou delicadamente a testa da filha, que o saudou com uma gostosa gargalhada, totalmente entregue nos braços do pai. A expressão sombria que dirigira à Sakura e Sakumo desvaneceu magicamente, diante do carinhoso gesto, dando lugar a um sorriso e olhar serenos e agradáveis. Aquela armadura de frieza parecia rachar agora. Era incrível o poder de uma filha, tão pequena e frágil, sobre o pai. Sentiu orgulho. Custava acreditar que ele a tinha feito. Tão linda...

Voltou a encaixar a menina nos braços da mãe, mas, seu carinho, em nenhum momento, fora dirigido à Sakura.

- Tenho tarefas a cumprir agora, Tsunade-sama. Vou me retirar.

E dizendo isso, ele foi embora, tão calmo quanto entrou. Sakura chorava lágrimas tranqüilas, escondendo algumas de dor. Estava alegre, inegavelmente, mas, cada vez mais, perdia a certeza das coisas. Seus filhos estavam ali, aninhados em seus braços, porém, Itachi continuava o mesmo. Tinha esperanças de que, com o passar do tempo, ele voltasse a tratá-la como antes. O casamento, fora pura conveniência e obrigação, no fim de tudo. Ele nem ao menos voltou a tocá-la novamente. Dormiam juntos, mas não passava do dormir no mesmo leito. Nada acontecia. Como era possível? Tão perto o Uchiha estava, e tão distante... Sentiu-se uma tola por ainda depositar esperanças de que Itachi a amasse novamente. Ela não merecia essa felicidade... Ao mesmo tempo em que divagava sobre o marido, olhava para o pequenino varão em seus braços. Ele havia parado de chorar, mas continuava extremamente inquieto. Parecia saber que algo estava faltando. De fato, faltava o verdadeiro pai. E ela sabia que Sakumo sofreria com isso, futuramente. Onde estaria Kakashi...? Na primeira sombra da imagem do ex-agente em seus pensamentos, tratou logo de pulverizá-la, pois perdera o direito de pensar nele.

Tsunade apenas observava a pupila. Seria um longo caminho até a estabilidade.

* * *

3 Anos depois...

O clã Uchiha continuava, sempre temido e cheio de inimigos. Ao contrário do cenário aparente, dentro da sede Uchiha tudo era muito calmo. Numa tarde, aconteceu uma exceção à regra, e ela envolvia o guerreiro prodígio do clã, Itachi.

Sakura levou um sincero susto, ao ver o marido sendo conduzido para dentro de casa numa maca. Ele estava desacordado, mas não havia uma marca de ferida em seu rosto pálido, ou sangue em suas vestes.

- O QUE FIZERAM COM ELE?! – gritou, num exaspero incontido, para um dos homens, que sentiu o corpo gelar nas mãos dela, o pegando no colarinho, com olhar inflamado e ameaçador. De fato, Sakura sabia ser medonha quando queria.

- Acalme-se, Sakura-chan. – o outro, de aparência mais velha que o primeiro, disse, ao deitar o corpo inerte de Itachi na cama – Nós estávamos em luta com soldados de Konoha. Pelo que sei, foi uma ação isolada, sem ordens superiores. Enfim, os homens não eram tão fortes, mas estavam em grande número. Itachi, como sempre, desbaratou muitos, mas quando lutava com um deles, outro o pegou, covardemente, e conseguiu lança-lo contra uma rocha. Ele bateu a cabeça e não mais acordou. Conseguimos nos livrar de mais alguns, porém, achamos mais prudente voltar, já que Itachi estava ferido.

- Hum... – Sakura murmurou, como que dizendo "É bom pra vocês, mesmo."

- Não se preocupe. Itachi-san é muito forte. Tenho certeza que logo ele vai acordar, e tudo vai ficar bem. Mas se permite uma opinião, chame Tsunade-sama para vê-lo.

- Tem razão. – concordou, apesar da inicial recepção, genuinamente grata. Essa era uma faceta oculta dos Uchihas. Mesmo sendo fortes e letais, eles realmente davam valor extremo à proteção dos companheiros.

Os três homens saíram. Sakura caminhou preocupada pelo quarto, observando Itachi. Chegou perto dele e, bem mais aliviada, verificou que o coração batia normalmente, e a respiração também mantinha um ritmo natural.

- Graças a Kami... – suspirou.

- Mamãe! Mamãe!

Os chamados dos pequenos encheram o quarto. Oichi, a menor, era a mais linda das menininhas; os cabelos negros eram escorridos, num rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça; os olhos eram exatamente como os da mãe: duas grandes esmeraldas, porém, desde pequena, eles já demonstravam uma maior profundidade, característica do pai. O menino, Sakumo, era bastante alto para a idade, e tinha uma expressão inocente e eternamente brincalhona no rosto. Seus olhos também eram esverdeados, mais escuros que os de Oichi. Os cabelos eram aquele prata indefectível, rebeldes, desafiando a gravidade.

- Shhhhh! – Sakura os repreendeu com mansidão.

- Por que papai ta assim? – perguntou o menino.

- Bulo! É porque ele ta dormindo. – disse Oichi.

- Então vou acordar ele!

O pequeno já se preparava para dar um salto sobre a cama, quando foi seguro pela mãe.

- Nem pensar. Seu pai está muito cansado, Sakumo. Isso vale pra você também, Oichi. Vão brincar, vão!

Depois de um "Aaaaw" vindo dos pequenos, Sakura já estava sozinha no quarto de novo. Sentou-se ao lado de Itachi, afundando um pouco a cama. Respirou pesadamente. "Ainda bem que Sakumo não o acordou". Itachi jamais o maltrataria, mas também sabia que ele não acordaria feliz. Se bem que, talvez, isso não fizesse a menor diferença para si. A única pessoa presenteada com os raros sorrisos dele era a própria Oichi, e somente ela.

A mulher olhou novamente para o marido; parecia em posição de alerta, mesmo desacordado. Viu que, finalmente, ele começava a despertar...

Itachi acordou, sentindo uma dor aguda na cabeça. Latejava, não podia sequer respirar, que ela já o atormentava. Essa mesma dor, o fez com que não percebesse a condição perturbadora em que se encontrava. Já fazia alguns instantes que abrira os olhos e tudo o que encontrou foram trevas. Num reflexo desesperado, levou a mão às têmporas, depois aos próprios olhos. Esfregou-os, aperto-os, abriu-os de novo, e nada mudara.

- Itachi?

Reconheceu imediatamente a voz de Sakura. Apesar da estranha relação de distância que mantinham, não pode esconder o alívio que sentira, ao saber-se acompanhado.

- Não enxergo. – disse simplesmente.

- Como?!

* * *

Após cuidadosa observação, a líder do clã confirmou o que ambos já sabiam.

- Isso foi por causa da pancada, Itachi. O problema não é exatamente com seus olhos, mas, com a cabeça. Eu vou preparar alguns chás de raízes para acalmá-lo e diminuir essas dores. Fique em repouso, e faça como eu e Sakura dissermos, para que se recupere rápido.

- Tsunade-sama – ele a interrompeu bruscamente – Pare de rodeios. Eu quero saber quando vou recuperar minha visão.

- Eu não sei, Itachi. Também não sei se recuperará.

Após isso, seguiu-se um silêncio. Sakura levou às mãos ao rosto, inconformada. Itachi, por sua vez, perturbou-se mais do que planejava com as notícias. Parecia dar conta, somente agora, do quanto aquilo o afetaria para o resto de sua vida...

- Acalmem-se – conciliou Tsunade – Ainda não sabemos de nada. Talvez seja apenas questão de dias. Vamos esperar e ver.

A loira saiu, os deixando a sós. Sakura, mesmo sabendo que não devia, tomou as mãos dele, recostado no leito, nas suas.

- Eu vou estar aqui para o que você precisar.

Um fio na alma de Itachi o dizia para aceitar aquelas palavras doces e acarinhar a mão oferecida, mas todo o resto ainda lutava contra. Já fazia quase quatro anos, desde que jurara não amá-la mais, o que não deu certo, mas ele resolveu continuar com a farsa.

- Eu não quero sua pena, Sakura – disse duramente.

Sakura, pela primeira vez em anos, não agüentou toda aquela frieza e chorou ali, na frente dele. E começou seu desabafo, sem o menor pudor.

- Por Kami! Será que você não entende? Eu amo você! Mas, você é orgulhoso demais pra me aceitar, não é, Itachi? Quer saber? Eu não ligo mais para o que você acha ou deixa de achar. O que você pode fazer? Não vai conseguir ao menos passar da porta sem minha ajuda! É bom se acostumar, querendo ou não, eu vou cuidar de você, para o resto da sua vida!

Ele ficou sinceramente aturdido. Era péssimo não poder ver o rosto dela. Não tinha o controle da situação, e sabia que sua própria expressão o devia estar traindo nesse momento. Agora lembrava do mais forte motivo porque se apaixonara pela mulher. Que força! Mas nada era simples. Ele jamais esqueceria do que acontecera, e ainda tinha Sakumo para lembrá-lo disso...

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer mesmo. Eu sou _seu_, Sakura.

Obviamente, aquela frase estava impregnada de sarcasmo, mas, ainda assim, foi o suficiente para deixá-la momentaneamente muda.

- Ótimo. – devolveu, com um meio sorriso que há muito não dava, e que, para azar de Itachi, ele não pode ver.

* * *

Naquela mesma noite, Itachi se encontrava sozinho, deitado na cama. Encarava o teto, inutilmente, e apertava os dedos entre os lençóis que o cobriam. Estava com problemas.

- Preciso de um banho... – murmurou para si mesmo.

Péssimo. Logo ele, que sempre fora tão meticuloso quanto à própria higiene, não poder chegar à própria banheira, sozinho.

- Cheguei, Itachi. Estava esquentando o seu chá.

A idéia de ter a própria esposa, que, ao longo dos anos passou a ser mais uma estranha do que uma esposa, como enfermeira, era ainda mais perturbadora. Diante do silêncio dele, ela soltou um suspiro e disse:

- Você precisa de um banho.

- ...

- Não se preocupe. Eu te ajudo.

Por fora, o mesmo Itachi de sempre, por dentro, um homem em desespero. Instintivamente, levantou da cama. E só. Para onde ir? Não tinha a menor noção. Mesmo em seu próprio quarto, tudo parecia fora do lugar. Um inferno! Ele caminhou alguns passos incertos, com certo progresso, e conseguiu dirigir-se à grande banheira, mas quase caiu ao esbarrar na mesma.

- Me deixa sozinho, quem sabe eu bata a cabeça e volte a enxergar de novo.

Sakura estava pasma. Itachi _jamais_ se descontrolava. Apesar da situação adversa, sentiu uma pequena alegria ao ver que, de fato, passara a conhecer um lado dele que julgava não existir. Quem diria que, até _ele _podia mostrar sinais de fraqueza... Não sentiu a menor pena dele. Itachi, sob nenhuma circunstância, seria alguém digno de pena. Todavia, desejava mais do que nunca, estar ao lado dele. Sentia que só ela era talhada para tal agora.

Ele não pode conter o arrepio quando sentiu as delicadas mãos o despirem. Indefeso. Era assim que estava. Algo novo para si. E Itachi odiou. Mas o que podia fazer?

Ela o guiou até as águas mornas que havia preparado. Itachi deslizou para dentro da banheira, apreciando infinitamente o contato da água com o corpo que estava suado e frio. Mergulhou na água, e, se pudesse, lá ficava até perder a consciência novamente. Mas, Kami não lhe seria tão generoso. Emergiu, de novo, para sentir as mãos de Sakura massageando seus cabelos. Retesou o corpo imediatamente. O que ela pensava que estava fazendo? Ele estava cego, não inválido. Não havia a menor necessidade de que ela o ajudasse no próprio banho. Entretanto, toda a sua racionalidade fria parecia dizer-lhe adeus, ao sentir o corpo em deliciosa letargia, pelas mãos hábeis dela. Estava vendido ao poder da esposa. O poderoso guerreiro, admirado e temido, não conseguia juntar forças para lutar contra esta mulher que jamais demonstrara ser tão empenhada. A bela, por sua vez, tentava controlar-se. Ela amava os cabelos negros dele. Adorava vê-los soltos, tanto secos quanto molhados. E, mais do que tudo, adorava enterrar seus dedos entre as mexas grossas, sentindo seu peso. Um privilégio que só tivera uma única vez.

Ele havia esquecido como eram bons os toques dela e, agora, ela o obrigava a lembrar-se. Sentiu os olhos pesarem e a cabeça pender para frente, sonolenta. Quando estava praticamente pegando no sono, sentiu as costas sendo esfregadas, e o cheiro agradável do perfume do sabonete enchendo todo o cômodo. Aquilo não era um banho. Era uma tortura...

Depois que ele imergiu novamente, para tirar toda a espuma do corpo, Sakura decidiu que aquele banho já estava _perigoso _demais. Pediu que Itachi levantasse, e ele, fez, provocando sincero arrependimento na mulher. A visão do corpo pálido, molhado, nu, não ajudava em nada. Rapidamente, deu a ele a toalha, e ele secou-se. Ajudou a sair da banheira e conduziu-o, novamente, até a cama. Pegou o pente de madeira na cômoda, mas por mais que quisesse pentear os cabelos dele, resolveu incumbi-lo, pelo menos, dessa tarefa. Sabia que ele se sentiria afrontado em não poder pentear seus próprios cabelos.

Limitou-se a observá-lo. Incrível como as mãos que empunhavam uma espada letal, eram as mesmas que desembaraçavam as madeixas com tamanha graça. Itachi, certamente, era um curioso objeto de estudo.

* * *

Passou-se uma semana. Itachi já se encontrava melhor adaptado, porém, inconformado: as dores em sua cabeça e seu corpo haviam passado, mas, sua visão não voltara ao normal. E por mais genial que fosse, ainda era um jovem, humano, e os dias na escuridão o deixavam à beira da loucura.

- Papai – era Oichi, sentada na cama, ao lado do pai – Seu olho ta com defeito?

- É, filha... – suas respostas eram secas, mas a pequena simplesmente adorava os momentos que passava com ele.

- Mamãe disse que Tsunade-sama pode consertar eles.

- ...

- Oichi! Seu irmão está te chamando lá fora! Não o deixe esperando...

- Ta, mãe.

E a pequena saiu, com inocente sorriso no rosto.

Itachi já ia murmurar um "Ele não é irmão da minha filha", mas não queria que a mulher notasse, ainda mais, seu atual estado de vulnerabilidade. Era terrível admitir, mas, durante todos esses sete dias, Sakura não saíra do seu lado. Aliás, desde que casaram-se, ela jamais saíra de seu lado. Nesse tempo de escuridão perguntou-se, muitas vezes, por que simplesmente não a aceitava? Por que não a tomava para si novamente? Então, ele ouvia os chamados de "Papai!" na voz infantil do sempre sorridente Sakumo. Era por isso! Como uma mágica, toda a cólera de anos vinha-lhe ao coração, novamente, com toda a sua força. Ele não demonstrava, pois era orgulhoso demais para tal, mas aquilo ainda o machucava, assim como machucava a própria Sakura.

- Itachi! Tenho boas notícias! Tsunade-sama, há muitos anos, estudava uma espécie de medicamento... Bom, ela não me disse o porquê, mas, na época, interrompeu. Depois que você apareceu com essa...enfermidade, ela voltou com os estudos. Agora, ela conseguiu preparar um medicamento para você! Ela disse que as chances são grandes! Eu o trouxe comigo! Fique aí, sentado mesmo, que eu vou te ajudar!

Era visível, mesmo para seus olhos cegos, a genuína empolgação dela. Itachi amaldiçoou-se, pois não conseguiu segurar um singelo riso, pelo canto dos lábios. O jeito desajeitado, atropelando as palavras que ela falava, o enterneceu. Como era boba e inocente! Às vezes, ele queria, nem que fosse por um segundo, ser assim como ela, bobo e inocente...

- Olha, o chá é amargo. Tsunade–sama disse que, se tudo der certo, sua vista vai queimar um pouco. Mas isso é bom! - apressou-se logo em dize-lo - Isso quer dizer que você vai se curar! Então, ela me aconselhou a fazer uma infusão com outro tipo de erva em seus olhos, para aliviar a dor. Vai tomar o medicamento por três dias, e usar a infusão assim que começar o tratamento, durante todo o tempo.

- ...

Ele não viu, mas Sakura sorria um sorriso que há muito não dava. Confiava com a vida em sua shishou! E queria ver Itachi bem. O silêncio glacial dele já não a abalava mais. Tinha todos os motivos para sorrir.

Apressou-se em esquentar a água para fazer o estranho chá de sua mestra. Aproveitou também e separou as outras ervas, juntamente com um conjunto de gaze, para os olhos de Itachi.

- Agora... – aproximou-se da cama, com um copo fumegante – Tente beber até o final.

O fato de que ela o estava tratando como um dos filhos começava a irritar profundamente o homem, porém, mais uma vez, não tinha qualquer reação para isso. E se era para curá-lo, faria tudo como indicado por Tsunade-sama. Ela sabia o que estava fazendo, afinal. Ajudado pela mulher, começou a beber o líquido desconhecido. Estranho, não tinha cheiro algum. Se não fosse por seus olhos, julgaria que era um simples copo de água. Todavia, ao primeiro gole, entendeu os avisos de Sakura. Era amargo, como fel. Pior, quanto mais bebia, mais intragável tornava-se o remédio. Mas isso, realmente, era muito pouco para ele. Sorveu rapidamente, mas, no último gole, a solução ficou muito espessa e foi difícil passar-lhe pela garganta. Parecia um creme de gosto terrível, no fundo do recipiente. Era bom mesmo que esse remédio desse certo...

- Viu só? Não foi tão ruim. – diante dos tons de animação abobados dela, Itachi só fez rolar os olhos. – Bem, agora fica quietinho. Tsunade-sama mandou pressionar a infusão com as outras ervas nos seus olhos. Depois, vou aplicar a gaze umedecida nessas mesmas ervas – ela repetia palavra por palavra do que dissera a shishou previamente - e finalizar com as bandagens, para que seus olhos não queimem tanto...

Sakura, então, começou a nova tarefa, com dedicada precisão. Primeiro, aplicou as ervas, e pressionou-as, com muita delicadeza. Itachi soltou um breve suspiro. Realmente, a sensação de frescor foi imediata. Obviamente, o chá ainda não fizera o efeito. Ficou imaginando a grandeza da dor futura que seus olhos sentiriam... Depois, o frescor foi atenuado, devido à faixa de gaze, levemente umedecida, quase seca, que ela pôs por sobre a infusão, para reforçar o efeito. Finalmente, terminou o procedimento com uma bandagem branca e limpa, enrolando-a em torno de sua cabeça.

Tudo feito; restou o silêncio. O único manifestante era o vento que entrava pela janela entreaberta. Sakura não conseguia parar de olhar para Itachi. Ele, por sua vez, parecia realmente perdido, em outro mundo, talvez.

Ela juntou os materiais que utilizara, e quando pôs o primeiro pé pra fora do quarto, foi surpreendida pela voz firme do marido.

- Obrigado, Sakura.

Ela sorriu para ele e saiu. Apenas depois lembrou que ele não podia vê-la. Um alívio para si, pois uma lágrima solitária lhe escorrera pelo canto da face. Será que esses momentos difíceis estavam mudando Itachi? Será que ele ainda a amava? Ela não sabia de nada, apenas estava feliz por Itachi, e confiante na força dele, de que logo ele estaria bem de novo.

Em sua cama, o Uchiha deitou, acomodando-se melhor nos travesseiros. Sentia-se... estranho. Só ele sabia a batalha que travara consigo mesmo para poder lha dirigir um simples agradecimento. Jamais a agradecera, nem mesmo pelo nascimento de Oichi. Mas era um homem justo e sabia ser agradecido. Apenas isso. Gratidão. Como queria que fosse fácil assim...

* * *

A noite calma e fria fora interrompida por sons da respiração perturbada de Itachi. Sakura acordou com ele tremendo ao seu lado. Na face, onde não se viam os olhos, o transtorno e a dor aguda. Desesperou-se. Fora avisada de que ele sentiria dores, mas não sabia que seria tão terrível. O homem suava por inteiro, fazendo uma força tremenda e já não conseguindo segurar os gemidos, cada vez mais altos. Não pareciam apenas seus olhos em chamas, mas todo seu corpo.

O que fazer? O que fazer?

Ele estava medicado, e havia trocado as bandagens há menos de uma hora atrás. Não havia mais nada a ser feito. Diante da agonia dele, num desesperado reflexo, o abraçou. Forte. Tentando transformar seus braços finos no melhor dos remédios. O corpo trêmulo, por um instante, pareceu acalmar-se.

- Sakura...

- Eu estou aqui, Itachi. Agüenta firme. Você é forte!

A dor era terrível para ele. Não havia descrição precisa, mas era como se furassem seus olhos sem parar. Eram pontadas agudas e ardentes. Parecia corroê-lo. Doía tanto. Não sabia se era o físico ou sua própria mente brincando consigo. Apertava os olhos sem parar, numa vã esperança. Estava em trevas, em chamas. Não sabia mais por quanto tempo agüentaria. Soltou um grito gutural na calada da noite. Daqueles que os torturados deixam escapar diante de seu dedicado algoz, dentro de um calabouço fétido. Sentia que perderia os olhos. Queria falar tantas coisas, gritar tantas coisas. Queria apenas informar ao mundo, que aquilo doía mais que as dores do inferno! Mas, a única palavra que era repetida centenas de vezes, entre desordenadas respirações, era o nome da mulher que o acolhia.

- Sakura... Sakura...

Ela o apertou ainda mais naquele verdadeiro ninho. Jamais vira Itachi em tamanha dor, e odiou isso! Passava pela mesma agonia ao lado dele, e ele sentiu isso. Minutos, que pareceram eras e eras para ambos, passaram, e as pontadas tornaram-se menos freqüentes e a dor menos intensa, até que a mente dominou o corpo mais uma vez e, ele pode respirar sem pausas.

Não houve outro "Obrigado" por parte dele. Itachi apenas conseguiu captar, ainda que por baixo de todas as bandagens, os lábios de Sakura, pousando em seus olhos doentes. Não admitia, mas sentia tanta saudade daqueles lábios. Será que ainda tinham o mesmo sabor de cereja de antes?

Desta vez, ele a segurou pelos braços, o que a deixou sem ação, e foi retesando o corpo para frente. Como era estranho lançar-se na escuridão. Mas ele era corajoso e continuou até esbarrar na carne macia da boca dela. Respirou ali, e depois não se moveu. Ela, também não ousava qualquer movimento.

Por que não prosseguia? Ah, ela o havia traído. O filho que nunca conseguira chamar de filho, de fato, não era seu. Ela o havia trocado, não só por outro homem, mas pelo inimigo... Então sentiu o delicado aroma do perfume dela. Um que, em quatro anos, não mudara. Um que o entorpecia...

Prosseguiu. Foi um toque tão sutil, que uma mulher menos apaixonada talvez não houvesse captado, mas, a mulher era Sakura, e ela compreendeu que, finalmente, Itachi se permitira ser feliz. Ele tocava os lábios dela timidamente, diferente da última vez, ela notou de imediato. Parecia com receio, não de beijá-la, mas de arriscar uma vida a dois, em realidade. Ainda parecia em dúvidas. A mulher logo entendeu que era seu papel esclarecer a mente dele, de uma vez por todas. Aprofundou o beijo, deslizando sua língua quente para boca dele.

Ah, não mudara nem um milímetro, pensou Itachi, também reclamando seu espaço na boca dela. Algum canto de sua mente ainda empurrava todas as memórias do conturbado passado, mas, diferente de antes, elas não mais eram maioria. O que importava era que Sakura estava ali ao seu lado. Essa era a nova oportunidade que tinham para reconstruir suas vidas, e ainda tinha uma filha linda. Sakumo, sim, ele estava ali para lembra-lhe de sua maior vergonha, mas, Kakashi, o inimigo dos Uchiha, aquele que lhe roubara Sakura no passado, já não existia mais. Não havia mais motivos para ira e indiferença. Até mesmo um homem como ele, pode sucumbir ao amor.

Partiram o beijo. Sakura soltou um pesado suspiro e disse não se cabendo de felicidade.

- Nossa vida vai começar a partir de hoje.

Ela esperou que ele a pedisse perdão, por todos os anos de distância, porém, ele nada dissera. Então, Sakura entendeu. Para Itachi, a errada havia sido ela. Ele nunca errara. De fato, acabou concordando com a posição dele. Mas, agora, nada disso importava, pois, finalmente, dariam lugar para a felicidade.

* * *

Cinco dias se passaram. Finalmente chegara a hora para os dois. Itachi mexia com os dedos, ao que Sakura desatava as bandagens. Haviam sido longos dias. Ele ainda tivera que tomar o chá intragável, incontáveis vezes, e suportara as dores terríveis da mesma forma, sempre com Sakura ao seu lado. Quando a bandagem se foi, ficou fácil e a gaze da infusão foi também tirada. Itachi abriu os olhos, que pesavam, lentamente.

Sua primeira reação foi apertá-los imediatamente. Sakura passou a sorrir, como uma menina. Ele estava vendo! Itachi, mais do que tudo, aliviado. Ele não contara à Sakura, mas sua mente o aterrorizara durante todos os dias sobre a possibilidade de, realmente, ficar cego. Seria a morte para si! Não saberia viver sem poder empunhar sua espada novamente, lutando em nome do seu honrado clã, como aclamado guerreiro. Não tinha dúvidas: se o tratamento não desse certo, cometeria _seppuku_, na mesma hora.

- Estou tão feliz!

Ele a respondeu com um beijo impregnado de lascívia. Na cama estavam; na cama permaneceram, após anos sem tocaram-se; durante muitas horas...

* * *

O brilho prateado da lua cheia era a única marcação do céu, em um sumário tom de azul cobalto. Abaixo, mais próximo dos humanos, e menos de Kami-sama, a areia vermelha soerguia-se. Ameaçadora para os amadores; fascinante para os mestres. Naquela paisagem insólita, uma violenta batalha estava prestes a ser travada.

- Eu devo cumprimentá-lo, Hatake. Você, sozinho, matou os vinte homens que estavam comigo.

- Você sabe meu nome... – o outro disse em tom cansado, rodeado por corpos,ou, parte deles. A areia em baixo de seus pés estava escura e espessa, pela quantidade de sangue derramada ali – Mais um motivo para eu acabar com a sua vida.

Nesse instante, ambos estavam parados. A troca de provocações era apenas uma etapa, para que os sábios guerreiros estudassem os movimentos de seus adversários.

Numa extremidade, um homem alto, de compleição robusta. Tinha longos cabelos ruivos, presos em rabo de cavalo bem no alto da cabeça. Pelo penteado, a feição pretensiosa, e as roupas espalhafatosas, logo deduzia-se que era bastante jovem, porém, a _katana_ nova, segura em sua mão direita, indicava alto grau de periculosidade.

Na outra ponta, o assassino de elite da Areia, Hatake Kakashi. Desde que entrara para o esquadrão do Kazekage, adotara a alcunha de "Canino Branco", antigo nome de guerra do pai, há muito esquecido pela nova classe guerreira. As vestes de Kakashi, manchadas pelo sangue inimigo, eram completamente negras, bem como a máscara. Na mão esquerda, _washizaki_; na direita, _katana_. Ambas haviam adquirido um novo brilho. Não era a pureza da lâmina, mas o vermelho do sangue. E elas já estavam sedentas pelo líquido rubro, novamente...

Ainda não ousaram mexerem-se, sequer respirar. Continuavam naquela agonizante contemplação muda, adivinhando os passos do outro.

O Hatake estava ali, em meio a mais uma missão, visando à proteção do líder da Cidade de Suna. Havia investigado por semanas e, por fim, descobriu que, tratava-se de um inimigo interno. O ruivo à sua frente, segundo as informações que recebera, chamava-se Naotsune Endo. Ele era o agitador, querendo a cabeça de Gaara-sama. Na prática, isso não era ruim, pois poupava Kakashi do trabalho de derrotar a quadrilha, para depois descobrir o mandante e elimina-lo devidamente. O inimigo já estava ali. Era só mata-lo e pronto.

- Hatake Kakashi... Canino Branco... O renomado assassino do esquadrão pessoal de Gaara-sama... Sabe, você não é inteligente quanto pensa...

O homem portando as duas espadas, apesar de impressionar-se com o conhecimento do Endo, nem se incomodou em perguntar. Quando havia o combate direto (na maioria das vezes, o alvo era eliminado sem se dar conta) o oponente costumava falar demais.

- Nesse mundo – Kakashi o interrompeu- aqueles que mais falam, são os mais fracos. Está tão desesperado assim para morrer?

O Hatake tinha plena convicção do que dizia, mas foi pego em sincera surpresa, diante das próximas palavras do "alvo".

- Não deve estar entendendo nada. Eu explico... – ao mesmo tempo, que o olhar era ferino e a guarda alta, o tom era estranhamente cordial – Eu não sou quem você pensa que sou. Mas vou dizer-lhe toda a verdade. Meu verdadeiro nome é Kotaro Fuuma. Você não me conhece, pois no esquadrão de elite do Kazekage, nossas identidades são mantidas em sigilo, embora, às vezes, isso não funcione. Como com você, por exemplo! – e aqui, abriu um largo sorriso - Eu passei os últimos quatro anos tentando descobrir o nome do desgraçado que tomou o meu lugar na liderança do esquadrão de Gaara-sama. Um belo dia, eu cheguei até você! Hahaha!

Os olhos sempre caídos de Kakashi arregalaram-se como nunca. Juntou as peças com rapidez absurda: aquilo não era um atentado contra seu Kazekage, mas contra ele próprio!

- Pela sua cara, vejo que já entendeu. Eu fingi tudo isso, sabendo que você investigaria e, posteriormente, viria me eliminar. Eu te atraí pra sua própria cova, Kakashi!!

E riu. Alto. Confiante de sua trama perfeita. Havia, até, um leve toque de loucura em sua voz.

- Espera aí – o de cabelos prata interrompeu – Se tudo foi uma farsa, e quanto a essas pessoas todas que morreram aqui?

- Bem, alguns eram "amigos", seguidores, você sabe, eu era respeitado. Mas, a bem da verdade, não passaram de mero sacrifício.

Aquela declaração fez o sangue do Hatake borbulhar em suas veias. A fúria claramente estampada em seu rosto. Antes de ir para Suna, nos tempos que era apenas um agente (deslumbrado demais) de Konoha, matar não era algo tão freqüente. Nunca tivera problemas com isso, obviamente, mas a diferença é que, antes, tirava vidas, para salvar outras, diretamente. Agora a coisa tinha outro aspecto... Seja como for, o assassínio tornara-se algo tão simples para si, como comer ou beber, ou, até, ler o Icha Icha. Sabendo que os alvos eram inimigos, que prejudicariam a "nação" que era Suna, elimina-los não era grande coisa. Matar, para si, não importava o quão brutal fosse, tornara-se, definitivamente, corriqueiro e banal. Todavia, Kotaro Fuuma estava fazendo esse conceito cair por terra, pela primeira vez. Não. Esse homem... _Esse_, Kakashi fazia questão de matar!

- Sabe com a melhor parte, _Kakashi-kun_? A cabeça do Canino Branco vale milhões! Eu vou concretizar a minha vingança, e ficar rico!!

Como ousava! Diante de tantas palavras de escárnio, o Hatake decidiu que já era hora de finalizar aquela conversa, de uma vez por todas.

Aproximou-se a passos largos, ameaçador, girando as espadas num ritmo de entontecer. As lâminas já sibilavam rente ao odioso rosto do inimigo. Ineditamente, seu adversário, não de Gaara-sama ou Suna, mas seu!

Ainda assim, quem investiu no primeiro golpe efetivo, foi o ruivo. A espada passou raspando pelo ombro direito de Kakashi. Ambos; carne e lâmina ganharam uma linha rubra intensa. Não conseguiu aprofundar o golpe, pois Canino Branco não o permitira. A espada do ruivo era tão fina, que a lâmina, repleta de exóticas inscrições, parecia balançar no próprio eixo, ondulante, em seus movimentos de vai e volta, sempre ferinos. Estava claro que ele, de fato, falara a verdade sobre ter, uma vez, sido líder do esquadrão do jovem Kage. A perícia de sua arma era aterradora.

Kotaro avançou como uma serpente, contra o estômago do Hatake. Seria fatal, se o mais velho não tivesse usado as duas espadas para parar a lâmina do inimigo. Estavam em situação de total tensão: o ruivo, querendo soltar a espada; Kakashi, preso, sentindo a ponta fria da lâmina contra seu ventre. Sua garganta secou. A _katana_ do Fuuma parecia viva! O metal pulsava, esperando um ínfimo vacilo seu, para enterrar-se em sua carne, sem piedade. O ruivo começou a ostentar um sorriso largo e insultante, ao passo que o habilidoso assassino suava. Num fôlego só, o líder do esquadrão imprimiu toda a sua força, livrando-se da lâmina bela e letal. Mostrou porque Hatake Kakashi havia sido escolhido a dedo, pelo próprio Kazekage-sama, para substituir Kotaro Fuuma. Respirou. Um erro.

No tempo de um piscar, o ruivo, enfurecido e, num movimento surpresa, sem qualquer técnica, sacou uma pequena kunai. Havia uma minúscula brecha e, ele aproveitou, sem qualquer hesitação: rosto; lado esquerdo. A ponta afiada fez seu caminho, rápida como uma rajada de areia; rasgou sobrancelha, olho, e desceu, até metade da bochecha, rompendo o tecido da máscara.

Aquele lugar, onde apenas o vento ousava se manifestar, foi sacudido por grito infernal, advindo de uma dor que não era humana. O sangue espirrou numa só jorrada, na cara de um ruivo em êxtase com seu feito. Gargalhava, maligna e insanamente. Kakashi, num segundo, encostou a palma da mão trêmula, pegando todo o rosto, sentindo o globo ocular completamente lacerado e a dor terrível; no outro, retirou a mão e baixou a máscara, revelando uma face inteira pintada de vermelho, e contorcida pela dor insana.

Kakashi era a imagem de um verdadeiro demônio. Talvez estivesse tomado por um, ao que empunhou ambas as espadas, erguendo o olhar que lhe restava, desafiador. Mas isso, para o outro, transformara-se em parte da diversão.

- Ainda acha que vai me matar, Canino Branco? – disse jocoso.

O Hatake transformado, apenas soltou um desdenhoso, e diabólico "Hunt!". Correu para cima do Fuuma, guiado pelo próprio instinto bestial que tomara conta de si, pois, sem ele, não haveria mais chances nesse duelo insano. Desviou duas vezes, por puro reflexo. Na segunda, quase perdera um braço. O inimigo era fortíssimo, mas, esse combate, ele não perderia! Kami-sama queria a vitória dele!

O ruivo investiu violentamente contra suas pernas, mas, Kakashi saltou, com toda a sua habilidade.

- Muito gracioso, Canino Branco, mas não suficiente... Agora, morra!!

Seria o golpe mais esplêndido do esplêndido Kotaro Fuuma. Seria, se fosse a cabeça do Hatake rolando na areia, e não a sua. O ruivo, por ironia do destino, havia tropeçado, bobamente, em um dos corpos dos subordinados, espalhados pelo campo de batalha. Seus desequilibrados passos para trás, foi o que Kakashi precisou para acertar seu ataque fulminante.

Quando deu conta de que estava acabado, pareceu voltar a si. O ruivo voltara a ser o "alvo", e fora eliminado como mandado.

- Que coisa... – dizia, em seu tom usual de casualidade, para a cabeça ensangüentada – Aqueles que se "sacrificaram" à toa... Um dos guerreiros que você deixou para morrer, foi a causa da sua ruína.

* * *

- Está acordando...!

Kakashi despertou com a claridade forte que batia em seu rosto, vinda da janela aberta. Logo reconheceu o lugar como sendo seu próprio quarto. Seu corpo doía, mas não o incomodava tanto. Percebeu-se sem a parte de cima do vestuário. Muitas partes do seu corpo estavam cobertas por bandagens, incluindo coxas e ombro.

- Essa foi difícil, não é, sempai?

Era Nara Shikamaru quem perguntava, sentado preguiçosamente numa cadeira, do outro lado do cômodo. A primeira vista, qualquer um com bom senso diria que o jovem de olhos oliva e um displicente rabo de cavalo, era um vagabundo, porém, em realidade, ele era um verdadeiro gênio. Sua inteligência ultrapassava a do próprio Kakashi. Ele não era da mesma alçada do Hatake, aliás, ninguém naquela sala era. O Nara trabalhava na corporação policial, comandado por Jiraya. Era o especialista em estratégias.

- É... – foi à única resposta cansada de Kakashi, que levou a mão ao olho esquerdo, tateando as bandagens que o cobriam - ... Acho que meu olho já era.

- Tenho certeza de que não será grande coisa pra você. – garantiu Jiraya, recostado na janela.

- Hunt! Um dia vou entender essa tranqüilidade de vocês! – resmungou, por fim, Temari, cruzando os braços. Uma jovem alta, beirando seus dezoito anos, assim como Shikamaru. Usava quatro marias- chiquinhas nos rebeldes cabelos loiros. Seu rosto mostrava logo sua personalidade forte, e seus olhos verde-escuros diziam o quanto era astuta.

- Temari ficou muito preocupada, Kakashi-sempai.

- Não foi nada – mentiu. Ele sempre amenizava os seus feitos e o risco de seus combates. Realmente, depois que tudo acabava, todos eles, até mesmo alguém tão nojento como esse último Fuuma, transformava-se em nada para ele.

Depois das esfarrapadas desculpas (O homem ferido na cama era péssimo nisso), Temari fingiu tranqüilidade. Ela sabia que, por mais que ficasse preocupada, o amigo sempre voltava vivo.

Todos naquele quarto eram, de fato, muito amigos do Hatake, e já tinham conhecimento de sua perigosa "profissão". Mesmo Temari, irmã do grande Senhor da Areia.

- Meu irmão esteve aqui ontem à noite, Kakashi-san, mas como você não acordava, ele foi embora. Quem era esse homem que o fez chegar a esse ponto, hein?

- Longa história... – suspirou o Hatake. –

- Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça! – Jiraya saiu da janela – Trouxe isso aqui para você. Acho que vai ser bem útil, já que você ficará nessa cama, por uns dias.

E, realmente, seria de extrema utilidade, pensou Kakashi. O olho brilhou quando pegou nos dois volumes de Icha Icha. Ah, isso sim era o que precisava para repor às forças.

- Agora precisamos ir, Kakashi-sempai. – anunciou o moreno – Quando melhorar, não esqueça de reportar à Gaara-sama.

- Com certeza. Desta vez, faço _questão_ de reportar.

Jiraya e Shikamaru arquearam as sobrancelhas. Que estranho. Kakashi só não era mais preguiçoso do que o próprio Nara, cujo passatempo era olhar as nuvens. Acontecera algo muito sério, definitivamente, e não foi só com o olho esquerdo do Canino Branco...

Temari, vendo as expressões interrogativas, tratou logo de agir.

- Depois vocês o interrogam à vontade. Agora, com licença. Eu preciso judiar um pouco do acamado, está bem?

Deu um rápido beijo em Shikamaru; reverenciou Jiraya , e esperou que os dois saíssem para tornar-se à Kakashi.

- Está tudo bem com você?

- Já disse que sim. Só não gosto de ficar preso a uma cama.

- Hum... Quem é Sakura?

A pergunta à queima roupa, o fez perder o ar que tentava inspirar no momento. Há quanto tempo não ouvia o nome dela? Por vezes, pegava-se pensando, mas nunca, nunca, falava... Então, por que Temari...?

Ele ia perguntar, mas ela foi mais rápida.

- Eu fiquei a noite inteira aqui, enquanto Shikamaru e Jiraya-sama conversavam com meu irmão. Você teve febre, delirou, é só falava esse nome. Ela é bonita?

- Muito...

Maldição! Por mais que tentasse, não esquecia aquela bela Uchiha. Já estava lá, gravada até em seu subconsciente. De repente, a loira notou o único olho visível focando-se no mais absoluto nada, perdido num passado não tão distante.

- Essa mulher deve ser especial, e uma sortuda por ter mexido com você desse jeito. – deu uma picadela

- Ela é incrível, sim... – divagou- "... e me abandonou por medo do clã." – completou amargamente, em pensamentos.

- Era só isso que queria perguntar, Temari?

- Sim. – abriu um largo sorriso, muito característico seu.

Temari era uma das poucas mulheres bonitas em Suna, que não passara, de fato, pela cama do Hatake. Como Jiraya havia profetizado, Kakashi logo sucumbiria aos prazeres da vida. É o mínimo a se esperar de um homem jovem, bonito, e que não tem nada a perder. A loira era uma maravilhosa exceção. Eram muito amigos, porém, nada mais que isso.

Enquanto muitas queriam um pedaço do homem misterioso, de cabelos "engraçados", a irmão do Kazekage queria o "irritante" Shikamaru. Perdia-se no olhar dele, nos lábios finos... E foi o próprio Kakashi que deu o empurrão, pois, o Nara, mesmo com toda a sua capacidade mental, era muito lento nas coisas do amor.

- Espero que um dia você a encontre de novo, Kakashi-kun. – desejou ela, sinceramente.

O homem, então, riu amargamente.

- Nesse dia, Temari, eu vou acabar sendo morto.

**C.o.n.t.i.n.u.a ...**

* * *

(1) **Oichi**. Tirei esse nome de um jogo. xD **Kotaro Fuuma** também. Mas, se não me engano, esse homem realmente existiu, e ele foi um ninja! u.u Eu planejava por o Sasori, por ele ser um vilão e também da areia, mas como ele ia morrer muito rápido, eu não quis. n.n

Quanto ao nominho do filhote da Sakura... Heheh "Sakumo", ah, eu não resisti, gente. o.õ

* * *

**Reviews**

**Papillon Holie:** Hehehe, que bom que gostou desse Ita x Saku. Nesse capítulo teve mais ainda, só que sem hentai. Tipo, o Itachi aceitou, mas não aceitoooou, como vc viu até certa parte desse cap. Acontece que o clã é muito rígido, e o Itachi-kun, de certo ponto vista, é um bom Garoto! u.u Hehehehe, vc viu? Ele e a Sakura passaram quase quatro anos sem... o.o Mas, depois de ficar cego por alguns dias, e com a mulher tentando ajudá-lo, ele não resistiu. xDD Tomei o maior cuidado do mundo nessas cenas desse cap. Tipo, o Itachi aceitou a Sakura, finalmente, e tudo mais, porém, não mudou o jeito dele. Isso não pode mudar! 8D

Sim, infelizmente o manga/anime é mó machista? Devia ter mesmo mais garotas. Dá uma raiva toda vez q eu vejo uma garota curando alguém. Da impressão que elas só fazem isso! òó Sacanagem...Esse é o cap. 7! Espero q esteja no gosto. Bjoooos!!

**Kakashi-sempai:** Hahaha. Foi mesmo um comentário metido. Mas é O Itachi, releve. xD Nah. Não releva, não. Isso é comentário de fã que acha ele muito lindo. 8p Hehehehe, Jiraya entrando na fic!! Já disse, né? To com planos pra ele. xDD E ele NUNCA muda, no q depender de mim. xP

É, rolou matrimônio, maternidade, e família. Mas, como vc viu, a coisa num é simples assim. Foi preciso o Itachi ficar cego pra perdoar a Sakura. u.u e mesmo assim, ele num vai mudar por causa disso tbm. Acho q vc percebeu isso também. x.x Só complica... Nooon! Magina! da onde vc tirou isso, menino? u.û Ah, brigadão por toda a sua força! Eu amo qndo vc manda reviews! xDD Eaí, sempai, curtiu o Kakashi nesse cap? Eu to viciando em cenas de luta! xDDDD Ah, qualquer semelhança de Itachi cegi, Kakashi perdendo olho... não é mera coinscidência. Nah, qnto a demora, tem problema não. Eu meio q demorei pra responder a Pós Gaiden. Mas ta lá minhas reviews, viu? Sua fic ta um show!

Bjooo

**Flor de Gelo:** Nossa! Quanto tempo!n.n Viu só? Se você ficar mais um bom tempo sem ler, com certeza, vai se deparar com novas reviravoltas. x.x Eu sempre quis fazer fic assim, que tivesse ação e muita complicação tbm! Que bom que os hentais agradaram. Kakashi fogoso...hehehe. Eu vejo ele assim, não me pergunte porquê. O Itachi, aaah, esse eu tbm adorei fazer. Apesar de ter achado mais difícil. Foi novo. E eu queria criar uma figura poderosa dele, que nem na estória normal mesmo, sabe? Acho que deu certo.. xD O casamento é aquela coisa. Você já viu nesse cap. que é difícil, mas, sim, eles se amam. Isso não quer dizer que Itachi vai virar o ser mais compreensivo do dia pra noite. Não mesmo. n.n Mas muuuuuita coisa vai acontecer, pode acompanhar! xD Ah, mesma pergunta que fiz ao Kakashi-sempai? Gostou da cena de luta do Kakashi? Como vc gosta dele... xD. Espero q esteja do agrado. 8D

É o Jiraya e a Tsunade se amam. Não será exatamente agora, mas logo vou trabalhar esse casal. xP Eles juntos são perfeitos!! xDD

Espero que curta este cap. 7 Bjooos!

* * *

Olá, pessoal!

Acho que esse capítulo não demorou tanto assim, não é? xP Tomara que não... n.n

Falando do capítulo. O cap. 7 foi algo que eu diria transição para uma nova fase na fic. Siiim, Sakumo e Oichi (meus novos xodozinhos) vão crescer mais ainda. E eu sei que eu corri bastante nesse cap., mas foi extremamente necessário para a trama.

Itachi e Sakura: Eles, de fato, estão casados e tem filhos. Um deles é de Kakashi. o.ô Pois é... - assobia- Enfim. Eu usei as cenas para mostrar a passagem do tempo, e o relacionamente glacial que Itachi tinha com Sakura. (OMG! Quase quatro anos na seca... x.x) O Itachi até casou com ela, mas não podia deixar por isso mesmo, não é?. E mesmo se enternecendo com a filha, ele não fez questão de ser um pai amoroso com o outro. ( Não pensem que ele é um tirano, longe disso! Digamos apenas que... ele não representa aquela figura paterna para Sakumo) Quanto a Sakura, eu tava aqui pensando... Poxa, essa fic é para ser caracterizada como um triângulo amoroso, mas depois de tudo que aconteceu, fica difícil para o Itachinho. n.n Aí, eu pensei: Para ele e Sakura ficarem juntos, de verdade, tinha que acontecer uma pequena "desgraça" para aproximá-los. Deu nisso; Itachi cego x.x ( Sim, como eu já disse em outros caps. eu procuro cruzar informações do manga e encaixar onde fica mais conveniente na fic. ) Quanto a maneira como ele perdeu a visão, parece viajado, mas, de fato, isso pode acontecer. E a Tsunade, maga das ervas medicinais nessa fic! o.õ

Kakashi: Esse foi pra Suna começar vida nova, e começou mesmo. xD Bom, no manga, antes de ser jounin, Kakashi era ANBU, o maior assassino, enfim. Também achei interessante usar isso na fic, mas sem o nome "ANBU" .(Não achei necessário.) Combina com ele. n.n Gaara também entrou. Ele terá suas participações na fic ainda... Bem, não vou falar mais, pra num dar spoiler da minha própria fic. o.O

Queria saber, também, se as cenas de luta estão satisfatórias. Tipo, eu sempre achei elas dfíceis, mas depois que comecei... To no vício! Por mim, teria luta em todos os caps.! O.ô É tão legal de fazer! xD Ah, Kakashi perdendo o olho... - assobia de novo - É... xD Serve como um marco nas mudanças dele. Antes ele era só um policial, agora ele é o assassino de elite da Areia! o.õ

Ah, mas não pensem que eu vou acabar essa fic sem fazer o Itachi lutar. Hah! Eu não me perdoaria se fizesse isso! Játenho até algums planos na cabeça... xP. É que, por hora, o enfoque no Uchiha vai ser mais no romance. Estou alternando. Primeiro foi assim com o Kakashi, agora é a vez de Itachi. E aí a gente mantém um "ritmo"? n.n

Apareceu um simpático casal na fic: Shikamaru e Temari! Já vou adiantando que eles não vão ter muito enfoque, senão eu perco o fio da meada da fic. o.Ô Mas, sim, estou pensando numas ceninhas entre eles. Vou ver isso ainda...

Tsunade e Jiraya, esses sim vão aparecer! Já planejo isso desde o cap. 4 quanto a Tsu entrou efetivamente na fic. Chamem de segundo casal. ( Já que o primeiro é um triângulo. x.x) Esses dois são perfeitos juntos, eu não resisto.

Ufa! Acho que disse tudo. Mandem suas reviews com críticas, sugestões, elogios tbm, pq todo mundo gosta disso. xDDD

Ja ne

Moon


	8. O Passado do Fogo

**__**

Naruto não me pertence. Direitos a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta obra não possui fins lucrativos. n.n

* * *

Talvez, fosse porque o lugar era apenas um pequeno quarto, mas, o fato, é que ele parecia cada vez mais apertado, ante os gemidos proferidos pela boca feminina, que pareciam cada vez mais altos. Eram uivos de uma fera, cavalgando em cima do homem que a dava prazer. O homem era Hatake Kakashi, e mesmo naquele ato extremamente fervoroso, parecia, de certa forma, absorto. A mulher, para a própria sorte, apenas se deliciava, alheia ao que ele estava, ou não, sentindo.

Os corpos estavam absolutamente suados, e a cada novo movimento delirante dos quadris dela, a água brotava de todos os poros. Tamanho era o ritmo, que ele praticamente entrava e saía de dentro dela, enquanto apertava os seios femininos, sem qualquer cuidado, buscando algo a que se agarrar. Ela fazia o mesmo, arranhando o peito aberto, duro como rocha, onde várias cicatrizes estavam presentes. O nome dele era repetido pela boca da jovem, como um mantra alucinado, numa voz gastada, fraca e, já não mais preocupada em imprimir o tom da sensualidade. Depois de um ato desses, seria insanidade qualquer insinuação. Então, ela tentou preparar -se, no meio de todas as estocadas, para a investida final. Foi tão forte e abrasador, que sacudiu seu corpo por inteiro, com violência, quando ela gritou num último fôlego, mais uma vez, o nome dele. E ficou surpresa quando, depois dos gemidos roucos e masculinos, ele gritou um único nome, de mulher, mas não era o seu.

Desabaram pesadamente na cama, com um baque surdo, exaustos. A mulher de feições delicadas, que possuía cabelos de longos cachos negros como ébano, e um corpo voluptuoso, alternava seu olhar, entre o teto e o homem ao seu lado. Sua expressão era tal qual de alguém que ingeriu ópio ou láudano. Parecia extasiada e entorpecida. Seu corpo ainda era, de quando em quando, sacudido por pequenos espasmos. Sua mente ainda presa naquele ato de minutos atrás. Nem queria se dar ao trabalho de perguntar quem era essa tal de Sakura, a quem Kakashi gritara o nome com tamanha paixão. Ela já havia estado com o Hatake por vezes, e ele nunca fizera isso. Todavia, não estavam ali para explicações. Era apenas a carne de um pedindo pela do outro. E assim era feito.

- Vai sair, Kakashi?

Perguntou, vendo ele se levantar e começar a se vestir.

- É. Vou encontrar Jiraya-sama. – respondeu, ainda de costas para a bela mulher.

- Hum...

Foi o tempo de dois minutos e a figura de Kakashi já era outra. O homem vestido da cabeça aos pés, o olho esquerdo coberto pela bandana preta,e de máscara, não era nem sombra daquele entre quatro paredes.

- Acho que vou ficar um pouco aqui em casa, depois dou uma volta.

-Ótimo.

Com essa resposta curta, ele se despediu da mulher, lha dando um beijo final. Ela recebeu, de bom grado, os lábios quentes dele. Ainda tinha um fraco gosto do vinho que beberam durante a noite. Ela fez questão que o beijo durasse, pois queria enlaçar sua língua na dele até o sabor da bebida ir embora. Foi ele que partiu o beijo, dando uma segurada no lábio inferior dela, gentilmente.

Havia sido uma noite maravilhosa, sempre o era, na companhia do Hatake. Ele era aquele tipo de amante perfeito, que sabia exatamente o que a mulher queria; quando desejava ser tratada de forma delicada, quando precisava ouvir o quanto era linda e desejada, ou quando implorava por doses exageradas da pura luxúria. Era assim, com a duração de uma noite. Pela manhã, ia embora, para que sentimentos desnecessários não se manifestassem. Todavia, todas as mulheres possuem a sensibilidade extremamente apurada. Com esta, não era diferente; ficara sabendo que algo o perturbava desde o primeiro momento que ele invadira seu quarto, pela janela. Agora, julgava que ele precisava de um tempo para si mesmo, dando um sorriso e o acompanhando até a porta de correr de seu quarto.

Depois que o homem de cabelos prata se foi, pegou-se pensando: Quem será essa Sakura? Uma mulher de muita sorte, certamente. Se bem que, por outro lado, ela não via Kakashi como esse homem para uma vida toda. Ele, apesar de todas as mulheres, era um condenado à irrevogável solidão. O Hatake nunca a contara, mas, ela sabia que ele tinha um passado triste e sombrio, enterrado em algum lugar do coração. Pegou-se com sentimento de compaixão por ele, ainda que minúsculo. Mas logo tratou de desanuviar isso da mente, pois o marido chegaria naquela noite. Estava voltando de uma missão na Cidade da Rocha, e se sonhasse que ela o traía com o Hatake, matava os dois.

* * *

Naquela manhã, a cor do céu era exatamente esta: azul celeste. Era como um grande tecido nobre, porém, tomado de algumas manchas brancas, parecendo chumaços de algodão. Sentado numa grande rocha vermelha, estava Nara Shikamaru, fazendo o que mais gostava, depois de estar com Temari: ver as nuvens.

Era um estranho paradoxo, um gênio como ele, passar horas e horas naquela muda contemplação. Aquilo parecia tão... _retardado_. Pelo menos era o que a irmã do Kazekage achava.

- Não tem nada melhor para fazer, não?

O rapaz parou, por um segundo, seu pacífico passa-tempo, ao ouvir a voz da loira às suas costas.

- Não. – disse simplesmente, abrindo um meio sorriso debochado. Era problemático, mas, irritar Temari era divertido.

Ela apenas murmurou algo como "Baka preguiçoso!", ao cruzar os braços no peito e sentar ao lado dele, que continuou em sua posição deitada.

Silêncio. Só o vento daquele país de mesmo nome, fazia seu tranqüilo show, bagunçando cabelos, e levantando areia lá embaixo. Paz, para Shikamaru; tortura, para Temari.

- Fala alguma coisa, Shikamaru! Esse silêncio me deixa agoniada!

- Alguma coisa. – respondeu, sem deixar de fitar o céu limpo.

Ela bufou, desta vez com uma ameaça: " Vou acabar com esse Baka preguiçoso!" Mas ele nem se importava. Temari falava demais. O melhor a fazer era continuar mascando seu fumo, apreciando a fumaça clara que subia, não muito alta. Pensou que a namorada fosse sair a marchas pesadas dali. Mas, foi surpreendido pela inédita atitude dela.

- Hããn? – foi só o que conseguiu formar ao vê-la deitar ao seu lado, com as mãos atrás da cabeça... olhando as nuvens.

- Shikamaru?

- Hum?

- Não tem muitas nuvens hoje.

- Deve ser porque você decidiu deitar aqui do meu lado, para vê-las.

Ele gemeu com um soco, não tão leve assim, que seu braço recebeu.

- Qual é a graça? Eu não entendo... – ela dizia em tom inconformado.

Uma idéia lhe passou com a rapidez de um raio, pela sua mente brilhante. Sorriu maliciosamente, sem a loirinha perceber, pois estava tentando entender que tanto o Nara via naqueles _borrões_ celestes. Ele ergueu-se até ficar sentado, o que fez a moça arquear a sobrancelha em suspeita.

-Que foi? – ela disse, também se erguendo, ficando ao lado dele.

- Nada.

Ela não entendeu nada, quando o rapaz esgueirou-se, para trás de si. Deixou por isso mesmo. Gênios costumavam mesmo ter certa parcela de loucura...

- ...!

Algo elétrico lhe subiu, do final da espinha até a nuca, que passara a ser alvo dos beijos de Shikamaru. Instintivamente, tombou a cabeça para o lado. Ele beijava o pescoço dela, numa lentidão e suavidade agonizantes, enquanto acariciava os lóbulos das orelhas, fazendo uma sugestiva massagem. Temari, por sua vez, começou a sentir-se subitamente lânguida. Sua primeira reação foi encarar o céu. Observou, claramente, três nuvens se movendo em seqüência, vagarosas, assim como os dedos e lábios habilidosos do namorado.

- Eu to vendo – comentou com a voz mais baixa que o costume.

- Hum? – ele parecia concentrado no que fazia, o que era uma raridade.

- As nuvens! Olha lá! – ele olhou imediatamente para onde ela apontara – Esta vendo o que eu estou vendo?

- Hum... parece só uma... nuvem, Temari.

- O quê! Vai me dizer que você passa _horas_ aqui, e só consegue enxergar simples _nuvens_!

- Não... eu enxergo outras coisas. Mas agora só vi como nuvem mesmo. Mas, deixa isso pra lá. O que você viu?

- Era uma árvore. Tinha até uma folha caindo...

- Interessante.

Temari olhou bem para a cara do rapaz, que havia parado de mascar o fumo. A expressão dele não era de "interessante" como ele dizia ser, mas de "problemático" como ele _sempre_ dizia.

-Você não achou interessante – disse emburrada

- Claro que achei – ele contestava, mas sem o menor esforço de convencê-la.

A loira simplesmente virou para o lado, não querendo encará-lo. Como era geniosa! "Como era problemática!", pensava o jovem Nara. Então, ele observou o rosto dela de perfil como estava, e entendeu um, dos milhares de motivos, que o impeliam para estar ao lado dela. O rosto claro tinha um formato quadrado, definitivamente, bem desenhado. A linha óssea era agradável aos olhos. O queixo era delicado, o nariz era empinado, não negando a personalidade arredia da dona. Dos olhos, agora, só podia contemplar os longos cílios, que se moveram, para baixo e depois para cima, num piscar dela. E ainda havia aquela terça parte dos lábios rosados, ao alcance de sua visão. Era por isso que não "captara" o desenho nas nuvens como ela. A loira, por mais problemática que fosse, tinha esse poder sobre si. Ao lado dela, não era possível concentrar-se em nuvens, com o aroma delicado se desprendendo de suas roupas. Temari fazia sua mente genial, simplesmente..._parar_.

Ela já ia virar para ele e dirigir-lhe qualquer impropério, mas foi calada, numa surpresa, antes mesmo de falar, ficando sem o ar que juntara previamente. Não demorou a entregar-se ao beijo. Seus lábios pareciam partir-se involuntariamente, ao reconhecer os do moreno. Eles..._gostavam_ de Shikamaru. A língua deslizou para dentro da boca dela, e ela o recebeu instantaneamente. Não era uma língua curiosa, ansiosa, nem fria, nem controlada. Era apenas... ideal. Na medida. A satisfazia, não importava a maneira que abordava o espaço dentro da boca de Temari. Parecia mais um cálculo perfeito e inconsciente, da parte dele. O beijo foi aprofundando, ainda lentamente. Ela já havia acostumado com o sabor estranho do tabaco nos lábios dele. Não era forte, apenas diferente. Um pouco amargo, porém ia embora com rapidez e, ela, quase sempre, até sentia saudade. Era um exótico tempero para aquele beijo. Talvez fosse louca por apreciar essa "iguaria". Mas isso era o de menos. A maior das loucuras, já fizera: amar esse ser, chamado Nara Shikamaru, que só de pensar em sua eterna lentidão a afligia, ao mesmo tempo que a intrigava e atraía. Louca. Era isso que Temari era. Ah! Como queria ficar louca para sempre!

Quem poderia imaginar que naquela paisagem tão tranqüila, uma guerra em pequena escala acontecia? Eram Temari e Shikamaru. Um querendo reclamar posse do outro. Ele era um tremendo preguiçoso, incotestavelmente, mas, no que dizia respeito à loirinha geniosa, Shikamaru sempre se esforçava, com o maior prazer. Depois de intensos movimentos incompreensíveis, os lábios se descolaram, molhados com a saliva do outro. Ela lambeu os seus, enquanto olhava para ele. Era um bizarro contraste, sua aparência entediada, com aquele beijo tão dedicado.

- Amo você, sua problemática...

Deu um beijo na testa dela, e aninhou-a em seus braços. Temari também disse a mesma coisa, porém a voz saiu um pouco abafada, pois estava com a cabeça afundada no ombro dele. Não precisavam dizer, mas, estava claro, que jamais um largaria o outro. Ela era uma mulher forte, mas sempre sucumbia a proteção de Shikamaru, que, por sua vez, sucumbia aos encantos dela...

* * *

Lá no alto, no monumento Kazekage, o homem estava sentado; joelhos contra o peito. Era estranho ver o sempre alegre, e extrovertido, Jiraya, parado, tão pensativo. Naquele fim de tarde de verão, ele apenas apreciava os tons alaranjados e róseos, que pintavam a tela azul do céu. Isso, somado a visão do alto que tinha, de toda a grande cidade, constituía uma paisagem de tirar o fôlego. A mente pervertida e criativa do capitão, logo imaginou aquele ser um cenário perfeito para uma passagem em seus livros. Não... Aquele era um lugar que queria mostrar para ela... Aquela Uchiha maldita que, até hoje, ainda o roubava noites de sono.

- Até que enfim achei você!

Sobressaltou-se, mas logo abriu um sorriso de desdém, ao ver quem chegava ali.

- Oi, Kakashi...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o mais novo perguntou, preocupado – Você sumiu. Ninguém sabia de você. Eu passei o _dia todo_ te procurando!

- Eu não sumi. Eu tava aqui o tempo todo. Burros são eles que não vieram aqui.

- Deixa isso pra lá...

Jiraya notou um tom cansado na voz de Kakashi, mas não o habitual, esse era um tanto... melancólico.

- O que foi? Noite difícil?

Kakashi pensou em dizer a verdade; que estivera com uma linda e fogosa mulher, e só conseguia pensar em Sakura, além de dizer o nome dela. Mas decidiu mascarar os fatos.

- Se você chama ir pra cama, com uma das mulheres mais bonitas de Suna, difícil...

- Opa! Não é quem estou pensando, é? Mas de novo?! Ela é esposa do tenente do exército de Gaara-sama, seu louco! Quer morrer, Kakashi?

- Às vezes, a idéia é bastante tentadora...

Não havia sequer vestígios de ironia em suas palavras, o que fez Jiraya alarmar-se.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas, nem brincando, garoto! Enfim. Acho que já sei por que você está assim hoje...

- Hoje faz dez anos que saí de Konoha... – divagou Kakashi

- Como passa rápido o tempo.. Garoto, eu nunca toquei no assunto porque ele, realmente, não surgiu. Mas acho que, seria bom você saber algumas coisas sobre Konoha e o clã Uchiha.

- Eu já conheço Uchihas bem _até demais_, Jiraya-sama – disse, entre dentes.

- Acredite. Isso não é um décimo da verdade.

Diante do olhar cético do mais novo, Jiraya iniciou, em tom saudosista.

- Konoha sempre foi a Cidade-Estado mais poderosa, disso você sabe. Mas, no passado, havia forças dentro do próprio País do Fogo que queriam, simplesmente, tomar Konoha. O Hokage da época, isso deve ter mais de vinte anos, tomou a decisão de criar uma espécie de "milícia", visando à proteção de sua cidade. Essa milícia era o que você conhece hoje, como clã Uchiha.

- O quê!! – Kakashi estava embasbacado – Quer dizer que Uchihas e Konoha já foram aliados?!

- Sim. A coisa não foi totalmente oficializada, pois a aliança não durou. Por isso, poucos sabem essa história... Enfim. Os Uchiha, desde o início, se destacavam por serem guerreiros fortes e letais. Eles tinham um líder na época, Orochimaru. – Jiraya respirou fundo, pensando se contaria a história por inteiro. Decidiu optar pela verdade, pois o ouvinte era Kakashi, um grande amigo, a quem tratava como "filho" até – Esse homem foi meu melhor amigo, na época. Eu, ele e Tsunade, éramos os responsáveis pelo clã. Embora, Orochimaru fosse o líder, todas as decisões eram tomadas por nós três.

Kakashi arregalou os olhos. Passaram imagens, em flashs sucessivos, por sua cabeça. Quando tinha dez anos e Jiraya o deu a notícia sobre a morte do pai, dizendo que o havia oferecido a própria _tanto_, a fim de que morresse com dignidade. Depois, sua própria chegada à Suna, e como ele o acolhera. O homem que tratava quase (quase, pois Hatake Sakumo é insubstituível) como um pai, não passava de um... _Uchiha_?

Jiraya percebeu a crescente excitação nas emoções do Hatake. Entendeu logo os motivos. Essa era uma das razões que o impediam de falar, durante todos os anos que conhecia o rapaz. Mas contaria toda a verdade, de uma vez por todas. Sabia do discernimento do garoto. E sabia que, assim que soubesse de tudo, o compreenderia.

- Um Uchiha... Vocês Uchihas – cuspiu o nome com desprezo – são uma praga! Estão em toda parte!!

- Quieto, Hatake!!

Jiraya deu um brado. O garoto era calmo, sem dúvida, mas aquela era uma ferida que, talvez, jamais fecharia. Infelizmente, precisou ser rude para que Kakashi o ouvisse. O Hatake, por sua vez, parou sem voz. Não de medo, mas, de surpresa. Tirando o trabalho na corporação policial, jamais havia visto o escritor do Icha Icha tão sério e falando com tamanha força e dureza. Nem parecia... _O_ Jiraya.

- Apenas escute. Orochimaru, bem... ele era muito diferente de mim – e aqui, divagou longe... – Ele foi o verdadeiro responsável, na época, pela formação da guerra entre Uchihas e Konoha. Depois que os conflitos no país do Fogo cessaram, ele disseminou no clã a idéia de que Konoha estava nos subjugando, que éramos muito mais poderosos e que devíamos tomá-la, unificando toda aquela Cidade no nome Uchiha.

- Mas... – por um segundo, Kakashi esqueceu a raiva que sentia naquele momento – Vocês eram uma simples... milícia! Não é possível que Konoha fosse cair diante de _uma_ milícia! – insistiu

- Nós éramos mais de cem, Kakashi. Sim, o número era consideravelmente baixo, comparado aos do Hokage, e Konoha era a mais forte Cidade, é verdade, mas, não era um terço do poder que é nos dias de hoje. E nós conhecíamos todos os pontos fracos, todas as vulnerabilidades. O discurso inflamado de Orochimaru acabou animando todos aqueles guerreiros, inclusive a própria Tsunade. Eu fui contra. Desde o início havia entrado para aquele grupo, visando proteger minha pátria – aqui, achou desnecessário mencionar o segundo motivo: a própria Tsunade – e, de repente, estou no meio de um bando de gente que quer fazer guerra, depois de alcançada a paz! E, dois deles, era meu melhor amigo, e namorada! Infelizmente, para mim e mais uns vinte a meu favor, nós não podíamos contra Orochimaru, Tsunade e a maioria esmagadora do clã. Fui considerado um traidor e fui excluído do clã.

- Hum... mas o deixaram vivo? Isso não faz sentido. Não para Uchihas...

- A ordem, decretada pelo próprio Orochimaru ( parece que ele havia esquecido nossa amizade) era de morte. Mas... você sabe, fui salvo na última hora.

- Deixa eu adivinhar: Tsunade?

- Não tem como esconder de você, não é?

- Tenho experiência com essas coisas, Jiraya-sama... – comentou num sarcasmo ácido, o Hatake. A fúria insana parara por completo, ao descobrir que Jiraya não tomara partido da causa Uchiha. O velho amigo também não queria guerras.

- Tsunade me fez prometer que eu iria para bem longe do país do Fogo. Ela queria apenas me manter vivo, mas, não concebia que eu estragasse seus planos. Aquela idiota sempre pensou como Orochimaru.

- Mas você ficou em Konoha.

- Não só fiquei em Konoha, como ajudei o Hokage. Bem, fui obrigado a quebrar minha promessa. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Ficar de braços cruzados enquanto gente inocente podia morrer? É óbvio que o líder da folha não acreditou no que eu disse. Fui até preso. Mas, quando o cerco apertou, ele recorreu a minha ajuda. Bem, digamos que, as chances dos Uchiha eram enormes, se eu não houvesse ajudado o Hokage. Digo mais; se eu estivesse do outro lado, provavelmente a Cidade de Konoha estaria sobre a marca de Fogo dos Uchiha hoje.

Kakashi não tinha o que falar. Ainda digeria todas as informações que recebia. Eram informações demais... Mas logo lhe veio uma primeira conclusão.

- Espera aí, Jiraya-sama, se esse Orochimaru era o líder, porque eu nunca soube dele enquanto estive dentro do clã?

- Ah. Isso... Ele teve uma doença misteriosa, e deixou tudo a cargo de Tsunade. Ela continuou lutando pelos ideais dele, e o resto da história, você já sabe.

- Hum... – murmurou o Hatake. Depois de toda essa grande verdade esclarecida, não tinha mais o que falar.

- Mas, de uns tempos para cá, uma coisa me intriga.

- O quê?

- Você tem ouvido rumores de que os Uchiha estejam agindo?

- Não...

- É exatamente isso, Kakashi. Estão quietos demais...

- Um perigo. – complementou o Hatake

- Ou Tsunade recobrando a consciência...

Kakashi já ia replicar, mas, Jiraya apenas pôs a mão em seu ombro e disse:

- Ah. Deixa esses Uchihas pra lá! Pelo menos estão bem longe da gente, não é verdade?

- ...

- Vamos à taberna. Hoje o saquê sai por minha conta!

Jiraya abraçou o mais novo, que não tinha como recusar tal proposta.

* * *

A noite já havia caído, na casa de Sakura e Itachi. O casal estava em seu quarto, deitado à cama. Os filhos dormiam há muito, e eles aproveitaram o tempo sozinhos, como marido e mulher.

- Itachi... – começou em tom de receio – Sakumo andou reclamando. Disse que você não o dá tanta atenção quanto à Oichi.

- Eu já crio um filho que não é meu, Sakura. O que mais você quer?

A resposta foi curta, sincera e extremamente taciturna. Aquele era um assunto delicado demais, porém, a mulher, na qualidade de mãe, precisava interceder pelo filho.

Ninguém do clã sabia, apesar de desconfiarem, baseados na aparência do menino. Era inegável: Sakumo era como uma miniatura de Kakashi.

- Pensei que nunca fosse dizer nada, Itachi.

Outro fato: mesmo rejeitando claramente, Itachi jamais reclamara com palavras. Nos primeiros meses, houve uma séria agitação no clã, defendendo a tese de que Sakura era, em realidade, uma traidora. Por sorte, Tsunade pôs tudo em panos quentes, e como o próprio Itachi não se manifestara, o caso fora abafado.

- Ele disse que você nunca o chamou de filho.

- É porque ele _não é_ meu filho.

Segurou o choro. Com os anos, estava aprendendo a controlar suas lágrimas. Aprendera isso com Itachi, pensava. Ela jamais o culparia pela frieza que dirigia ao seu filho. Itachi, apesar de parecer cruel, estava, apenas, sendo verdadeiro. O problema, é que a verdade dói...

Ele, aproveitando que estava despido, apenas a beijou, para que ela esquecesse toda aquela história. Sakura não sabia, ou não percebia, mas, aquela era a maneira que ele encontrara para acalmar o coração da esposa.

O beijo era lascivo. Um convite para mais uma entrega fervorosa. Também nua, subiu em cima do marido, arrancando mais beijos e suspiros sôfregos.

Podiam ter esses problemas, e que eram bem sérios até, mas se amavam, e isso não mudaria nunca.

* * *

O dia, mesmo no verão, amanhecera excepcionalmente frio na Casa Uchiha. No alto de uma colina, três pessoas suavam, contradizendo o atual clima.

- Não me pega!!

- Não me pega!!

Os gritinhos infantis enchiam aquele campo. Os donos deles; uma menina, dez anos, tinha enormes cabelos negros e escorridos. Eles estavam presos, mas a correria os fez soltarem-se. O outro, era um menino, também com dez anos, que pulava e corria ainda mais, tinha cabelos prata, rebeldes e sempre apontando para cima. Os olhos de ambos brilhavam, ao serem perseguidos pela "gigante" mamãe.

Uchihas eram, em geral, muito precoces. Oichi e Sakumo, filhos do casal Sakura e Itachi, não podiam fugir a essa regra.

A rosada havia treinado, durante um tempinho, arremessos de shurikens com os pequenos. Oichi levava muito jeito, e aprendia com facilidade. O irmão, por sua vez, era mais persistente do que esperto. Mas, logo, logo pegaria o jeito também. Entretanto, tirando suas capacidades natas, ambos eram apenas crianças, e Sakura jamais esquecia isso. Depois do treino, passou a perseguir os filhotes, numa corrida alucinada. Ela até deu uma vantagem, deixando-os pensarem que podiam fugir, mas logo os alcançou. Pegou um em cada braço, para depois rolar com os pequenos no chão gramado. Ambos gargalhavam, dando "soquinhos" na mãe, que agora se ocupava de fazer-lhes cócegas e soprar em suas barrigas.

- Ah. Vocês cansaram a mãe desta vez. – disse a mulher, ofegante, entre muitos risos.

Já fazia por volta de seis anos, que a atmosfera naquele clã mudara. Era paz, pura e simplesmente. Tsunade, ao que parecia, queria, cada vez mais, conduzir o clã no caminho da paz definitiva. Eles eram poderosos,no entanto, não precisavam entrar em conflitos com Konoha. Por mais fortes que fossem, sempre havia baixas. Logicamente, a primeira impressão, os ideais da Líder foram repelidos por, praticamente, todos naquela Casa . Todavia, com o passar dos anos, Tsunade, de fato, convencera a todos que a paz era o melhor. Não deixariam de ser Uchiha, isso era óbvio. Mas Uchiha não significava apenas derramamento de sangue. Foi difícil, mas, pouco a pouco, a idéia entrava na cabeça de todo o grupo, inclusive na da própria Tsunade. Em seus mais secretos desejos, agora, a loira de belos atributos, dava razão a Jiraya, seu antigo amigo e amante. Por que não o ouvira?! Queria poder voltar no tempo e concertar tudo que fizera. Se arrependimento matasse, com certeza já não estaria pisando à face da Terra. Sorte, que a vida sempre oferece uma segunda oportunidade. E ela se agarraria a esta com todas suas forças!

Sakura estava ali, feliz, com os filhos. Seria completa paz, se a imagem do próprio Sakumo não a lembrasse daquele homem, que tanto fazia força para esquecer, e nunca obtivera sucesso.

- Papai!!

Oichi levantou-se, toda animada. Havia sido a primeira a avistar a imponente silhueta de Itachi, ao longe. Correu e abraçou o pai nas pernas que, com toda a calma, ergueu a menina do solo, para seu colo. Ele não sorria, mas não porque estivesse infeliz. Apenas não era de sorrisos. A menina, por sua vez, ostentava todos os pequenos dentes em formação. Os orbes verdes brilhando. Era clara a sua idolatria pelo pai.

O irmão mais velho, Sakumo, também tinha a mesma idolatria por Itachi, embora fosse mais apegado à mãe.

- Mamãe – o tom do primogênito era confidencial e, até, choroso – Por que papai nunca me chamou de filho?

Sakura virou para o filho. Era incrível. A rara expressão de melancolia nele, era a mesma do pai. Os olhos tristes eram os mesmos de Kakashi, no dia daquela despedida, que ainda doía, toda vez que lembrava. Sakura sentiu o coração apertar duplamente; pelo filho, que não precisava sofrer; pelo pai dele, que, sabia, jamais deixaria de amar.

Deu graças a Kami-sama pela rápida chegada do marido, com Oichi no colo. Aquela era uma pergunta cuja resposta jamais poderia dar. Percebeu algo diferente do corriqueiro: Sakumo não foi abraçar Itachi, como sempre tentara. Apesar da aparente desistência dele, o menino ainda olhava o homem daquela forma sonhadora, esperando receber metade do zelo destinado à irmã. Sua mãe lhe dizia que, por ser a menina e mais nova, Oichi era mais "mimada" e, Sakumo, como varão e primogênito, devia se tornar forte e proteger a irmãzinha. Esse era o motivo da aparente indiferença do pai. O garoto se conformava, apenas parcialmente, apegando-se àquela explicação para se fortalecer. Mas, no fundo, algo o dizia que havia algo mais sério. Infelizmente, para um pequeno como ele, é impossível tentar, sequer, imaginar qualquer motivo plausível.

O pai era como um herói para o pequeno. Se alguém o perguntasse o que queria ser, ao crescer, a resposta vinha imediata:

- Quero ser igual ao meu pai! – seguida de um largo sorriso infantil

**Continua...**

* * *

**Antes de mais nada, Reviews! xD**

**Yumi Shinomori:** Hehehe, eu também acho. Mexer com os opostos é muito gostoso mesmo. Antes de fazer essa fic, eu nem pensava em Itachi x Sakura, agora, eu to amando. n.n Sim, ela cuidando dele, serviu pra quebrar aquela barreira de gelo dele. Eu vejo o Itachi assim. Ele é um personagem ótimo pra trabalhar os conflitos. u.u Agora, é como eu disse, nem eu sei quem fica com quem no final. Por isso, num faço promessas. A fic tem fase. Nesse momento é a parte "romântica" do nosso querido Itachinho. Hehehe Kaka xSaku, eu amo! xP É, eu sei q compliquei pra eles, mas, ah, nem sei. O.õ Só sei que o Kakashi volta sim pra Konoha, porque ele é parte da trama, e a coisa ainda tende a complicar. Enfim. Muitíssimo obrigada pela review. Continua acompanhando. n.n Bjooos!!

**Kakashi-sempai:** Óia, você está me mimando com as suas palavras. n.n Pode mimar, eu adoro! u.u Ó só, Kakashi num vai ficar cego meeesmo. Ele já sofreu tanto. Mas, você vê, eu meio que usei a estória onde ele perde o olho esquerdo sim. Mas ta de boa. O cara é foda, vai atrapalhar não, e não vai deixar ele menos lindão -ignore meu último comentário de fã feminina-. u.u Ele precisava desse "marco", sabe? O Itachi voltou a enxergar,mas, porque o problema dele era nos dois olhos. u.u Eu num podia cegar ele agora. Ainda mais com as lutas q estou planejando. u.u Sim siiiim, muito bem feito pro Fuuma! Subestimar Kakashi é um atentado contra a vida. o.ô Hehehe, os filhotinhos são mesmo kawai, né? Meu novos xodozinhos dessa fic! Aí, fiz o Sakumo, pensando no Hitsugaya de Bleach. Huahuahuah! Cabelo prata, olhos verdes... vai dizer que não lembra? xDDDD É, esse cap. espero q não tenha demorado tanto assim, e q vc tenha curtido. xD Quanto as reviews. É, friozinho. Espero q a gente nunca deixe de sentir, pra sempre querer fazer boas fics. xDDD Muito obrigado,e continua acompanhando. Prometo mais trama ainda. Bjooos!! n.n

**Titia-Ro:** Acho que essa é a primeira vez que veio "aqui" na minha fic, né? Seja bem vinda! xDDD Ah, muito obrigado mesmo. Eu ainda vou complicar mais do que já está, então, não perca. u.u Quanto a sua pergunta: Infelizmente, não tenho como por Naruto (meu loirinho preferido! n.n), nem a Hinata ou Sasuke. A trama é bem complicada, e ainda há personagens para trabalhar, foraumAkatsukiquevaientrar.XDDD É, Tadinha da Sakura. Tem o Itachi, tem o Kakashi... huahuauauahua! Talvez ela queira dividir o sofrimento comigo. u.u Hehehe, mas, de boa, a pobre sofre mesmo. E inda vai sofrer mais. u.u Enfim. É para o bem da fic. n.n Espero que este cap. 8 eteja em seu gosto, e que você volte pra me dizer o que achou. Obrigado pela review. Bjo grande!

**Papillon Holie:** Huahuahuahauh!! Foi mal, mas, só assim pra começar sua resposta. xDDD Nada haver, nada. Eu amo suas comparações. PM e BOPE!! Hahahahaha - "Tropa de Elite" ao fundo - Realmente, peninha do Sakumo, mas, non se preocupe, ele não vai crescer nenhum emo, traumatizado, revoltado... cof!.. Sasukecof! cof! Enfim. xD Hehehe, num é só você que fica assim com as cenas de ação, eu me empolgo. Gosto de prolongar, botar adrenalina, sentimentos, descrever armas então... OMG!! Amo cenas de porrada!! E essa fic é ótima pra isso. xDD Esse cap. eu sei que não teve, mas, no próximo, já vai rolar umazinha sim. xDD Amei a review, viu? E ó, eu num consegui, mas pretendo ler todas suas fic. Já passei lá, e vi que você é boa, menina. u.u Obrigado pelo apoio nessa aqui. Continua acompanhando, prometo emoções. rsrsrs. Bjooos!!

**s2 Hana-chan**: Tudo joinha! xP Ai, é maravilhoso saber que você pensa assim. xD Quanto ao encaixe que você falou, olha, eu penso assim: Nós temos um filme lindo, um manga maravilhoso. Oras, vamos juntar essas coisas boas pra acrescer na fic. Acho que deu certo, non? n.n ó, cap. 8 saído do forno. Espero que não tenha demorado. Tentei postar o mais depressa possível, claro, com toda a dedicação que a fic pede. n.n Ah, com relação ao triângulo, essa é uma pergunta que eu faço a mim mesma. u.u Não sei ainda quem fica com quem no final. Mas, creio que não arranjarei nenhuma "namorada de fim de fic u.u" não. Espero que esse cap. 8 esteja em seu gosto. Obrigadasso pela review. Bjoos!!

**Cla-Chan-K:** Ola, a menina do nick bonito! u.u Hehehehehe! Esse cap. ainda foi meio transição, como vc viu. Mas, calma, Kakashi e Sakura vão mesmo se encontrar, como vc bem deduziu. Afinal, tem o filhote aí, né? xDDD Mara? Hahahaha!! Obrigado! 8DDD Ai, sério? Eu tento mesmo me ater nas emoções dos personas. Cada um te seu perfil, sabe, e é a maior viagem trabalhar em cima disso. xDD Poxa, se você curte, eu dou a maior força! Faz mesmo! É da hora. xD Nem é tãaao difícil,sabe? Ainda mais cruzando as informações "reais" que temos das características deles. Bom disso, é que o Kishi já nos da, meio que uma "base", aí é só soltar a imaginação um pouquinho, que flue. XD Como eu disse, te dou maior força. n.n É, aqui esta o cap. 8. Espero mesmo que tenha saído rápido, e satisfeito um pouco sua curiosidade. Essa fic é uma das prioridades. Eu a amo! 8DD Muito obrigado pela sua review. Um bjo grande!!

* * *

Agora sim, vamos tagarelar. u.u

Este cap. 8, como vocês bem perceberam, não teve as cenas de luta que eu tanto amo. Aliás, foi bem mais um capítulo de transição. Eu pensei em pular direto para a parte que Sakumo e Oichi são adolescentes ( e eu prometo que, a partir daí, eles não "crescem" mais u.u), entretanto, senti a necessidade de explicar essa relação do pequeno com o Itachi. Mais ainda, com a própria Sakura. Gostei tanto de escrever as "cenas família"... n.n

Quanto ao início do cap. er... - assobia- Sim, foi como se fosse uma parte de um hentai. Bem, eu gosto de trabalhar com a linguagem corporal e talz. Assim como as de luta, descrever cenas "quentes" é bem legal. n/n Eu não sei se vai ter mais hentai, mas, com certeza, muitas cenas dessa natureza ainda pretendo encaixar. Espero que gostem. xDD

Falando em hentai, tem esse segundo casal, ainda não visto em ação, mas, claramente consumado; Jiraya x Tsunade. Então,eu tava pensando se faço, ou não, hentai deles. Isso deixo a cabo de vocês, nas reviews. Vocês querem? Por favor, me digam. u.u Prometo qe vai ficar bem feito. 8DDD Enfim. Vocês decidem. u.u

No último cap. eu disse que ia fazer algumas cenas Shikamaru x Temari. Esse casalzinho apareceu de fininho na fic, mas, eu não resisti. Achei tão kawai fazer eles dois. E, olha só, vendo nuvens. 8D Tomara que gostem.

Outra coisa que vale a pena destacar e, aliás, foi um dos grandes motivos para esse cap. foi a cena de Kakashi e Jiraya, onde a verdadeira história dos Uchiha foi contada. Achei de extrema importância dar uma "raíz" para os confiltos existentes, desde o primeiro cap. da fic, até os últimos. Ainda vou trabalhar bem, em cima desse clã. Orochimaru, bem, esse não vai aparecer, porque como foi dito pelo nosso Ero-sennin, ele morreu de uma doença. X.X Adorei essa coisa de Jiraya, Orochimaru e Tsunade juntos. Acho que coube certinho, e ó, mais um elemento do manga. Xd

**_Para finalizar, um comentário pititico:_** **O Sakumo não ta parecendo o Hitsugaya de Bleach?** (pequeno ainda, cabelo prata pra cima, olhos verdes...) xDDDDDDDD OMG!! Eu visualizei aquele shinigami enquanto descrevia o filhote do Kakashi. u.u A diferença, é que o Sakumo vai crescer. rsrsrsrs

Enfim. Acredito que disse tudo que precisava. Muito obrigado pelos reviews! Fiquei muito feliz com eles! Continuem acompanhando e comentando. Prometo emoções, mais emocionantes, no próximo cap.

Isso é tudo pessoal. xD

Bjo

**Moon**


	9. Reunião Inesperada

**Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, talvez eu seria japonesa, e milionária. x.x Enfim. Tirando o Kakashi, o resto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. xDD**

* * *

O tempo havia passado para os Uchihas, mais precisamente, cinco anos. Era a primeira vez que a paz durava tanto desta forma. Ainda havia certos atritos com Konoha, mas nada realmente grande. Em realidade, a líder Tsunade, agora, fazia de tudo para não entrarem mais em conflitos. Ela tinha certeza que, um dia, as pessoas passariam a deixar de temê-los, para respeitá-los. A loira, que tentava formar uma aliança com a Cidade de Suna, ainda não obtivera sucesso. A má fama, dos tempos de Orochimaru, pesava sobre o clã, e ainda havia o Hokage, que sempre dava um jeito de frustrar seus planos.

Sakura e Itachi haviam crescido como guerreiros. Suas habilidades de luta, e espada, evoluíram exponencialmente. Principalmente Itachi, que era, sem dúvida, um dos maiores guerreiros do clã. Só não ocupava esse posto sozinho, porque existia um guerreiro tão prodígio quando ele ali: Nagato Pein, um habilidoso espadachim.

Os filhos também haviam crescido, e como Tsunade profetizara na cerimônia matrimonial, tornaram-se belos, fortes e valiosos. E ainda tinham muito a desenvolver no caminho Uchiha.

Oichi, com quinze anos, havia se tornado uma linda jovem. Não era tão alta, e também não tinha o corpo voluptuoso, tal qual o da mãe. Fora isso, quem ela mais lembrava era Itachi: A começar pelos cabelos longos, lisos, que ela usava num ostensivo rabo de cavalo. Ela gostava daquele penteado, pois dizia lhe conferir a seriedade necessária a uma Uchiha. Os olhos passaram a ser ainda mais claros que os de Sakura, e tinham uma profundidade intensa, observadora. Não era qualquer um que conseguia encara-la por muito tempo. Sua personalidade condizia perfeitamente com a aparência sóbria: extremamente metódica. Do tipo que segue às regras, e acha que tudo vale em prol de um objetivo. A menina ainda era muitíssimo devotada ao pai. O tinha como um modelo a ser seguido.

Sakumo, por sua vez, era mais "livre". Enquanto a irmã nunca saíra de Konoha, o menino que ostentava o mais largo sorriso em todo o clã, já havia estado na Cidade da Rocha e da Chuva, tanto em trabalhos para o clã, quanto para simplesmente conhecer. Ele costumava dizer que "era livre como o vento", fazendo a mãe desenterrar todas aquelas lembranças reprimidas. Seu pai, Itachi, ainda era um grande exemplo para si, mas tudo parava nesse ponto. Já havia desistido de travar relações com o moreno, tanto menos ouvir chamá-lo de _filho_...

Agora, ele estava nos campos, treinando com suas flechas. É verdade que, em criança, o menino não era reconhecido por suas habilidades, porém, na adolescência, as coisas mudaram e muito. Descobrira uma paixão incomum pelo arco, ao ver soldados de Konoha usando os mesmos. O clã, certamente, o criticara duramente por tentar "imitar" Konoha, mas o rapazinho sequer lhes dera ouvidos. Pelo contrário: ele próprio saíra pela floresta, escolhera uma forte árvore, derrubou-a, e confeccionou o próprio arco. E era uma arma nunca vista, nem mesmo no País do Fogo. Não era como a dos soldados do Hokage, era enorme, quase da altura do próprio garoto (que havia crescido bastante), as flechas tinham as pontas de metal afiadíssimas. Ele já as testara tanto puras, quanto envenenadas, ou, ainda, inflamadas. Era a arma perfeita.

- Sakumo!!

Era a irmã que o chamava, vendo o irmão acertar no coração de um boneco improvisado, feito de paliçada. A corda do arco curvo ainda vibrava, segundos depois da flecha, ter atingido seu alvo. Sua habilidade já era reconhecida até pelo próprio Itachi, que, de fato, era um home muito justo. O irmão de Oichi era uma figura exuberante, por assim dizer. Além da altura, e do exótico cabelo, mesmo aos quinze anos, já era robusto e largo. Não obstante à natureza, mas, também, porque precisava dos braços fortes para puxar aquela corda do arco. Um civil comum, não conseguiria ao menos movê-la.

- Oichi! Há quanto tempo está aí?

- Pouco – mentiu. A mais nova admirava e muito essa habilidade que o primogênito desenvolvera.

Tão diferentes, mas, eles realmente tinham aquela relação dos irmãos unidos. Família era um ramo tratado com toda a tradição e seriedade na Casa Uchiha. O que Oichi não conseguia entender era, porque Sakumo não tinha a mesma relação que ela tinha com o pai...

- Oichi, eu já contei que hoje parto pra Suna?

- Suna!! Mas o que _você_ vai fazer lá?

- Hahaha. Ainda não sei – coçou atrás da cabeça, recebendo um olhar reprovador da menina – Não faça essa cara! Lá eu decido!

- Vai sair a esmo por aí? – perguntou seca

- Sim! – sorriu – Quer vir comigo?

- Não! Você é louco, Sakumo...

- Louco? Talvez... Eu prefiro pensar que sou...

- ... _livre como o vento_ – ela o imitou, rolando os olhos – E o vento sopra para Suna?

- Como é inteligente, essa minha irmãzinha! Ai!

Acariciou o braço dolorido, pelo soco que levou da irmã.

- Você ta ficando forte, que nem a mamãe.

- Eu faço o que posso – sorriu de canto a mais nova

- Ei, Oichi, tem certeza que não quer aprender a atirar com esta belezinha?

- Óh, não, não. Você sabe que, não sou tão boa nisso quanto você... – tentou enrola-lo

- Oichi – começou num tom de aviso – Não é porque Itachi disse que você não é tão boa quanto eu, que você vai desistir. Você ouve demais o que ele diz!

- _Ele_ é meu pai!

Seguiu-se um profundo silêncio, após essa exclamação. Itachi era uma espécie de _tabu_ para Sakumo. Oichi, mesmo sabendo disso, às vezes, deixava escapar coisas como esta última.

- Você nem chama mais ele de pai... – a morena suspirou pesadamente.

- Ele nunca me chamou de filho – Sakumo largou seu sorriso, para um tom seco – Desde os doze anos que desisti dessa besteira. Oichi, eu sei que ele _é_ meu pai, mas, às vezes, é como se eu não tivesse um... eu não sei.

- Desculpa irmão...

- Não, Oichi. Eu to falando sério! Olha pra você, é a imagem dele _cuspida_! Agora, olha pra mim. Olha para o meu _cabelo_!!

- ...

Oichi não tinha como argumentar com o irmão. Pior de tudo: não era a primeira vez que ele tocava nesse assunto.

-Ah. Esqueça isso. Eu vim te chamar pra almoçar.

- Claro! Estou cheio de fome! – o garoto voltou a sorrir

- Você está _sempre_ cheio de fome. Falando nisso, você esqueceu de dar comida pra Pakkun, de novo... – reclamou a caçula, referindo-se ao cãozinho, que era de Sakumo, mas, quem cuidava mesmo, era ela.

- Kami-sama! – estapeou a testa – Esqueci!

- Sorte sua que, diferente de você, eu sou responsável. Agora, pega seu arco, suas flechas, e vamos pra casa.

- Sim, mamãe. Ai! – gemeu, com o novo soco recebido pelo outro braço.

- Bobo.

* * *

Não demorou muito, e os irmãos inseparáveis já estavam em casa. Sakura já os esperava, assim como Itachi. Um farto banquete foi servido à família que, sempre que podia, almoçava junto.

- Itachi – anunciou-se Sakumo –parto para Suna hoje.

- Vá, mas, cuide-se. Não se esqueça de suas obrigações dentro deste clã.

Ainda que a resposta fosse à esperada, Sakura olhou o filho; Oichi olhou para o pai. A tensão tornou-se palpável entre os quatro.

Sakumo foi o primeiro a terminar a refeição. Levantou-se, fez breve reverência, e depois seguiu para seu quarto. Em seguida, Sakura levantou-se.

- Já terminou mãe?

- Sim. – reverenciou filha e marido, e foi para o quarto do primogênito.

- Posso entrar?

- Espera um pouco, mãe.

Passaram minutos, e Sakumo não fazia menção de abrir a porta de correr.

- Filho!

- Já vou! Eu to pelado.

- ...

Mais uma espera e, ele finalmente abriu a porta.

- Que demora!

- Já disse. Eu tava pelado.

- É... vejo que trocou mesmo de roupa.

Sakura reparou que ele havia trocado o quimono branco e pomposo dos Uchihas, por um cinza, de tecido mais grosseiro, seguro apenas por uma larga faixa negra.

- Por que isso?

- Ora, mãe. Eu sempre faço isso quando viajo. E você é bem vivida. Entende que não posso sair por aí, com o símbolo Uchiha nas minhas costas.

- Já não basta este cabelo, pra chamar atenção, não é? – sorriu – _Por Kami! Só faltou a máscara_...

- Máscara?

- É u-uma m-máscara – titubeou a mãe- Para não chamar tanta atenção...

- Está brincando?? Se eu usasse uma, _aí sim_ eu chamaria toda a atenção do mundo!

Sakura sorriu, com o perfeito raciocínio do filho. Era irônico, como o próprio Kakashi não se dera conta disso.

- Pelo que vejo, já está de saída – observou Sakura.

- Sim – ele terminava de arrumar uma pequena mochila – Cuida do Pakkun para mim?

- A sua irmã já faz isso... Ei, mocinho! Não está _pensando_ em levar esse arco, não é?

- Não estou _pensando_ mamãe. Eu _vou_ levar.

- Ah, você não tem jeito... – suspirou vencida

- Você se preocupa à toa.

E deu um forte abraço na mãe, que o retribuiu com "tapinhas" nas costas.

- Você e Oichi tem um jeito esquisito de me fazer carinho...

O comentário sarcástico deixou o clima mais leve, e Sakumo saiu, pela janela.

- Esse menino teve a quem puxar... – finas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto de neve.

* * *

Após o almoço, Itachi e Sakura dirigiram-se para um dos templos Uchiha, _Nakano_ (1), onde eram tomadas as decisões mais importantes. As reuniões eram sempre presididas por Tsunade, que já estava lá. Outras pessoas estavam presente, como velhos conselheiros, e mais guerreiros de classe alta, entre eles, Pein.

- Senhores, já é uma tradição em nosso clã, essas reuniões. Elas são de extrema importância, e já decidiram muitas vitórias a nosso favor. – a loira começava a falar cordial. – Quero congratular aqueles que evitaram o combate contra Konoha, ao longo de todos esses anos. Estamos no caminho da paz absoluta, e estou certa de que isso é o que todos nós queremos.

Murmúrios de concordância e alguns aplausos. Aparentemente, todos naquela sala agradaram-se das poucas palavras da grande Líder. Entretanto, alguém levantou. Era um homem de cabelos ruivos, curtos e rebeldes. Ele ainda usava espécies de piercings pretos: uma seqüência deles, nas orelhas; outra seqüência, nos dois lados do nariz proeminente; os dois finais, no lábio inferior. Era alto, mas, apesar do porte de guerreiro, não era tão robusto. Seus olhos eram um cinza claro frio, tão exótico quanto a sua aparência. Uma figura que impunha interesse e, ao mesmo tempo, medo.

- Perdoe a minha intromissão, Tsunade-sama. Saiba que eu a respeito muito, mas, não posso mais ficar calado, depois de todos esses anos.

Por mais respeitoso que tenha sido o tom dele, todos naquele lugar se preparavam para ouvir uma grande afronta.

- Nós somos Uchihas. Não sabemos o que é "paz". E esse problema não é somente nosso. Vou ser breve em meu exemplo. Pode me responder uma pergunta, Tsunade-sama? Há quantos anos nossa grande líder tenta um contrato de "paz" com a Cidade da Areia?

Após as breves palavras, seguiu-se um silêncio de puro constrangimento.

- Faz cinco anos, Pein. – ela respondeu, segurando o pesado suspiro.

- É disso que eu falo! – ele se animou – Nunca vão nos levar a sério dessa forma, Tsunade-sama, e todos aqui. A senhora quer a paz, e para isso, deixa de fazer guerra. Já perdeu vidas em confrontos que não queria entrar. São os seus guerreiros, Tsunade-sama. Essa "paz" nunca vai chegar dessa forma.

Ouviram-se alguns burburinhos, diante das palavras do ruivo altivo. Se os mesmos eram de aprovação, ou não, ainda não se sabe.

- Pein, eu sei que suas intenções são nobres. Todos aqui sabemos – nesse ponto, a loira realmente não tinha certeza do que dizia. Fez, para acalmar os ânimos. – Mas essa idéia de ganhar o mundo pela guerra, foi de Orochimaru. Eu me arrependo muito de tê-lo seguido. Foi por causa disso, que hoje somos chamados de "raça" perigosa e desleal. Eu não quero essa imagem para o nosso clã, está entendendo?

Todos estavam absolutamente em silêncio. Tsunade falava com Pein, como se ninguém estivesse presente. Mas ele não pareceu convencido.

- Vão nos atacar, Tsunade-sama! Se fraquejarmos (e nós estamos fraquejando), vão nos atacar! Aí sim, não teremos mais um clã Uchiha para ter a sua tão _sonhada_ "paz"!!

- JÁ CHEGA INSOLENTE!

Pein, por mais genial que fosse, estava abaixo de Tsunade na hierarquia, e teve que ficar quieto. A loira, por sua vez, estava corada, irada com as palavras do subordinado.

- Nós queremos a paz! Isso já foi decidido há muito tempo! – enfatizou categórica – Estamos muito perto do nosso objetivo, para um guerreiro confiante demais estragar tudo! Vamos ver, se você está tão certo, Pein. Vocês querem entrar em choque com Konoha, ou, Suna?

Ela perguntou ferina, como há muito não fazia. Talvez houvesse alguns indecisos naquele meio, mas, naquela hora, definitivamente, não era nada aconselhável peitar Tsunade. Não houve manifestação alguma.

- Ótimo. – disse a loira, sem esboçar qualquer expressão de alegria. Uma líder como ela não podia fraquejar, ou demonstrar emoções.

- Esse clã vai cair, Tsunade-sama, e a culpa será sua...

Depois daquele murmuro audível, para todos ouvirem, Pein saiu do templo, mesmo sem a permissão ter sido dada. Podia ter perdido essa, mas, era fato: o ruivo, assim como Itachi, era muitíssimo respeitado. Ele não falaria nada que não tivesse plena convicção. E, sim, de alguma forma, ele conseguiu minar a confiança de todos naquela busca pela paz.

* * *

Após a turbulenta reunião, Tsunade encontrava-se em sua sala, tentando escrever num pergaminho, sem sucesso. Sua mente era um turbilhão. Por que, _logo o Pein_ tinha que ser contra seus ideais? Há anos que queria a paz. A aliança com Suna seria o primeiro passo. Mesmo não recebendo resposta alguma, algo a dizia que seus sonhos estavam perto de serem alcançados... Ela não podia deixar o ruivo frustrar seus planos... Mas, pensando melhor, o que ele podia fazer? O prodígio era muitíssimo forte e habilidoso, mas, tudo parava ali. Quem tinha o poder na casa Uchiha era a grande Tsunade, não aquele conhecido como "deus", por todos os países...

Deu um suspiro. Seus pensamentos, magicamente, convergiram para a imagem proibida de Jiraya. Ah...! Se tivesse sido sábia como ele, provavelmente estariam juntos, e em absoluta paz. Agora, era sua chance de concertar tudo. De fazê-lo orgulhoso. Algumas lágrimas tímidas rolaram pelo rosto corado. Às vezes, esquecia do tamanho da falta que ele a fazia...

- Jiraya _Baka_...

_..._

_- **Jiraya Baka**!!_

_A loira esbravejava furiosa, com o garoto a sua frente. Ele era alto, tinha cabelos brancos e espetados, que estavam ganhando comprimento. Apesar de apenas ter 16 anos, ostentava um olhar safado, e um sorriso de eterna malícia no rosto._

_- Nem adianta berrar, Tsunade-chan. Eu não vou lutar com uma garota. Ainda mais, com uma tão __**chata**__ e linda que nem você... – ele disse, embainhando a espada de volta. _

_- **Baka! Baka! Baka!** – ela só conseguia dizer isso – Vai se arrepender por ter me subestimado!_

_Com o rosto em chamas, a loirinha avançou para cima do menino, que foi obrigado a sacar a Katana, para aparar a lâmina da outra. Ela tinha uma força surreal! , pensava Jiraya._

_O cenário aparente não era um tão comum assim: A moça, Tsunade, estava furiosa com Jiraya, que se divertia muito com isso. Para fechar, um garoto, também da mesma idade dos combatentes, observava a luta, com certo desinteresse. Sua pele era tão pálida, que, quem não conhecesse Orochimaru, acharia que ele andava sempre doente. Talvez, isso fosse apenas um grande contraste com os cabelos, negros como uma noite sem estrelas, e lisos como a seda. Seu olhar era meio melancólico, mas, não porque estivesse triste, apenas era o seu natural. _

_Ele olhava para esquerda, onde a loira lançava um golpe, depois para a direita, onde Jiraya defendia. Estavam num bosque fechado. Só havia os sons do vento no bambuzal, e os pássaros pequenos cantando. Seria total paz, não fossem seus queridos amigos a perturbando com os sons de katana batendo em katana._

_Tsunade estava muito concentrada. Nem parecia estar lutando com o amigo de infância. Golpe atrás de golpe, ela ia o encurralando. Até que, dada hora, ele tropeçou, caindo com as costas no chão. Mal gemeu com a dor, e viu a ponta afiada da espada dela no meio de seus olhos._

_- Você não está lutando a sério, seu Baka! Vamos, levanta!_

_Jiraya obedeceu, sem largar seu sorriso. Infelizmente, para Tsunade, a luta continuou "morna", fazendo-a ficar, ainda mais, zangada, avançando com tudo, para forçá-lo a atacá-la._

_- Vamos lute!! – berrava a plenos pulmões, enquanto Jiraya a mandou um beijo, no cruzar das espadas._

_Ela teria continuado a atacá-lo, com todo o prazer, não fosse por uma Katana ter se enterrado entre as outras duas._

_- Orochimaru! – o de cabelos branco arregalou os olhos._

_- Vocês dois me cansam... – o moreno suspirou._

_Então, algo já esperado do gênio Orochimaru:_

_Com um movimento, unindo graça, técnica e força incomparáveis, o jovem fez com que sua katana erguesse as outras duas, fazendo uma voar pra cada lado. A de Jiraya cravou-se numa árvore. A de Tsunade num bambu oposto. E antes mesmo dos sabres terem alcançado seus destinos, Orochimaru já voltara a embainhar a katana na cintura. (2) _

_- Hahaha! Orochimaru, sempre direto! – brincou Jiraya – Se ficar se mostrando assim, Tsunade-chan pode se apaixonar..._

_- Cala a boca!! _

_Tsunade deu um soco na cabeça __**oca**__, segundo __**ela**__, de Jiraya, ao que o terceiro membro do grupo só rolou os olhos. Como aqueles dois eram imaturos..._

A loira divagava, vendo uma cena irônica pela janela: Havia três crianças, deviam ter seus 15 anos, treinando arremessos de shurikens lá fora.

- Tempos que não voltam mais... –suspirou

Ao mesmo tempo, que, era doce, a lembrança também era amarga. Orochimaru... o prodígio; o maduro. Ele sempre tivera aquele espírito de liderança. Fora um Uchiha de verdade. Tsunade o admirava tanto. O seguia fielmente. Mas, na hora de fazer a coisa certa, ele não fez. E cega em sua admiração, Tsunade foi contra o único que estava com a razão, ironicamente, o Baka Jiraya, forte, sim, mas, que ninguém quis levar a sério. Por Kami! Como fora burra!

- Vou concertar tudo, Jiraya Baka. Você vai ver.

E sorriu. Um riso leve e, até, sereno...

* * *

-**Suna**-

Dois dias após sua saída, Sakumo já estava no país do Vento. Mais precisamente, apenas um desfiladeiro o separava de Suna. Seguiu o estreito, com todo cuidado, em seu cavalo.

Quando já estava ao fim da passagem, o cenário tranqüilo transformou-se em problema. Três grandalhões o esperavam, não muito longe, sacando suas katanas. Sakumo preferiu abandonar o cavalo, a acabar sendo derrubado dele. Ato contínuo despediu três flechas do enorme arco. Eficiente e letal. Somente o próprio garoto as viu, voando ajudadas pelo vento, em linha reta, para acertar perna, testa e peito, dos três homens, que caíram do desfiladeiro. Morreram sem darem-se conta do que os matara.

Infelizmente, aquilo não era nem o início do problema. Sakumo olhou para cima. Havia, pelo menos, doze homens, todos eles armados; shurikens e kunais em riste. O menino dos cabelos prata era mesmo muito habilidoso, mas, sabia que estava encrencado.

Sem pensar, lançou suas enormes flechas, uma atrás da outra, e teve que desviar de mais três corpos que caíram ao seu redor. Tantas vezes praticara que, aquele ato, de mirar, puxar e soltar, já estava em seu sangue. Os inimigos enfureciam-se cada vez mais. Não era possível que perderiam para um fedelho daquele! Um deles lançou mão da covardia, e de uma posição privilegiada acima, acertou uma pedra na cabeça do jovem, que caiu nocauteado.

* * *

Acordou sentindo a cabeça girar, ouvindo zunidos. Aos poucos foi recobrando os sentidos; os borrões tornaram-se imagens nítidas, e ele pode ver seus algozes, bem como o som das gargalhadas de escárnio. Estava amarrado e se sacudia.

- Quem são vocês? – Sakumo suava em bicas, sem largar o tom hostil.

- Somos humildes assaltantes, rapaz. Nós vimos você ali, sozinho, e decidimos que seria muito fácil roubar um franguinho que nem você.

Sakumo apenas lançou um "Humpf!", observando as feições machucadas e envelhecidas de seu interlocutor. Aquele homem não estava para brincadeira.

- Mas aí – voltou a falar o mercenário – Você simplesmente mata SEIS dos nossos. Eu não podia deixar as coisas assim...

- Teria matado todos, se não fosse atacado pelas costas.

Sorriu, com aquele excesso de confiança, típico dos adolescentes, que já acham que são homens... A bem da verdade, Sakumo parecia não entender sua atual situação: amarrado, frente a quinze bandidos, loucos para matá-lo.

- Você é um moleque muito atrevido! Não tem medo da gente? – perguntou com deboche.

Eles estavam numa espécie de gruta, anexa às falésias. A escuridão do local fazia as pupilas crescerem e enegrecerem ainda mais. O jovem suava muito, mas, nem por um segundo, abandonou o sorriso debochado.

- E ele ainda ri!! – o homem estava vermelho de raiva. – Moleque prepotente! Vai pagar muito caro, franguinho!

Todas aquelas ofensas, daquele homem desajustado, apenas fizeram Sakumo rir mais, para depois parar sério, e lançar-lhe um olhar cheio de frieza e temeridade.

- Pois faça o seu pior!

- Vai se arrepender por ter me desafiado, garoto!

O bandido, louco de fúria, avançou com a katana, muitíssimo disposto a arrancar a língua daquele menino, e mostrar o lugar dele, de uma vez por todas. Porém, quando fez seu movimento inevitável, tudo o que foi ouvido, foi o som de lâmina batendo em... _lâmina_.

- Por que não vai brigar com alguém do seu tamanho, hein?

Em segundos, o misterioso salvador, desbaratou a quadrilha dos quinze, simplesmente. Sakumo o mirava de olhos arregalados. Era como uma sombra letal, movendo-se entre aqueles bonecos sem reação. No meio daquela escuridão, flashes prateados passavam, de cima para baixo, de um lado para o outro, em diagonal. Os efeitos de tudo aquilo: corpos fatiados, e sangue espirrando em todas as direções. Uns gritavam, mas eram calados pelas duas lâminas, que Sakumo finalmente percebeu serem duas. Que técnica terrível a daquele homem! "Aliás, quem era aquele homem?", o garoto pensava empolgado, esquecendo-se do fato de que estava presenciando um assassinato em massa, em escala menor.

- Ei...

O desconhecido tinha um ar incrivelmente natural. Não parecia nem um pouco afetado por ter tirado a vida, da forma que tirou, de quinze assaltantes. Ele era diferente, sem dúvida. A primeira pergunta que o veio na cabeça, foi em relação àquela faixa negra, lhe cobrindo o olho esquerdo. "Como será que ele o havia perdido?"

Kakashi, então, olhou para o rosto do garoto. Por Kami! A semelhança, daquele garoto consigo, era gritante! Beirava o estranho...

- Você foi muito corajoso, mas imprudente também.

- Eles iam me matar de qualquer jeito... – suspirou o jovenzinho – Pelo menos, que morresse com honra. E, depois, acho que Kami-sama não quer me ver tão cedo – brincou – Mandou você aqui.

- Eu gostei do que disse a eles... Sabe, acho que no seu lugar, eu faria mesma coisa.

- Sério? – Sakumo perguntou empolgado. Era tão bom saber que ele, um simples jovem arqueiro, já adquirira o respeito de... desse homem, que ainda não sabia quem era. Mas, julgando pela aparência e a técnica, devia ser muito poderoso. – Você acabou com todos eles, e tão rápido!

- Não foi nada... O corajoso de hoje foi você. – desconversou - A propósito, sou Hatake Kakashi. -Ofereceu a mão, e o menino aproveitou para erguer-se do chão.

- Uch... – pigarreou. Seria um terrível erro mencionar o clã – Namikaze. (3) – concertou – Namikaze Sakumo.

- Sakumo??

Agora sim, Kakashi estava pasmo. Seu olho arregalado não passou despercebido pelo mais novo.

- Conhece algum Sakumo? – arqueou a sobrancelha

- Conheci...

- Ah.

Um pequeno silêncio, logo quebrado pelo homem portando as duas espadas nas costas. Lembrou-se que teria que limpa-las depois...

- Mas o que você está fazendo aqui, nesse desfiladeiro garoto?

- Era a vista mais bonita no caminho para Suna.

- E você viaja sempre sozinho?

- Pois é. Nunca aconteceu esse tipo de coisa antes. Quero dizer, até aconteceu, mas, bandidos assim, são no máximo cinco ou seis. Nada que de trabalho. E você? Como achou aquela gruta?

- Ah, eu. Estava escalando as escarpas. Você sabe, eu precisava exercitar. De repente, vi você atirando suas flechas. Infelizmente eu estava um pouco longe. Sorte que consegui alcançá-los a tempo.

-Hum...

- Bom, eu moro em Suna. Quer vir comigo?

Kakashi estranhou a si mesmo. Geralmente, ele se despediria do garoto ali. Não era desse tipo de contato. Mas, esse Sakumo, ele convidou com facilidade, sem a menor hesitação.

- Sério? – os olhos do menor brilharam.

- Claro! Vamos!

* * *

Caminhando pelas ruas de Suna, Kakashi e Sakumo eram alvos de olhares curiosos. O garoto era como uma versão adolescente de Kakashi, sem máscara e com um largo sorriso, desses de quem sorri sem a menor culpa. Tirando isso, o próprio Hatake era uma figura que, por si só, já chamava atenção.

- Então, está com fome?

-Hah! Seu erro foi perguntar isso! – brincou Sakumo – Muita!

- Alguma preferência?

- O que vier!

Entraram numa pequena taberna, que também funcionava à luz do dia, e pediram peixe, e bolinhos de arroz.

- Saquê? – Kakashi já se preparava para encher o copo do garoto, mas hesitou – Não... Você é muito novo.

Sakumo bufou, chateado.

- Olha, pode não parecer, mas, eu matei seis homens hoje. E não posso beber um simples saquê? – disse em tom de escárnio

- Ta bem ... – o Hatake suspirou, vencido, mas, Sakumo revirou os olhos ao vê-lo encher menos de um terço do copo, que já era pequeno. Que coisa! Esse homem que mal conhecia... o protegendo desse jeito. Nem Itachi, seu pai, fazia isso..

- Ei! Que isso na sua mão? – apontou curioso, para o volume vermelho.

- Um livro.

- Jura? Descobriu sozinho ou te contaram?

- Contaram.

Mesmo Kakashi estando sério (ao que parecia aquele livro _era importante_), Sakumo não pode deixar de rir abertamente.

- Quero saber a estória.

- Quantos anos?

- Quinze – sorriu inocentemente, escancarando os dentes brancos.

- Hum... – Kakashi botou a mão no queixo, fingindo estar pensativo, depois virou para o garoto, estalando a língua – Não. Você é só uma criança.

- Não sou criança! E eu...

- ..._matei seis homens hoje_. – o imitou – Tente outro argumento, garoto.

Sakumo soltou um suspiro exasperado, cruzando os braços, irritado com aquele homem.

- Deixa o moleque, Kakashi. Ele vai descobrir, cedo ou tarde.

- Falou o maior pervertido de Suna...

Ignorando completamente o comentário sibilado do Hatake, Jiraya sentou-se àquela mesa, estendendo a mão para o mais novo dos três.

- Sou Jiraya. E você é...?

- Namikaze Sakumo.

- Sakumo!!

Jiraya vacilou por um momento. Aquele menino... era idêntico a Kakashi, muito embora, tenha visto a face do amigo poucas vezes. E ele ainda se chamava... Sakumo! Mundo esquisito...

O Uchiha, por sua vez, achava cada vez mais bizarra ( sem exageros na expressão) a atitude desses estranhos. Por que agiam assim ao saberem seu nome? Talvez "Sakumo" fosse um nome bastante comum na Areia...

- Já que o capitão Kakashi...

- Capitão?

-Isso mesmo. Já que esse chato não quer te emprestar o livro, eu te dou um de presente. Eu lancei por esses dias. Pegue!

E deu um livro, igual ao de Kakashi, para o jovem dos cabelos iguais aos do mesmo.

- Corrompeu o garoto, Jiraya-sama...

- Só fazendo minha propaganda.

- Ele é autor da série Icha Icha – explicou Kakashi a Sakumo.

O jovem olhou para o senhor. Ele não tinha _cara _de quem escrevia um livro _desses_.

- Acredite garoto. Jiraya-sama é bem pior do que aparenta... – riu Kakashi

- E você vem de onde, Sakumo?

O adolescente grisalho já ia disparar "Clã Uchiha", mas, conseguiu consertar-se antes mesmo de dizer:

- Konoha.

Essa resposta fez Jiraya encarar Kakashi, demoradamente.

- E vai ficar por aqui quanto tempo?

- Ah, isso eu ainda não sei... – sorriu sem graça – Mas, eu vou indo. A viagem de Konoha para cá é bem longa. Estou cansado.

Despediu dos dois, e se foi.

- Andou fazendo filhos por aí? – brincou Jiraya.

- Não que eu saiba...

- Mas, o garoto é interessante.

- Sim. Forte e corajoso também. Quando eu o encontrei, ele estava pra ser morto por uns quinze bandidos. E sabe o que ele disse?

- Hum?

- "Façam o seu pior!".

- Ele é durão mesmo... Estou vendo que, não é só no físico que vocês são parecidos. E, você matou os quinze, não é?

- Claro.

Uma atendente, que passava ali, arregalou os olhos, abismada, para depois afastar-se, com medo. Por outro lado, para o general das forças militares, e o capitão do principal esquadrão de assassinato, aquela resposta era totalmente banal.

- Falei muito alto, não é, Kakashi? – o senhor serviu-se do saquê.

- Eu também descuidei... – suspirou – Mas, Jiraya-sama, algo me diz que você me encontrou aqui, não por acaso...

- É verdade. Bem, vamos sair daqui. É coisa séria.

Pagaram à conta e dirigiram-se direto para a modesta casa, onde Kakashi morava.

- Então, fala Jiraya-sama.

- Você lembra de uma conversa que tivemos, há cinco anos, lá no monumento Kage?

- E como eu poderia esquecer? Foi quando eu fiquei sabendo que um dos amigos do meu pai era um Uchiha...

- ... _Exilado_.

O Hatake não tinha rancor algum de Jiraya. Ainda o tratava da mesma forma respeitosa e fraterna, mas, certas coisas são impossíveis de serem totalmente reparadas; quando o assunto "Uchiha" era tocado, ele sempre deixava escapar um comentário ácido. Mas, o senhor de brancos cabelos nem ligava mais.

- Enfim. Você lembra que eu disse que eles estavam calmos demais?

- Sim. Lembro.

- E, como você sabe, já faz cinco anos que eles tentam se aliarem a nós, num contrato de paz...

- Vá direto ao ponto, Jiraya-sama.

- Nosso Kazekage, Gaara-sama, quer aceitar a aliança.

- O QUÊ?! – exasperou, levantando da cadeira onde, antes, relaxava, na mesma hora.

Jiraya já esperava essa reação do outro.

- Diz que está brincando, general.

- Eu não brincaria com algo tão sério assim, e você sabe disso.

Kakashi largou o corpo na cadeira, novamente. Depois, sentou-se melhor, fixando o único orbe no rosto sério de seu superior.

- Gaara-sama... ele tem conhecimento de como você veio parar aqui. Mais ainda, ele tem conhecimento de como _eu _vim parar aqui. Ele sabe muito bem quem são os Uchihas. Um clã de traidores, desleais, assassinos...!

- Não generalize. Não esqueça que já fui um Uchiha. E eu não sou nenhum traidor, desleal e assassino... Ah! Não quero discutir sobre Uchihas com você, garoto.

- Desculpa Jiraya-sama. Eu não me referia a você. E, depois, meu general não é mais um Uchiha há mais de vinte anos... – divagou - O que eu quero dizer é, não é porque eles não agem há muito tempo, que estão planejando ficar no canto deles para o resto dessa era. Eu sei muito bem disso, Jiraya-sama. Eles estragaram minha vida, duas vezes! Eu não vou deixar que destruam essa Cidade que, agora, é meu lar. Não vou permitir, entendeu? Nem que eu mate todos eles!!

Jiraya era um dos poucos "privilegiados" que tivera a oportunidade de conhecer Kakashi a fundo. Vê-lo nos momentos mais críticos de sua vida. No dia em que o contara sobre o suicídio de Hatake Sakumo, viu a melancolia profunda, e o orgulho enorme do próprio pai. Anos mais tarde, quando soube de todo o seu envolvimento com o clã, reconheceu a mesma melancolia, acompanhada de um olhar apaixonado, e raiva, mas que não era destrutiva. Agora, não... a figura era outra. Um ódio, puro, emanava até na respiração do mais novo. No olho cinza havia uma fúria verdadeira. Temeu pelo seu garoto. Hatake Kakashi não dissera aquela ameaça tamanha da boca pra fora. Se fosse preciso, ele mataria todos os Uchihas, poupando apenas Sakura. Uma traidora, mas que, ele sabia, Kakashi não conseguiria tirar a vida, pois teria que morrer junto.

- Acalme-se, garoto – o próprio Jiraya já começava a ficar nervoso – Gaara-sama, _em sua imensa sabedoria_ – fez questão de enfatizar isso – Já imaginava que você seria contra. Ele confia muito em você, Kakashi. Sendo assim, ele resolveu dá-lo uma chance única.

- ??

- Antes de ele estabelecer aliança com os Uchiha, ele quer que, você e eu, investiguemos o clã.

As palavras saíram com muita facilidade para Jiraya, mas, Kakashi demorou, para compreender o significado delas.

- Jiraya-sama... Investigar? Você quer dizer que...

- Isso mesmo. Vamos voltar para Konoha, descobrir se Tsunade quer tanto assim a paz.

O Hatake, simplesmente, desligou por um instante. Imagens de todos os demônios, tão bem enterrados, vieram em sua cabeça, numa sucessão de enlouquecer. Pensou em Sakura. Ele sempre pensava na rosada, primeiro. No entanto, todo o restante da história vinha junto, para atormentar. Era um pesadelo... Um pesadelo, que cada vez mais ganhava formas reais.

- Eu entendo seu abalo, Kakashi. Aliás, não pense que a decisão de Gaara-sama não mexeu comigo. Voltar para aquele lugar, depois de tantos anos... Mas, nós temos que fazer isso, entendeu? Quando você entrou para as Forças de nosso Kazekage, fez um juramento em sangue, está lembrado? Essa marca em seu braço... Está na hora de honrá-la.

Kakashi, automaticamente, tocou o braço esquerdo. Havia o símbolo da Areia ali. Quando ingressou no esquadrão de elite, o fizeram essa espécie de "tatuagem". O processo fora intenso e dolorido. Consistia num habilidoso corte de uma _tanto_, riscando na pele, literalmente, o desenho. Imediatamente, ao fim disso, fogo era passado na ferida, para estancar a hemorragia, e perpetuar o trabalho. Uma cicatriz que tortura nenhuma poderia remover.

Para maior espanto de Jiraya, o mais novo falou, com sua segurança renovada.

- Eu nunca disse que declinaria da decisão de Gaara-sama. Eu sei que estou aqui para servi-lo. Faremos exatamente como ordenado, meu general. Mas, vou pessoalmente ao Kazegake avisá-lo; se ele, e o senhor estiverem errados, eu não me importo com o que aconteça comigo. Vou exterminar os Uchiha, para sempre.

Jiraya suspirou pesado, dirigindo-se à porta. Estava, acima de tudo, pesaroso. Como o "pequeno" Hatake mudara.

- Garoto... Pela primeira vez, estou arrependido de tê-lo ingressado no esquadrão de assassinato de Gaara-sama...

- Não diga bobagens. – o mais novo o cortou, seco – Você me concedeu uma nova vida, e eu sou grato por isso.

- Não sei mais de nada...

E com essas últimas palavras, o general deixou a casa do Hatake.

Kakashi, que havia retirado às duas espadas das costas, pegou-as novamente. Teria que limpa-las do sangue daqueles bandidos nojentos. Agradeceu a Kami-sama por ter chegado a tempo de salvar o garoto de Konoha...

Com um pano umedecido limpava as lâminas, com todo esmero.O sangue preto e seco dava lugar, novamente, ao prateado límpido dos sabres. _Katana_ e _Washizaki_ passaram a ser suas companheiras. Para muitos, pode parecer doente falar assim de um simples objeto, mas, não para este homem. Elas já haviam salvado sua cabeça tantas e tantas vezes... nem contava mais quantas vezes sua vida estivera em perigo. Isso era uma constante para si. Não que ligasse muito... Agora, ele refletia nas últimas palavras de Jiraya: Certo que anos e anos de "serviço" mudam uma pessoa. Assassinatos nunca são bonitos de se verem. Ainda mais para ele. Depois de tanto se familiarizar com os corpos decepados, cabeças sem corpos, o cheiro enjoado de carne e sangue... Tudo se tornara tão... _cru_. Talvez, fosse depois daquela fatídica batalha com o Fuuma, onde perdera o olho esquerdo. Kakashi, realmente, não sabia em que ponto havia _cauterizado_ tudo. O mais espantoso, é que a idéia do genocídio em massa dos Uchiha, não o assustava tanto como ele queria. Não havia dúvidas... Tornara-se um assassino terrível e frio. A pergunta era: Isso o tornava tão sujo quanto um Uchiha? Agora, voltaria para eles...

"Talvez, lá eu encontre uma resposta, Sakura..."

**

* * *

**

Continua...

**

* * *

**

(1)

Nakano. O nome é familiar, não é mesmo? Pois é. Estou falando daquele templo onde o Itachi mandou o Sasuke ir pra descobrir a verdade sobre o Mangekyou Sharingan, e blá blá... Como já é um templo para reuniiões no próprio anime/manga, acabei "emprestando" o nome. n.n

(2) Eu sei que essa cena do Orochimaru foi exagerada, mas, primeiro: Eu não resisti!" u.u Segundo: na fic, ele, Tsunade e Jiraya eram fodões na arte das espadas. Mas, o Oro era o mais bem dotado dos três. x.x

(3) Mais um nome familiar? Namikaze? Pois é. Eu adoro esse nome, e adoro o cara que tem esse sobrenome. Mas, não vai ter importância não. Foi só o nome fictício que o Sakumo usou pra não ser descoberto o seu clã. Enfim. Não posso falar mais, senão é SPOILER do manga. u.u

**

* * *

**

Reviews:

**Papillon Holie:** Eba!! Com a sua permissão (xDD) vou fazer hentai da Tsu e do Jiraya!! Uhuuul!! Hehehehe, essa novela persegue mesmo, hein? u.u Hehehehe. Outro dia eu vi e lembrei de vc. xD OMG!! Essa foi viagem meeesmo. rsrsrsrs. Só quero ver que comparação com a novela vc vai fazer com este cap. huehuehue. Sim sim. Momentos familia. Nhaa. Desse cap. foi o momento "irmãozinhos" de Sakumo e Oichi. 8D Eu também love o Itachi, mas... ELE TA SENDO TÃO DU MAL COM O SAKUMO!! I.I É. Eu sei disso. Mas, bom, com a Sakura e com a Oichi ele é do bem n.n (eu sei, isso é uma desculpa esfarrapada x.x) Tipo, o mal do Itachi é que ele é mesmo muito sincero. E isso acaba ferindo, né? Tipo, nessa fic, como vc já deve ter percebido, cada personagem tem um problema, um defeito, e se não tiver, vai aparecer. u.û. Essa fic vive dos conflitos. Então, é assim que a coisa anda... x.x Quanto ao Shiro-chan. Hehehehe!! Eu também tenho fé nisso! OMG!! Já pensou qndo ele crescer? xDDD Eu sei q ele é novinho, mas nem por isso deixa de ser FODA. I love Hitsugaya. 8DDD (sou suspeita pra falar dele n.n) A coisa é que o Sakumo é personagem de fic, e ele só precisa de um capítulo. pra crescer. rsrsrsrs Viu só? Agora ele ta lindão, e ainda por cima transformei o menino num arqueiro. xDD Vai ter fangirl querendo pedaço dele mesmo. xDDDD.

Siiim! Orochimaru. Esse aí é do mal mesmo... Fazer o quê. É o jeito que a gente conheceu ele em Naruto. De longe, pra mim, um dos vilões mais style dos animes. u.u Não se revolte com ele. n.n Ah, olha só!! Eu fiz flashback do Oro, Tsu, e Jiraya. xDD Eu AMEI a sua idéia. (e devo fazer, pelo menos, mais um) Tipo, decidi não optar pelo triângulo amoroso/dramático de Kakashi x Sakura x Itachi, pois não queria repetir tanto a estória. x.x Mas, sim, os fiz como amigos. Acho que lembra o pouco que vimos no mangá. A Tsunade sempre teve muito mais admiração pelo Orochimaru, mas amava o Jiraya. E os três eram amigões. xD Fora isso, eu quis fazer a figura do Orochimaru bem forte e poderosa. Afinal, ele foi o primeiro líder dos Uchiha. Tem que ter moral. xDD

Sim. O Kakashi virou pegador. u.u Coitado do Cornélio ( esse será o nome "genérico do cara. x.x) Hehehehehe!! Quanto a cena de ação da Sakura protegendo os filhotes. Bem, infelizmente, não deu, pois poderia interferir em coisa importantes da fic. E eu to tentando manter esse ritmo dela, embora ainda não saiba o final. x.x Maaaas, se não tem a Sakura, tem o Kakashi. o.õ Ele acabou encontrando com o Sakumo! Isso sim vai dar pano pra manga. xP Tentei caprichar nas cenas de luta; de ação; de perigo. enfim. Espero que tenha gostado. Bjooooos!! (Ps. Nossa, mas que resposta pequeeeeeena essa minha o.ô)

**Kakashi-senpai:** Oie!! xDDD Xuxa. (zuera hein. Não me mate.) Sabe como é, se vc fala "NÃO PENSE NISSO", ou "NÃO FALE ISSO!". hehehehe, com ctz eu vou pensar/falar. xD Sério que estou melhorando? Ai. É bom saber. Eu fico nervosa com elas. Deve ser a prática (essa fic ta sendo uma "escola" o.õ) Siiiiim. Jiraya-sama já foi um Uchiha. OMG! ( Mais revelações bombásticas no próximo cap. u.u)

Shika x Tema é um casal Kawaii por excelência. Ele é um preguiçoso genial, ela é uma problemática geniosa... xDD Espero ter mais espaço pra fazer outra (s) cena (s) deles.

Calma menino. Olha o ódio no coraçãozinho. n.n O Itachi não é assim (tão) do mal. Embora pareça. Ele só é sincero demais. E como eu disse na review acima. Isso chega ser defeito nele. u.u Cada persona tem seu conflito. Eu pretendia juntá-lo com a Sakura alguma hora, mas sempre vai ter aqueles problemas, pois isso faz a fic ficar mais... profunda. Enfim. u.u Mas, às vezes, tbm dá pena do Sakuminho. Mas, como vc viu, ele cresceu forte, saudável e ALEGRE, diferente de um certo Sasukekunporaí. o.ô

Agora vc pode ver os filhotes na adolescência! xPP O Sakumo já encontrou o Kakashi xD embora, ninguém saiba de nada u.u Gostou? xDDD É isso aí, fim da sua respota pequeeeeena (estou inspirada hoje. n.n) Bjuuuu!! Saudadeeee, meu filho. Saudade.

**Cla-ChanK:** Hehehe. Parece que deu sorte, nina. Mas, pelo menos esta fic, estou tentando ser bem regular nas postagens. A trama ta tomando ritmo e crescendo. No início eu não imaginava crescer tanto. Meu bebê. u.u O Sakuminho é fofinho, agora ele é lindão. 8DD Como vc viu, Kakashi-kun está voltando pra Konoha. Aí... só Kami-sama sabe... xDDDD Judio não. Isso chama fic. Tem que ser assim. u.u Huahuahauha!! Kakashi me saiu um belo (muito belo) garanhão mesmo. o,o rsrsrsrsrs Às vezes, em minhas muitas viagens, eu penso nele assim. Não só pelo infame Icha-Icha, mas pelo jeito dele mesmo. O ser solitário demais, e lindão demais x.x... deve ter mulheres, mas não fixas. Sei lá... Viagem minha. Releve. n.n

Ta todo mundo dizendo isso. Eu também amo o Itachi. Ele é aquele personagem incompreendido. Só eu compreendo ele. u.u Zuera. É que tipo, ele é bom pra trabalhar dessa forma. Não digo um vilão, mas digo um cara... diferente. Na fic, cada um tem seus conflitos. O dele é esse. Heehehehe. Isso vai acontecer mesmo. Com certeza a Sakura vai encontrar o Kakashi. E pelo andar da carruagem, não vai demorar. xDD E sim, meu Kakashi-kun já sofreu mesmo. Todos sofreram, mas ele, por enquanto, ta ganhando nesse quesito. O seu argumento tem mesmo muita lógica. xDDD Realmente, eu num sei MESMO desse final. Mas, vou tentar fazer um bem bonito, emocionante e trabalhado. Pode ter certeza disso. n.n Essa fic é um dos meus xodós. Cada cap. eu to me esforçando mais. Espero que esse esteja em seu gosto. :D

Aeh. O Sasuke não ta aqui mesmo. Huahuahua. É mesmo? Ainda não parei pra ler tantas fics assim, mas, se vc diz, eu acredito. Gostei disso também. xDDD Muito obrigado pelos elogios, sugestões, apoio, tudo. Espero que goste desse! Bjooo!!

**Hatake Line-Chan:** Oie!! Antes de mais nada, um super obrigado. Você também é "nova" aqui nas reviews, não é? É bom saber que estou agradando. n.n Sim. Cenas de ação são tão legais de fazer. Eu admito que, no inicio, achava mais complicado. Agora, a coisa flui mais naturalmente. Sempre que posso, introduzo alguma ação. Eu as amo. xD Ai. Sério? É um alívio quando "ouço" que o drama está legal. Tipo, se vc olhar meu profile, vai ver muitas fics comédia e nonsense lá. Essa é uma das pioneiras em drama. Eu nem me acho boa em drama, mas, me esforço. Se vc disse que está bom, eu fico imensamente filiz!! 8DDD

Agora, vamos responder a crítica xD: Tipo, vc deve ser bem fã do Kakashi. Eu tbm sou, e te entendo. Mas, como eu disse nas reviews. Cada um dos personas tem seus conflitos. O dele é a Sakura desde o início. Aliás, o conflito principal é ela. Eu caracterizei ele assim, porque ele, realmente, sofreu muito, desde pequeno, como visto nos flashbacks. A Sakura ama o Itachi, eles estão casados, ele tbm a ama. Mas, há a parte conflitante: ela ama dois homens, e um dos filhos é do Kakashi, esse homem que ela não pode seguir. A estória está "inacabada", entende? Eu não pretendo por amor novo nessa fic. Bom, pelo menos, não ainda. u.u (sabe como é, eu nunca digo nunca). Mas, eu entendo seu ponto vista. Pode crer. E é ótimo que você o esponha. n.n Pode acreditar. Críticas, quando veem assim, construtivas que nem as suas, são muito bem vindas. xDD Eu espero que tenha conseguido explicar. x.x Às vezes, eu não me expresso bem. u.u Perdão.

Hehehe. Pra finalizar. Não é só vc que quer consolar o Kakashi -kun. Vamos fazer o seguinte: Eu te empresto, e vc me devolve nos fins de semana? xDDDD Heehehehe. Brigadão pela review, a paciência, e espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Bjooos!!

* * *

**Agora sim. xDDD oI pra todo mundo**!

Como vcs viram, esse capítulo foi pura inspiração, ou mesmo, ansiedade. Ficou maior do que eu esperava. Se não é o maior de todos, até agora. Enfim. u.u

Existem coisa para serem mencionadas e explicadas, e vou tentar abordar todas, visto que sempre esqueço de algo. o.õ

Não teve cenas de grande romance nesse cap., mas, o romance vai continuar, por todos os lados. u.u Acho que vou começar a falar pela Tsunade: Como vocês viram, a líder dos Uchiha, de uns tempos pra cá, passou a dar razão ao Jiraya e também está correndo atrás da paz. Isso, é uma verdade. ( e foi tarde! Mas, antes tarde que nunca) xDDD Usei o flashback, por sugestão MARA da Papillon Holie, para explicar a relação dela com Jiraya e Orochimaru. (Valeu demais a idéia!!) Os três eram amigos. Bom, é, basicamente, o que já sabemos na estória "real".

Entretanto, nesta fic, quando a poeira começa a baixar, desconfiem u.u: Eu lhes apresento Nagato Pein! Pausa para meu comentário de fangirl: LINDOOOOO!! #.# Ok. Podemos seguir adiante u.u: É isso aí, um Akatsuki. Podem crer. Esse aí, veio pra criar polêmica, com toda certeza. Isso foi só um aperitivo dele. Eu o planejo nessa fic há tempos, e finalmente achei a brecha perfeita. xDDD Enfim. Vou parar de falar dele. u/u

Sakumo e Oichi estão grandinhos (finalmente!), mas, serão adolescentes até o fim da fic. Lembrem-se de Itachi, Kakashi, Sakura e suas idades. Devem estar, todos eles, por volta dos trinta e poucos. Eu não vou fazê-los mais velhos do que isso, né? u.u Os únicos mais maduros, serão Tsunade e Jiraya, com as idades, agora sim, que já conhecemos normalmente. Enfim, voltando aos irmãozinhos: era bem isso o que eu queria para eles. Relação de irmãos. A Oichi idolatra o pai; o Sakumo, bem, ele é um espírito livre. n.n O Itachi o reconheceu em suas habilidades, mas, de fato, a coisa não progrediu afetivamente, por motivos já bem conhecidos.

Após isso, teve o encontro inevitável de Kakashi e Sakumo. Hehehe. Podem falar que foi clichê, mas, eu gostei muito de escrever isso. Tipo, a minha fic é uma mistura de "Clã das Adagas Voadoras" com o "O Conde de Monte Cristo". (Recomendo muito os dois filmes. xD) Kakashi salva um garoto, que não sabe que é seu filho... pois é. Opinem. n.n

Quanto às cenas de ação. Deu para perceber que houve até nos flashbacks, mas, desta vez, ficaram mais "fragmentadas". Eu não joguei tanto com as emoções desta vez porque não tiveram tanta "importância emocional" (?) para os personagens. Mas, me esforcei para descrevê-las como vcs gostam. n.n Outra coisa, a entrada de uma nova arma, o Arco! Eu amo essa arma. Amo arqueiros. Achei que tinha muito haver com o filhote do Kakashi, porque ele é todo "diferente" do clã. Tentei descrevê-la da forma mais detalhada e bela possível. Arco e Flecha é tudo n.n

Itachi e a Sakura meio que não apareceram tanto neste cap. Nos próximos eu compenso, podem deixar. n.n Não há muito o que falar deles aqui, além do usual. Sakura ainda tem o coração dividido. Itachi ainda a ama muito. Enfim. Eu sei que o Itachinho está recebendo duras críticas. Afinal, o povo tem dó do pobre Sakumo. u.u Eu os entendo, mas, como eu já disse, ele é meu incompreendido favorito. Fora, que ainda acontecerão muitas coisas com ele ( e com todos). Tenham paciência e curtam a estória. A tendência é piorar. O.õ (zuera gente, ou não u.u)

Kakashi, bem, esse está numa fase "Angst", sem sombra de dúvida. Mas, não se assustem. No meio da fic, ele mudou de vida radicalmente. Um homem que passou anos e anos cometendo assassinatos (isso me lembra dele na ANBU original. u/u) tende a ficar um pouco mais... duro. Não sei se é essa a palavra, mas, não tenho outra melhor. Ele não é vilão, mas, sim, pelo fim desse cap., conseguimos perceber uma mudança clara. Eu tava relendo a fic hoje, para não dar nenhum furo futuro. Vi que ele mudou mesmo. Bom, acho que vocês já perceberam, e agora confirmaram isso. u.u Como dito antes, cada personagem tem seu problema. Esse lado sombrio do Kakashi é muitíssimo bom de explorar, em especial. Não é vistoo todo dia no anime/mangá. Eu admito a minha carência nesse ponto específico. u.u

Acho que disse tudo o que tinha pra dizer aqui neste cap. Perdoem o texto gigaaante. Eu sou tagarela, esse é meu mau. u.u Enfim. Agora, é a vez de vocês. Mandem suas reviews e opinem! xDDD

Bjooo

Moon


	10. Um Guerreiro Ambicioso

**Naruto não me pertence. ( Mentira!! O Naruto agora é meu marido! xDD) Essa obra não possuí fins lucrativos. Direitos Reservados a Masashi Kishimoto e TV Tokio.

* * *

**

Suna

A luz amarelada do sol escaldante daquela cidade localizada no deserto entrava difusa, através das janelas redondas da sala aonde o Kazekage conduzia aquele próspero Estado. Ela dava um ar de "velho" em todo aquele lugar, mas, também trazia a sensação de conforto. Infelizmente, a última coisa que aqueles três homens sentiam naquela hora, era isso...

- Gaara-sama – Kakashi começou, num tom solene – Eu vim para agradecer-lhe a oportunidade de voltar a Konoha e investigar os Uchiha, mas, não posso deixar de expressar meu descontentamento. O senhor sabe exatamente do que eles são capazes. E, com todo o perdão, o senhor não é nenhuma criança imatura. Sabe o que está em jogo. Não devia confiar neles...

- Acalme-se, Kakashi... – alertou Jiraya, ao lado do mais novo.

- Desculpe, mas, não posso ficar calado diante disso. Seja sensato, Kazekage-sama!

O melhor assassino de Suna já estava prestes a despejar centenas de palavras duras com relação aos Uchiha, porém, parou antes mesmo de começar. Gaara o mirava de tal maneira, que ele perdeu um pouco o foco de sua raiva.

- Kakashi... – o ruivo fez questão de largar, por hora, as formalidades. Ambos presentes eram seus subordinados, mas, também muito estimados – Eu entendo suas razões. É por isso que faço questão que você investigue. Se houver qualquer suspeita de que as conversas de paz seja uma farsa, você terá permissão para liderar um ataque, salvando Suna de uma possível traição.

- Ouça seu Kazegake, garoto – era Jiraya quem reforçava as palavras de Gaara – Ele sabe o que diz.

Infelizmente, o Hatake estava irredutível. Não conseguiu segurar um riso enfraquecido, debochado.

- Muito me admira, Jiraya-sama. Você, tanto quanto eu, já sofreu nas mãos do maldito clã, e de sua _maldita líder _- citou Tsunade propositalmente, a fim de quebrar as barreiras do general. Este corou enfurecido, imediatamente. Todavia, nada falou. Era experiente e sabia que o capitão seria calado, por Gaara. – E agora, depois de anos lutando, vai cair na armadilha deles? Vai deixar que Suna se acabe porque quer ser "bom"! Nós não somos "bons" Jiraya-sama. Somos guerreiros. Fazemos o que precisa ser feito, e que ninguém tem coragem para fazer, e não o que é "bom".

Jiraya e o próprio Gaara não contiveram um suspiro. Era irônico. Há muitos anos atrás, uma das razões de Kakashi não querer entrar para o esquadrão da elite era essa: Ele não queria virar um assassino. Passaram-se anos até eles conseguirem faze-lo entender que tudo era "necessário". Agora, o feitiço virara contra o feiticeiro. O Hatake aprendera _tão bem_, que estava usando isso contra os dois.

- Hatake. Já ouvimos seus argumentos, agora, você vai parar e ouvir seu Kazekage.

A voz de Gaara era como... um canto. Grave, porém tão suave. A situação não era de calmaria, mas, esse tom jamais largaria o ruivo. Talvez isso o ajudasse a tirar a imagem de um menino frágil, e transformasse-a na de um Kage temido, e admirado pelos dois presentes no lugar.

- Já que você diz tanto que vai fazer o que é necessário, Kakashi, pare de se deixar controlar pelas suas emoções. Não está sendo imparcial. Os mesmos Uchihas não se movem há muito tempo. Faz cinco anos que pedem o contrato de paz conosco, e eu sempre neguei. Mas eles não falharam... até hoje. O general Jiraya conviveu há muito tempo com a líder deles. Se ele me diz que tem motivos para acreditar na mudança dela e do clã, eu tenho que reconsiderar. E depois, uma aliança entre nós e os Uchiha, na melhor das hipóteses, será muito bem vinda. Pense; nosso poderio militar vai triplicar. Seremos fortes. Muito fortes. Nem mesmo Konoha vai pensar em nos atacar. Essa aliança pode trazer paz, Kakashi.

O Hatake olhava incrédulo, de General para Kazegake. Então era isso. Mais uma vez... Poder em jogo. Não se surpreendera tanto, mas, às vezes, achava que lá, dentro da Areia, não haveria essa espécie de "contaminação" com os Uchiha. E Jiraya... ele influenciara o Kazekage em sua decisão. Não sabia o porquê, mas, sentiu-se... _traído_ pelo velho companheiro. Pior ainda, foi ouvir as palavras que se seguiram.

- Eu conheço muito bem seus motivos, Kakashi. Não ouse pensar mal de mim. Apesar de tudo, não se esqueça de quem você é. Não se esqueça que é graças a mim e a Jiraya que você chegou aonde chegou. Você era um simples agente desertor de Konoha, e mesmo que tenha sido salvo uma vez, seria morto, mais cedo ou mais tarde. – Kakashi olhava nos olhos de Gaara. O ruivo não queria, mas precisou jogar-lhe isso na cara. Jiraya apenas encarou o chão, pesaroso por seu garoto, e sentindo-se, mais uma vez, culpado – E principalmente – sua voz subiu um meio-tom – não se esqueça de que _eu_ sou seu Kazegake, e você me deve lealdade. Se eu ordeno que vá para Konoha e investigue, é exatamente isso que vai fazer. E não teste mais minha paciência, _Canino Branco._

O Hatake abaixou a cabeça, indicando subserviência. Ao ser referido como Canino Branco, era como se Gaara oficializa-se sua tarefa. Não havia como ganhar do poderoso Kazegake.

- Acho que nos entendemos. – finalizou Gaara

- Sim, Kazekage-sama... – depois voltou a encara-lo – Mas, eu vou sair daqui com um aviso; o mesmo que fiz a seu general: Se eu encontrar o mínimo sinal de algo suspeito, não vou me importar mais com suas _ordens_. Pode fazer o que quiser comigo. Me execute, se quiser, porque eu vou acabar com todos os malditos Uchiha, e não só isso. Vou acabar com toda e qualquer lembrança daquele clã de traidores. Vou fazer aquele lugar amaldiçoado _arder em chamas_. Vou mostrar-lhes o _inferno na Terra_. E nem o senhor, nem ninguém vai me impedir!

E saiu tempestivo do local, deixando Gaara abismado, o que era uma raridade.

Jiraya apenas parou por longos segundos. Parecia estar considerando uma série de elementos.

- Está pensando em que, Jiraya?

- Que Kakashi pode mesmo cumprir suas ameaças... Eu sei que isso é confidencial, mas, houve vezes em que ele assassinou muitos guerreiros numa mesma noite, não é verdade? Isso são somente boatos, ou eu estou errado?

O mais velho tinha um tom inquiridor na voz. Gaara demorou um pouco para responder.

- Houve essa vez... Foi descoberto um grupo, no país do Trovão. Eles eram quase.. uma espécie de clã Uchiha. Você sabe que eu tenho alianças com o Raikage. Bem... Ele sabia que eu havia criado essa tropa de assassinos, e já conhecia muito bem o nome "Canino Branco". Eu não tive escolha: mandei Kakashi para lá, com o único propósito de exterminar aquele grupo, antes que eles seguissem o exemplo do país do Fogo, e se tornassem tão perigosos quanto os Uchiha.

- Entendo... Mas, ele foi sozinho?

- A princípio, sim. No entanto, mandei mais dois homens atrás dele. Quando voltaram para minha sala, reportaram afirmando que quando haviam chegado lá, só havia cinzas da extinta milícia. Kakashi matou e apagou a memória deles para que ninguém se atravesse a voltar a se rebelar contra o Raikage.

- Ele fez isso... _sozinho_. - Jiraya estava pasmo

- Houve um fator de extrema importância; o Kage do Trovão tinha um espião dentro desse grupo. Ele apenas informou a Kakashi sobre as posições. No seu relatório, Hatake disse que matou algumas dezenas, mas, isso poderia lhe causar problemas, pois estava sozinho. Então ele cercou todas as saídas do clã com cercas de fogo. Ateou fogo também nos telhados das casas, plantações, animais, templos... Eles não sabiam se acudiam seus feridos, ou se combatiam o incêndio. Foi rápido e eficiente; em poucas horas, um clã inteiro foi reduzido às cinzas.

- Não sei se sinto orgulho, ou pena de Kakashi – deixou escapar Jiraya

- Podemos dizer que nunca houve alguém tão bom como ele, desde o dia em que criei o meu "grupo especial". Mas, agora, talvez isso seja um problema. Canino Branco já esteve dentro do clã Uchiha, e sabe que você conhece tudo por lá. Se ele quiser fazer, acredite Jiraya-sama, ele vai. Não importa se for de uma maneira desonrada. Depois de tudo que ele viveu a meus serviços, ele não liga mais para essa questão. Mais ainda, o Hatake é um sobrevivente. Sempre foi... E está cheio de ódio. Eu vi no olhar dele, general. Acho melhor o determos.

- Você quer... prendê-lo?

- Se for preciso. Talvez ataca-lo, privá-lo dos sentidos, e deixa-lo no mais profundo calabouço, sob guarda especial, durante todas as horas do dia. Não podemos esquecer que fomos nós que o treinamos para escapar de prisões.

- Mas... mas... – era difícil para Jiraya articular qualquer coisa – Não podemos fazer isso com ele. Kakashi é seu subordinado mais leal, Gaara-sama. E eu o conheço bem... Ele não vai matar todos os Uchiha sem mais nem menos.

- Pode até ser. Mas, você o ouviu, não foi? Ele disse claramente: se ele encontrasse a mínima suspeita, ia cumprir suas ameaças. Isso me faz pensar que ele vai forçar para encontrar tal suspeita.

- Está insinuando... que Kakashi pode apresentar falsas acusações?

- Não. Isso eu sei que ele jamais faria. Estou dizendo que do ponto de vista dele, qualquer movimento será considerado suspeita, porque o convém. Ele só está à espreita de uma faísca, para dar início ao incêndio...

E seguiu-se um diminuto silêncio ali. Ambos refletiam nas últimas palavras. O incêndio seria, também, literal. Lembraram-se das palavras envenenadas do Canino Branco: "Arder em chamas"; "Inferno na Terra".

- Não posso permitir isso, Jiraya! Quero que você o detenha! Deixe-o vivo, mas, o detenha a todo custo. Ao menos, até que aliança seja feita.

O general olhava para o ruivo. Sem dúvidas, ele não era o Kazakage à toa. Sabia que o jovem líder também gostava de Kakashi. Mas, ele precisava ser frio em suas decisões. Todo Kage precisava ser assim. Ele não podia fraquejar.

- Com todo o respeito, Kazekage-sama, mas, sou eu quem não posso permitir isso! Eu nunca o pedi nada, e sempre o ajudei. Hoje, eu vou cobrar: Deixe o garoto sobre minha responsabilidade. Vou conversar com ele, e tentar esfriar sua cabeça. E se por acaso, _por acaso_, ele tentar qualquer coisa, eu o trago em _correntes_ até o senhor. Tem a minha palavra.

Jiraya respirou fundo. Como era difícil dizer isso. Hatake Kakashi era como um filho que nunca tivera. Ele faria de tudo para protegê-lo. Gaara via o puro transtorno estampado no rosto do forte general. Resolveu arriscar:

- Está bem. A partir de agora, Hatake Kakashi será sua responsabilidade, general.

- Muito obrigado, Kazege-sama.

O senhor dos longos brancos cabelos limitou-se a fazer uma continência, e já ia saindo da sala, mas, o ruivo o interrompeu.

- Cuide dele, Jiraya-sama. Não o deixe fazer nenhuma bobagem.

O tom era de súplica, coisa nunca antes vista no altivo Senhor da Areia. Jiraya apenas confirmou:

- Com a minha vida.

* * *

_Sakura estava no meio de um campo de trigo. Era tão vasto. Havia trigo crescendo até onde às vistas já não podiam mais alcançar. A mulher, antes de pé, agachou-se, passeando com a palma das mãos sobre os ramos amarelados. Eles eram tão bonitos, porém de textura tão áspera. Fazia cócegas em sua pele. Poderia machucá-la, se apertasse com displicência. Levantou-se mais uma vez. Aquele lugar claro e imenso a fez sentir-se tão sozinha..._

_Olhou para o Oeste e quase caiu para trás de espanto. Havia uma pessoa se aproximando, cada vez mais... Pouco a pouco ela teve maior nitidez daquela imagem, que a perturbou: era um homem alto, forte, de cabelos prata apontando para cima..._

_- Kakashi..._

_Ela o reconheceu imediatamente. Mas, o que este homem fazia ali? A rosada não saiu de seu lugar, mas, não era preciso, pois ele estava a metros de distância. _

_A mascara estava com um rasgo no lado direito. Havia sangue em suas vestes, e ele parecia... chamuscado de alguma forma. Como se estivesse pisado na montanha flamejante e que expelia fogo. O homem parecia saído do inferno, pensou ela._

_Os movimentos de seu coração tornaram-se tão fortes, a ponto de doer a cada batida. Pesado. Tão pesado..._

_Sentiu ímpetos de correr para os braços dele. Era Kakashi afinal, aquele que, junto com Itachi, mantinha lugar cativo em seu coração, e coroava suas mais doces lembranças. Muito embora, a figura presente a deixasse... agonizante._

_Quando deu o primeiro passo para o Oeste, sentiu-se presa por braços finos, mas que eram extremamente fortes, e que ela conhecia muito bem. Itachi a segurava ao mesmo tempo em que enterrava a cabeça no pescoço da mulher. Ela sentiu um delicioso perfume invadir-lhe as narinas. Era o cheiro do Uchiha, que estava impecável; num quimono azul marinho, os cabelos soltos... lindo._

_Kakashi, vestido e coberto em preto, começara a correr em sua direção. Sakura queria largar o corpo de Itachi, mas, não tinha forças. Talvez, não tivesse também vontade. Ela amava os dois, e não sabia o que fazer. O moreno atrás de si estava tão... seguro. Ele olhava para a figura do Hatake, mas, não havia qualquer resquício de ira em seus gestos ou olhar. Ele parecia...** saber** que Sakura não o largaria de novo._

_**SAKURA!!!**_

_Era o grito desesperado do desertor._

Abriu os olhos abruptamente, como que saída de um turbilhão. Seu corpo inteiro estava encharcado de suor e era gelado. Um sonho; pesadelo; visão. Não sabia o que era aquilo, mas, doía, como há muito tempo não fazia.

Era Hatake Kakashi a perseguindo em seus sonhos. Por que sonhara com ele nessa época, desta forma? Ele estava tão estranho... Como nunca jamais o vira.

- Itachi. Preciso de você comigo...

Precisava de Itachi. Não... Necessitava. Só com um amor verdadeiro podia esquecer do outro amor verdadeiro, que ainda a assombrava.

Tombou levemente a cabeça no tronco da cerejeira a qual estava recostada. Respirou fundo. Acima de sua cabeça havia um alvo, e uma kunai cravada no meio dele. Estava cercada de árvores. Havia nove alvos. Faltou apenas dois para que Sakura se igualasse a Itachi. Um, uma árvore; o outro, atrás da pedra.

Para sua maior surpresa, o marido surgiu ali naquele bosque. Ao ver o que a esposa tentara, sorriu de canto.

- Você está quase conseguindo, Sakura.

Ele tirou kunai por kunai dos alvos. Depois as deu na mão de Sakura.

- Eu nunca vou conseguir. Como você faz isso? – exasperou chateada. Treinara tantas vezes, incessantemente, e não lograra o feito dele.

- Antes de mais nada, você tem que relaxar...

Sakura achou que Itachi estivesse brincando. A respiração morna dele em seu pescoço, e os lábios roçando em sua orelha sensível, definitivamente, não a deixava relaxada.

- Você é destra. Segure as cinco na mão direita, e quatro na esquerda.

Ela obedeceu, e ele pegou ambos os braços e os esticou na horizontal.

- Não precisa saltar se não quiser. Você pode, ao invés disso, dar um giro e acertar a oitava kunai na última, assim, todos os alvos serão alcançados. Agora, faça.

Após o sumário comando, uma selada nos lábios. Ele quase não tocou, de propósito. A mulher sorriu. E não é que ele a estava ajudando? Decidida, desvencilhou-se do moreno, indo para o centro das árvores.

Firmou o corpo ao mesmo tempo, que o deixou maleável. Porém, ao invés de seguir as recomendações de Itachi, teimosa como era, resolveu imitá-lo:

Deu um gracioso salto, alcançando uma boa altura. Seus cabelos rosa de cabeça para baixo. Fechou os olhos, da mesma forma que fez quando ele acalentou seu corpo, segundos atrás. Finalmente, lançou as três kunais da mão esquerda; depois foi a vez das quatro da mão direita; finalmente, lançou a última kunai que sobrara na mão esquerda, em seguida a da outra mão. As duas colidiram no ar, e mudaram suas trajetórias por completo. Quando aterrissou, apoiada nos calcanhares, apenas o ouviu o som oco do metal batendo em madeira. Ouviu... oito deles. Sucessivos. Mas, não ouviu o último...

Olhou receosa para Itachi, que apenas apontou para trás da pedra.

- Veja por si mesma.

- Consegui!!!

Pulou, sem se conter. Finalmente! E graças a Itachi, que a ajudara. Era bom mostrar a sua agilidade. Mais ainda, viu que um dos alvos estava um tanto... destruído. Sua força, tal qual de sua shishou, era espantosa. Melhorara tanto como uma guerreira. Quando era apenas uma adolescente, já era valorosa, mas, agora... chegara ao ápice de sua força e habilidade. Queria que Kakashi, que tantas vezes tivera que salva-la a pele, a visse agora. Forte. Mais forte do que nunca.

Não... Por que pensar em Kakashi?

Sakura achava que aquilo não era amor, era uma maldição. Talvez, um capricho dos deuses...

- Eu disse que você ia conseguir. – o moreno tinha seu inconfundível meio sorriso nos lábios. Mas, Sakura não conseguiu se felicitar por muito tempo. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil? O homem da sua vida estava ali na frente, sorrindo e ela.... com a cabeça em outro! Se pudesse apunhalaria o próprio coração, a fim de expulsar aquele sentimento tão antigo, mas, que ainda a consumia.

- Um beijo.

Itachi ficou levemente surpreso com o convite, ou terá sido uma súplica? Sentiu como se ela necessitasse desesperadamente de seus lábios, para que...  _se curasse de qualquer ferida_.

Ela não precisou fazer mais nada. Imediatamente, ele colou o corpo ao dela, e bateu com as próprias costas num tronco de sakura, puxando a mulher contra si. Beijou-a sofregamente. Aquele pedido o fez ter pensamentos lascivos. Aqueles, os quais não podiam ser evitados, sempre que passava tempo demais observando o mover dos lábios de cereja quando ela falava. Ditos lábios estavam agora pressionados contra os seus. Um pedia para entrar na boca do outro. E foi exatamente esse o ocorrido: uma invasão simultânea, deliciosa, voluptuosa...

As mãos também não queriam parar. As dele estavam na cintura dela e a causaram um tremendo arrepio quando subiram as duas, pelo lado dos simples seios. Ela gemeu naquele beijo que já estava tão acostumada, enquanto cravava as unhas nos negros cabelos, soltando-os de maneira desajeitada, daquele rabo de cavalo frouxo. Quando percebeu os fios livres, pode brincar com eles entre os seus dedos, à vontade.

Realmente, não demorou, para que chegassem à finalidade de tudo. Seus corpos já estavam febris desde o primeiro toque dos lábios. Os anos se passavam, mas, a afinidade e cumplicidade físicas eram cada vez mais intensas.

Com as costas na árvore, Itachi pegou com firmeza, as nádegas de Sakura, mesmo por cima da roupa, e a ergueu do chão. A mulher entendeu os planos do marido. Instantaneamente, enlaçou as pernas brancas e alongadas na cintura dele, para conseguir manter-se naquela posição. Também agarrou no pescoço e afundou seu próprio rosto ali, arrancando um gemido quase imperceptível do homem, que teve o afinado pescoço beijado, lambido e mordiscado. Era a forma de Sakura o dizer que estava pronta para qualquer que fossem seus planos.

Tudo o que impedia a nudez de ambos eram as faixas simples que prendiam as roupas ainda mais simples. Ela desatou a dele; ele a imitou. Os tecidos pararam nos braços e pernas, revelando uma nudez parcial, de frente, mas, que era suficiente...

Itachi ainda teve a oportunidade de brincar com um dos seios, e ela de imitá-lo, beijando o peito pálido do marido. Sentia os lábios quentes dela em sua pele e isso o fazia insano

Sakura percebeu que Itachi não queria mais esperar, ao sentir o sexo dele pulsando contra seu ventre. Alisando as coxas da mulher, ele começou sua aguardada entrada, com total confiança. No primeiro movimento, a rosada sentiu o corpo tremular por inteiro. Mas, ele estava ali para segura-la e guia-la naquela pequena jornada do prazer.

 Prazer... Esse chegou mui cedo para Sakura. O nome de Itachi era repetido sem parar por seus lábios que ficaram mais rubros e carnudos, numa sucessão difícil de acompanhar. Ele apenas a estocava, apreciando a forma como o corpo frágil de Sakura era adaptável ao seu. Suas mãos nos glúteos pequenos apertavam-nos, e ele fechava os olhos, querendo prolongar a sensação daquela textura maravilhosa. Seu quadril encaixado no dela, o fazia seguir os movimentos sôfregos e constantes da mulher. E ali dentro... o abrigo mais seguro e delicioso que existia. As paredes o apertavam, o forçando a ir cada vez mais fundo. E como queria isso...

 Seus movimentos transformaram-se numa dança primitiva, quem sabe, animalesca. Não importava para nenhum dos dois, naquele momento. Itachi sentiu dor em suas costas, depois de ouvir um sonoro ruído de tecido rasgando. Era a roupa que o cobria a parte de trás, rompendo-se na casca da árvore, e lacerando sua pele. A dor foi espetada, bem desagradável, pois havia, ironicamente, pegado exatamente no ponto onde ele tinha aquela profunda cicatriz, de quinze anos atrás... O lugar havia tornado-se eternamente sensível. No entanto, a mesma mulher que o causara tamanha ferida, era aquela que gemia seu nome, e outras juras de amor agora. O que importava as dores? Isso foi o que fez o Uchiha dar a investida final. Explodiu como fogos de artifício dentro da mulher, e disseminou seu fruto nela.

 Mesmo com ele dentro de si, Sakura desabou sobre Itachi, sem energias, mas, ele a amparou com o próprio corpo. O moreno deu um beijo, cansado, na testa larga e suada da mulher que, sem forças, esboçou um sorriso. Era tudo o que ele precisava...

 Porém, mesmo depois do ato, o moreno sentiu que Sakura estava estranha. Os olhos fechados, as rosas e finas sobrancelhas franziam de quando e quando. Ele não tinha idéia do que a fazia assim, mas, tinha certeza: algo a perturbava.                                        

Apesar de exauridos, não dormiram. Apenas aconchegaram-se no tronco de sakura, sob a sombra das rosas folhas e flores.

* * *

Tudo que se podia ouvir naquele salão eram sons do metal chocando-se com metal, praticamente sem interrupções. Havia várias pessoas, homens e mulheres, sentados, limitando-se a observarem de olhos vidrados e cuidando para acalmarem os próprios ânimos. Ninguém naquele lugar iria ousar, ou, mesmo querer, interromper aquele embate sobrenatural.

 Não era todo dia que Itachi e Pein se enfrentavam em combate.

 - Cansado, Itachi-kun?

Sibilou o ruivo, com deboche, num raro momento em que as katanas não se cruzaram, e ambos os guerreiros recuaram. Pein era um homem, de fato, sério. No entanto, havia algo de muito misterioso nele quando empunhava sua arma: ele transformava-se quase numa criança querendo brincar. Lutar para ele era a melhor das diversões. Sentia-se pleno e poderoso, muito poderoso, quando balançava sua lâmina rente aos olhos do inimigo. Nagato Pein era um curioso caso para estudo.

Itachi, por sua vez, não mudava muito sua postura taciturna. Certo que, como guerreiro que era, excitava-se também com as lutas, mas, não chegava ser como o outro. A sua maneira serena, não afetada, acabava fazendo o adversário perder a cabeça. Itachi, deliberadamente, passava uma imagem de "homem sem medo", fazendo o inimigo precipitar-se. Isso, somado ao seu talento surpreendente, era a melhor combinação para um guerreiro Uchiha.

 - Eu ainda nem comecei...

 O mais novo respondeu a altura, sem mudar a expressão, o que fez Pein ficar muito satisfeito. O ruivo, sempre ostentando seus exóticos piercings, reconhecia que Itachi era um espadachim quase tão bom quanto ele. E isso era excitante para ambos, pois aquilo era uma medição de forças.

 Ambos davam passos marcados para trás. Os pés descalços encostavam com tamanha graça no chão de tábuas de madeira, que não saía som algum desses movimentos de gato. O dojo do clã caiu num quase silêncio, não fosse por uma intrometida mosca sobrevoar o local da luta...

Um "hunt!" por parte de Pein, e um correu na direção do outro. Itachi com a katana acima da cabeça; Pein com a sua rente ao próprio rosto, dividindo sua pálida face em dois.

Ele não largou o sorriso zombeteiro, nem mesmo quando teve sua espada lançada longe pela força de Itachi. Havia sido muito rápido. Num primeiro momento, ele a segurava firmemente; depois chocou com a katana do adversário; finalmente, ela escapou dolorosamente de suas mãos, voando até o lado oposto do dojo.

 "Ele está melhor ainda..." - confidenciou Pein em seus próprios pensamentos – "Porém..."

O ruivo não deixou que o Uchiha tirasse vantagem de sua situação desarmada. Deu vários saltos mortais para trás, até alcançar a parede, repleta das mais diversas armas. Escolheu uma que há muito não usava.

Todos viram a perícia com que o ruivo pegou nos dois grandes leques. As placas de metal surgiam, uma após a outra, e reluziam nas mãos do Uchiha.  Um brilho rápido agraciou os olhos cinza claro e tão frios de Nagato Pein. Itachi limitou-se a ficar em guarda, esperando os próximos golpes, que não tardaram.

 Após os bonitos movimentos na exibição da arma, tanto bela quanto letal, Pein transformou toda aquela graça em voracidade. Correu com velocidade impressionante. E passou por Itachi, mas, nada o fez. O moreno achou a atitude do outro, no mínimo, esquisita, e alertou-se ainda mais. Pein voltou novamente, ainda mais rápido. Itachi entendeu. O ruivo queria apenas deixa-lo cansado e confuso. Ele ia ter um grande trabalho...

À medida que ia e voltava, agitando os leques de metal, Pein ia chegando cada vez mais perto. Itachi sabia estar cercado. O grupo de pessoas assistia aquela cena de tirar o fôlego, mais ainda, depois que o Nagato, com o leque direito, cortou o ar, rente ao rosto do mais novo, e lançou o esquerdo. Itachi o aparou com a espada, porém, ao invés dessa arma também alçar vôo, ela permaneceu cravada na fina katana do prodígio Itachi...

Agora sim estava encrencado, pensou. Largou a katana longe, que parou junto com a de Pein. E, imitando o outro, pegou dois punhais da parede atrás de si. O ruivo não esperou para avançar e obteve sucesso imediato: conseguiu arrancar um dos punhais, usando a extensão de seu leque. Itachi recuou um pouco, e o alto ruivo empolgou-se: avançou como uma fera, e o moreno defendia, indo para trás até ser parado pela parede. Seu punhal riscando o metal da arma do outro combatente. Aproveitando sua vantagem momentânea, Pein girou a arma e tirou o único punhal de Itachi de seu caminho. E não deu tempo para o adversário recuperar-se. Usando as pernas, e certa força, conseguiu derrubar Itachi no chão, e terminou apontando o leque aberto contra a garganta do outro.

 - Quase perco... Encontre-me no Nakano, debaixo do sétimo tatame, depois da nossa luta.

Disse em tom baixo, só para o moreno ouvir. Não estava lá preocupado com quem assistia a luta. E não queria que ouvissem suas últimas palavras. Pegou um inexpressivo Itachi pelo pulso, e o puxou para ficar em pé. Corações batendo forte e respirações pesadas, dirigiram-se para o centro do tatame, e fizeram as reverências finais.

* * *

Quando o sol se punha no céu, e dava lugar à rainha lua, Itachi adentrou o templo Nakano. Caminhou sem erros até o sétimo tatame, e desencaixou meticulosamente quatro tábuas do chão. Acendeu uma tocha e desceu as escadas da passagem secreta. O lugar aonde chegou podia ser debaixo da terra, mas, era amplo, e a luz bruxuleante do fogo denunciou, imediatamente, o seu interlocutor.

 - Você sempre foi pontual, Itachi.

- Eu sei. Por que me chamou aqui, Pein?

Perguntou simplesmente e sem rodeios, o que agradou muitíssimo o mais velho, que não era tão mais velho que o próprio Itachi. Tinha por volta de cinco anos à frente.

 - Você é direto. Sendo assim, merece uma resposta direta: Eu preciso de você, Itachi. Nós Uchihas somos bons guerreiros, todos sabem disso. Mas, você... e eu... Existem poucos como nós. Acredite. Em minhas muitas jornadas, me bati com diversos espadachins. São raros os que chegam aos nossos pés...

 - Você não está sendo direto, Pein... – o moreno murmurou

-E esse clã... – o ruivo apenas ignorou a falta de simpatia do outro – Está tão... complacente nesses últimos anos. Eu cresci aqui. É terrível para mim, ver como mudamos... Isso não pode continuar do jeito que está!

Terminou suas palavras numa exclamação que não queria esconder. Itachi já previa essa reação. Ele estava presente na reunião, no dia em Pein contestou a líder e percebeu a profunda revolta se apoderando do coração daquele homem.

- Não precisa falar mais nada, Pein. Eu já entendi seu propósito. Está me recrutando para conspirar contra Tsunade-sama.

O ruivo demorou uns segundos, mas falou com firmeza:

 - Sim. É o certo.

 E só. Foi sua única e mais convicta resposta.

- Faz tempos venho te observando, Itachi. E depois de nossa luta hoje, eu tive a certeza. Você é a pessoa certa...

- ... para ser usada – completou o outro estoicamente

- Entenda como quiser. – Pein não ia cair no jogo do moreno – Nesse momento, você se faz necessário em meu intento.

- Conte comigo.

O olhar sombrio de Pein fixou-se no profundo de Itachi. Ele julgava que teria mais trabalho para convencê-lo. Mas, esse Itachi... era mesmo surpreendente. Ele também não concordava com o pacifismo patético de Tsunade.

Nagato reverenciou Itachi, e este o imitou. Começava ali uma perigosa aliança...

 - Agora, me diga o que planeja.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Oiee!!! Reviews primeiro :

Kakashi-senpai: Amor da minha vida!! ^^ OMG!! Com um comentário desses, hehehe,a té fico quieta. xDD Dormi feliz com sua review! n.n Siiim, a Oichi e o Sakumo são kawais demais. Meus bebês ( e do Kakashi, da Sakura e do Itachi u.u) Realmente, esta fic está repleta de personas que oferecem risco a saúde das pessoas. u.u O Tsu x Jiraya, muito provavelmente, chance de 9 em 10 de sair no próximo cap.!! Ôh, minha cabeça já ta começando a fervilhar de idéias com esse hentai. Huhuhu. Cara, agora que você falou, eu preciso mesmo situar, quando o Kakashi vai encontrar a Sakura. u.u Vai dar rolo, lógico. Espero sempre um rolo nessa fic. Sempre. Ah o Sakuminho é o Sakuminho!! Lindo, forte, arqueiro... - começa a babar na própria criação - Tal pai, tal filho. Nem repciso mais dizer nada. xDDD Um arco pra você? ôh, posso te desenhar um no msn? ô.o Enfim. Meu leitor mais mimado. (8D) saiu o cap. 10 finalmente. Ah! Eu vi hj, saiu o cap 5 do Pós Gaiden!! Acho que hj não vou ter tempo, pq vou sair e tenho q estudar. Enfim. Mas, essa semana, eu leio meu aguardado cap. Escreve hein! Sim. Tbm sou leitora cheia de vontade. Espero que goste desse 10. Bjos e Ja ne

Papillon Holie: Demorou esse, mas, consegui!!! - agitando os braços - Hahahahah!! Pooo, nem fala. O três só não é mais perserguido que o 13 (Zagallo, seleção, Galvão Bueno... Enfim. u.u) Huahuahuahua!! O Sakumo não é masoquista (até onde eu sei u.Û) Ele num é noção do perigo mesmo. n/n Caramba!! o Aang! Putz, me amarro em Avatar. xD É mesmo, o Aang que tem aquele sorrisão. Todo infantil. Mó fofinho. n.n O Jiraya x Tsu... OMG!! Estou fazendo muita propaganda deles. xD Vou dar duro nesse hentai. pode crer. E, como eu disse pro senpai, deve sair no próximo cap. Hehehehe. No meio de tanto drama, eu tive que introduzir uma pitadinha de humor. O Sakumo é ótimo pra isso. xDD Quanto ao meu Kakashi... Heeheheh. Eu tava fazendo esse cap. ontem, e olha só, agora na edição vi que escrevemos a mesma coisa: "Mostre a eles o inferno!!" Ah, você ta no espírito da fic. E calma... Você viu, né? O Itachi ta se aliando com o Pein... Heheheh. Que dupla quente! (no bom e mal sentidos 8DD) Enfim. Quanto a Konan, infelizmente, não há chances de a por nessa fic. O papel do Pein não será de romance, e como eu disse antes: Ta cheeeio! ô.o Eu não posso saturar de personas, mais do que já está, se não a coisa desanda. Enfim. Eu amo Pein x Konan. E com certeza, um dia, vou fazer alguma fic com eles. Isso aí é certo. Só num sei quando... T,T Kakashi não quer corromper o filho nem ao Saquê, muito menos ao Icha Icha... Hahahaha!! Mas tem que dar exemplo! Huauhauah! Ai, sério mesmo? #.# Eu sinceramente tbm gosto desse Kakashi que apresentei na fic. Ele ta muito mais sombrio... Eu sou fã dele, e gosto do jeito do manga também. Mas acabo ficando na saudade no quesito "seriedade" Ainda mais pela história que ele tem e talz... Enfim. Falei demais (novidade!!) Espero que curta esse cap. 10! As coisas estão esquentando. xD Bjo e Ja ne n.n

Cla-Chan- K: Menina!! Acho que a gente pensa junto!! xDD Eu terminei o cap. ontem, lá pra meia noite, e minha net caiu até hoje a tarde. u.u Aí vi sua review,a  segunda. Ah, nem pensei duas vezes: Esse cap. 10 demorou tanto pra sair, vou postar llogo! u.u E aí? Achou esse cap. emocionante tbm? Espero que sim. Ainda vou colocar mais cenas de luta na fic. Oxi, o Sakumo é um caso sério... xDDD Respondendo sua pergunta: Não. Ele não vai pegar ninguém não. xP E quanto a emprestar para futuras fics, sem problema. Só duas condições, põe os créditos, e me AVISA quando sair!! Porque é claro que eu vou querer ler. E o Sakumo, vamos fazer um negócio: Eu te alugo ele durante a semana, e nos fins de semana você me devolve. xDD Negócio fechado? n/n Sim. O cap. 9 só deu Kakashi, por isso que nesse eu compensei para o lado de Itachi e Sakura. Afinal, essa fic tem três protagonistas. Mas, a aparição de Kakashi nesse cap. foi no mínimo importante. Espero que te agrade. n.n Siiiim!!! Pein ta área e se derrubar é PÊNALTI!! Nesse cap. começou a ser mostrada a intenção do homem. Esse ruivo ainda vai longe... Enfim. É só acompanhar! xDDD Foi mal a demora dessa vez. Muito obrigado pelo apoio. Bjoo e Ja ne

PS: Tua fic de niver de Itachi tá hilária!!! Eu AMO nonsense!! xDDD

* * *

Agora sim, posso fazer meus comentários inúteis, digo, exagerados como sempre, sobre este capítulo!!!

De cara temos Jiraya, Gaara e Kakashi. Vou tentar discorrer sobre os três:

Gaara: cara, ele nunca foi meu favorito em Naruto mas, coisa que eu sempre convencionei ao ruivão: Ele TEM que ser foda. 8D Poderoso, Kazekage, tomador de decisões. Foi essa imagem que tentei passar dele. E vimos que o homem (jovenzinho u.u) está disposto até as últimas consequências, quando se faz necessário. Enfim. É sempre bom ter alguém assim numa fic de ação como essa.

Jiraya: Outro. u.u Ele tem Kakashi como um filho, mas, quer acreditar nas palavras de Tsunade. Esse sim está dividido. Aaaah, eu LOVE o Jiraya!! o,o

Kakashi: Eita!!! Não encosta se não queima!! u.u Talvez eu esteja exagerando, mas, essa é mesmo a minha intenção: Kakashi, assim como Itachi, é o que eu chamo de um personagem redondo. (apesar de ter aquele corpão. xD) Ele requer profundidade, intensidade, seja em qual sentido for. Gosto também da idéia dos papéis se trocando. Ele era só um jovem cheio de sonhos, agora virou um assassino. E assassino mesmo!! Vocês viram o que Gaara disse que ele fez no país do trovão. u.u Pois é... Pois é... Vamos ver até onde o homem chega.

Sakura: Não é novidade que o coraçaõ dessa mulher é dividido, mas, agora, essa linha tornou-se ainda mais tênue. Eu vou trabalhar mais ainda o lado emocional dela. Siiiim, Sakura-chan ainda vai sofer mais!! (HUAHAUHAUHAUHAHU!!) Mas, pensem, ela tem o Itachi e o Kakashi, ela sofre, mas sofre feliz. O.O

Vou abrir um parentese para o sonho e a cena hentai que seguiu: Do sonho, acho que nem preciso falar, não é? Ele diz por si só. Depois temos uam aparição pacífica e apaixonada de Itachi. Ensinando a mulher e depois amando... Enfim. Me empolguei nessa. u.u O hentai foi curto, é verdade. Mas, a fic é nessa linha: O "primeiro" do casal, eu enfatizo e perco mais tempo. Depois, eu faço hentais mais curtos, ou apenas uma cena mais sensual. Isso é um ponto que eu acho interessante na fic. n.n

Depois temos Itachi e Pein lutando. Vou aproveitar para fechar o conteúdo sobre os dois. u.u: Eu me esmerei pra essa luta sair muito boa. Espero que tenha correspondido as expectativas. Confesso que foi mais fácil do que imaginei. Aliás, considero até como "extra", pois não estava em meus planos iniciais para este cap. Anyway, acho que foi um bom acréscimo. E foi legal porque introduzi novas armas. O leque, isso é coisa de Mortal Kombat, Samurai Warriors, hehehehe. Eu e meus joguinhos de porrada. Eles são tãããaaaao inspiradores. xDD Espero que tenham gostado, e que a luta tenha sido descrita de forma clara.

E os dois guerreiros: Quando eu digo personagem redondo, é isso que eu falo! O Itachi ainda é um maridão de primeira, porém, vimos que no final ele se aliou a Pein. Vamos esperar muita coisa dessa aliança. Nessa fic, não da mais para definir bem quem é "do bem" e quem é "do mal". Existem diversos pontos de vista. u.u Mas, o Pein, acho que já pode ser considerado um vilão. E um vilão muito style. Como não temos muitas informações sobre ele, fui obrigada a soltar a mente mesmo: Ele é sério, mas, ama AMA lutar. Ele ri quando luta! Enfim. Opinem. xDD

Aaaah!! Só uma observaçãozinha pititica: Talvez vocês estejam sentindo falta da Oichi. Calma. ela vai aparecer no momento devido. Todo personagem terá seu foco aqui. E além do mais, é a filhota do Itachi. Ela tem o que mostrar. Ainda não sei em que sentido, mas, com certeza ela vai aparecer. n/n

É isso, pessoal! fico por aqui. Mil perdões por essa demora ( tempo, lapsos de criatividades, outras fics empacadas.... ¬/¬) E muito obrigado pelo apoio, suas reviews!! Vocês me animam a escrever. Espero sempre corresponder vocês!! Até o cap. 11! 8D

Bjos e Ja ne

Moon


	11. Encontro Predestinado I

_**Naruto nãããão é meu. Este anime/manga pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta fic não é para fins lucrativos, apenas de entretenimento. Mas, isso não me impede de ficar aflita com os últimos capítulos do manga! óò**

* * *

_

- Obrigado... Tsunade

_- Não diga nada, seu **baka**! Tudo isso é culpa sua! É por sua causa que você está aqui, que eu estou aqui! É por sua culpa que...que..._

_E ele a interrompeu, com um sofrido beijo. Os lábios de ambos amantes estavam secos. Tão secos... Mas nem isso tirava a intensidade dos toques. Tão sôfregos... As línguas dançavam sem coordenação. O gosto era cru. Algo entre o amargo e salgado. Talvez, porque as peles estavam suadas. Talvez, fosse o cheiro daquele lugar interferindo. Um odor de pedra, terra, ferro... Lágrimas se desprenderam dos olhos da loira, rolando pelas brancas bochechas, e parando nos lábios rosados e inchados, onde foram capturadas pela língua potente de Jiraya, salgando ainda mais as bocas. Aquele era o último beijo. E doía tanto... Apesar de tudo, queriam sentir essa dor para sempre. Gemidos torturados escapavam dos dois jovens. Infelizmente, o homem estava em forçosa saída. Ele tinha que ir... Mordiscou o lábio dela forte, e soltou o aperto dos cabelos loiros. Ah! Aqueles cabelos..._

_Os olhos negros como carvão, cravados nos olhos de mel. Jiraya precisava gravar aquele olhar antes de partir. Mas, a tarefa não era fácil. Não, naquela prisão, embaixo da terra. Que grande ironia: ele, que costumava trazer presos até aquele lugar, agora se encontrava no lugar dos mesmos. E tudo por ter discordado dos ideais de seu melhor amigo... _

_- Eu não preciso ir sozinho, Tsunade-chan._

_A loira sentiu uma enorme vontade de socar aquela cara, que voltara a ostentar um sorriso de lado, safado, apaixonado..._

_- Cala a boca, Jiraya! Não era nem para eu estar aqui! Eu devia deixá-lo, para que o executassem amanhã e..._

_- Mas você está aqui, e me libertou. Acho que não sou o único "Uchiha traidor". – ele brincou._

_- Vai embora, Jiraya, antes que eu me arrependa!_

_O tom da loira era de assustar. No entanto, era essa aura ameaçadora que sempre excitara o imaginativo Jiraya. _

_- É isso que você quer? – num momento raro, ele mudou para um tom desprovido de qualquer brincadeira._

_- Sim._

_E ela disse essa única palavra, sem deixar de olhar nos olhos dele. Era como se matassem uma parte sua, mas, era o certo. _

_- Seu desejo é uma ordem. – ele disse irônica e tristemente – Tsunade... Guarde as minhas palavras. Eu conheço você, e conheço seu coração: Um dia, você vai se arrepender amargamente de ter seguido Orochimaru. Mas, eu tenho fé que você vai concertar tudo. Você é muito forte._

_E sem mais nada dizer, saiu da obscura cela, sem olhar para trás. Depois daquela noite fria, jamais se veriam novamente. Eles tinham certeza disso..._

* * *

Catorze. Esse era o número exato de dias em que Kakashi e Jiraya seguiam em sua empreitada. Instalaram-se numa pequena hospedagem, não muito longe da Casa Uchiha, mas, não tão perto. Tudo o que faziam no momento era colher informações, e saber dos últimos comentários. Não se falava outra coisa: Os Uchiha haviam mudado muito em sua posição, definitivamente. Muitos cidadãos da própria Konoha já começavam a achar um exagero, o fato do Hokage ainda perseguir o clã. Estava cada vez mais claro que eles queriam apenas a paz.

- Eu não sei Jiraya-sama. Não posso me basear em rumores. Preciso de uma prova mais concreta... – ponderava Kakashi

- Não posso tirar sua razão...

O mais velho entendeu perfeitamente as intenções do Hatake. Aliás, já haviam conversado sobre isso. Já estava mesmo na hora de agirem...

- Tem minha autorização para ir, Kakashi, mas, tome cuidado. Eu sei que você vai procurar Sakura. Não deixe que suas emoções afetem seu propósito. Lembre-se que Gaara-sama só o deixou vir, porque o garanti que cuidaria de você.

Kakashi apenas rolou o olho, cansado. O que Jiraya quis dizer era para ele não assassinar aquele clã de Cobras. É verdade que estava um pouco mais calmo. Reconheceu que precisava de toda a frieza adquirida ao longo de sua vida. Por outro lado, ele não prometera nada ao General, nem mesmo ao Kazekage...

- Esta noite, Jiraya-sama. Esta noite... vai ser uma noite e tanto.

O general preocupou-se com o tom levemente alterado do outro. Havia um sentimento ali que ele não conseguia identificar. Mas, estranhamente, o lembrou daqueles tempos quando Kakashi partia para suas matanças e, por vezes, sorria com seu trabalho bem feito. Não era felicidade. Kakashi não ficava feliz com a morte de outros. Era apenas... um vazio; pura e simplesmente. Na falta de outra expressão, o Hatake acabava sorrindo por baixo da negra máscara. No mais, uma coisa estava clara como a neve de inverno: Aflição tomava conta do seu garoto. O que ele não podia fazer era ler os pensamentos do capitão.

"_Eu acho você, Sakura_."

* * *

Tsunade estava em seu quarto. O lugar era amplo; ela gostava de espaço. Naquela noite, a loira dedicava-se a mexer com os diversos frasquinhos de uma mesa. Era uma espécie de laboratório particular, onde ela criava as mais diversas poções de todo o tipo de ervas, raízes, cogumelos, restos animais... Muito embora ela se mantivesse na segurança da grande Casa Uchiha, seu nome já era conhecido desde tenra idade. Uns a chamavam de "médica", outros de "feiticeira". Ela dizia que era um pouco das duas, segundo a conviesse. Ser médica a dava status; ser feiticeira a fazia ser temida, e espantava certos homens desagradáveis. Afinal, havia uma lenda de que a loira havia transformado um deles em sapo... Apesar de toda a exuberância da mulher, os homens ainda tinham mais amor por seus corpos. E mesmo cercada de muito trabalho, havia um odre guardado a um canto, onde o precioso saquê fumegava sobre um pequeno braseiro.

O ambiente estava tão tranqüilo, muito diferente do normal, onde tinha que lhe dar com a chefia daquele clã, que crescia cada vez mais. Subitamente, o ar que a cercava tornou-se mais denso, como se uma segunda pessoa estivesse ali o respirando. Virou-se e parada ficou, sem reação. O vidro que caíra de suas mãos se espatifara no chão em mil pedaços. O som dos cacos espalhando-se no piso ecoava pelo quarto, fazendo o nó em sua garganta apertar ainda mais.

Tsunade não podia acreditar em seus olhos.

- Ji-Jiraya...

- Bom te ver de novo, Tsunade-chan.

Não tinha palavras. Após tantos anos... Julgou que nunca mais o veria. E ele teve a petulância de invadir seu quarto! Ela o mirou bem no fundo dos pequenos orbes negros. Ele ainda tinha o mesmo ar de predador, prestes a agarrar sua presa. Porém, havia muito mais do que o já sabido. Os cabelos estavam maiores, imensos, sempre brancos e ainda mais selvagens. E estava tão forte, como uma grande rocha. Ele adquirira essa postura militar de pura rigidez. Isso fez à loira parar e admirar, sem dar-se conta. O rosto mais maduro, e também mais endurecido. Tinha ares de experiência.

- O que faz aqui? – a Uchiha perguntou, com o máximo de rispidez que conseguia impor em suas palavras.

- Ora, o que parece, Tsunade? Eu vim te ver!

Jiraya abriu seu largo e inconfundível sorriso.

- Conseguiu invadir meu quarto sem que eu percebesse. Você ficou muito mais habilidoso... – primeiro elogiou, e depois voltou ao sarcasmo - Não importa o quão maduro pareça; Jiraya será sempre Jiraya. Continua o mesmo _baka_ de sempre. – ela disse num entristecido deboche

- Éh? Eu não falaria assim, Tsu-chan...

O homem não conseguia evitar achar incrível o quanto ela sobrevivera ao tempo. Certo que o rosto tinha a feição mais madura, mas, nem por isso, menos bela. Olhava para a loira e queria constatar se ela ainda tinha aquela mesma pele de pêssego. Aparentemente, sim... Apesar de sua grande cota de mulheres, ele jamais vira aquele tom único de loiro em mulher alguma. Parecia que Kami-sama criara apenas uma vez essa cor, e a presenteou com ela. Os olhos cor de mel ainda possuíam a habilidade de hipnotizá-lo. E aqueles lábios... Por fora tão rosados e carnudos. Mas, só ele sabia o quanto eram amargos; impregnados do mais indefectível sabor de saquê, ou ainda mais entorpecentes... Desde que partira de Suna, ele sabia que seria problemático controlar-se diante dela. Era tenebroso como a mulher ainda mexia consigo. Ele só não esperava que fosse ser tão duro assim... Não podia esquecer-se que, apesar dos rumores de paz, ainda estavam em lados opostos. A única forma de tirar essa dúvida, era com a própria líder dos Uchiha. Tudo dependeria da resposta de Tsunade.

- Eu vim em paz – atalhou – Estou aqui como General de Suna, representando o país do Vento. Nós não queremos nada além da paz... – diante do olhar inquiridor dela, o homem largou de vez a etiqueta – Tsunade, eu precisava ver com meus olhos se isso era verdade!

Ela ficou um tanto espantada com a importante patente alcançada por ele. Com certeza iria ouvir essa história muito bem. Mas, agora, tudo ficava sem nitidez, diante dos sentimentos de ira que a tomavam, cada vez mais...

- Por cinco anos... Vocês nos ignoraram. Aposto que isso é culpa sua, que deve ter feito a cabeça do jovem Kazekage durante todo esse tempo. – a partir daqui, o tom dela aumentava cada vez mais - Eu perdi soldados porque queria estabelecer a paz! Eu enfrentei críticas dos conselheiros do meu próprio clã! Eu controlei revoltas dos meus próprios companheiros. E tudo porque _você_ não confiou em mim! O que veio fazer aqui, Jiraya? Sondar? Você não confia em mim. Nunca confiou...

- Olha quem fala! Você me largou para seguir as malditas idéias daquele doente do Orochimaru!

- Aquele... _Doente_? – disse descrente das palavras do outro – Como pode falar assim dele? Aquele _doente_... era seu melhor amigo!!

Pelo visto o assunto "Orochimaru" ainda era um tabu para os antigos aliados.

- Um melhor amigo que não pensou duas vezes antes de me mandar para a execução. Ah! Espera! Eu esqueci da melhor parte: a _comparsa_ dele se compadeceu do meu miserável ser, e para me consolar, me mandou para o _exílio_! Eu já a agradeci por isso, Tsunade-chan?

A loira irritava-se cada vez mais com a ironia do general. Jiraya, por sua vez, não entendia porque deixava que todas essas mágoas do passado o afligissem justamente nessa hora. Com certeza o encontro com Tsunade o estava afetando. Era impossível segurar as palavras duras.

- Não pode me culpar por estar na dúvida! – no calor da discussão, o general até se esqueceu de que, em realidade, o único opositor de tudo era Kakashi – Uchihas sempre foram assim! Sedentos por poder! Tsunade, você era como Orochimaru,. Talvez ainda seja, é por isso que vim até aqui: precisava de respostas. Poder e poder, tudo o que vocês sempre quiseram era isso, não importava como...

- CALE-SE!!!

Ela parou o descontrolado desabafo do homem dos brancos cabelos, com seu soco mais furioso. Jiraya gemeu, lembrando o quão potente era o punho daquela mulher a sua frente. Pelo menos, isso serviu para calar o austero general.

- Você não sabe de nada, Jiraya. Não sabe de nada.

- Eu não sou o único, Tsunade...

Começaram mal, porém, a acalorada discussão, ao que parecia, estava ao fim. Jiraya ainda acariciava o rosto dolorido. Respirando devagar, tentava se recompor. Não fora para isso que Gaara-sama o mandara. Não podia acabar com essa chance de paz, assim, de forma tão boba. Precisava acalmar-se. Não só estava parecendo o próprio Kakashi em sua fúria, como também repetia as palavras do mesmo. Tsunade, por sua vez, tentava acalmar os ânimos. Era certo que estava abalada. Muito abalada. Não esperava que Jiraya estivesse ao menos vivo! E ela o socara. Um erro terrível. Não podia destruir suas poucas chances de alcançar seu sonho, não desta maneira tão idiota.

- Você veio aqui para me investigar, não foi? – perguntou mais branda

- São ordens de meu Kazekage. Mas, eu tenho novidades para você: Não é por _minha causa_ que essa aliança está demorando tanto para ser firmada. Existe um homem, além de mim, em quem Gaara-sama confia à vida. É por causa desse homem que ainda não houve progressos. Ele ainda suspeita muito dos Uchiha. Não confia em suas palavras e acha que vocês vão nos trair.

- Mas... Como ele ousa! – indignada era a descrição mais precisa para o estado do espírito da loira – Quem é esse homem que tem tanta credibilidade com o Senhor da Areia, e que acha que conhece Uchihas tão bem assim?!

- Esse homem... é o atual Capitão do Esquadrão de Elite de Gaara-sama, Hatake Kakashi.

Seguiu-se um inevitável silêncio após tal declaração, mas, que não durou muito.

- Hatake Kakashi? Estamos falando do mesmo Hatake Kakashi??? – era difícil para Tsunade esconder o espanto.

- Sim, é ele. Essa história é muito longa. Prometo que vou contá-la.

- Eu já sabia que Sakura não o tinha executado, mas, chega ser macabro o destino... – ela divagava – E pensar que esse homem voltou para nos assombrar. Não é de hoje que Hatakes atrapalham Uchihas.

- Tsunade... – ele começou em tom avisador

- Calma, seu baka! Eu não vou fazer nada com ele! Não pense que sou burra a esse ponto. Acha que depois de descobrir que ele é o Capitão da Areia, vou mandar fazerem algo para ele? Se isso acontece, eu nunca consigo meu contrato de paz! E depois... faz muito tempo que larguei essas "práticas". Mas... Jiraya, você trouxe Kakashi com você?

- Ele mudou muito, Tsunade-sama. Eu tenho certeza que você já ouviu falar no nome "_Canino Branco_".

- Claro. O mais eficiente assassino dos últimos tempos. A cabeça dele vale milhões. Mas, não se sabe de onde ele... – de repente, a loira atinou – Por Kami-sama! É ele! – Jiraya apenas assentiu com a cabeça

- Mesmo que eu quisesse impedi-lo, ele viria. E acredite, seria bem pior, se não fosse, em caráter "oficial".

Tsunade absorvia rapidamente tudo o que o outro dizia. E entendia perfeitamente. O Hatake era um verdadeiro assassino e, agora, mais do que nunca, significava um perigo para os Uchiha, e até mesmo Suna. Imediatamente, outra imagem a veio em sua cabeça: a de Sakura e Sakumo.

- Acho que temos um problema bem maior aqui, Jiraya... Você disse que Kakashi está em Konoha?

- Não _só_ em Konoha. Eu tenho certeza que ele já entrou no clã várias vezes, e vocês não se deram conta. Não se esqueça que ele já esteve aqui uma vez...

- Jiraya, não diga isso! – Tsunade pôs as mãos na cabeça – Sakura está no clã! E tem... _Sakumo_.

- Como disse? Sakumo?

- Não me diga que o conhece!

- Se estamos falando de Sakumo; um adolescente arqueiro, terrivelmente parecido com Kakashi, sim, eu o conheço. Mais ainda, Kakashi o conhece.

- Mas... óh! Tudo faz sentido, agora. O menino voltou de Suna há pouco tempo, falando sem parar no tal Capitão da Areia que o tinha salvado. Esse homem... era o Hatake!

- Está correta.

- Ah, o que vamos fazer?

Ela perguntou, desolada. Era mais uma exclamação ao vento. Não importava. O incrível era como ela e Jiraya voltaram à posição de aliados, sem perceberem. Mesmo com todo o tempo passado, afinavam-se como nunca.

- Eu não sei... Mas, não entendo porque você diz que isso possa ser um problema. Olhe para nós dois. Estamos aqui, juntos, mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu...

Tsunade corou, mas, não iria ser branda com Jiraya.

- Não estamos _juntos_, seu _baka_! Precisamos resolver um problema aqui. E é um problema maior que do que você imagina. Sakumo é filho de Kakashi.

- Eu sabia! – o outro apertou o punho no ar, meio orgulhoso pelo seu garoto ter feito um filho tão forte e valoroso.

- Não comemore! – ela esbravejou – Sakura está casada com Itachi. Eles têm dois filhos: Sakumo e Oichi.

- O QUÊ?!!

Agora era Jiraya que se espantava. Ele sabia muito bem quem era Itachi. O homem que traíra Kakashi em nome do clã... Ele não podia culpá-lo de todo. Uchihas sempre ficam ao lado dos Uchihas. Ah! Quando Kakashi soubesse...

- E eu não quero que Kakashi atrapalhe a vida de Sakura de novo, entendeu? Ela está muito feliz ao lado do esposo!

- Hah! Você fala como se eu tivesse absoluto controle sobre aquele moleque do Hatake!

Tsunade bufou chateada.

- Já falou tudo o que tinha pra falar. Pode ir embora do meu quarto.

Jiraya olhou-a, embasbacado, mas, nem tão surpreso. Lá no fundo, ele já previa que ela reagisse assim à sua presença. Tsunade era forte e orgulhosa. Por mais que quisesse ceder, (e o general tinha essa certeza) ela não daria o braço a torcer jamais.

- Isso não é maneira de tratar suas visitas... – sibilou irônico

- Você não é _visita_!

- Óh. Então já sou íntimo?

Obviamente, Tsunade captou toda a malícia vinda daquela pergunta. Não seria o Jiraya se fosse diferente. Mas, não, ela não podia ceder aos encantos dele agora. Não! Não, e não!

- Droga, Jiraya! Por que você não deixa de ser tão... tão... _baka_!?

- Baka, ou não, em todos esses anos, você, sua maldita, jamais saiu da minha cabeça.

Aquela foi a mais sincera declaração do pervertido Uchiha, que agora era um pervertido de Suna.

Tsunade, sem saber o que dizer, voltou para seus frasquinhos, desajeitada. Suas mãos começavam a não obedecer aos seus comandos, e ela as amaldiçoava bobamente por isso. Para seu maior azar, os vidrinhos caíram, um a um, interrompendo o silêncio com seus "crashs" sucessivamente. Um som perturbador. Ela abaixava para tentar reparar os últimos danos, e Jiraya não pode deixar de notar aquela curva nascente, dos tão grandes seios, saindo de forma quase escarnecedora daquela fenda do quimono verde... Aqueles seios... faziam Jiraya viajar para longe, ao lugar de todas suas inspirações.

Uma vez escrevera, em um de seus infames livros:

_Ela tinha seios que o remetiam ao sobrenatural. Eram como... duas montanhas majestosas, de picos altivos, apontando temerariamente até a morada de Kami-sama, destacando-se e impondo respeito no alto da paisagem surreal: o ventre; um relevo de desenhos e curvas sinuosas. Perfeitas..._

_Os cabelos loiros e longos eram como raios de sol, que pairavam, ora cálidos, ora __**quentes**__, sempre brilhantes, nas montanhas..._

_Ah! E tudo o que eu queria, era escalá-las; chegar ao topo; pegar minha recompensa: o delicioso sabor dos botões de seios singulares, como... o mais doce fruto proibido._

_Ainda lembro de sua textura, e de seu gosto suave, e do poder que tinham sobre mim. E ainda lembro que, depois de possuí-la, tudo o que eu queria era desabar neles, e morrer ali, no calor e aconchego de seus macios seios... Como seu eu fosse a mais inocente e indefesa das crianças..._

- A morte perfeita... – pensou alto

- O que disse? – olhou-o interrogativa

- Perdão, Tsunade...

De nada adiantou seu mal treinado autocontrole. Agora, ele a olhava com um brilho de pura luxúria no olhar. O sabido escritor do Icha Icha agia como um adolescente. Pensando bem... essa característica de sua juventude jamais o largara. E ele adorava isso! E sua maior vontade no momento, era de lembrar a bela líder Uchiha desse fato. Ela não podia culpá-lo por ser um eterno sensual. Tsunade assustou-se de pronto, pois conhecia tão bem aquele brilho. O anúncio de que uma fera havia sido desperta, mais uma vez...

Sem qualquer aviso, ele a puxou contra seu peito forte. Havia um leve aroma de saquê, que sobrepujava o amadeirado, em suas roupas. Com certeza, Jiraya e saquê era uma combinação _fatal_ para a Uchiha.

Ele selou seus lábios com o dela, apaixonadamente. Queria matar a saudade da boca dela com aquele único beijo, embora soubesse que isso seria difícil. Havia tanto para ser feito... Tsunade sentiu-se estranhamente entorpecida, entreabriu os lábios vagarosamente, e recebeu aquela língua tão talentosa como uma onda de efeito devastador, mas que era tão aguardada. Aquela língua insaciável. Aquele _baka_ insaciável... Ele parecia querer sugar suas energias através do beijo, que de simples _jamais tivera_ nada. Ela o acompanhava em seus movimentos instintivamente ritmados, fazendo com que as línguas entrelaçassem, circulassem, dançassem... Porém, a realidade voltara a atingi-la com a força de uma estrela cadente:

Aquele era _O_ Jiraya! Seu único e mal resolvido amor; o General da Areia; o Exilado Uchiha! Não podia deixar-se levar. Não podia!

O homem sentiu que Tsunade lutava para escapar de seus braços. E os socos que ela depositava com cada vez mais violência em suas costas, estavam começando a deixá-lo sem ar. Não queria largá-la, e resistiu bravamente.

- Me solta!!!

Conseguiu soltar-se dele, usando mais força do que julgava que fosse preciso. Foi tão forte, que ele alçou vôo; bateu dolorosamente com as costas na parede; e caiu com um baque surdo na cama dela, que ofegava.

A expressão de languidez foi imediatamente substituída por uma odiosa. Jiraya conhecia bem aquela expressão. Estava em apuros. Tsunade caminhava a passos duros até a cama. Respirava pesadamente.

- Vai se arrepender do que fez seu maldito, seu baka!

Montou em cima do homem, que ainda estava deitado e foi pego desprevenido pelo murro que ela o deu. Sua raiva potencializava seus ataques. Estranhamente, o homem nem inconsciente estava. Cega em sua ira, ela tentou uma segunda vez, mas, teve seu punho segurado por ele.

"Desde quando ele ficou tão forte?", pensou horrorizada. Nos tempos que Jiraya era um Uchiha, ele não era mais forte que ela, muito menos Orochimaru. Agora, o homem abaixo de si, que não tirava a expressão confidente do rosto, segurava seu braço, com perícia e força; mesmo ela tendo depositado toda sua força em seu intento.

Afligiu-se quando sentiu as duas mãos grandes lhe apertarem os braços, a puxando para baixo. Mirou nos olhos negros e sinceros de Jiraya; centímetros de distância do seu próprio.

- Faça de novo, Tsunade. Pode me bater... quantas vezes quiser, mas, não minta. Seus lábios podem dizer que não, mas, seus olhos dizem que sim.

Algo que só _ele_ podia falar, e com tamanha veracidade. Por que estavam tão perto? Sentiu-se uma lebre acuada diante da astuta raposa. E não tinha como escapar dos olhos estreitos que lhe vasculhavam na alma.

- Eu... eu... – lágrimas frustradas escorreram sem piedade pela face da loira – Droga, Jiraya! Eu te amo, seu baka! Baka! Baka!

Foi socando o peito dele até achar-se sem forças. Quando isso aconteceu, seu corpo tremia em descontrole, e não conseguia parar os soluços violentos que a acometeram. Jiraya nada disse, preferiu demonstrar. Abraçou-a, acariciando os lisos fios amarelos, enquanto ela descansava a cabeça, que parecia explodir, em seu ombro. Essa mesma cena acontecera quando eram novos, e eles haviam discutido, justamente por causa da divisão que ocorrera entre Uchihas e o Hokage.

Demorou, mas, ela se acalmou. Seu remédio foram os cafunés e beijos na têmpora, distribuídos de tão boa vontade pelo general. Todavia, ambos sabiam que não ficariam apenas naquilo. Era... inevitável.

Assaltou-a em mais um beijo, diferente do anterior, lento, tão lento... Uma lenta e deliciosa tortura para a mulher que, desta vez, quis deixar-se conduzir. Ah! E agora ele podia captar com precisão o sabor amargo dos lábios dela. Não mudara nem um milímetro. Passaria o resto de suas horas a beijando, se o resto de seu corpo não o implorasse para aquele "algo mais"... De mais a mais, Jiraya podia ser um pervertido, porém, não era só isso. O "romancista" era entendido no assunto. Ele gostava de fazer as coisas sem pressa... com toda a dedicação que uma bela mulher pedia. Tsunade era a rainha de todas elas. Era a única mulher por quem ele trocaria todas as outras.

- Tsunade...

Ele olhou significativamente para o outro lado do cômodo, bem no cantinho. A loira teve que rir. Ah, esse homem não mudava... Dirigiu-se para o lugar, e pegou a garrafa com o destilado de arroz, que já estava morno. Subiu na cama e nem mesmo pegou copos. Encostou a bebida abaixo do nariz de Jiraya, que aspirou aquele cheiro tão familiar e querido, para depois sorvê-lo num longo e demorado gole, apreciando do conteúdo, como sempre.

- Não se esquece de deixar pra mim... – reclamou a Uchiha.

- Para que a pressa, _Tsunade-chan_? Aqui tem o suficiente para uma noite inteira...

A voz propositalmente rouca fez uma onda de calor percorrer todo o corpo de Tsunade, fazendo-a sentir-se abafada naquele quimono. Obviamente, Jiraya percebera o desconforto, e estava mui disposto a ajudá-la.

Aconchegou-a mais para perto do seu corpo. Enquanto ela tomava a bebida de sua mão, e degustava da mesma, ele não perdera tempo e já desatava o quimono verde. Aquela roupa, nem um pouco recatada, que chegava ser um insulto de tão provocante... E como Jiraya queria insultar-lhe de volta!

O homem de cabelos selvagens sempre tivera esse místico dom de desfazer laços. O estranho talento fora descoberto em sua juventude, na primeira vez em que ele a bela jovem Tsunade haviam se entregado ao amor.

Sem pestanejar, ele a despiu por completo e a deitou na grande cama. Um irremediável sorriso escapou da loira. Jiraya havia sido seu primeiro e único homem. Em todos esses anos, passara suas noites naquela cama vazia, sozinha... Agora, ele estava ali, e tudo seria tão diferente...

Beijou-o, novamente iniciando aquela dança em perfeita sincronia. Um sentia o gosto amargo e ardente do álcool na boca do outro. O rosto dela já estava corado. Incrível como ela ainda era suscetível a bebida.

Partiu seus beijos para o delicado pescoço da mulher. A língua quente encontrava-se com a pele também quente dela. O caminho alvo ganhava tons de vermelho, denotando aonde que os lábios implacáveis de Jiraya haviam feito seu percurso. Ele fazia questão de marcá-la. Tsunade era sua mulher, e ambos sabiam disso. Era para ele próprio sentir-se um homem de sorte e mui orgulhoso, por ter a pessoa amada, finalmente. Seguia com mordidas e chupões aquecidos, e por mais intensos que fossem ela sempre queria mais...

Segurou firme na borda da roupa dele, quando teve sua orelha mordiscada indiscriminadamente. Ele deixou que ela desatasse a faixa e o tirasse a blusa. Tsunade fazia, ao mesmo tempo, que tinha que lhe dar com as carícias persistentes dele. De repente, o ato de despi-lo tornou-se algo atrapalhado, sem qualquer coordenação. Porém, valera muito a pena:

A perfeita mostra de um corpo talhado pelos anos como militar da Areia. Ele sempre havia sido alto e forte, mas, agora, isso tomara proporções fantásticas! Para a líder Uchiha, Jiraya era o homem ideal: possuidor de braços fortes o suficiente para domá-la; o peito largo que a satisfazia; ventre trabalhado e rijo, que a deixava curiosa para explorar o lado sul de seu corpo...

O general sorria, ao ver que ela ainda apreciava seu corpo. Mais ainda: o fato de ela estar com aquele olhar de uma gata selvagem o deixava alucinado. Quando ela cessou de olhar, apalpou. Seguiu com as mãos, apenas tateando... Era como se tivesse olhos na ponta dos dedos. Sua primeira parada; a grande cicatriz que cruzava o peito largo dele. Esta lhe era desconhecida. Perguntaria ao dono depois... Ficou um pouco pelos mamilos endurecidos do homem. Deu um beliscão para provocá-lo. Ela sabia que provocar Jiraya não era a mais experta das atitudes, mas, hoje ela queria correr esse risco.

O homem, por sua vez, sentiu que a masculinidade já parecia apertada dentro das calças. A própria loira a sentiu despontando, e tratou de ajudar o parceiro a se livrar da incômoda roupa.

A última barreira rompida. Completamente nus estavam. Houve um tremendo choque de peles, alastrando ainda mais o desejo. Jiraya bebeu, novamente, mais um gole, porém, alguns fios de bebida escaparam sem controle por sua boca, quando teve seu mamilo mordiscado por ela que, até então, apenas ficava nas silenciosas lambidas... Os mesmos fios de bebida escorreram do queixo para o pescoço; do pescoço para o peito; do peito para o tórax; do tórax até o baixo ventre... E, agora, Tsunade tinha todos os motivos do mundo para viciar-se no general.

Se a pele pura já a atraía, tanto mais coberta pela sua bebida favorita. Jiraya logo percebeu a presteza com que ela lambia seu corpo, limpando os fios de saquê que rolavam por ali. E como ele queria que ela continuasse! Saquê e Tsunade... era o necessário para a mente fértil e pervertida de Jiraya entrar em ação... Unindo o útil ao extremamente agradável, ele inclinou a garrafa na altura do queixo, e deixou o líquido derramar-se por ali, sem o menor pudor. Logicamente, a loira percebeu as (más) intenções dele. E o homem apenas respondeu com um falso sorrisinho inocente.

- Ops!

- _Baka_...

A mulher, apesar de ter rolado os olhos "chateada" não hesitou em continuar seu difícil trabalho. "Ah! Tsunade não consegue compreender minha imaginação...", pensava o outro. Jiraya a segurava pelos cabelos. Apertava, mas, também, acarinhava, enquanto ela continuava sua descarada limpeza.

Quando se viu satisfeita, ou melhor, quando já não mais restava saquê naquele corpo, a líder o surpreendeu com um bom beijo. O cheiro do fermentado estava fortíssimo, bem como o sabor, tremendamente impregnado nos lábios dela.

"Hehehe. Jiraya, você é um verdadeiro gênio...", o escritor congratulava-se pela sua mais nova descoberta.

- Agora, é a minha vez...

A voz arrastada era um convite obsceno. De pronto, ela entendeu as intenções dele e jogou-se na cama. O corpo branco como os puros flocos da neve de inverno. Dotado de curvas perfeitas. E aqueles seios.... Subindo e descendo na respiração que tentava sem sucesso ser controlada... Eles o _chamavam_. O sangue começava a subir-lhe pela cabeça, bem como outras partes do corpo. No entanto, ele queria proporcioná-la o mesmo prazer, ou ainda maior. A bela loira conhecia muito bem o homem dos brancos cabelos. Apenas cerrou os olhos, já imaginando o que viria... E teve que abafar um grito, ao sentir algo... _frio_ escorrendo no vale dos seios. Arregalou os olhos, encontrando os de Jiraya.

- Calma Tsunade-chan. Deixe tudo comigo...

Entrega. Era o que ele queria dela. Deu um meio sorriso, assegurando aquele baka de que concordava com ele. Como se ela não quisesse se entregar aos cuidados de um verdadeiro estudado naquele assunto...

Continuou seu delicado ofício, seguindo com o líquido claro e já frio para o ventre plano a fazendo arquear as costas. Lembrou-se do menino Sakumo nesta hora. Mais de uma vez havia o encontrado na areia, com seu arco sempre em mãos. Perguntou ao menino, o porquê daquela arma, e recebeu uma resposta inesperada:

"Jiraya-sama, não sou um bom entendedor de armas e _katanas_. Nem nunca fui um grande espadachim. Mas, meu raciocínio sempre foi lógico e rápido. Existe algo de belo e elegante no arco. Ele é suave e forte, como... o ventre liso de uma bela garota...".

Aquele filho de Kakashi tinha potencial... Assim achava o general da Areia.

As últimas gotas foram alojar-se na cavidade funda do umbigo. Jiraya ainda teve o cuidado de aspergir nos dois caminhos que o levariam, posteriormente, ao céu, ou o contrário...

Então, ele começou... Depositou um delicado selinho nos lábios dela. Tsunade lambeu os próprios lábios, pois o beijo havia sido mesmo muito rápido. Ele desceu para a linha do colo, também rapidamente. Após isso, o homem realmente "perderia" tempo.

Deu um delicado beijo no vale entre os seios alvos e redondos, e que era muito estreito, sorvendo um pouco do saquê ali. Depois, englobou ambos com as mãos. E por maiores que elas fossem ainda não eram suficientes para abrigar toda aquela imensidão de seios. E ele queria dar toda a atenção do mundo a eles. Assim como a dona, eles eram especiais. 106... (1) Ele soubera a medida exata, só de olhar uma vez.... Abocanhou o primeiro, com vivacidade, ganhando gemidos enfraquecidos, porém, cada vez mais ininterruptos de Tsunade. A loira, desta vez, não teria sossego. Enquanto um era torturado pelas habilidosas mãos, o outro era torturado pelos fervorosos lábios.

O que podia fazer era render-se aquele verdadeiro artista nos assuntos do amor e da sensualidade. O maior de todos os artistas... Limitou-se a agarrá-lo nas largas costas, mapeando caminhos pela extensa região. Horas subia nos ossos das asas; horas descia até as pontas dos cabelos. Os fios tão brancos como a neve das montanhas, e tão longos e rebeldes. A inspiravam....

Inspirado estava Jiraya, nesta noite gloriosa. Com certeza, teria bom material para a próxima edição de seu livro. Agora, ele traçara um caminho só com a língua por toda a barriga lisa e macia. Tsunade acabava o arranhando, para ter algo a que refletir todas aquelas sensações. Após a rápida apreensão, ele amenizou, preenchendo todo o lugar com leves e sequinhos beijos. Subiu e depois desceu, para depois absorver o saquê pelas duas cavas que o levariam ao sexo dela. Tratou o lugar com toda a sua perícia. Entreabriu as coxas brancas com delicadeza e deu um meio sorriso, carregado de malícia, ao deparar-se com seu próximo passo.

Ah! A entrada era tão formosa; tão... _mística_. Sacramentada em seu coração pervertido, merecia ser tratada como peça do divino que era. Ele deu um calmo beijo ali, arrancando o pensamento "Jiraya é um baka" da parte de Tsunade. Mas, toda e qualquer linha de raciocínio era sumariamente rompida, pois ele a instigava e a deixava apreensiva sempre. Mal havia começado e a sensibilidade da loira já havia sido despertada. Quando finalmente fez sua entrada, ela gemeu o nome dele alto. A demonstração de seu mais forte talento, chegava a um ponto importante.

A língua massageava a feminilidade com experiência e maestria, alternando suas entradas e saídas. Fogo... Tsunade sentia como se o próprio sangue estivesse se transformando em lava de vulcão, passando borbulhante e veloz por suas veias. Jiraya apenas regalava-se com o gosto dela. A médica; a feiticeira; a deusa...

"O sabor de uma deusa... Gostei", divagava mais inspirado do que nunca.

A amante era tão macia, saborosa, perfeita... E o doce néctar, aquela verdadeira ambrosia, anunciando que a mulher já estava pronta, tornava-se cada vez mais abundante. O homem, naturalmente, viu-se satisfeito com sua bela arte. Não só isso. A masculinidade ereta, também demonstrava sua prontidão. Olhou nos olhos dela, e depois na boca rosada, inchada de tanto morder.

Ergueu o corpo e fez Tsunade ter um vislumbre de hipnotizar qualquer mulher:

Toda a nudez avassaladora de Jiraya coroada pela masculinidade proporcional ao seu grande corpo. Um homem raro... Ele exibia, entre orgulhoso e suplicante, a sua virilidade incontrolável.

Para que mais esperar algo que fora adiado por mais de vinte anos?

Jiraya ficou por cima dela. A beijou languidamente, fazendo-a provar seu próprio gosto. A recepção foi simples e objetiva: com um movimento, ele já estava dentro dela. E foi ali que ambos viram-se insanos...

Ele começou devagar, como todo bom amante mulherengo que se preze. No entanto, Tsunade não era como a maioria das mulheres. Tal como ele, a grande líder também era uma pessoa vivaz, e ele viu-se obrigado a acelerar o seu ritmo. Um primeiro gemido se despediu da boca de Tsunade. E após esse, parecia que o portão das vozes altas havia sido aberto. Palavras desconexas não paravam de sair dos lábios de rosa.

Ele apoiara as mãos na cama. Seu ponto de concentração era o olhar âmbar; seu ponto de perdição era a boca carnuda e inchada. Naquela altura, a dança lenta havia se tornado algo primitivo, instintivo. Ele subia e descia, indo de encontro a ela. Quase um entrar e sair... Para os amantes, a cada entra e sai, sobe e desce, era como... poder tocar o céu, ou o inferno, com as pontas dos dedos...

Quando chegaram ao ápice, ela gritou o nome dele, e ele o dela. Nomes... não poderia existir declaração mais sincera do que esta, para este casal eternamente apaixonado.

Após sair de dentro dela, Jiraya desabou na mulher, exausto. A cabeça aconchegada nos seios gigantes. Tão quente e acolhedor... Assim como seu famoso personagem de seu infame Icha Icha, ele também queria poder morrer ali.

- A morte perfeita... – repetiu o mesmo murmúrio ao vento

- Do que fala, Jiraya? – perguntou, acariciando os cabelos dele.

- Nada...

Um breve silêncio, logo quebrado pela Uchiha.

- Jiraya... Estou tão preocupada. Tenho medo de tudo dar errado. Tenho medo dessa aparente paz se transformar numa guerra... E se...!

- Shhhh... – ele a calou com um indicador nos lábios rosados – Acredita em destino, Tsunade-chan?

Uma pergunta inútil e fora de hora, pensou a mulher.

- Acredito que vamos morrer.

Jiraya sempre achara cômica essa forma pessimista e fria que ela tinha de encarar o mundo. Muito embora, talvez, ela estivesse com a razão agora. Deu sua simples réplica:

- Morramos juntos, então...

E lá permaneceram; nus naquele leito; na mais harmoniosa troca de calores...

* * *

Todas as noites, Sakura gostava de sair pelos campos, seja para treinar, seja para olhar a lua. Naquela noite, Itachi estava na oficina de armas, em sua própria casa, muitíssimo compenetrado. A rosada não o quis atrapalhar, e decidiu que seria bom passar um tempo, sozinha. Depois daquele sonho, ficava cada vez mais difícil ter paz...

Aquele sonho... Por mais estranho que tivesse sido ela compreendeu o significado. Apenas não queria acreditar. Kakashi... ele ainda estava vivo, e cada vez mais perto...

De repente, seu coração começou a palpitar descontroladamente; suas pernas bambearam; e ela sentiu uma vertigem tomando conta de seu corpo. Não podia ser. Era outro sonho, ou pesadelo.

- Achei você, Sakura.

- Hatake Kakashi...

**Continua...**

* * *

(1) Um pequeno SPOILER, mas, nada tão relevante. No manga, há uma cena em que Jiraya diz para Kakashi que os seios da Tsunade são 106 cm. ô.ô. Hahahahaha! Quem leu, sabe do que eu to falando. Eu ri alto com isso! xDDD Achei que dava para adaptar isso na fic. n.n

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Cla-Chan-K: **É... O Itachi está mesmo de aliança com o Pain. Omg!!! você disse que esssa frase pegou mal. Menina pervinha. xDDD É verdade, pode ser que sja uma vantagem para o Kakashi, mas, não vamos nos precipitar. Viu que o Kakashi e Sakura se encontraram, né? Espera o próximo cap. n.n A Oichi, eu ainda estou vendo aqui o que ela vai fazer, mas, já tenho quase uma idéia pronta. Ela deve aparecer nos próximos capítulos. Siiiim. O Kashi é mesmo gostoso - perva falando para a outra? xD- E óh, fechou!! 5 dias da semana ele é teu. É que só vou poder usufruir mesmo nos fds. Se deu bem!! u,u Quanto ao Gaara, que bom que está gostando. E sobre a Ino, éé, a realidade é que não programei nada para eles, mas, nada é impossível, sabe? Se der, eu faço uma pontinha com os dois sim. n/n Sério que anda fazendo propaganda? #.# Nhaaaai!! Continua fazendo! Um obrigado do tamanho do universo pelo seu apoio. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo Jiraya xTsunade. xD E desse finalzinho (Vc deve estar querendo me matar porque parei na parte crítica. u.u) Bjooos e ja ne!!

Ps: Quanto ao Pein. O nome mesmo é Nagato Pein. Quando me refiro a ele como "o Uchiha" é por causa do clã. Eles recebem esse nome, mas, nem todos são do mesmo sangue. Se não, Itachi e Sakura seria incesto O.ô. Wtv, acho q vc entendeu. xD

**Kakashi-senpai: **Siiim! Kakashi... Kakashi... É melhor tirarem as crianças da sala! xD E eu sei que disse q ia postar semana que vem, mas, acabou saindo mais cedo. n.n E a Sakura está dividida sim, senhor! Coitada dela... (omg! estou defendendo A Sakura. O que está acontecendo comigo? O.o) E agora, a rosada coitada, vai ficar pior ainda... u.ú O Jiraya é FODA. xdd Ta. Eu sou suspeita. Eu amo demais o Ero-Sennin. E tentei caprichar ao máximo, nesse hentai! Tava prometendo há tanto tempo, né? xD Gostou? Siiim. Os pequerruchos são importantíssimos na fic. n/n E a Oichi... Omg!!! Meus leitores est]ap ficando pervos. (Será que meus hentais tão influenciando? u.û) Quando eu disse: Oichi tem o que mostrar, não foi NESSE sentido. u.ú Tsc Tsc, senpai! Huahauhuha. Mas, creio que ela deve aparecer nos próximo, ou p´roximos capítulos. xD E o arco. É verdade, me lembra de fazer no msn. n/n Siiim. São os estudos. É a vida. Espero que esse cap. esteja do jeito que vc gosta! A gente se fala. Bjo e ja ne. ^^

**Hatake Line-Chan:** Yey! Agora a gente já se fala por msn. xDD Nem me fale, eu tbm estou sofrendo com esse bendito manga!!vc nem tem noção. Kakashi-kun nosso lindinho, nas mãos do Kishimoto sofre. x.x Sem mais Spoilers por aqui. xD Ah, o Kakashi sofre nessa fic, é verdade, mas, todos sofrem um pouquinho. Está certo que ele está sendo o campeão, mas... u.ú óh, eu num sou cruel. É que eu preciso dele assim, pelo menos por enquanto. n.n Agora, o que achou deste capítulo? Certo que a maioria foi Jiraya x Tsunade, mas, eu simplesmente me apaixonei por esse casal, desde o manga. São perfeitos juntos. xDD Well, espero que tenha gostado. Bjo e ja ne

**FranHyuuga:** Nha, brigado!! Você é que boa demais nas reviews. Agora, tenho que dizer. Você apontou algo que é o que eu sempre que é o que eu sempre quis que apontasse: Itachi e Kakashi, 50 e 50, pau a pau. Sempre foi essa minha idéia. Cada um conquista a sua maneira. xDD E siiim, eu te dou toda razão quanto ao Pein. Ele é um GATO³³³³³ . Adoro ele! Adooooro!! xDDD Muito obrigado pelo review. E está aí a continuação. Bjos e Ja ne! n/n

* * *

Antes de mais nada, um muito obrigado a todos vcs que lêem e mandam, ou não, review. xD

Hoje não posso me estender muito, então, vamos falar do que interessa n/n

Finalmente saiu o meu ero-capítulo de Tsunade e Jiraya. Eu estava um tanto quanto insegura para fazer este hentai, tenho que admitir. Mas, até que gostei do resultado. A minha idéia era de demonstrar a paixão de anos e anos, ainda forte. Mas, sem perder a dose humorada, característica de nosso querido Ero-seniiiiin! #.# Espero que esteja bem descrito e que vcs gostem. Fiz pensando em vcs. Talvez, a idéia do saquê e do Icha Icha pode ter sido viagem, mas, pensem: Qual é o símbolo e Jiraya e Tsunade em Naruto, respectivamente? Issso mesmo: Icha Icha e saquê. u.u A intenção era que saísse divertido , apaixonado, e sem cair na vulgaridade. Eu acho que o resultado é satisfatório. E vcs, o que acharam? xD

Quanto a Kakashi e Sakura no final... - foge das pedras - Além do capítulo ter ficado grande, queria sim deixar essa pequena cena mais relevante para o final. No próximo cap. vcs verão a conclusão desse aguardado encontro.

No mais , espero que estejam gostando e qq dúvida, só perguntar. Mandem reviews para q eu possa saber a opinião de vcs. Elas são valiosas! Bjo e Ja ne

Moon


	12. Encontro Predestinado II

**_Naruto não me pertence. Direitos de Masashi Kishimoto, um homem milionário e que nos faz sofrer com seu mangá, mas, que a gente ama . u.u_**

* * *

Aquela pessoa era como um... _fantasma_. A primeira palavra que melhor descreveria a Uchiha naquele momento era esta: assombrada. Seus olhos piscavam; pura descrença. Queria caminhar até ele, mas, sua mente não permitia seu corpo sair do lugar. Ela queria tanto crer que esse era mais um sonho. E que estava na hora de acordar.

Mas, Sakura não conseguia despertar, pois aquilo era tão real quanto seus medos.

De súbito, seu coração passou a bater violentamente contra a caixa dos ossos, sem qualquer aviso prévio. Isso fez a dor em seu peito aumentar exponencialmente. O nó em sua garganta apertou, dificultando até a entrada e saída do ar. E, finalmente, a temperatura amena de seu corpo perturbara-se: uma onda de calor tão grande a envolveu... quase que um delírio.

Tudo isso porque ele estava se aproximando. Estava no lado escuro do bosque, enquanto Sakura não saía da clareira. Só o que podia ver era o vulto, mas, de formas tão conhecidas. À medida que caminhava, num passo nem rápido nem lento, produzia o som perturbador das folhas secas sendo destruídas abaixo de suas sandálias. Quando, finalmente, ele adentrou o seu espaço, a mulher pode ter um vislumbre total daquele homem. E foi ali que, suas dúvidas desvaneceram.

Ainda era alto, e possuía os mesmos cabelos prateados intimidando os céus. E, talvez, as mesmices parassem ali. A imagem dele, banhada pela lua, era um tanto... _mortífera_. Como mudara. Tudo o denunciava: seja a compleição robusta, tão forte; seja a bandana cobrindo o olho esquerdo; sejam suas vestes negras; sejam as duas espadas às costas. Aquele guerreiro impiedoso... era mesmo o Kakashi que um dia a amara?

Porém, no meio de tudo aquilo, ela achou algo do antigo Kakashi, naquele olhar... Havia melancolia e paixão ali. Isso não mudara, apesar de maculado por um outro sentimento que ela não sabia direito qual era, mas, sabia que não era algo bom. E ele a chamara. Aquela voz... Ela jamais iria esquecer aquela voz.

Durante segundos, que pareceram uma eternidade, os dois apenas se olhavam. As palavras não conseguiam ser proferidas.

O Hatake admirou-se com a figura de Sakura. Ela ainda era aquela mesma flor, tão delicada, mas, que, provavelmente ainda escondia a força devastadora dentro daquele frágil corpo. Quis abraçá-la, beijá-la. Sentir seu gosto, mais uma vez. Isso ia ter que esperar, pensou, pelo menos... um pouco.

Que difícil era falar! A mulher exasperava para si própria. Juntou o pouco de força que a restava, e soltou palavra a palavra, sem titubear.

- Fico feliz que esteja vivo.

Sendo apenas cortesia, ou não, Kakashi não se importou. O que mais valia, era ouvi-la de novo.

- Eu também estou feliz de vê-la. Achei que isso nunca fosse acontecer.

Duas pessoas que, uma vez, chegaram ao extremo de entregar seus corpos um ao outro e que, agora, mal conseguiam comunicar-se.

- Onde esteve, durante esses... quinze anos?

- Depois daquele dia, peguei a rota do deserto, e estou na cidade de Suna até hoje.

Sakura não se surpreendeu com a resposta evasiva dele. Kakashi, por sua vez, pensava que, ainda que estivesse diante da única mulher que amava, não podia provê-la com grandes informações sobre sua vida. Não, tratando-se do Canino Branco. Um nome que, com certeza, os Uchihas já conheciam...

- Eu continuei aqui no clã. Bom, se você é de Suna, já deve saber dos rumores...

- Ah, eu fiquei sabendo... – respondeu novamente sem nada revelar. Se ela soubesse... – Sakura, eu...

Kakashi não podia mais se conter. Num piscar de olhos havia colado seu corpo ao de Sakura. Ela assustou-se com a velocidade dele. Quem.... _o quê_ é você, Hatake Kakashi? Seu pescoço tombou um pouco para trás, um tanto lânguido. Com uma mão ele pegara em seus cabelos, a outra a sustentava pela cintura. Cada vez mais ele parecia como uma grande e impenetrável muralha para a mulher. E as perguntas a consumiam cada vez mais. Ele puxou a bandana para cima, e a máscara para baixo. Um choque.

O rosto ainda era bonito; o mesmo, mas, a feição era mais séria, rígida, sombria. E foi aí que Sakura deparou-se com a singular cicatriz que descia do olho esquerdo até metade da bochecha. E foi aí, que ela viu o que a bandana preta escondia. Era um olho inútil. Um globo branco e destruído; uma ferida já antiga, mas, que parecia nova. Sakura já vira algo assim antes, mas essa era... _estranha_. Sentiu-se doer só de pensar em como ele arranjara aquela cicatriz. Kakashi percebeu imediatamente o horror dela, e amaldiçoou-se: ele estava muito acostumado com a cicatriz. Era parte de sua vida. Ele tinha tantas cicatrizes que já nem contava mais. Era a lembrança de que ele não passava de um assassino que vendera a alma ao diabo. Mas, Sakura... Ela não merecia partilhar de algo tão... _feio_. Ela era tão bonita, e sem a mácula que, só alguém como ele, podia carregar.

- Desculpa. – apressou-se em dizer – Eu não queria assustá-la.

Era doloroso ver que a mulher que um dia o amou loucamente, agora tinha medo de si.

- Não estou assustada. Só estou... surpresa. O que aconteceu em todos esses anos, Kakashi?

- Nada que eu me orgulhe. É uma longa história...

Divagava, tentando despista-la. Sakura continuava irritante em sua forma de perguntar as coisas. Mas, ele sabia muito bem lhe dar com as pessoas. Com essa em especial:

- Você fala de mim, mas, acredito que muita coisa aconteceu por aqui, não é verdade?

- Algumas... Mas, já faz cinco anos que Tsunade-sama procura por um contrato de paz. Mesmo o Hokage nos perseguindo, nós procuramos apenas nos defender. Não há mais pretensões. Tsunade-shishou só quer a paz.

O Canino Branco sentiu o sangue ferver com aquela afirmação. Será que era mesmo verdade? Por que Sakura mentiria? Talvez, devesse mesmo dar um crédito. Tantos anos se passaram... Ah, não! Era impossível! Certo que ele mudara, mas, Uchihas não mudam assim... da água para o vinho. E por mais que um dia tenha se entregado a mulher, não conseguia confiar nas palavras dela agora, muito menos em sua líder. Aquela outra que também o enganara no passado. Não... Não podia acreditar apenas em palavras, ou, não queria...

- Por que me olha assim? – ela perguntou, sentindo uma aura de ira crescer dentro dele.

- Não é nada, Sakura. Só não consigo acreditar nessa mudança _milagrosa_ de vocês.

Sakura não se agradou de toda aquela _sinceridade_. Se há quinze anos atrás ele já não compreendia o clã, agora, a total aversão dele era algo tão transparente como as águas da nascente. Mas, ela não queria discutir. Estava tão confusa. A mente ainda custava a processar que ela estava conversando com aquele homem. Pensou até que ele podia estar morto, mesmo que seu coração apaixonado a desse a certeza do contrário. Aquele homem... O pai do seu filho.

"Por Kami-sama!" – só agora atinava. Não era para Kakashi estar ali. Ele tinha que ir.

- Kakashi, enquanto a aliança com Suna não sai, eu não acho seguro que você fique rondando o clã assim. É melhor você ir embora.

Havia preocupação e algo que ele também não identificou na expressão dela. Seria culpa?

- Sakura, por favor. – ele disse debochado – Eu já estou em Konoha faz duas semanas. E já entrei e saí do clã muitas vezes. Mas, já que você está tão aflita, a gente pode ir até a pequena hospedaria onde estou. É a única por essas redondezas... Hah, você é incrível, Sakura, de verdade. Acha que eu passei quinze anos fazendo_ nada_? Você não tem a menor _noção_ do que eu sou capaz.

O escárnio e a frieza deixaram Sakura sem fala por um instante. O que ele queria dizer com isso? E aquele jeito de falar... não era ele. Mas, se ele já estivera ali por vezes, por que isso _agora_?

- Então por que está aqui, Kakashi? – verbalizou a pergunta que tanto queria fazer.

- Por você.

Uma frase tão simples. Havia apenas verdade nela. E Sakura sentiu-se doente com isso. E nada mais sentiu após, pois o mundo parara.

Ele fez seus lábios encontrarem os dela, num beijo que chegou doer. Não calculou sua força. Apenas fez. Pressionou a boca contra a de Sakura, que demorou a entender o que acontecia. Ele era tão forte...

Rendeu-se inconscientemente, abrindo um pequeno espaço. A língua ágil invadiu o lugar, deslizando para dentro, abrigando-se e aquecendo-se, para depois tomar-lhe o que lhe era de direito: tragou-a com sua voracidade; a reclamava para si. Ah, como queria fazer isso! Era a _sua_ Sakura. E agora ele a tinha em seus braços. As línguas enroscavam-se uma na outra, aos comandos de Kakashi.

Sentiu-se como se estivesse sendo torturada por um algoz impiedoso. A mais doce das torturas... O beijo era tão avassalador, que era difícil raciocinar. Mas, sua consciência a espetou como uma flecha envenenada.

Itachi...

Havia Itachi; havia Oichi; havia... _óh, Kami-sama_!

Com toda a sua força de vontade, desvencilhou-se do beijo, de forma mais violenta do que o início do mesmo. Tanto, que o Hatake saiu com o lábio inferior ferido.

Era a mostra real de que o mais doce vinho tornara-se o mais intragável sangue. Ele subira aos céus, mas, depois caiu até o inferno. Por que ela o rejeitava?

- ...Sakura? – foi única a pergunta que conseguiu articular.

- Eu não posso... Não posso...

Uma fina lágrima rolou pelo rosto dela, e depois uma enchente desesperada. E como se os deuses concordassem, ouviu-se um estrondo, e as comportas dos céus foram arrombadas. A chuva pesada caía dolorosamente em seus corpos. Kakashi quis protegê-la em seus braços, dize-la que tudo estava bem, mas, refreou sua vontade. Ela própria o havia detido, afinal.

- Kakashi... Eu tenho um marido... – confessou fracamente – É Itachi...

Arrependeu-se imediatamente de ter revelado o nome. O semblante de Kakashi enegrecera. O olho inflamou-se, mas ele nada disse. E ela teve que continuar.

- Nos casamos dias depois de você ir embora. E agora temos... dois filhos.

Engoliu o nó em sua garganta. Contara tudo, exceto a parte mais relevante. Ela não podia dizer que tinha um filho dele. Não podia. Havia Itachi, ele era seu marido, sua família... Kakashi era passado. E por mais que seu coração brigasse consigo, Sakura tinha que esquecê-lo. Era o certo.

- Eu.... entendo. – disse resoluto. A raiva dando lugar à tristeza. Mais do que nunca, aquele amargo, porém conhecido, gosto de sangue o atormentava.

- Perdão, Kakashi. Eu... eu não posso fazer isso com eles... Perdão. Perdão.

Ela não cansava de dizer. A chuva levava embora as lágrimas, mas, elas voltavam persistentes. O Hatake a olhou, concernido. Queria tanto que isso fosse uma brincadeira dos deuses. O que era essa _dor_ tão grande? Em seus anos como espadachim assassino, jamais experimentara algo dessa magnitude. Como doía...

Sua mente já começava a zombar de si mesmo. Definitivamente, fora um pensamento muito ingênuo, algo que julgava ter largado há anos. Não era porque estivesse sozinho, que Sakura também estaria. A mulher não era alguém como ele. A rosada fazia parte de um clã, de regras restritas, e que, com certeza, queria expandir-se. Era seu dever prover sua casa de herdeiros. Mas... _justamente _com Itachi? Mais uma ironia do destino, que insistia em escarnecê-lo.

- Perdão... Por favor, Kakashi, me perdoe...

Irritou-se levemente em como ela preocupava-se em repetir isso. Ele não queria ouvir desculpas.

- Você não me ama mais, não é, Sakura?

- ...!

"Por que ele tinha que fazer _essa_ pergunta?"

Infelizmente para ele, tudo o que recebeu foi um beijo nos lábios. Uma selada insultantemente... _casta_, para depois ver a mulher correndo na direção oposta. Uma verdadeira criança perdida na tempestade. Entendeu que ela queria dar-lhe o carinho que _podia_ dar, mas, isso o ofendeu ainda mais. O guerreiro apenas ficou ali, alheio as pancadas de água, como se ela não estivesse o encharcando e o machucando. E Sakura não o respondeu; a covarde... O deixara na eterna incerteza.

"Maldita..."

* * *

Itachi não era um homem de mostrar emoções, mas, dessa vez, não pode conter o espanto ao ver o estado em que à mulher chegara a casa. As roupas de seda escura estavam coladas de tal forma ao corpo, que pareciam uma segunda pele. Os longos cabelos rosa grudados na nuca e costas. Como se todo o reflexo da tempestade não bastasse, havia um corte fino no braço, que começara a juntar sangue novamente, devido à falta da chuva o regando. E a pele branca manchada de terra. Isso estava muito estranho.

- Sakura... o que houve?

Uma pergunta tão simples e com uma resposta tão decisiva. Sakura não podia satisfazer a curiosidade do marido naquela noite. E tinha medo de dizer qualquer coisa e acabar denunciando o último perturbador acontecimento. Ainda sentia-se tonta, sem chão. Quando saiu correndo daquele bosque, tropeçou no caminho, sujando-se e machucando-se. Vendo o desconforto da mulher, Itachi achou melhor não perguntar nada, por hora.

- Venha comigo. Você precisa de um bom banho, e roupas limpas.

Deixou que a guiasse, mas, quando percebeu que o marido iria ajudá-la ao banho, ela o afastou. Não podia tocá-lo agora. Não, depois daquele encontro. Não, depois daquele beijo... Itachi estranhou, mas, não contestou. Talvez, Sakura precisasse de um tempo. E ele tinha que voltar para a oficina, terminar de afiar suas armas.

* * *

Em seu leito, sozinha, Sakura deixava as lágrimas escorrerem livremente pelo seu rosto. Havia uma mistura de sentimentos em seu coração, que a deixavam doente. Amou ver o rosto de Kakashi, e deleitou-se naquele sofrido beijo. Mas, aquilo era pecado, era proibido. Aquele banho ajudou a limpar-se de.... de Kakashi? Óh, não... ela não devia pensar assim....! Por outro lado, só de olhar para Itachi fazia toda a culpa a invadir novamente. Chorava, e nem ao menos tinha o direito de entender o motivo.

- Está melhor?

Itachi a surpreendeu com a voz firme, e a respiração morna em sua nuca. Ele já havia terminado o trabalho e se banhado. O aroma refrescante dele a penetrou as narinas, bem como o calor emanado de seu corpo, naquele abraço apaziguador.

- Estou.

Não conseguia dizer mais nada. Itachi a conhecia tão bem... Sabia que em silêncio ela pranteava, mas continuou sem nada perguntar. Se Sakura quisesse, ela o falaria. Também sabia que a bela não estava bem para cumprir suas obrigações de esposa. Ela parecia... _perturbada_ de alguma forma, e muito mais do que nos últimos dias. Seja lá o que fosse que a estivesse incomodando, tudo o que Itachi faria era estreitá-la no abrigo de seus braços, como uma criança que precisa de amparo. E assim permaneceram, acordados, durante toda a noite, sem dizer palavra.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, o capitão da Areia entrou no complexo Uchiha, mais uma vez. Ele estava naquele mesmo bosque da noite passada. Aquela noite... que o perseguiu em sonhos. Depois de certa procura, achou a localização de um dos templos. Certamente, uma ótima fonte de informações.

- Ora, ora... O que tenho aqui...

A voz era estranhamente fina, mais ainda, a dona da mesma era estranhamente pequena. Mas, o quê...? Aquela garotinha não devia passar dos quinze, pensou Kakashi admirado. E ainda assim, ela embainhava uma respeitosa espada.

- Eu só vou avisar uma vez: intrusos não são bem vindos aqui. Saia, antes que eu o faça se arrepender.

Quanta audácia para alguém que, provavelmente, ainda não sabe nada da vida... O Hatake tentou, mas, não conseguiu esconder a expressão divertida. Oichi, por sua vez, irritou-se ao ver aquele único olho curvar para cima. O desgraçado estava mesmo rindo? Ela ia arrancar o riso daquele rosto.

"Depois que tirar essa máscara!" – óh, sim, para a jovem Oichi aquela máscara passara a ser tão, ou mais ofensiva do que as atitudes do dono da mesma.

O certo seria dar uma chance ao estranho, já que, agora, Tsunade adotou a política de pacificadora. Oichi apreciava muito a paz, porém, não era de assistir as coisas assim. Ela não gostava que zombassem de si, e de seu amado clã. E esse homem, claramente a zombava. Não perdeu a calma, mas, não deixou de agir. Kakashi previu o movimento dela, e parou a _katana_ da menina, usando apenas sua _washizaki_; a menor das duas espadas, o que a irritou mais. Ele a estava subestimando?

Ao que parecia, sim. O Hatake pusera as duas espadas às costas, cruzadas, de modo que apoiassem seu pescoço. Soltou um suspiro cansado, e disse casualmente:

- Uma menina como você não devia andar com uma arma tão perigosa. Você sabe, pode acabar se machucando.

Ele sabia que a menina era uma Uchiha, mas, não pode evitar o sarcasmo e a folga. Tivera que aprender a caçoar de certos oponentes, para não dar-lhes brecha. Quando alguém se torna poderoso, ele torna-se, inevitavelmente, mais arrogante. Lembrou-se que o próprio Itachi o dissera isso, nos tempos de Corporação.

Se Kakashi respirava, isso já era suficiente para deixar Oichi irritada. Não mais suportou: Avançou com a arma, e viu que ele, de fato, era veloz. Num segundo a arma que usara para apoiar o pescoço, estava novamente em riste. Bateu forte na lâmina do outro, produzindo um som agudo, e fazendo com que ambos os sabres vibrassem em suas mãos. O Hatake tinha que admitir que, mesmo nova, a garota tinha talento. Sacou à segunda espada. Oichi espantou-se, ao mesmo tempo, que ficou empolgada. Jamais havia lutado com alguém que usasse duas espadas antes. Era incrível!

Todo Uchiha que se preze gostava de lutar, com a menina não era diferente. Ela estava ali a dever, vigiando o bosque, mas, sucumbiu a possibilidade de uma bela luta.

"Vou mostrar para ele!"

Somente uma luta para fazê-la largar o jeito frio e sereno. E Kakashi percebeu a crescente excitação na garota, através do brilho em seus olhos verdes.

Afastaram-se, mas não tardaram em encontrarem-se novamente. As lâminas cruzavam-se, mas, estava claro que o mais velho não fazia um pingo de esforço.

- Desiste, menina. Falta muito para você me alcançar. Você tem potencial, mas, ainda tem muito que aprender.

Ao dizer isso, ele fez com que katana e washizaki girassem no próprio eixo, expulsando a espada da Uchiha, que estava entre elas, e foi parar cravada num bambu, o quebrando. Querendo ver até onde ia à coragem da jovem, Kakashi terminou seu ato, apontando a espada maior para a frágil garganta exposta.

- Você tem razão. Mas, eu já aprendi uma lição valiosa. Meu pai que me ensinou.

- E qual é? – o homem perguntou interessado

- Sempre andar acompanhada.

E a um sinal de Oichi, Kakashi foi ao chão inconsciente; uma espécie de dardo cravado em seu pescoço. Havia quatro homens escondidos nas árvores, à espreita, prontos para qualquer ordem da jovem. Assim como o próprio capitão da Areia, os Uchiha também eram mui habilidosos em apagarem suas presenças.

- Quem é esse, Oichi-san?

Os homens já haviam descido, e rodeavam o homem ao chão.

- Eu o vi aqui, alguns dias atrás. Por isso os chamei e plantei essa armadilha. Eu sabia que ele voltaria...

Os guerreiros sabiam que, apesar da pouca idade, Oichi herdara toda a astúcia e o dom para as lutas de Itachi.

- A verdade, é que eu não faço a menor idéia de quem seja este sujeito. Vou mostrá-lo ao meu pai. Talvez o conheça? – inquiriu a si mesma, com a mão no queixo.

- Nós o vimos lutando. Não acha que ele é perigoso? Bem, de qualquer forma, faremos como ordenar. – um dos Uchiha disse, solenemente.

- É... vamos levá-lo daqui. Meu pai vai saber o que fazer com ele.

* * *

Abriu os olhos e as imagens estavam mais borradas do que nítidas e havia um zunido estranho em seus ouvidos; como cigarras cantando alto numa noite de verão. E a cabeça começava a latejar. Mesmo com o ambiente a sua volta um tanto quanto... _fora do lugar_, Kakashi lembrava-se de ter sido acertado na nuca com um dardo. E também notou que estava numa cela, esta tinha uma janela no alto a direita. E o pé esquerdo estava numa corrente, que o ligava a parede.

- Já estive em lugares piores...

Ponderou, lembrando-se até da última vez que estivera preso no próprio clã Uchiha. Imaginou que a garota não sabia mesmo quem era ele, por isso o relativo "conforto" do cárcere. Soltou um pequeno gemido ao tirar o dardo que havia perfurado sua máscara e cravado em sua pele. Será que estava envenenado? Não... não fazia sentido tentarem o envenenar e ele continuar _vivo_ e preso. Aquilo foi só para mantê-lo desacordado mesmo. Encarou as paredes por um tempo, pensando em Jiraya. Certamente o General iria dar-se por falta de seu Capitão... Pelo menos, o sol entrava através das barras de ferro e, apesar de o terem tirado suas armas, ele poderia ler em paz, até aparecer alguém e ele, talvez, poder agir...

Já ia pegar no Icha Icha, mas desistiu, ao ver a porta de ferro sendo aberta. Toda a sensação de dormência e preguiça fora embora naquela hora. Estava completamente desperto, e as batidas em seu coração se aceleraram.

- Então você estava mesmo vivo, Kakashi-san.

- É... Ao longo desses anos, descobri que a morte me persegue, mas, jamais conseguiu me alcançar, Itachi.

- Talvez, eu possa ajudá-la, então...

E silenciaram-se. Itachi agachou-se para ficar na altura do olho de Kakashi, que não saíra de sua posição relaxada, ainda que o olhar estivesse incrivelmente sério. Contemplaram um ao outro, imaginando como o destino pode ser algo temível. Porém, Itachi logo quebrou o silêncio.

- Você sabe que já resolvemos nossos assuntos há anos atrás. Então, eu só vou perguntar _uma _vez: o que estava fazendo aqui no clã?

O Hatake não se assustou ao ver o outro com uma kunai na mão. O metal brilhava perigosamente, contrastando com o ar nebuloso dentro da cela de pedra e ferro. Mas, ele não era mais aquele agente sonhador demais de Konoha. Ele também jogaria dessa vez.

- Vou satisfazer sua curiosidade, Itachi. E limpe bem os ouvidos, porque também vou dizer só _uma _vez: Estou aqui por causa de Sakura.

Apesar de seu coração concordar com suas palavras, essa não era a realidade. Ele estava ali em nome de seu Kazekage. E mentira com tamanha calma e naturalidade, que Itachi nada disse. Absorveu tudo aquilo, sem mudar a expressão indiferente do rosto. O Uchiha esperava até mesmo um insulto vindo do Hatake, mas não _isso_. Imediatamente, sua mente o levou para a noite passada: Será que era por _isso_ que Sakura estava tão perturbada? Não era possível que, depois de tantos anos, esse homem voltava a aparecer para acabar com sua vida. Esse, de fato, era um pensamento compartilhado por ambos. Culpavam um ao outro mudamente, naquele lugar obscuro.

Para maior surpresa de Kakashi, o mais novo guardara a kunai. Para o que parecia ser um interrogatório, havia sido um tanto... _veloz_.

- Isso não importa mais – começou Itachi – Olhe para você, olhe para mim. Está claro quem saiu vencedor. Eu tenho Sakura, e uma filha linda. E você...?

O Uchiha não precisava completar aquela frase.

- Eu vou deixá-lo aqui, Kakashi-san, por um tempo. Vai ficar sob os cuidados da minha própria filha, e depois... eu decido o que fazer com você – Itachi não percebeu o meio sorriso do outro, debochado – Você se tornou um homem perigoso demais para ficar solto. E eu não quero que você estrague meus planos...

- Planos??? – o Capitão da Areia não pode conter a pergunta.

- Apenas, lembre-se de uma coisa, Kakashi-san – Itachi o cortou, tentando desfazer as últimas palavras que o escaparam – Sakura só será sua, no dia em que eu estiver morto.

E saiu, sem deixar o outro replicar. Quando ouviu o estrondo da porta sendo fechada e depois trancada, Kakashi refletiu nas últimas palavras de seu inimigo. Então, o que precisava fazer, era acabar com Itachi. Sim, ele era um problema, não importa em que lado o olhasse. E o melhor a se fazer com problemas, é eliminá-los. E o que diabos eram esses "planos"?

Se Itachi achava que a existência do Hatake era uma ofensa ao mundo, o sentimento do Assassino da Areia era recíproco.

"Não é uma má idéia, seu Uchiha maldito...".

* * *

-**Suna**-

Nem mesmo os braços capazes e o corpo quente de Shikamaru contra o seu conseguia acalmar Temari naquela madrugada. Os dois estavam na cama do quarto do Nara, dividindo o mesmo lençol. Ainda estavam suados, devido ao intenso ato de instantes atrás.

- Tente se acalmar, sua problemática... e _durma_.

Sua voz era calma, mas, um tanto cansada, como sempre. O jovem e novo tenente das Forças Militares de Suna se lembrava de ter jogado _Shougi_, e até mesmo feito amor com a parceira... _duas vezes_. E nem assim, ela sossegava.

- Não consigo Shikamaru! Ah, você não entende! Isso deve ser coisa de irmã...

- Eu entendo que você está preocupada com Gaara. Só não sei o motivo.

- Eu sei lá... É só um pressentimento, mas, é forte. Acho que algo ruim vai acontecer com ele. E eu nunca ignoro as minhas intuições. Elas já salvaram sua vida, não lembra?

- Ôh!

Ah, Shikamaru lembrava, como se fosse o dia de ontem. A batalha era relativamente fácil, e o inimigo, relativamente fraco. Na época, o Nara decidiu partir para a luta sozinho. Todavia, a "intuição" da namorada a alertou sobre aquele combate. E ela que, como irmã do Kazekage, tinha suas influências, o obrigou a ir com um time de mais três soldados. Dito e feito. O inimigo era muitíssimo mais perigoso e não estava só. Se o moreno tivesse ido sozinho, provavelmente não estaria a confortando nessa noite.

- Ta bem, ta bem... Não precisa mais falar. Eu sei. – ele tentava se defender – Mas é que já são três da madrugada, Temari. Eu estou com sono.

- Não entendo porque não dormiu.

- Só vou conseguir dormir, se você também dormir, problemática...

A loira apenas bufou. Mas, no fundo, estava agradecida a todos os deuses por terem-na dado aquele homem. Tão preguiçoso, mas, ela sabia, a acompanharia até o fim do mundo. O parceiro, apesar de tentar tranqüilizá-la, via a inquietação de Temari de uma outra forma: Já fazia dezoito dias completos que Jiraya, o general do exército, e Kakashi, capitão da Elite Kazekage não voltavam de Konoha. Por que demoravam tanto? Será que algo saíra errado? Nesse período, ele podia dizer que Suna estava um tanto frágil, pois não tomava posição de aliada, nem de inimiga declarada. Isso era margem para conflitos. E conflitos são sempre problemáticos. E não era nada bom estarem sem seus dois principais homens, numa hora como essas.

"_Aqueles dois foram tirar férias em Konoha, enquanto eu fico aqui, cheio de preocupações_!"

- Onde estão Jiraya e Kakashi? – ela perguntou abruptamente – Eles estão demorando muito, não acha?

- Acho...

Divagou, acariciando os cabelos dela, numa vã tentativa de apaziguar seu coração.

- Eu estou com medo, Shikamaru. Medo por Gaara...

- Não se preocupe. Ele não quis, mas, eu pus uma guarda em sua casa, e no monumento Kage. Nada de mal vai acontecer a ele...

A verdade, era que nem mesmo ele conseguia relaxar. Mas, precisava parecer forte e totalmente convicto, por Temari. Se não a tranqüilizasse, quem mais faria?

- Obrigado Shika... Eu não sei o que faria sem você.

Afundou o rosto da curva do pescoço dele, na região bem feita do trapézio. Encostou o nariz ali, espalhando a quentura de sua respiração pela pele dele. O Nara teve que sorrir. Só assim para ela não brigar consigo... E ela, que não conseguiria ter paz naquela noite, julgou que o melhor a fazer era aproveitar a boa companhia. Desceu com as mãos de unhas alongadas pelo peito dele, talhado pelas lutas e treinos (que ele evitava sempre que podia), e tingido de um laranja escuro, devido às velas e a luz amarela de encontro às portas de correr, decoradas com folhas secas. Enquanto ele a fez ficar por cima, para que suas mãos habilidosas percorressem as costas, seguindo a linha que ia da nuca até abaixo, acima das cadeiras. Para Shikamaru, não existia parte mais sensual numa mulher do que as costas. E Temari era dona da mais bela de todas. Como era sortudo...

- Shika... – anunciou em tom manhoso – Desculpe por ter tirado seu sono.

- Ta perdoada. – e aqui, sorriu jocoso – Mas, vai ter que me deixar acordado até o sol aparecer no céu....

- De acordo.

E deu um rouco gemido, ao ter sua orelha lambida e mordiscada indiscriminadamente. Se antes não dava para dormir, agora então... Talvez, não tenha sido uma idéia digna de sua inteligência provocá-la. Ah, Temari. Às vezes, o moreno se perguntava se Kami-sama o escolhera para ser um homem de absurda sorte, ou, um homem de tremendo azar. Talvez, com esta noite interminável, e tendo que toma-la pela _terceira_ vez, ele descobriria, isto é, se sobrevivesse àquela mulher....

* * *

O céu daquela noite não estava estrelado, e a lua também não o agraciava com a sua presença. Mas, também, não estava sujo pelas nebulosas. Era como se fosse um grande manto negro estendido acima daquela cidade, erguida no meio do deserto, tão desafiadora quanto seu grande líder.

Gaara sempre fora acostumado à solidão, mesmo com os irmãos por perto. Seu pai o forçava a isso, para tornar-se forte o quanto antes. De fato, talvez o velho Senhor da Areia já soubesse que o faltava pouco tempo de vida. Mas, uma coisa era indiscutível: sempre teve fé em seu pequeno. Sempre soubera que, um dia, ele seria um líder temido e respeitado, não só na Areia, como no Japão. As previsões do sábio ancião estavam corretas.

Uma brisa fria bagunçou-lhe os cabelos, e fez a pele alva arrepiar-se por baixo do quimono acinzentado. Seda pura; tinha o brilho bonito, porém sóbrio, de uma rara pérola. Todavia, o ruivo soube que aquela lufada não trouxera apenas ar consigo. Ergueu-se nos calcanhares, calmamente, e depois virou encarando o intruso: o que podia ver era que a pessoa era alta, não robusta. E nada mais: tudo se resumia nas vestes completamente negras. Em contraste com a negritude, uma branca máscara de porcelana, de pinceladas vermelhas, representando um gato. Apesar de tudo, um homem mais inexperiente não daria tanta importância à figura. Porém, Gaara reconheceu o perigo imediatamente.

O estranho, a poucos metros, ergueu um braço e com o indicador apontou para o Kazekage.

- Está na hora de você vir comigo.

Gaara apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, claramente desgostoso da atitude petulante do invasor.

- E se eu disser "não"?

- Então, terei que obriga-lo.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

Olá, pessoal!!!

**Kakashi-senpai**: Parei mesmo numa hora crítica, eu sei. Essa fic ta igual novela. xDD Nhaai, que bom que gostou. Eu fiquei nervosa com este último cap. Bom saber que deu tudo certo. n.n Ah, sim, culpa miiiiinha? u.u Você é que ta com maldade na mente... rsrsrs Ta bem, talvez seja culpa minha mesmo. E olha o Rating M!!! 8D Bem, esse cap. foi beeem agitado. Divirta-se com ele. xD Obrigadão e Beijão. n.n - já pensando no que escrever no próximo capítulo. Meu leitor mais mimado... n.n-

**Cla-Chan-K:** Hehehehe. Mais uma que diz que parei na parte crítica. xD É... eles se encontraram, mas, bem... não foi aquela coisa "Eu te amo, você ama, vamos nos amar a luz das estrelas..." (parafraseando minha mamãe virtual, Lune. n.n) Hentai da terceira idade. huahuahauha. Nha, cinquenta ainda nem é terceira idade. Tsunade e Orochimaru? Sério? Nunca tinha visto. Bem, eu não li fics deles ainda. E tem o manga, né? Ta lá no manga! 8D Jiraya xTsunade. OMG. Eu amo esse casal. E amo o Ero-sennin. Beeem, agora o Itachi apareceu, polêmico como sempre. Eu também amo o fuinha, ele é demais. #.# Hahahahaha. Incesto u.u Pegaria mal mesmo. (Se bem, que eu gosto de fics Neji x Hinata. Mas, vai, primos, né? Primo pode! u.u Ignore esta última frase. ) Apedrejar por que? Já vou te adiantar: eu tive uma idéia para eles, é pontinha. Se a trama deixar, eu uso. Tudo vai depender de como a fic vai se desenvolver até o fim. Vou me esforçar para colocá-los, ok?

Sabe, minhas inspirações... eu gosto MUITO de escrever. Isso faz com que eu me dedique mais. E eu gosto MUITO de ler. E gosto de ler romances épicos, tanto os relacionados com Oriente, ou não. Guerras, conflitos, sempre gostei. Eu recomendo livros como: Musashi e Xogum. Da uma idéia ótima de como era na antiguidade. Filmes também me inspiram muito. Enfim. De tudo um pouquinho no meu caldeirão. xD Sério, que lê com música? Que perfeito!! Qual você ouve? Fiquei curiosa. xD Ah, suas reviews inflam meu ego. xDD Você também escreve bem, no seu estilo de comédia, que é o que li até agora. E eu AMO comédia. Quero fazer um Pein x Konan cômico, mas, esse fica pro ano que vem. xD Gsota dos meus hentais? Isso me incentiva a fazer mais deles. u.u Well, que resposta grande. O.o Obrigado pela força, espero que goste deste cap. Bjooos!!

**Shiva Kitsune:** Muito obrigado!! Ah, meus pilares para a fic são esses: Beleza; emoção (eu tento xD); ação; e expectativa. Ai, que bom que gostou do hentai. Eu me esmerei ao máximo, pois além de vocês leitores, Jiraya e Tsunade são O casal, na minha opinião. Eles merecem o melhor hentai que possa ser feito. O triângulo ta esquentando mesmo, Com este cap. 12 então... UI! 8D A favor do Kakashi? Hehehe mais uma. E tem gente que quer o Itachi. Aaaaah, ainda estou no impasse. Sério. O fim disso, só a fic vai dizer. O fuinha é lindinho de bom marido. Gostei de fazer isso nele. Acho que, mesmo sendo uam situação não vista em muitas fics, não deixou ele OOC. Ele é o bom marido ( e que maridãããaao), mas, não largou seu jeito. Aliás, ele polemizou neste capítulo. E no fim, como vc bem disse, Temari e Shikamaru. Omg! Finalmente consegui encaixar mais uma cena deles. xD Um pouco mais "quente" dessa vez. Eu amo esse casal tbm. O Shika é tudo de bom. Espero que tenha gostado. Well, eis o cap. 12. Acho que não demorei tanto dessa vez, né? n.n Muito obrigado pela review. Incentivo é sempre bom. xP Obrigado mesmo. Continua acompanhando, que eu prometo ainda mais trama. Bjooooo!!!

**Hatake Line- Chan:** ÊEEEH!!! Agora a genet conseguiu conversar. xD Sem spoiler, mas.... eu to na angústia tbm!!! Aaaaah, esse Kishimoto!!! òó Tsunade e Dan, foi mesmo um casal fofo, mas, convenhamos, ele nem apareceu vivo no manga. O.o E depois, ficou claro que ela era afim do Jiraya. Enfim. Talvez um dia eu faça uma fic com o Dan e ela. Mas, aqui, na fic, tinha que ser o Jiraya. E confesso: Adoro o Ero-sennin" #.# E Tsu x Jir é, no mínimo, explosivo! u.u Pois é. Eis o encontro. Tentei agir da forma mais coerente dentro da estória, mas, é claro, águas vão rolar. Só tenho que saber para qual sentido. ôÔ Sabe, eu até entendo o Kakashi no manga, embora acho que ele devia ser mais explorado: Ele owna mais pelo personagem que ele é. Enfim. I LOVE O COPY-NIN. TAMBÉM! XDDD Espero que tenha gostado deste cap. Obrigado pela review. Bjooos!!!

**Papillon-Holie**: Ah, Tudo bem. Acontece. Tenta por nos alertas, acho que funciona. n/n HUAHAUHUAHUAHAUH!!! Sakumo, Sakumo.... Hahaha! Mata Jiraya de orgulho, e me mata de vergonha. Mas, ó, vou defender: ele não é pervertido (mesmo com umas cópias a mais de Icha Icha) aquilo foi só a explicação mais lógica e adolescente que ele deu. xD Ok. Não convenceu, né? u.u Já pensou esse garoto perto da... Hinata? huahuhauhua!! Ela ia desmaiar, isso sim.

"O fantasma de Kakashi aparece :O e agora, Couve Sakura, perseguida, pelo seu marido Itachi e por Kakashi em 'A perseguida' :O" Hahahahahah!!! Ri alto com isso aqui. E depois desse cap. a perseguição continua. O.ô Ah, valeu, você é uma das que apoiaram esse hentai. Tinha que fazer bonito. xDDD Taí esse cap. 12, complicando o que jpa era complicado. Essa fic é, nas minhas palavras e na do Shikamaru (saafdinho! u/u) "Problemática". xDD Valeu o apoio, como sempre. Espero que goste desse. Bjoooos!!

* * *

Agora aos meus (inúteis) comentários:

Antes de mais nada, só um acréscimo: Esta fic foi pensada, originalmente, no Universo de Japão Feudal. Enfim. Ela é _meio_ assim. Porém, se eu fosse totalmente fiel a história, perderia muito em trama. As coisas reais, naquela época, eram bem mais "punks" do que na fic. Fora os "sistemas" de governo da fic, por exemplo. Eu ando lendo muito sobre essas coisas e aprendendo. n.n Minha fic é uma distorção e adaptação de uma realidade bem antiga. Há o uso de coisas e nomes reais: _seppuku_; _katana_; _tanto_; _washizaki_. Porém, mexi com aspectos culturais, sociais, políticos e geográficos. Fora, as terminologias típicas do manga e fictícias: _Kage_; _Konoha_; _Suna_ etc. Mas, como já explicado, esses nomes no contexto da fic significam: "Chefes de Estado", e não "Líder de Vila Oculta". Enfim. Achei legal mencionar essas coisas aqui.

Voltando para este capítulo, vou (tentar) ser rápida: De cara, temos o encontro adiado no cap. anterior. xD Kakashi e Sakura. Finalmente!! E podem tacar pedras, mas, sim, eu usei todos os clichês possíveis e imagináveis nesta big cena. Do "fantasma" até a "tempestade". Ah, vai, gente eu precisava dramatizar e também não resisti. Talvez, um ou outro não fique contente com o "resultado" do encontro. Só tenho a dizer que prezei pela coerência: Sakua ama Kakashi? Muito³³³. Mas, também ama muito Itachi, que é seu marido, chefe de sua atual família. Ela não podia sorrir e sair de mãos dadas com o Capitão da Areia. A mulher está, em última análise, confusa. Ela não sabe o que faz. De verdade. Sabemos que a reação normal de um ser humano ao ser pressionado, é fugir do problema. Pelo menos, é a primeira reação. Kakashi é a pressão, o "problema" do momento. Enfim. Vocês captaram a mensagem. Depois, achei mais uma brecha para explorar o lado "Itachi" da estória. E enfatizar como Sakura ficou perturbada com a volta de Kakashi e etc etc. Aliás, notaram o De ja vu? No começo da fic, Sakura rejeitou o Itachi por causa de Kakashi, agora, os papéis se inverteram. u.u Coisa mais problemática. u.u

Na próxima cena temos o aparecimento que eu já havia avisado: Oichi. Esperem mais que essa garota ainda vai aprontar. Filhota do Itachi, me mata de orgulho. Ta certo que ela capturou o Kakashi de uma forma desleal e talz... Mas, enfim, a coerência já dita: Ela, ainda mais com a idade que tem, jamais ganharia de alguém mais velho, mais forte e mais experiente. Sorte que a garota é experta. u.u Como eu disse, esperem dela, que ela vai causar ainda. Todos vão. Enfim. xD Ah, e o Kakashi não tava desatento. Nós não podemos esquecer que os Uchihas são muuuuito bons. Pois é. xD

Depois, mais um encontro do ano u.u: Itachi e Kakashi. Esse nem mesmo eu tava esperando. Mas, aconteceu. De ja vu de novo? Só um pouquinho. O Hatake ta na cela, ele ta, é verdade. Mas, agora a coisa mudou, até na postura dele. Como vocês bem perceberam. Deu para brincar bastante com isso aqui. Espero que tenham gostado. Esse é melhor vocês comentarem. xD

E a volta do nosso querido casal Shika x Tema. E numa cena mais "hot". xDD Foi oportuno, e até se encaixa com o que apareceu no anime: A Temari ficando preocupada quando sentiu que o irmão tava em perigo.

E o finalzinho, já viram, né? Esperem luta no próximo cap. Só isso que posso dizer. Se não, estrago. xD E vou me esforçar para a luta sair daquelas!! o.ô Do Gaara, não tenho muito o que falar, a cena foi só a pontinha do que vem por aí. Lá vou eu, parar em mais uma parte crítica. Não me odeiem por isso. xP

Acho que disse tudo. Estava inspirada hj! xDD

Mandem reviews. O termômetro da fic. 8D BJO e Ja ne!

**Moon**


	13. Uma luta sem Favoritos

**_Naruto, graças a Kami-sama, não é meu. Se fosse, o manga chamaria Kakashi. xD_**

* * *

Os ventos de Suna começaram a soprar cada vez mais forte, como se quisessem proteger o homem que reinava aquelas terras. A ação do ar, que começara no momento em que o estranho pronunciou-se, tornara-se realmente intensa. Antes, era um sibilar, algo até calmante. Agora, era como um uivo de uma fera escondida nas profundezas. Perturbador.

O invasor, claramente se acostumava com a ventania tempestiva, que chacoalhava suas vestes negras de ninja, e lhe desalinhava os cabelos. O Kazekage, por sua vez, estava indiferente, como se não estivesse sendo atingido. De fato, não estava. Suas vestes imponentes, a capa do Kazekage, e os cabelos de fogo, dançavam, o conferindo ainda mais a imagem majestosa.

De repente, Gaara ergueu a voz, e os ventos acalmaram-se respeitosamente, querendo ouvir o que seu Senhor tinha a dizer.

- Você deve ser bom... – manteve o tom imponente, mas, sempre seco para os inimigos – Logrou passar pela segurança, e chegou sem esforço até mim.

- Não foi difícil – realmente, o misterioso não mentira.

O ninja sacou a katana da bainha, tão lento e suave, como uma pétala de sakura caindo no outono. A alta proporção de beleza era a mesma do perigo. A lâmina, diferente de tudo que o Senhor da Areia já vira, era negra. O oponente a segurou com as duas mãos e, mesmo com a cor adversa, um risco prateado fez-se, cortando a noite sem estrelas.

Após a lentidão, veio a destreza: A espada que partira de trás da cabeça do gato, descera como uma rajada, com fúria. Sua intenção claramente a mostra: cortar o Kazakage ao meio. Mas, isso não foi possível, pois Gaara parou a mortífera espada com a sua própria. Mediram forças a partir de suas lâminas, para depois separarem-se, como numa concordância muda.

Aquele intruso estava muito enganado se pensava que ia sair daquele lugar ileso, pensou Gaara. Ele não era um líder qualquer. A linhagem de Senhores da Areia jamais fora de líderes qualquer. Seu sábio e velho pai sempre o dizia: um homem nasce com talentos e defeitos, e ele aprende a amar isso em vida. Mas, um Kazekage, tem que ser perfeito. Um líder não é um líder apenas governando seus domínios. Isso é só o princípio de tudo. Ele tem que ser, acima de todas as coisas, um homem vitorioso: detentor de poder dentro e fora de seu reino; amado, mas, também, temido; perito até nas artes do amor, para que seus herdeiros sejam os melhores e, acima de tudo, bom guerreiro.

Assim como o pai, Gaara repudiava os líderes que eram apenas políticos. Um Senhor de verdade, tem que saber o que é o peso de uma _katana_.

Um brilho súbito veio aos olhos do ruivo, e o outro entendeu que essa luta seria árdua. Caminhavam lentos e sincronizados, estudando um ao outro.

Os dois voltaram a aproximar-se. Espada de um ao alcance da espada do outro. E, dessa vez, o ruivo Kage moveu-se primeiro: um giro à esquerda, mais abaixo, na tentativa de pegar o inimigo por trás com sua velocidade e feri-lo. Ele não queria matá-lo. Ao menos, não agora. Precisava dele vivo para interrogá-lo e saber a mando de quem viera atentar contra a vida de um Kazekage. Mas, o ninja também tinha a malícia, que só é adquirida depois de combates de vida ou morte, e esquivou com sucesso, já emendando seu próximo movimento pela direita, semelhante ao de Gaara, mas, por cima. Também não obteve o sucesso, e acabou golpeando o ar.

E num reflexo aparou novamente a Katana prateada do ruivo. O Kazekage era extremamente rápido e, contrário a sua aparência, lutava com fúria. Tão voraz quanto um monstro de areia.

O ruivo avançava, sentindo aquela sensação de liberdade e poder o consumindo. Há tempos que não lutava assim, sem se conter. Poderia liberar a força sempre reprimida, característica dos bons espadachins. Ele avançava, era verdade, mas, o outro não estava recuando. Se o seu ataque era perfeito, a defesa do adversário era impenetrável.

Num segundo, a luta mudou drasticamente: Gaara errou no tempo entre suas rajadas de lâminas, e o defensor contra-atacou. A katana negra desceu em diagonal, de cima para baixo, mortífera como todos os golpes daquela noite. O ruivo saltou. Enquanto no ar, cerrou os olhos. Se pudesse, ficaria ali suspenso, contemplando a noite. Mas, sentiu um leve ardor na perna e olhou: a capa e o quimono estavam com um rasgo, e havia uma linha escarlate desenhada na pele branca. Essa passou perto, e o fez realizar que, aquele oponente, não podia sair dali com vida.

Investiu contra o inimigo, visando seu pescoço. Confiava em sua espada. Era forte o suficiente para fazer rolar uma cabeça com um só golpe. E foi isso que Gaara fez: há passos de distância, segurando a _katana _apenas com a mão esquerda, fez com que ela viajasse da linha de seu pescoço até o do ninja. O inimigo suou por baixo da máscara, e sentiu o corpo tremular com o terror de morte que o rondava. Lento e rápido ao mesmo tempo. No último segundo, livrou-se do golpe com um firme passo atrás, e espada negra para cima, como uma parede de ferro o protegendo.

Um conseguia ver a morte no olhar do outro. Guerreiros sempre estavam preparados para morrer. Mas, ali, era impossível não enervar-se. A tensão era tamanha, que podia cortar o ar como a _katana _de um talentoso mestre ferreiro rasgando uma cortina de seda ao meio.

Não era só o atacar e defender. Era avançar com força, e segurar o golpe com força a altura. Ambos ofegavam; suor pipocando dos poros; cabelos grudando na nuca; calor do combate fervendo-lhes o sangue.

Quando Gaara ergueu a espada acima da cabeça, seu oponente conseguiu prever o golpe, que seria em seu coração.

- Argh!

Foi o gemido retorcido do ruivo, ao ver a lâmina do outro enterrada pouco acima de seu peito. O intruso não esperou. Tirou logo a _katana_ e, aproveitando a dor do Kage, lançou-lhe um corte seguido, na perna.

Desestabilizado, Gaara foi ao chão de joelhos. Sentiu o osso sair do lugar com um estalo seco, ao chocar-se com o chão de pedra. A dor foi divinal, e ele não pode conter um grito de pura agonia. As pupilas da cor do mar dilatadas, trêmulas no meio do branco. Ofegou. Respirar tornara-se uma tarefa terrivelmente dolorosa. Olhou para onde a katana havia perfurado. Um círculo vermelho agora estava ali, e crescia cada vez mais, alastrando um mórbido cala-frio por todo o corpo pálido do ruivo. Quem teria tamanho poder para sobrepujá-lo? De onde vinha esse guerreiro misterioso? Ele o fizera... _falhar_? O Kazekage. O homem vitorioso, da mais poderosa linhagem na Areia. Pensou em Suna, o lugar que protegia com a vida. E agora... sentia as forças o abandonando. O corpo entrava em letargia, e era um peso que não mais podia carregar. Seus olhos verdes caíram, e ele mal pode ver a face do inimigo, tão poderoso até para si, que tirara a máscara, sabendo que a luta chegara ao fim.

Em pé, o homem vestido de ninja, tinha a máscara de gato em uma mão, e a katana preta e vermelha de sangue na outra. Afastou os negros cabelos que lhe iam ao rosto com o vento. Calmos e frios olhos ônix assistiam a noite. Era Itachi

- Está feito – disse ao mirar a figura derrotada de Gaara – Hora de voltar para casa.

* * *

No dia seguinte, o caos tomou conta do exército de Suna.

- Ouçam - fez-se ouvir Shikamaru – A situação é terrível. Mas, não é hora de tiramos conclusões precipitadas.

Ele tentava acalmar os ânimos de alguns soldados importantes e daymios presentes na sala de reuniões, sendo que era difícil acalmar a si próprio. Naquela manhã, toda a guarda especial de quinze homens havia sido encontrada inconsciente e ferida, espalhada em seus postos perto do monumento. E lá em cima, havia sangue e um pedaço da roupa do Kazekage que, simplesmente, não estava ali.

- Mas, Shikamaru, esse é um caso extremo! Sinto muito por Gaara-sama, mas, a Cidade está desprotegida. Precisamos eleger um novo Kazekage, para comandar Suna interinamente. – era a sugestão de um ambicioso daymio, que ganhava cada vez mais voz no conselho, e Shikamaru percebeu suas intenções.

- Um país que muda de líder constantemente é um país fraco. – repetiu as palavras que Jiraya costumava falar aos subordinados – É muito cedo para pensarmos em sucessão. Eu já comecei as investigações. E mandei uma mensagem até Konoha, onde nosso capitão e general estão. Eles voltarão para cá imediatamente. Até lá, nenhum passo será dado. É muito arriscado.

- Nara – o tom da voz do senhor feudal tornou-se mais grave – Eu tenho autoridade aqui neste conselho para...

Ele ia continuar, mas, o jovem tenente o interrompeu na hora.

- Responda-me uma coisa. Quando Gaara, Jiraya e Kakashi não estão; quem nosso Kazekage deixou no comando? – perguntou, forçando a própria arrogância.

- O senhor, tenente Nara... – o daymio respondeu baixo, e com o rosto rubro de raiva reprimida.

- Ótimo. Então eu falo, e você obedece.

- ... Hai.

_"O que eu estou fazendo aqui, Kami-sama?!"_ – pensava resignado.

O Nara realmente não conseguia entender porque _raios_ o puseram de comandante numa situação dessas. Era muito problemático. Divagou um breve instante: poderia ter escolhido uma carreira mais tranqüila, como dono de uma taberna, por exemplo. Não ganharia muito, nem pouco dinheiro. Teria sua vidinha mais ou menos, e um ou dois filhos. Mas, não... em que ponto de sua vida optara _mesmo_ pela carreira militar? Devia estar com algum problema na cabeça, pensou. Mas, teve sua compensação, pois conheceu Temari.

"Ela vai ficar arrasada" –suspirou, mais uma vez, só de imaginar como seria difícil contar a ela o que aconteceu.

- Shikamaru-san? – um soldado o "despertou"

- Uma última coisa. E prestem bem atenção; isso é de suma importância: O que aconteceu na noite de ontem não pode sair daqui. Não deixem que nenhum civil saiba, por enquanto. Vai ser um pandemônio se eles souberem que o Kazekage sofreu tal atentado. E isso pode dar margem a especulações, e Suna vai ficar mais vulnerável do que já está.

Todos assentiram. Não era à toa que o jovem tenente estava no comando. Sua inteligência e sabedoria eram tremendas.

- Dispensados! - proclamou.

- O senhor é um bom comandante. Tenho certeza que quando Jiraya-sama e Kakashi-senpai voltarem, tudo será resolvido. – e saiu

Shikamaru deu um meio sorriso, e suspirou cansado.

-Jiraya-sama e Kakashi-san são muito melhores do que eu.

_" Isso é o trabalho. Chato, mas, tenho que fazer..."._

* * *

Nem mesmo o começo de noite sempre calmo do Complexo Uchiha servia para acalmar o coração agitado de Tsunade. Pelo contrário: agora, contribuía para deixá-la mais nervosa. Felizmente, para a loira, o nervosismo era por causa de algo maravilhoso. Esta noite não haveria Uchihas, não haveria preocupações; apenas ela, Jiraya e sua cama.

"Estou parecendo àquela menina de dezessete anos, por sua causa, _Jiraya-no-baka_...".

Escovava as longas madeixas douradas, olhando o próprio reflexo no espelho. Havia uma leve linha de expressão marcando a pele branca como a neve. Riu. É... nunca pensou que chegaria viva com a idade que tinha agora. Mesmo assim, sentiu-se mais linda do que nunca. O espírito apaixonado a fez suspirar longamente.

O barulho da _shoji_ se abrindo logo denunciou que não estava mais sozinha. Abriu um sorriso e voltou na direção da porta _shoji_. Era Jiraya. E havia algo estranho nele. Ou melhor, faltava algo. Onde estava o sorriso pervertido? E o olhar predador que a fazia sentir-se febril? Fixou seus orbes nos dele, e lá estava um Jiraya desconhecido. O olhar era intenso. O rosto endurecido. E mais do que nunca, ele parecia uma grande e instransponível muralha. Aquele era o famoso general de Suna. E isso a fez sentir que algo estava terrivelmente errado.

- Tsunade – o tom endurecido – sente-se.

Ela obedeceu, surpresa demais para qualquer reação.

- O que foi, Jiraya?

Um brilho nos olhos negros e estreitos. No instante seguinte, ele a segurava pelo pescoço com uma só mão.

- Jiraya, o que deu em você? – sentiu dificuldade para falar. Estava ficando sem ar. E o ar no próprio quarto tornara-se denso. Nem no dia que haviam se encontrado e discutido ele estava assim, tão... _assustador_.

- Prometa que vai dizer a verdade!

Não foi um grito. Mas, a voz grave soou alta demais para aquele quarto silencioso. Um arrepio subiu pela espinha da loira, cada vez mais confusa.

- Se você me soltar, eu posso...

- Prometa!! – mais uma vez. Ela sentiu a respiração dele chocando com a sua descompassada. Não havia desejo ali, apenas ira.

- Me solta!!!

Com as mãos ela o forçou a deixar seu pescoço. O homem pareceu se recompor, ainda que um tanto transtornado.

- Eu vou fingir que você quase não me matou agora, Jiraya – disse séria – E vou perguntar somente uma vez: O que está acontecendo?

Então, Jiraya respirou profundamente. Olhava para a loira, para baixo, e finalmente relatou.

- Hoje à tarde veio um falcão de Suna. Na mensagem dizia para que eu e Kakashi voltássemos imediatamente.

- E nada mais?

- Nada mais. Acho que algo terrível aconteceu.

- E o que _eu _tenho haver com isso??? – perguntou indignada

Jiraya deu um meio sorriso debochado. Aquela mulher era impossível.

- Kakashi e eu não ficamos juntos o tempo todo, mas, há dias ele não aparece. E eu tenho certeza que a mesma mensagem foi enviada a ele. E eu o procurei por todos os cantos, e nada. Eu tenho certeza que isso é coisa de vocês!!!

- Está me acusando de ter sumido com o seu Capitão? – perguntou estupefata.

- Se não foram vocês, quem foi?

- Eu não faço idéia! Mas, fique sabendo que eu não dei nenhuma ordem com relação a ele. Por Kami! Só você e eu sabemos que ele está em Konoha. Não há sentido em prendê-lo ou mata-lo.

O general raciocinou por um instante. Ela tinha mesmo um bom argumento. Mais calmo, voltou a falar.

- Tsunade, eu vou voltar para Suna agora. Eu estou angustiado. Uma sensação horrível. Acho que algo terrível aconteceu ao Kazekage...

A loira ficou de boca aberta, imediatamente pensando em todas as possibilidades e conseqüências. Seria terrível. A aliança poderia não acontecer. As guerras poderiam voltar. Tudo pelo que lutara desmoronaria em um instante.

- Vá. Mas, me mantenha informada.

- Eu mando um falcão mensageiro até aqui. Certifique-se de que só você vai ler a mensagem.

- Eu prometo.

Ele aproximou-se da janela, pronto para sair.

- E, Tsunade?

- Sim?

- É bom que vocês Uchihas não estejam envolvidos com o desaparecimento de Kakashi, e com o que sabe Kami-sama, aconteceu em Suna.

E saiu, sem tocá-la. Nem mesmo parecia o amante apaixonado de noites atrás. A loira suspirou, observando a silhueta dele, sumir nos altos galhos das árvores. Frustrada. Como ele ousava pensar que ela daria ordens para tal! A não ser que... houvesse algum traidor dentro do clã. Foi inevitável, mas, a imagem perigosa de Pein a veio à cabeça. Ele não ousaria...

"E se ousar. É um homem morto."

* * *

Oichi estava em casa, alimentando o pequeno Pakkun já que, o irmão, por mais que amasse o bichinho, era um relaxado e sempre esquecia de dar-lhe a comida.

- Se depender de Sakumo você morre de fome, não é, Pakkun? – acariciou os pêlos tom de mel do bichano, que abanou o rabinho e latiu de volta.

- Oi, Oichi, assim você toma ele de mim!! – sorriu Sakumo, que chegava ali – Pakkun! Vem cá, saco de pulgas!

A morena não conseguia entender aqueles apelidos tão "_carinhosos_" que seu irmão costumava dar. Pakkun era "pulguento", ou "saco de pulgas". Sakura era "chorona". Eles não sabiam por que, mas, ela era chorona mesmo. Chorava quando estava triste e chorava quando estava feliz. Era incompreensível. Tsunade, a respeitada líder, era referida por Sakumo como "vovó". E quando o grisalho queria irritar a própria irmã, era "baixinha" mesmo. Na opinião de Oichi, Sakumo era um imaturo! Quanto a Itachi... o irmão nunca pensou num apelido para ele.

Viu o irmão e o cão rolarem felizes pelo chão. Oichi também nunca ia entender essa relação com os cachorros do irmão. Ela, particularmente, preferia os gatos. Muito mais bonitos e inteligentes. E Sakumo, bem... era só olhar para ele brincando com Pakkun, que dava pra entender o porquê gostava de cachorros. Tinha a inteligência de um.

Quando Pakkun, faminto, desistiu do dono para comer, Sakumo tornou-se para Oichi. O semblante sorridente mudara para um completamente sério.

- Você já deve saber por que te procurei.

- Dar comida ao Pakkun não foi; você jamais fará isso. E, levando em conta que você anda me _perseguindo_ há dias, eu acho que sei sim.

- Ótimo. Então, responda minha pergunta: quem é essa pessoa que você vai visitar todo dia?

- Irmão, que você tem uma imaginação fértil, eu já sabia. Mas, cuidado, ela pode ser interpretada como sinal de loucura...

O grisalho apenas rolou os olhos.

- Não tenta me passar à perna, Oichi. Você está se encontrando com alguém, sim! Não minta. É um namorado?

De repente, a menina começou a tossir. E Sakumo riu de canto.

- Ah, então, está namorando escondido, hein? Por que não me contou antes, sua boba? Não quer que Itachi saiba, né? Mas, eu faço questão de conhecê-lo. Não é qualquer um que pode sair namorando a minha irmã. Ele tem que pedir para mim! Aliás, ele sabe usar uma espada? É bom que saiba. Você não pode ter um fraco como namorado, né? E...

- Cala a boca, seu baka! Eu não tenho namorado nenhum! É um prisioneiro!!!

Oichi estava da cor de um tomate. Como o baka do Sakumo ousava _cogitar_ que ela tinha um namorado? Ela não era como essas meninas que, ao invés de pensar em treinar, pensavam em garotos. Ele a deixara furiosa, mas, conseguira faze-la falar. E, agora, Oichi realizava, falara demais. A surpresa claramente estampada na cara abobada do outro.

- Você tem um prisioneiro? E você vai visitá-lo? Mas, como...?

Ela suspirou. Sakumo não a deixaria em paz se não falasse. Mas, recebera ordens expressas do próprio pai de que não contasse a mais ninguém que aquele homem estava em cárcere. Como livrar-se do irmão?

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não visito; vigio.

- Que seja! Mas, diz aí, Oichi. Ele deve ser alguém perigoso, né? – disse, um tanto empolgado e, agora, mais curioso do que nunca. – Já vi você saindo três vezes por dia!

- Perigoso? Hum... acho que não.

E isso não foi dito para despistar o irmão. Na opinião de Oichi, Hatake Kakashi era inofensivo. Até agora não entendia porque o pai se preocupara tanto em mantê-lo ali, e tão secretamente.

- E como ele é? Você conversa com ele?

- No primeiro dia, não. Ele tem um livro, e fica lendo o tempo todo. Ele é bem esquisito... Mas, depois, a gente passou a conversar. Bem... algo assim.

Era claro o desconforto dela ao falar de algo que não devia estar revelando. E Sakumo sabia que ela estava escondendo o jogo.

- Ta bem. Eu não vou mais te encher... - e voltou ao largo o sorriso- Qual o nome dele?

Oichi teve que se controlar para não falar demais de novo. O irmão sabia ser irritante quando queria. E aquele sorrisão bobo era a arma secreta dele para fazê-la revelar as coisas.

- Desiste, Sakumo – declarou, acabando com as esperanças do irmão – Estou proibida de revelar o nome. Aliás, nós não estamos tendo essa conversa, entendeu?

- Ah, então está sob ordens de alguém? É a vovó?

- Tchau, Sakumo.

- Ei, volta aqui!!

E foi-se, o mais rápido que podia.

- Que droga!! – vociferou. Pakkun apenas se coçou – Ela não é fácil. O que você acha Pakkun? Será que eu conheço esse cara? – o cachorro apenas o ignorou, voltando a se coçar – É isso! Oichi não deve estar muito longe. Vou segui-la. Quem sabe ela não está indo ver o prisioneiro?

Satisfeito com seu plano brilhante, e contando com a sorte, o grisalho correu na direção de onde a irmã já não mais estava á vista.

* * *

O homem dos cabelos prata suspirou pela enésima vez. As noites eram sempre muito chatas, porque não havia luz na cela, e ele não podia ler. Não parava de pensar em Sakura, e naquele beijo tão sôfrego. Ele sabia que ela queria tocá-lo, mas, também sabia que ela não podia, porque estava casada... e com Itachi. O mesmo homem que o deixara preso ali, aparentemente, sem motivo algum. E encarregou à própria filha de guarda. Filha dele e de Sakura. Era um quebra-cabeças interminável. E por que Jiraya não dava notícias? Será que ele não sabia que estava preso? E se sabia, por que não dera um jeito de resgatá-lo? Ele poderia facilmente. Aliás, Kakashi pensava, ele mesmo poderia se livrar daquela prisão sem problemas. Não o fizera, ainda, por causa de Oichi. Sem dar conta, a menina tornara-se uma preciosa fonte de informações, principalmente, sobre Sakura.

- _Yo_!

E a mesma menina agora entrava na cela, com uma tocha na mão, que ela colocou num suporte da parede, iluminando o local.

- Yo... – respondeu cansado.

- Parece chateado, Kakashi-san.

- Uma cela não é o lugar mais divertido do mundo...

Oichi riu com o sarcasmo. Ela sempre ria com os comentários dele.

- Achei que não viria mais.

- Ah, problemas com meu irmão. Aquele baka estava perguntando de você.

- Hum... E você conseguiu se livrar dele?

- É claro!

Mesmo o amando, Oichi sempre reclamava do irmão. Embora, nunca a tenha ocorrido dizer a Kakashi como ele se chamava.

- Ah! – exclamou de repente – Eu trouxe uma coisa pra te alegrar!

A garota costumava ser mais taciturna com a maioria das pessoas. Porém, era sua tarefa vigiar o prisioneiro. Em algum ponto de seu dever, estabeleceu uma relação de coleguismo com o Hatake, por falta de opção. Começaram a falarem-se na segunda noite. Ela estava chateada, e ele sem poder ler o Icha Icha. Era uma questão de necessidade. Com os dias passando, ela "apegou-se" ao prisioneiro.

Kakashi arregalou o olho descoberto surpreso, com a caixa que lhe era oferecida.

- Você me trouxe... _dangos_?

- É. – sorriu sem jeito – Mas, não coma tudo! É para nós dois.

- Imagino se você mima todos os seus prisioneiros assim... – brincou

- Em primeiro lugar: _Todos;_ uma vírgula. Você é o único. Segundo, não se acostume que eu posso te acertar de novo.

- Óh, desculpe...

Ele apenas pôs as palmas na frente do rosto, em sinal de rendição. Ah, se ela soubesse..., pensava Kakashi. A verdade é que ela jamais o haveria derrotado numa luta justa. Quando ela entrou na cela pela primeira vez, o perguntando quem era, o Hatake mentira deslavadamente:

-"Sou apenas um _rounin _(1), e estou rodando o Japão inteiro. Meu único desejo é aperfeiçoar minha espada. E sinto que tenho muito a aprender com vocês, Uchihas". – ele disse "_inocentemente_", aproveitando para inflar o ego da menina, sempre tão orgulhosa do clã.

A princípio, a chula explicação a confundiu. Como um simples _rounin_ ganhara tanta importância com seu pai? E por que Itachi não queria que ninguém soubesse que aquele homem estava ali? Talvez, fosse alguma vingança pessoal... Mas, logo tirou tal possibilidade da mente. Conhecia o pai, e ele não era disso. E depois... o intruso soara tão convincente. E alguém que só queria ler um livro pervertido o dia inteiro, não parecia digno de preocupação.

- Sabe, Kakashi-san, eu me perguntei isso desde que eu te conheci. Por que a máscara?

Silêncio.

- Não vai mesmo satisfazer minha curiosidade, Kakashi-san? Pensa bem... Eu até te trouxe _dangos_.

O olho dele curvou-se no "sorriso" tão seu. Oras. A menina já o vira comer antes, quando trazia a refeição do dia. E ela sabia muito bem que nem adiantava tentar. Ele era muito rápido e habilidoso com a máscara, e não deixava escapar nenhum instante. Então...

- Ah, entendo... Está tentando me _subornar_ com dangos? Oichi, você não vale nada...

Ela fingiu uma expressão indignada, e depois riu junto com ele.

- Ta certo, você descobriu meu plano. Mas, o que pode fazer, _neh_? Você é meu prisioneiro. Se eu quiser tirar a máscara, eu tiro!

- É...

E não mais esperou. Sem aviso, puxou o tecido negro pra baixo. O Hatake arregalou os olhos, estupefato, mas, não mais do que a própria Oichi.

"Por Kami-sama!".

- O que foi? – ele perguntou

- Ah... – ela articulou, desconcertada – Você me lembra alguém. É isso.

- Ah.

O ar tornou-se, inevitavelmente, mais denso.

- Vou sair agora.

- Mas, já? Hm... Você podia deixar a tocha aqui, assim eu ia poder...

- ... Ler o Icha Icha – completou com um suspiro cansado – E não. Nada de Icha Icha pra você hoje. Acha que está de férias, por acaso?

Levantou-se num movimento tempestivo, e fechou a cela, largando o homem na sua chateada escuridão, mais uma vez.

Todavia, mal havia dado tempo de se lamentar pelo amado livro, e viu um rosto conhecido no buraco superior da porta. Não era possível...

- Kakashi-san???

Era difícil dizer quem estava mais surpreso; Kakashi ou Sakumo.

O Hatake pareceu raciocinar mais rápido que o garoto.

"Ele é um Uchiha!!" – constatou frustrado e surpreso. Será possível? Esse clã desgraçado estava por toda parte. E logo o garoto, que ele gostara tanto... E, agora, estava explicado porque lutava tão bem.

- Ah! – exclamou o mais novo eufórico – Kakashi-san!! O que você faz aqui?

Sakumo ainda estava sem saber o que perguntar.

- Você é um Uchiha... – o mascarado disse ríspido, tentando chegar o mais perto da porta de ferro, mas, a corrente em seu pé o impedia.O jovem entendeu que o capitão, claramente, não gostava de Uchihas. E não podia tirar a razão dele...

- Sim, eu sou. Mas, não duvide de minha honra por causa disso. Eu estava em outra nação, e não podia dizer simplesmente que sou parte de um clã temido por todo o Japão. Não era seguro pra mim.

As palavras do jovem, de alguma forma, acalmaram o Hatake. Mas, ele ficou quieto.

- Se eu soubesse que você estava aqui, Kakashi-san, eu já teria te libertado!

- Eu sou um inimigo. – retrucou o outro, simplesmente.

- Não para mim. Você salvou minha vida, e eu vou dar um jeito de te ajudar também!

- Garoto, não vai se encrencar. Eu posso muito bem sair daqui sozinho. – Era estranho para o Hatake. Mesmo depois de saber que era um Uchiha, ele ainda se preocupava com o garoto.

"Então, por que não sai?" – passou pela cabeça do jovem Sakumo, mas, ele não verbalizou os pensamentos.

- Deixa estar, Kakashi-san. Eu vou embora agora. Se Oichi descobre que eu cheguei aqui, eu estou frito. Ela é medonha quando quer... – percebeu que estava tagarelando demais – Deixa estar. Eu volto pra te soltar, Kakashi-san! Prometo!!

Fez um sinal de positivo, e saiu às pressas do local. Kakashi voltou para seu canto na cela, impressionado em como o mundo era pequeno. O clã Uchiha era extenso, e o menino conhecia Oichi. Qual seria a relação dos dois?

* * *

Entrou sorrateira na sala de Tsunade. Oichi sabia que nem Shizune, muito menos sua líder estavam por perto naquela hora. Desde o princípio perguntou-se quem era esse desconhecido, e mesmo não o achando perigoso, ele ainda era um mistério. Finalmente, tinha a oportunidade de fuçar nos pergaminhos antigos do clã, e tentar descobrir a relação do sujeito com seu pai. Mais perturbador ainda, era o fato do seu próprio irmão ser idêntico a ele.

- Hoje eu descubro quem é você, Hatake Kakashi!

Revirou todos os pergaminhos e livros, já frustrada em não encontrar nada. Já estava a ponto de desistir, quando algo a chamou atenção.

- São as missões antigas do meu pai. Relatórios... – começou a ler um pergaminho – "Infiltração na força policial de Konoha, bem sucedida...".

Continuou lendo, cada vez mais absorvida na tarefa. O nome de Sakura começava a aparecer nos registros. Quanto mais lia, mais os olhos claros se arregalavam.

- Agora, tudo faz sentido... – murmurou, com a mão na boca – Pobre Sakumo...

Pegou o documento; arrumou tudo do jeito que estava; e depois saiu sem fazer alarde.

"Agora sei por que papai não chama Sakumo de filho. Agora sei quem é você, Kakashi-san... Ah, mãe, você vai ter muito o quê me explicar!".

**_Continua..._**

* * *

_(1): Rounin: É uma espécie de Samurai andarilho. Na antiguidade, os verdadeiros samurais pertenciam à nobreza. Eram vassalos de algum daymio. Rounins eram apenas espadachins, marginalizados, e que não lutavam por nenhum Senhor. _

_**

* * *

**_

ReViEwS:

**Papillon Holie**: Hahahaah! Num ri do Kakashi não, tadinho dele. Hahaha. Ops. Eu ri também. u.u Pois é, o Itachi-fuinha-kun não é um marido qualquer. xD A Oichi é uam peça a parte nessa fic, assim como o little brother dela. Viu só? Esse capítulo pegou fogo com ela. Vai pegar mais ainda nos próximos. xD Ai, nem fala em Donatela, novela, inha inha... rsrs. Você sabia que eu comecei a ver a novela por sua causa? Tipo, meus pais a veem, e eu não sou de ver novela. Aí, toda review vc falava da novela. Eu tive que assistir. xD E agora to vendo quase todo dia. Pena que ta no fim. Kakashi Zé Bofe! 8D Gostei da idéia. E, bem, acho que sua pergunta sobre o Gaara foi respondida. Tentei fazer uma luta de iguais, porque o Gaara é o Gaara. xD Mais um espadachim bom na fic. Infelizmente, ele tava JUSTAMENTE contra o Itachi. Karma? u.u Eu espero que tenha gostado da luta e do cap. inteiro. xD Brigadão pelo apoio até aqui. Prometo mais capítulos, na medida do meu possível, bons. n/n Bjo e Ja ne!! ^^

**Cla-Chan-K:** É, vai, fiz gostinho de quero mais, mas, ta valendo a pena, né?xD Sabe, quando você lê muito manga de Naruto, começa a pegar as manias do Kishimoto, que gosta de fazer a gente sofrer! ( E COMO ESTOU AFLITA!!! .UÚ) O "ANBU" não era a Ino. Era o Itachi. o.ó Bem... mas foi uma boa luta deles dois, né? Nha, que nada. Suas reviews são ótimas, e a aí eu acabo me empolgando nas respostas. Kakashi xOichi? Omg! O.õ Hehehehe. Seria, tipo, estranho nessa atual situação. u/u Já pensou? Oichi chega para o irmão e fala: Ah, é que agora to pegando seu pai. O.o Non, non rola. 8D É, eu escrevi alguns caítulos atrás que o Sakumo já tava de volta. E se essa era sua dúvida, esse capítulo respondeu, né? Ele já sabe que o Kakashi ta no clã, só não sabe da verdade, ainda. Enfim. Hahhahaha. Yup! Papai gatão. xD Ah, falando em a festa de UI. Você pode me fazer um imenso favor? Eu perdi minha ficha x.x Pode me mandar uma cópia? (Moon sem vergonha falando essas coisas no meio da review) Bem, espere mais emoções por aí. EÉ o que não vai faltar nessa fic. n/n Bjoooo!!!!!!!

**Kakashi-senpai:** Eu disse, é porque to ficando acostumada com o estilo "faço meus fãs sofrerem. MWAUHAUAHUAHAUH!!!" do tio Kishi. Mas, vá, esse cap. nem foi tanto assim. n/n Os guardas não foram páreo para o Itachi. O Gaara é muito forte, e muito bom, mas, o Itachi ainda assim foi superior. A Oichi. Você viu, né? A garota demorou, mas quando apareceu, apareceu bem. Ela vai ser crucial para o desenrolar dos próximos capítulos. Filhota do Itachi. xD E o Kakashi num ta mal, apesar de estar preso. x.x Enfim. Quanto ao Pein, é.... você está me saindo um ótimo adivinho. É melhor eu nem falar mais nada. Só que agora sabemos quem era o misterioso guerreiro que foi lutar com Gaara. Shika x Tema é demais!!! #____# Eu adoro! Sempre que dá, enfio um pouco desses dois na fic. Acho que da um toque especial. n/n Nesse capítulo teve só Shikamaru. Me mata de orgulho. 8D Enfim. Não falta muito para a verdade ser revelada, e eu ainda planejo como vou fazer isso x.x Afetado? Que nada! Se você está assim pelo chocolate, eu to ficando pela falta dele!!! xD Espero que tenha gostado deste cap. revelador. xD Bjoo !!!

**FranHyuuga:** Uia!! Eu gosto muito, aliás, tento ao máximo deixar meus capítulos assim. Seja pela luta, seja emoção. Hoje, acho que foi os dois. xD Jura? Eu me sinto extremamente feliz! Cada vez mais eu to me apaixonando pela escrita, e com reviews como a sua, eu me incentivo ainda mais. n/n Obrigado! Sério que indicou? Eba! Porpaganda é alma do negócio! E a trama ta cada vez mais quente. As coisas estão aocntecendo, e ainda vão acontecer mais ainda. Pode esperar. xD Eu sei. Sabe que, láááá no início, na construão do roteiro inicial, eu nem pensava num triângulo dessa forma. Seria triângulo, mas, a parte amorosa em si, seria só Kakashi xSakura. Ao longo da fic, eu tive tempo para mudar isso e aprofundar mais as coisas, principalmente a relação de Itachi x Sakura. Entre esses dois, é meio impossível a escolha xD. É legal trabalhar com essa idéia de um passado que ainda vive, e um presente firme, mas, sempre ameaçado. Itachi de maridão. As leitoras aprovaram esse aspecto. Tenho que dizer: irresistível, neh? 8D Quanto ao Kakashi, se vc reparar, ele era isso tudo (tirando o marido oficial) no início da fic. Com o tempo, os papéis estão se trocando, mas, não totalmente. Eu sei. É confuso mesmo. u.u Espero ter saciado sua curiosidade com este capítulo, e atiçado com o que está por vir. xD Obrigado mesmo!! Bjooos!!!

* * *

Oie!!!

Vamos aos meus comentários, como sempre um exagero. u.ú

Na primeira cena, a prometida luta do capítulo anterior. Quem já achava que era o Itachi levanta a mão! 8D Eu tentei expremer o máximo do máximo que pude. Eu queria uma boa luta, porque no manga Gaara é forte, e aqui não seria diferente. Do Itachi, já era havia sido mostrado que era um espadachim sem igual. xD Tentei abordar o ponto de vista "técnico", tipo a descrição de movimentos e tal. Eu não sei se foi satisfatório, mas, prezei pela simplicidade. Eu não sou nenhuma estudada no assunto, e descrevi da forma mais "estória" possível. Também tentei com a beleza da luta. Comparações são sempre boas de serem feitas. Também serviu para explorar a personalidade do próprio Kazekage. Com as emoções do Itachi, eu não mexi muito. Só nas horas que aparentaram ser mais fatais, e tal. Até porque, ele já é um personagem conhecido na fic e bastante trabalhado. Procurei ressaltar coisas até mesmo do manga. Enfim. Tomara que esteja bom. Eu editei essa parte mil vezes u.u. Queria, acima de tudo, que se encaixasse no estilo da fic.

Em seguida, temos Shikamaru abalando geral!! 8D Fiz isso para poder já ir desenvolvendo o que vem por aí, e explicar a cena seguinte, de Jiraya e Tsunade. Também foi mais uma oportunidade de explorar um personagem que pouco aparece, mas, que é bastante querido. E me baseei inteiramente no manga/anime. Até algumas frases são as mesmas. Eu não resisti. n/n

Jiraya e Tsunade. Pegou fogo! O General é um romancista de Icha Icha, e sim, muito bem humorado. Mas, em suas horas de seriedade e fúria, sai de baixo. A discussão com a loira foi mais um gancho para o que vem por aí. Não me detive muito neles. Dessa vez nem fiz nada quente ou romântico. Não tinha nenhum clima para isso. E foi bom para darmos a seriedade que alguém tão poderoso quanto Jiraya merece. n/n

A cena de irmãos de Oichi e Sakumo eu quis simplificar e deixar bem leve, ainda que se tratasse de um assunto mui sério, como um prisioneiro. Eu gosto muito de escrever sobre esses dois. E é uma forma até de diferenciarmos o filhote de um (Kakashi) da flhota do outro (Itachi). u;u

Os próximos acontecimentos foram a mais pura ironia , que é um dos carros-chefe da fic, como muitos já perceberam. Oichi e Kakashi estão se dando bem. Mas, isso não é nenhum "amigos para sempre". Fiz questão de deixar isso claro nas entrelinhas deste capítulo. O Hatake já começou mentindo. Mesmo preso, a situação atual dele não é nem de longe igual àquela do capítulo 4, há mais de quinze anos atrás. Enfim. E agora, o Sakumo já descobriu que o Kakashi está preso no clã. Do jeito que esse menino é, podem esperar que ele vai querer soltar o Kakashi sim.

E o final, o Tchan! xD Uma pessoa já sabe!! E é justamente a filhota do Itachi. Tanto fez, que descobriu a verdade. E, como já é de se esperar nessa fic, vai enrolar. 8D

Acho que disse tudo. Acho só. xDDD

Muito obrigado a todos que leem, mandam review (ou não), indicam a fic. Vocês são todos ótimos. A fic é para vocês. E eu espero de coração que os capítulos estejam cada vez mais no gosto. Esperem mais emoções. Essa fic ta chegando, pode-se dizer, na reta final. Calma, não vai acabar no próximo cap!8D Creio eu que, em quatro caps, tudo se resolverá. Todas as pontas serão amarradas da melhor forma possível

Ah! Um momento **_propaganda _**aqui:

_A tradução da fic "Uma lição de Química" da talentosíssima Leafy Girl, está a todo vapor!! Finalmente, tenho tempo para me dedicar mais a ela. O capítulo três vem por aí. Creio que na semana que vem, no mais tardar. Fim de propaganda. 8D_

**_Bjo e Ja ne_**

**Moon**


	14. Cruéis Ironias do Destino

_**Naruto não me pertence. Direitos de Masashi Kishimoto. ( Mas meus planos de virar nora do Yondaime ainda estão de pé! xD)**_

* * *

O sol mal iluminava os céus, o pintando de rosa com os raios da aurora, e a casa de Itachi já estava de pé, embora seu dono não estivesse presente. Desde o fatídico encontro com o Hatake, a mulher mal dormia. Em verdade, ela voltou naquele lugar diversas vezes, na esperança de encontrá-lo. Sabia que não era a coisa certa, mas, às vezes era como se o seu lado racional não tivesse controle. O mais estranho é que o grisalho jamais aparecera novamente. Talvez, depois da rejeição naquela noite, tenha definitivamente ido embora, para nunca mais voltar.

- Mãe, quem é Hatake Kakashi?

A voz de Oichi era terrivelmente inquiridora, e calculada. A menina queria pegar a mãe desprevenida, e conseguiu; foi tão abrupto, que Sakura sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Deixou um belo vaso da mais fina porcelana ir ao chão. O som dos mil cacos ecoando pela casa inteira, acusadores. Quando o silêncio pairou, Oichi voltou a falar.

- Ótimo – cruzou os braços no peito – Agora já sei que você o conhece.

- Não sei do que está falando, Oichi. E onde está seu irmão?

A garota sentiu que, pouco a pouco, a ira ia lhe consumindo. Não mais se conteve: sacou um pergaminho, preso ao _obi_ do quimono, e o abriu com violência.

- Foi nadar. E não mude o assunto. Falo disto! – começou a ler, o tom aumentando – "_Itachi e Sakura obtiveram sucesso incontestável em sua recente tarefa: Desacreditar os planos de Hatake Kakashi, e enganá-lo, com o pretexto de trazê-lo até o clã. Ele foi preso e executado ao final_".

Diante do silêncio da mãe, Oichi abriu um novo pergaminho. Havia uma antiga foto de Kakashi, ao lado das informações.

- "_Hatake Kakashi, agente policial da força de Konoha, em constante ascensão. Inimigo declarado dos Uchihas, jamais escondeu que seu objetivo era apagar o clã. Altamente perigoso aos Uchiha. Filho de __**Hatake Sakumo**_ – ela frisou bem o nome e sobrenome – _Ex-agente morto, acusado de traição e assassinato dos companheiros, num plano bem sucedido de um Uchiha infiltrado na corporação de Konoha, na época. Hatake Sakumo cometeu seppuku na própria cela, a fim de proteger o único filho, e não cair na vergonha de ser executado pelo próprio governo que protegera em vida. Motivo suficiente para neutralizar o vingativo agente Kakashi o mais rápido possível..."._

E julgou que já havia lido o suficiente. As fichas e relatórios eram realmente extensos.

- Deixe-me fazer apenas uma pergunta mãe: Quem falsificou essas informações? Você ou Tsunade-sama?

- Oichi, aonde quer chegar com isso?

- Eu digo aonde quero chegar, _mamãe_ – cuspiu o tratamento, como se fosse difícil o falar – Está tudo escrito aqui. Sua missão era entregá-lo ao clã, não importava os meios que usasse. Você conheceu esse homem e se aventurou com ele. Depois o libertou e forjou a morte de um inimigo declarado!! Mas, o pior de tudo, é que você teve um filho dele. É meu irmão Sakumo!!!

Sem argumentos contra aquela dolorosa verdade, Sakura nem tentou falar.

- Você traiu o clã, mãe! E quando pretendia contar ao meu irmão? Ia esperar mais quinze anos?

A sempre calma Oichi descontrolava-se em puro ódio. Ela sempre repudiara a fraqueza, e julgava que nenhum Uchiha jamais seria fraco assim. Ainda mais... por causa de um homem, uma aventura, ou o que quer que fosse. Veneno era destilado em cada palavra. Sakura sentiu uma dor no peito, e a inevitável profusão de salgadas lágrimas banharam sua face de neve.

- Eu... – começava a articular as palavras com dificuldade – Kakashi reapareceu, e eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu ia... – de repente um estalo em sua cabeça - Espera aí, como soube de Kakashi?

Uma pergunta, de fato, pertinente, já que dito ex-agente havia sido dado como morto, por toda Konoha. Para a nova geração, era como se ele não existisse. Como alguém como Oichi podia saber sobre ele?

- Pelos arquivos, óbvio.

Ela sempre tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua; pensava rápido, a mãe observou.

-Não, Oichi. Você é como seu pai. Só faz algo se tiver algum fim. Nada com você é por acaso. Então, me diga agora: Como conheceu Hatake Kakashi?

- Ele é meu prisioneiro.

Afirmou com a simplicidade de uma criança que diz que o dia está ensolarado.

- Seu...! Diga onde ele está! – estava claro o descontrole da rosada

- Nunca! Estou sob ordens de sigilo.

Sakura refletiu um pouco. Quem ordenaria tal prisão? Pensou, imediatamente, em sua shishou Tsunade. Mas, ela nem sabia que Kakashi estava em Konoha. Restava apenas....

- Seu pai fez isso.

Relutantemente, a adolescente respondeu.

- _Hai_. Estou sob as ordens dele.

- Oichi... Não conte nada a seu irmão.

- Mas, é o direito dele! Você não pode esconder isso pra sempre!

- Filha...

- Se você não contar, mãe, eu conto.

- Oichi...

- Está decidido! – disse autoritária

Uma onda de desespero encheu todo o ser de Sakura. Ela também queria a verdade, mas, sabia que esse era um luxo que não teria, e que não podia dar ao filho.

- Não! – tomou a frente – Eu sou a mãe. Eu decido!

Oichi silenciou. Diante da autoridade de Sakura, ela, como filha, devia calar-se. Respeito aos seus superiores era um dos pilares no ideal Uchiha. Mas... dessa vez.... Só dessa vez... teria que deixar de lado isso. Por seu irmão. Só ela sabia o quanto Sakumo sofria com a indiferença, agora explicada, de Itachi. O quanto ele se confundia ao encarar até mesmo seu reflexo na água. Sua mãe não podia fazer isso com ele! Sakumo merecia a verdade! E, acima de tudo, Oichi não tolerava mentiras, assim como o pai. Uchihas não devem se acovardar!

- Mãe... Eu sei que estou abaixo de você. E se quiser, pode me punir. Eu sei que mereço. Mas, agora, o que mais importa é Sakumo. Estou avisando, se você não falar, eu vou falar. E vai ser muito pior.

E antes que Sakura pudesse repreendê-la, a morena saiu da casa. Olhos verdes ardendo em fúria e pesar.

* * *

Sakura estava completamente apreensiva. Cada vez que via Oichi aproximar-se de Sakumo, sua garganta dava um nó, na doente expectativa de que ela a entregasse. Estava à mercê da própria filha. Viu novamente os dois brincando com Pakkun, ou melhor: Sakumo fazia cócegas na barriga do animal; Oichi de pé, apenas olhando. A morena deu meia volta, falou algo breve ao grisalho, e saiu.

- ... mãe! – o tom de Sakumo era cansado.

- Ah. Fala filho.

- Tava na lua, mãe? – ele sorriu

- Talvez... O que você quer?

- Bem... Na verdade, eu queria saber para onde são levados os prisioneiros no clã. Eu quero dizer os mais perigosos. – perguntou sem rodeios

Sakumo sabia que Oichi subestimava Kakashi. Mas, ainda assim, a irmã havia sido cuidadosa em tirá-lo daquela cela. Talvez, tivesse notado que o irmão a seguira. Naquela manhã, havia mentido, dizendo que fora nadar, quando, em realidade, estava indo libertar o Capitão da Areia. Oichi nem ao menos sabia que ele era um capitão. E, mais uma vez, ela fora mais rápida. Ela devia ter o removido de cárcere naquela mesma noite.

Sakura, por sua vez, arqueou uma sobrancelha em suspeita. Embora, não soubesse exatamente do quê suspeitava. Fato é que, Sakumo jamais demonstrara interesse pelos assuntos do clã. Por que essa pergunta, agora?

- Por que o interesse repentino em prisioneiros, filho?

- Ah... – tentou começar - ... eu queria saber. Todos vivem reclamando que eu nunca me interesso e...

O menino, tal qual uma criança, não tinha talento para mentir.

- Sakumo...

Entendeu imediatamente o tom de aviso da mãe.

- É Oichi... – confessou num suspiro – Ela tem esse prisioneiro, e o mantém em algum lugar. Eu o conheci na minha viagem para Suna. Acontece que esse homem é meu amigo, e salvou a minha vida! Não me importa quem seja ele, eu vou libertá-lo!

O menino conhecia Kakashi, por Kami-sama! E nem sabia que estava tentando salvar o próprio pai. Sakura suspirou com as cruéis ironias do destino.

Deu um amargurado meio sorriso, entre orgulhosa e triste pelo valente garoto.

- Filho... Há um esconderijo no templo Nakano, onde as reuniões mais importantes são feitas. Se ele não está nas prisões comuns, ele deve...

- Foi _lá_ onde eu o encontrei. Oichi o tirou de lá ontem, eu tenho certeza. Não sou tão burro quanto ela pensa...

- Se não está em Nakano... Poderia ser?

- Aonde mãe? Diz!

- Existe um outro templo, nos limites do clã, _Tsukoyomi (1)_. Antigamente, foi muito usado para conter os traidores e inimigos mais poderosos. Mas, esqueça filho. O local está abandonado. Não é usado nem mesmo para os rituais sagrados.

- Droga! – exasperou, botando para fora um pouco da fúria.

- Sakumo, eu não vou impedi-lo. – o filho estranhou o que ela disse, mas, deixou estar – Mas, você tem consciência de que o que está planejando é uma traição ao clã, não tem?

Fixou seus orbes verdes, um tanto enegrecidos, nos verdes da mãe, tão límpidos como uma fonte termal.

- Estaria traindo a mim mesmo se não o fizesse, mamãe.

* * *

"Se o templo Tsukoyomi é o lugar que não está mais sendo usado, então é pra lá que Oichi mandou o prisioneiro!"

Com esse pensamento otimista na cabeça, Sakumo pegou o íngreme caminho até o lugar sagrado e abandonado, sem dar conta de que estava sendo seguido de perto.

- É agora, Kakashi-san. Posso não ter chaves, mas, tenho armas. Eu vou tirar você daí!

A entrada principal do templo era bastante aparente e aberta. No entanto, quando já estava no interior do imponente local, Sakumo viu-se com um problema. Havia portas até onde seus olhos não conseguiam mais enxergar. Três delas, no centro, davam acesso para debaixo da terra. O jovem pensou aquelas serem as entradas para as prisões secretas. Sem pensar mais, pegou a porta do meio, contando com a própria sorte.

Desceu uma enorme escadaria espiralada, toda em pedra. Seus passos eram os mais macios possíveis, produzindo quase que nenhum som. O ambiente era, no mínimo, sinistro. A luz de sua tocha bruxuleava nas paredes, também de pedra, repleta de símbolos e inscrições. Sentiu as pernas fatigarem. Por mais que andasse, os degraus não acabavam. Não era possível que havia se perdido descendo uma escada. Mas, num lugar assim, Sakumo não iria se surpreender.

Muitos degraus depois e parou num corredor reto e comprido. Havia espécies de celas para todos os lados.

Correu, passando por todas elas, à procura do cativo. Durante esse momento, teve um rápido vislumbre do interior das celas. Algumas continham pergaminhos muito velhos e livros empoeirados. Que segredos devia haver ali? Em outras, espécies de laboratórios bem rudimentares, cheios de mais livros, frascos, alguns deles quebrados. E ainda, aparelhos estranhos, que Sakumo reconheceu como de tortura. Alguns claramente expunham sua função, outros, era difícil até para imaginar ser possível.

Aquele lugar cheirava terror e morte.

Quase perdera as esperanças, mas, exatamente na última cela, isolada ao canto, encontrou o homem que o havia salvado da morte. Lá dentro, a pessoa assustou-se, ao ver o garoto acendendo um pavio, preso a um saquinho de pólvora. Mais ainda, porque Sakumo sorria de forma um tanto maligna.

O Hatake afastou-se da porta o máximo que pode, e encolheu-se num canto, para abrigar o corpo da explosão. Não foi nada tão grande.

- Kakashi-san, sou eu!

Correu para libertar o capitão, que não escondia a surpresa. Muito embora, no fundo, Kakashi já tivesse a certeza de que o garoto tentaria algo estúpido.

- Eu não disse que tirava você daqui? – abriu um de seus marcantes sorrisos.

Porém, antes que pudesse trabalhar na corrente que prendia seu amigo, uma terceira pessoa entrou na sala, sendo notada imediatamente pelos dois. E, agora sim, Kakashi podia dizer que estava genuinamente estarrecido.

- Mãe?

Mil perguntas se formaram na cabeça de Sakumo, mas, elas jamais ultrapassaram seus lábios, quando ele notou a intensa troca de olhares, cheios de significados, entre o capitão de Suna e sua mãe. Sakumo percebeu imediatamente que aqueles dois se conheciam há muito, muito tempo.

- Que bela reunião temos aqui!

O mais jovem foi o primeiro a olhar na direção da porta destruída.

"Essa não!!!"

- Oichi!

Sakura, sem sucesso, tentara segurar o esganiçado da própria voz. A mais nova de todos aproximou-se, ficando entre os outros três.

- E eu que nunca achei que você fosse capaz de achar esse lugar, Sakumo... – disse em tom cansado, nem tão dirigido ao rapaz.

- Você tem que parar de me subestimar, irmãzinha...

- Por que não aproveita essa ocasião perfeita nos dada por Kami-sama, mamãe, e cumpre a sua promessa de uma vez?

- Que promessa? – os dois homens perguntaram em uníssono.

_Karma_, pensava Oichi, era seu amigo e de Sakumo. Os deuses conspiravam para que a verdade viesse à tona. Para Sakura, era a desgraça de sua casa, de sua vida perfeita, construída ao lado de Itachi. _Karma e Kakashi_; seus dois maiores amantes e inimigos.

Olhava as faces confusas dos homens, e a expressão decidida de Oichi. Eles ansiavam por uma resposta que, só agora, a mulher percebia como era difícil dá-la. O ar estagnara; uma gota fria de suor lhe escorreu da testa; e aquele silêncio tão...acusador.

- Sakumo, este é seu pai, Hatake Kakashi.

Uma simples reunião de palavras. Porém, seu poder era tamanho, que o corpo da rosada ficou mais leve; como se tivesse tirado um peso de uma montanha dos ombros. Anos e anos carregando esse fardo a fizeram dormente. Agora, a dor a sobrepujava com toda a sua força.

Pai e filho apenas se encaravam, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Oichi também sentia a tensão dentro de si, mas, estava feliz. A verdade era sempre o melhor caminho, ou melhor, o único caminho.

- O tempo todo... era você – a expressão de Kakashi consternou diante de Sakumo, em genuína felicidade. O arqueiro chegou ainda mais perto, e o assassino da Areia tocou no rosto dele, maravilhado. Era como olhar-se num espelho mágico, trazendo de volta sua imagem do passado. Sentiu orgulho diante desse novo Sakumo – E _você_ escondeu isso de mim.... – Deixou o rosto do filho um instante; o tom agravou-se, e o orbe cinza enegreceu de ira ao fixar nas esmeraldas aquosas de Sakura, que perdera o ar.

A rosada tivera a oportunidade de presenciar os momentos de fúria de Kakashi, duas vezes. Mas, nada era como agora. O ódio era tão transparente, em cada gesto, cada olhar; aproximava e invadia seu espaço, cheio de intenções assassinas. Sempre crescente, querendo a obliterar, até não sobrar nada de seu corpo e espírito. Fulminante.

Diferente de sua aura mortífera, Kakashi manteve seu tom de sempre, com uma nuance da melancolia que jamais o deixaria em paz.

- Você esteve comigo, depois de todos esses anos... Eu entendo Sakura, que você não mais me queira. - disse, sabendo que isso não era verdade. – Mas, você não tinha o direito de me roubar à única alegria que me restava.

- Mas, entenda que desde aquele dia, todo o clã achou que você estivesse morto. Eu forjei sua morte, Kakashi. E você reapareceu. Eles podiam matá-lo se você fizesse algo impensado agora e....

Kakashi, simplesmente, riu alto. Foi à forma de lhe dar com tal absurdo vindo da boca daquela mulher que, por sua vez, não se agradou da atitude dele.

- Sakura, você viu meu rosto. Minhas cicatrizes. Viu o quanto eu amadureci... Eu... – ele tentava achar conexão entre as palavras, mas as ondas de emoções o impediam – Não sou mais aquele policial louco que cai em armadilhas tão facilmente. Você acha que estou aqui preso para nada? Eu tenho meus motivos – Oichi assustou-se com o último comentário, mas, permaneceu impassível – Você não me viu durante mais de quinze anos, e julgou que ainda me conhecia. Não consigo acreditar que passou pela sua cabeça que, se eu soubesse que tinha um filho, não saberia guardar segredo! Quem você pensa que eu sou, _mulher_? Você... você não sabe de nada. Eu já passei por muita coisa, vi e fiz muitas coisas que você não pode ao menos sonhar. – Com a paz vindo, Sakura, de fato, desacostumara com os hábitos guerreiros, ainda que mantivesse suas habilidades. Kakashi sabia o que estava falando. Ele conhecia a dor dos combates. A desonra de alguns na hora do desespero. O terror de morte. Até mesmo a necessidade de fazer uma cabeça rolar para apagar a dor de um corte de espada, e mandar logo uma alma atormentada para o inferno. Coisas, que ele guardava dentro do seu espírito manchado – Eu sei o que é sigilo, e sei o que é perigo de morte. Eu jamais poria a vida das pessoas que eu amo em risco. Jamais!

Lágrimas encharcavam o rosto de Sakura, e de Sakumo, que assistia aquela briga tão intensa. O Hatake não perdia a postura de guerreiro. O jovem grisalho podia sentir a dor, tanto do pai quanto da mãe. E ele... não conseguia pensar, em nada. Sua mente era como uma grande folha branca, pronta a receber as primeiras pinceladas negras. Uma história estava para ser escrita ali, e ela era terrivelmente dolorosa.

"Que coisa... só faltou meu pai aqui para a família estar completa." Oichi tratou de censurar o pensamento impróprio que a veio. De uma ironia sem precedentes. Aliás, talvez, estivesse dando pela falta de Itachi porque se sentia uma intrusa no meio daqueles três. Muitas histórias (todas elas sem um final feliz) podiam ser contadas por aquelas paredes de pedra, se elas soubessem falar. Ainda assim, aquela cela jamais fora palco de tão insólito espetáculo:

Um pai, atado ao pé por uma corrente; uma mãe, prostrada em lágrimas na frente desse homem; um filho, também no chão frio, sua face à pura expressão da confusão; e a meia-irmã desse garoto, de pé, braços cruzados na frente do peito. O rosto taciturno escondendo as emoções com extrema eficácia.

Oichi foi a primeira a tomar posição, dirigindo-se ao cativo, tirando a mãe do caminho.

- Filha! – Sakura despertou – O que vai fazer?

- O que parece, _mamãe_? Eu vou tirar você e Sakumo daqui, agora. E depois... vou arranjar outro lugar para Kakashi-san. Não posso permitir que isso aconteça de novo.

Era impressionante a simplicidade com que ela falava. Como se fosse a mais fácil das tarefas. Só então, o primogênito moveu-se:

-Você não vai levá-lo a lugar algum, Oichi! Eu vim para libertá-lo, e eu vou libertá-lo!

- Óh, não vai, não, irmãozinho. O que você e mamãe podem fazer? Vão brandir suas espadas contra alguém da sua própria casa? E eu posso estar em desvantagem aqui, mas, tenho um trunfo.

Rapidamente, Oichi desembainhou a _katana_. No instante seguinte, a lâmina estava encostada no pescoço do Hatake.

- Ou vocês saem, ou ele morre.

Falou firme, e fria. Não houve qualquer vacilo em sua voz.

- Você não é louca, Oichi...

- Não queira testar minha loucura, irmãozinho...

Tão pequena, mas, já conseguia emanar tanta força. Sem dúvida alguma era filha de Itachi. Um perfeito exemplo de uma Uchiha pura. Sakumo e Sakura sabiam que ela os amava, e prezava e muito pela felicidade do irmão. Mas, naquele momento, entenderam que a jovem ultrapassaria qualquer limite, apenas para cumprir os desígnios do pai. Para Oichi, Itachi estava acima de tudo e todos.

A garota deu um gole seco, reunindo toda a coragem em seu ainda fraco ser, para continuar sua ameaça.

- Hatake Kakashi. Traidor do país do Fogo; Inimigo dos Uchiha; o homem que manchou o nome da minha família; Inimigo do meu pai. – contorceu os dentes – Me de um, _apenas um_ motivo, para eu não acabar com a vida desse desgraçado agora!

Toda a relação de coleguismo estabelecida entre a moça Uchiha, e o preguiçoso homem mascarado, desvanecera no ar, como se fosse um feitiço desfeito.

Sakura e Sakumo apenas trocaram olhares, numa melancólica concordância.

- Nós... Vamos embora, Oichi. Não poderia viver se o visse morrer na minha frente. – aquilo escapou, era verdade, mas, Sakura não podia deixar de pensar que aquela era a segunda vez que Kakashi estava para morrer na sua frente. E ela, mais uma vez, não conseguiria suportar. Um breve brilho passou pelo olho caído do grisalho, mas, logo sumiu - Mas, tenho uma condição: não quero uma palavra sobre o que aconteceu aqui com seu pai.

Ela estava tentando proteger Kakashi.

- De acordo - em nenhum momento a ponta mortífera da _katana_ deixou o pescoço do Hatake – Agora, saiam daqui!

Sakura teve que puxar Sakumo pelo braço. Ele não estava nada contente com o rumo dos acontecimentos. E não pode deixar de sentir raiva da irmã. Como ela podia? Num momento, ela o entregou a felicidade de ter um pai, de saber quem realmente era. No momento seguinte, ela o arrancou impiedosamente essa felicidade dos braços. Jamais a perdoaria!

Saiu junto com a mãe, sem conseguir insultar a irmã como era devido. Não dava para pensar em algo que coubesse a alguém tão vil. Não dava nem mesmo para pensar...

Um inevitável silêncio pairou no lugar. Oichi estranhou a calmaria daquele _simples rounin_. Mais ainda, não era apenas Sakumo que estava triste. A menina apenas era mais talentosa em esconder os sentimentos. Também se sentia mal com tudo aquilo, principalmente porque a tristeza de Sakumo era a sua tristeza. Mas, era o destino. E seu _karma_ era fazer a verdade vir às claras. Fora inevitável.

- Agora somos nós dois de novo, Kakashi-san... – embainhou a espada.

- Você não ia me matar, garota...

E ele estava certo disso. A menina podia ter ludibriado a mãe e o irmão, mas, um guerreiro experiente como Kakashi, não. Ele mesmo já havia usado esse tipo de artifício, _incontáveis_ vezes.

- Não pense que hesitaria em matá-lo. – disse; tom de ira.

- Ah, desculpe, vou ser mais claro: Eu tenho certeza que você só me mataria se recebesse uma ordem direta de seu pai.

Talvez, só assim mesmo. Kakashi podia ter dito só de olhar como ela conduziu suas ameaças: aquela menina ainda não havia matado um homem. Mas, era forte, tinha coragem.

- Kakashi-san, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. Fui eu quem descobriu sobre tudo. A minha mãe nunca nos contou nada. E eu tenho certeza que ela jamais contaria...

Uma certeza que, infelizmente, Kakashi também tinha.

- É... Agora eu sei... – o Hatake não precisava completar a frase para Oichi entender o significado – Então, Oichi-san, vai ter que me tirar daqui, mais uma vez? Eu dou muito trabalho, _neh_?

Ele voltara aquele tom divertido, um tanto bobinho, novamente. E abrira o Icha Icha, aproveitando a tocha que iluminava o local. Até mesmo nessas circunstâncias, o homem voltava a ler. Kakashi era um homem estranho, assim pensava a Uchiha. Ela agachou-se e ficou bem perto dele.

- Não, não... Seria muito óbvio. Acho que o melhor a fazer é deixá-lo aqui. Eu disse que ia tirar você daqui, mas não vou cumprir essa promessa. Assim, mamãe e Sakumo nem vão pensar em voltar aqui, caso eles tentem alguma coisa.

- Hum... Você é bem inteligente, Oichi-san. Mas, precisa concertar uma coisa... – disse observador

- E o que seria isso?

- Ainda é muito ingênua...

E assim que ouviu a última palavra despedir dos lábios mascarados, os olhos da garota arregalaram-se.

- Não esperava por isso, _neh_, Oichi-san? - o tom dele mantinha a mesma simplicidade, mas, desta vez, desprovido de qualquer graça.

O Hatake a havia agarrado com força. Costas jovens batendo contra o peito duro como aço, e nem a deu tempo para lutar, apontando uma _senbon_ fina num ponto estratégico do pescoço alvo da mocinha.

Só então, Oichi mirou para a outra mão dele.

"Icha Icha? Impossível... Como eu pude ser tão idiota?"

Castigava-se em pensamentos, mas, era tarde demais. Durante todo o tempo que esteve com ele, o único lugar o qual não se importara de revistar ou confiscar era justamente o livro. E lá estavam, marcando uma página amarelada e com orelha na ponta, mais três senbons, que se usadas de forma correta, tornam-se letais. O homem andava armado até no livro! Ele não era um _rounin_ ordinário, afinal...

- Você não mentiu quando disse que podia sair daqui, então.

- Fica quieta, menina. Agora, seja boazinha, e destranque essa corrente do meu pé.

- Não é porque está me ameaçando que eu vou te obedecer.

Kakashi soltou uma risada baixa, envenenada, que fez Oichi conhecer seu primeiro arrepio de terror. Para provar a Uchiha petulante que estava falando sério, ele arrancou um filete de sangue da garganta, ainda na superfície.

- Parece que você ainda não entendeu, Uchiha... Eu estou tentando poupar sua miserável vida, porque você foi gentil comigo esse tempo todo. Mas, se você viver ou morrer, não fará a menor diferença. Eu vou escapar de um jeito ou de outro – ela ainda abriu a boca para retrucar, mas ele não deixou – _Você não pode comigo Oichi, e sabe disso_.

Sussurrava cada ameaça ao pé do ouvido dela, lentamente, torturando o ego da menina o máximo que podia. Seus anos em Suna o renderam essa habilidade de ameaçar qualquer pessoa, e ser muito convincente.

Oichi, por mais durona que fosse, ficava cada vez mais lívida. E lutava bravamente contra uma caprichosa lágrima que queria escapar do olho direito. Não, não ia se permitir chorar ali. Não o daria essa satisfação. Ela já nem mais sabia quem era aquele... monstro. E ele ainda tinha um argumento incontestável. Não sabia o que era pior: a morte iminente, ou a idéia do fracasso. O que seu pai diria....?

Ele fez a ponta da agulha afundar um pouco mais, demonstrando toda a sua impaciência e frieza. Mais um movimento e, ela ia morrer instantaneamente.

- Vou solta-lo – suspirou chateada.

Dirigiu-se ao tornozelo dele, mas, Kakashi, inclinado para frente, continuou com a senbon na garganta da menina. Seu peso em cima dela, a fazendo desconfortável com aquela posição. Era um aviso de que, se ela tentasse algo idiota, ele a mataria na hora.

Quando se viu livre, inverteu as posições. Agora, era Oichi quem estava presa na corrente. Ficou ainda mais furiosa quando ele a tirou a _katana_, e a jogou num canto da cela, aonde ela não alcançaria, devido à limitação da corrente. Novamente, ele estava zombando de si.

- Você é um bastardo sem mãe... – não conteve a ofensa infantil.

- E sem pai também. – ele completou ainda sério, o que a fez calar-se um segundo.

Ele já estava de pé, quase na porta destruída, quando a menina ergueu a voz de novo.

- Antes que você me deixe aqui e desarmada, me diz quem é você, de verdade. Porque um rounin eu sei que não é, seu mentiroso desgraçado.

Ele parou um pouco. E logo falou. O tom voltara a ser brando e, estranhamente, a aura assassina desaparecera por completo. Oichi já não mais se surpreendia com aquele homem estranho.

- Você já sabe que fui um agente de Konoha. E já sabe que tentei acabar com o seu clã uma vez. Mas, Sakura me libertou. Depois disso eu fui para Suna. Eu sou o capitão do esquadrão de assassinato do Kazekage. E... Oichi, nada do que eu te fiz foi por vingança ou coisa do tipo. Eu precisava escapar. Mas, quero que saiba, eu nunca tive intuito de matá-la.

Dando uma última olhada por trás do ombro, ele a deixou sozinha; o olho visível curvado para cima. Ele sorria para ela. Estava livre de novo.

A Uchiha parou para refletir. Então, aquele homem não era um verdadeiro monstro. Tudo aquilo... Todas as ameaças... haviam sido um _blefe_! Ele a usara desde o começo!

Restou exasperar, furiosa consigo mesma.

"Maldito Kakashi! Eu o deixei escapar!! Baka_! Baka! **Baka**_!"

* * *

Numa clareira do bosque, dois Uchihas conversavam.

- Voltou cedo demais, Itachi – disse Pein – Houve algum problema?

- Absolutamente. Entrei com facilidade em Suna, e eliminei a guarda principal mais o Kazekage rapidamente. -o moreno apenas omitiu que não matara a guarda pessoal de Gaara, apenas a deixara inconsciente. – Além disso, tive a oportunidade de entrar em sua sala e examinar muitos documentos. Praticamente um terço das tropas estão em outras Cidades. O próprio general, Jiraya, não está lá.

Itachi também omitiu que mantinha Kakashi preso no próprio clã. Não era necessário falar isso a Pein. Prendera o Hatake porque ele poderia tornar-se um problema se voltasse para Suna.

- Jiraya-sensei... – divagou o ruivo – me pergunto por que ele não estava lá...

- Não faço a mínima idéia.

- De qualquer forma, excelente trabalho, Itachi. Finalmente vou pôr todos os meus planos em prática: primeiro, renderei Suna, que está fraca sem seu líder. Depois, com a força de nosso clã, mais o bom exército da Areia, terei poder militar suficiente para meu objetivo final...

- _Konoha_.

O moreno disse com simplicidade. Porém, para o outro, o simples mencionar daquele nome o fazia... _diferente_. Pein trocou a expressão sempre zangada por um tentativo sorriso. Era um homem mui belo. Todavia, era preferível que não o fizesse. Talvez, aquela estranha alegria fosse muito pior do que sua ira.

- Vou voltar para a minha família. Já cumpri o meu dever.

O dever de um traidor. Mas, fazia o que fazia por amor ao clã. Era a coisa certa. Ninguém podia questionar seu ideário de fidelidade.

- Espere Itachi. Você fez um trabalho de um gênio em prol de uma causa... _divina_. É minha missão mudar esse país, e você me ajudou.

O mais novo não conseguia compreender aquele jeito que Pein falava as coisas. Não era uma simples prepotência. O homem tinha uma mania de... deus. Falava como se soubesse todos os segredos deste mundo e do outro. Talvez soubesse?

- Eu sei ser generoso quando é devido, Itachi. Diga, o que vai querer em troca?

A pergunta pegou o espadachim em sincera surpresa. Pensou um pouco, antes de falar.

- Fiz o que fiz porque vejo em você um líder que Tsunade-sama deixou de ser; alguém forte e que não hesita fazer sacrifícios necessários. Esse clã ficou muito complacente nas mãos dela. O que quero em troca, é que você governe com soberania, e conduza os Uchiha ao caminho da glória. Submeta todos à nossa marca de fogo.

Pein alargou o sorriso. Sempre indecifrável. Era impossível saber se ele acreditava nas palavras de Itachi, ou não.

- Muito convincente, mas, como eu disse, sou um homem justo. Terá o que deseja, porque também é o que eu desejo. E, além disso, governará ao meu lado, como general de todas as nossas tropas, depois que eu tiver Suna e Konoha em nossas mãos, usando a nossa marca de fogo – enfatizou a idéia.

- Assim espero, Pein-san.

E não mais houve troca de palavras. Pein desapareceu por entre as árvores. Não podia ainda criar suspeitas em cima de si. Não agora, que estava tão perto de alcançar sua ambição.

Sozinho, Itachi já convergia os pensamentos para outro lugar. Ainda estava usando as vestes negras por baixo de uma capa. Sua katana guardada ainda manchada com o sangue de Gaara. A primeira coisa que fez ao pisar no clã foi procurar Pein. Uma vez que este assunto fora resolvido, ele precisava ter com a filha, para saber o que fazer com Kakashi. Talvez, o libertasse. Talvez, o matasse de uma vez.

* * *

Itachi voltara para casa. Não havia sinal de Sakumo, muito menos de Oichi. "Provavelmente está na cela vigiando Kakashi-san," pensou. Agora, havia apenas Sakura. E ela o olhava com a expressão odiosa. Ia beijá-la, mas, desistiu.

- Itachi... por quê?

O moreno fez uma expressão genuinamente confusa.

- Você prendeu ele... Você mandou a nossa filha vigiar ele! – Sakura já chorava sem pudor – A nossa filha!

- Ah. Então, você descobriu... – divagou.

- Como pode falar assim com essa calma toda!

Sakura berrava. Itachi apenas conjeturava em pensamentos, o quê dera errado. Onde estaria Oichi? Teria Kakashi....

- ITACHI!

O grito estridente da mulher o despertou do devaneio, fazendo-o piscar duas vezes.

- Olha pra mim!

Sakura demandou, mas, logo se arrependeu, ao deparar com as esferas negras e grandes de Itachi. O ar desligado incomum sumira, dando lugar a um gélido, e que a encheu de medo. Há muito tempo não via Itachi dessa forma.

- Sakura... A culpa disso é toda sua que não foi capaz de cumprir uma simples ordem quando foi ordenada. Não foi capaz de matá-lo quando era devido. Agora, estamos com problemas. Você não merece o nome Uchiha.

A rosada não podia acreditar. Todos esses anos passados ao lado do amado haviam sido uma mentira? É verdade que ele ainda mantinha seu caráter rígido e taciturno, mas, era carinhoso e zeloso com a família. Então, por que, de repente, dizia essas coisas de forma tão cruel?

- Não confunda as coisas, Sakura. Eu ainda amo você, mas, sou um Uchiha acima de tudo. E se Hatake Kakashi é inimigo do clã, então também é meu inimigo. E se você tivesse uma gota de dignidade, também seria assim com você.

- Itachi...

- Eu fui obrigado a prendê-lo. Algo muito importante vai acontecer em breve... O capitão estava no meu caminho, e podia acabar com meus planos... – disse estóico.

O marido dizia tudo pela metade, e Sakura não conseguia compreende-lo. Porém, a menção da última palavra a alertou.

- Planos? Que planos, Itachi?

- ...

O silêncio do homem foi imediato, fazendo o ambiente pesar ainda mais. Itachi a fitou por alguns segundos e saiu calmamente, deixando Sakura confusa e transtornada.

* * *

Quando chegou ao _Nakano_, na cela onde havia deixado o Hatake, e viu que ele não estava lá, começou a preocupar-se. Talvez, Oichi o tenha removido, pensava. Ela deve ter tido um bom motivo para isso.

Mil e uma possibilidades lhe viam à cabeça num turbilhão: Oichi sumira; Kakashi sumira. Não podia ser... Será que ele...?

Apenas uma vez em toda sua vida Itachi podia dizer que sentiu ódio de Kakashi. Podia dizer que seria o maior regozijo apagar a existência daquela falha da natureza com suas próprias mãos. Apenas uma vez... E foi exatamente naquele dia em que tomara Sakura para si. Tudo o que fizera até hoje, era puramente pela sua devoção ao clã. Nada mais. Todavia, neste momento, a sensação conhecida do ódio abrasivo o preenchia novamente.

Respirou pesadamente, e disse para as árvores que o rodeavam, num raríssimo rompante.

- Se você fez alguma coisa à minha Oichi, comece a rezar Kakashi-san, porque eu vou caçá-lo até no inferno!

**Continua...**

* * *

**(**_**1) Tsukoyomi**: É. Eu sei. Falta de criatividade para nomes de templos a minha. Eu tava na dúvida entre esse e "Amaterasu" (xD). Mas, tipo, lembrei do episódio onde o Ita-kun prende o Kakashi-sensei em sua técnica (Tsukoyomi), e o tortura. (Não considero SPOILER, pois é da primeira fase do manga) Então, achei que tinha tudo haver para nome de uma prisão abandonada. Mais ainda, pela descrição feita da mesma. Os pergaminhos, "laboratórios", aparelhos de tortura, remetendo aos tempos em que Orochimaru era o líder do clã na fic. É isso. xD_

**

* * *

**

Reviews:

**Shiva Kitsune:** Omg!! Ou você odeia o Itachi ou ama demais o Gaara. xDD Anyway, o ruivinho se mostrou bem forte, mas, ainda assim não foi páreo pro Ita-kun. Hahahahaha. Abuso que nada! É só opinião. Ta certíssima em dar a sua. Espero que este cap. 14 esteja no gosto. Continua acompanhando, ok? Bjos!

**FranHyuuga:** Nha, brigado! Quer falar de trama articulada, então tenho que falar de "Fixação". Fixada estou EU!! Xd Que bom que gostou da cena de luta. Eu dobro o cuidado ao escrever elas. Eu gosto muito de fazê-las, e se vc me diz isso, eu fico feliiiiiiiiiz!! 8D OBS: Eu tbm AMO a múmia. n/n Eu tava na dúvida se colocava o Itachi ou o Pein. Aí fui pelo aspecto manga, tipo, o articulador mesmo é o Pein, e ele demorou para aparecer quanto mais lutar. E depois, vou usar essa luta para o desenrolar até mesmo de Saku x Itachi nessa reta final. Yes! Sakuminho desc obriu Kakashi, e agora sabe que ele é seu papi querido. Imagina a cabeça dessa criança... u.u Bem, a conversa de Sakura e Oichi, como vc viu, foi ferina. u.u E deu no que deu no final. xD Espero não ter demorado (tanto) assim. Bjo, nina! E espero que goste desse capítulo. Sua opinião é importante pra mim. n/n

**Kakashi-senpai:** Oh, que saudade, senpai!! Ta dificil achar vc, mas eu tenho fé. u.u A Oichi descobriu, a Sakura se lascou, e neste cap aconteceu de TUDO: desde revelações bombásticas até uma mostra de fúria de Itachi. xD Olha lá... Já ta querendo desvendar os planos de Pein antes da hora? xP Boa dedução a sua! Mas, por enquanto, faço boquinha de siri. n/n A coisa ta cada vez maaaaais quente. E vai ferver ainda mais. Pode esperar! xD Bjos-senpai do coração. E feliz Natal, Ano Novo (atrasados) e um ótimo começo de 2009. Bjos!!

**Hatake Line-Chan:** Ah, liga não. Eu te entendo perfeitamente. Minha época de colégio u.ú Cap 12: eu não acho que nosso Kakashi ta decepcionando. Tipo, a coisa é que mesmo sendo um fenomenal espada-chin e blá blá, ele tem seu "ponto fraco" que é a Sakura. Enfim. xD Cap 13: Sakumo e Oichi são meus fofuchos! Irmãozinhos. Mas, neste capítulo, devido a revelações bombásticas (u.u) a relação deles ficou um pouco abalada. Mas, relax, eles se amam. n/n Sakumo Naruto? Huahuahuahua!! Pode crer. Eu me espelhei mesmo na personalidade do Naruto pra fazer ele. Precisava de um mais "leve". A maioria é mesmo dramático, enton, ele dá um tom diferenciado na fic. xD Itachi é foda. É, com ctz. u.u Suna sem Kazekage está mal, só isso que digo. Mas, muitas águas vão rolar... xD Jiraya x Tsunade é O casal. E obrigado mesmo. Bem, nesse capítulo suas perguntas foram respondidas. O Kakashi agora sabe de tudo, assim como mo Sakumo. E a Sakura... ela chora! u.u Sofredora-mor. u.u Obrigado e continue ligada aqui, prometo mais emoções (propaganda xD). Bjos!! ( pode dexar, apareço sim n.n)

**Cla-Chan-K:** Hehehe, num é? Ah, Sakumo e Naruto, meus xodós!! xD (Omg! Fixou esta idéia hein menina? Hahahaha. É. Pena que não rola. xP Ri alto com seu comentário aqui. Huahuahuahuahuahuahau!!! Assim como a maioria dos personas, o destino de Itachi também é incerto. Ainda. Ah, minha técnina chama :"_Gostinho de quero mais no jutsu_". xD (Tá parei.) É que acontece muita coisa, e a gente tem que dividir. Eu sei que você não vai acreditar, mas nesse cap. 13, e no 14, não foi intencional. Shikamaru virou homem! Huahauhauh!! Ele já É um homão. Temari sortuda... xD Muito obrigado meeesmo. Ah, review? A festa de UI ta atualizada? Minha persona entrou? xD (Tá parei de novo.) Eba! Vai me passar as músicas! xD Enfim. Espero que goste deste conturbado capítulo. xD Bjo!! ( Te vejo no msn)

* * *

Oie!

Prometo que vou tentar ser o mais sucinta possível (Hahahaha. Acho que vocês nem acreditam mais nisso. x.x)

De cara temos o gancho do capítulo anterior. A conversa de Oichi com sua mamãe. A menina ficou mesmo furiosa, e não tiro a razão dela. Ela ama muito o irmão, e viu o sofrimento dele ao longo dos anos, e agora ela ficou sabendo o motivo... Enfim.

Depois, Sakumo (que não sabe mentir) vai tentar libertar Kakashi. E daí ladeira abaixo. u.u Tudo aconteceu: Sakura apareceu; Oichi apareceu. A confusão foi formada; verdades reveladas finalmente. E no fim de tudo, descobrimos que Kakashi ficou preso por puro blefe! xD Gostei muito dessa cena dele com a Oichi. Tipo, me lembra muito o Kakashi do mangá mesmo. Num segundo faz aquela "carinha" inocente e bobinha. No outro, te estraçalha com um Raikiri. o.õ

Algo a mencionar aqui. Talvez, vocês estejam pensando: "A Sakura é ruim, nunca quis contar a verdade para o pai do filho!" Bem, sem argumentos, é isso aí mesmo. Mas, ela não é má. Nessa fic, como eu já disse, eu trabalho o que eu chamo de "lado B" dos personagens. Eu acho que seria muito monótono termos apenas 'santos" numa trama tão complicada assim. E isso vale para outros personagens também.

Mais adiante e ao fim, o encontro de Itachi e Pein. Agora sabemos os planos do ruivo gostoso, digo, malvadão. xD Mais tarde, isso será melhor desenvolvido, é claro. Eu sei que deixei muita coisa no ar com essa conversa deles, mas, sim, desta vez foi proposital. xD Mas, calma, todas as pontas serão bem amarradas ao fim.

Itachi e Sakura não andam bem. E não é de se admirar. A própria discussão deles já explica tudo, né? Pobre Sakura... E no fim, um momento impagável. Itachi ficando nervoso, e não é para menos. Envolve a Oichi, filhota querida... Ixi! u.u

Enfim. Muito obrigado pelo acompanhamento e a paciência e a força e tudo mais. xD _Reviews please_?

* * *

**Momentinho Jabá**: _Eu traduzi uma oneshot de uma ficwriter super talentosa (Firefly), com o título de "Carona". Se vocês gostam de fics abordando o antigo time 7. Ah, a nostalgia!! Podem dar uma conferida, e dar a opinião de vocês. É levinha e bem cômica. Para relaxar. xD_

* * *

Bjo

Moon


	15. O Mal Revelado

**_Naruto não me pertence._** **_Todos os direitos de Masashi Kishimoto e TV Tokio_**.

* * *

Era meio de tarde. Itachi revirou o clã e não obteve o resultado que esperava. Havia apenas um lugar onde não havia checado.

"Tsukoyomi..."

Relutou em ir até lá. Não fazia o menor sentido. Aquele templo estava abandonado há muitos anos. Oichi não tinha como saber dele.

"É _claro_ que ela sabe...".

Lembrou-se como a filha sempre fora teimosa e curiosa. Não havia sido uma nem duas vezes que ele a pegara bisbilhotando os documentos, e as informações antigas do clã. Se havia uma pessoa, da nova geração, com possibilidades de descobrir coisas que nem mesmo alguns antigos do clã sabiam, essa pessoa era sua filha.

Quando chegou ao templo abandonado, pegou logo o caminho extenso que levaria às prisões subterrâneas. No fim do interminável corredor, achou Oichi.

- Pai!

A porta estava apenas encostada, devido à explosão anterior, que destruíra a tranca. O moreno estranhou imediatamente o fato da marca maior estar do lado fora. Ou seja, a explosão havia sido de fora para dentro. O que significava que Kakashi tivera alguma ajuda...

- Oichi... – Sua voz era a mesma de sempre, mas, a filha, muito observadora, notou a perturbação estampada em seu olhar. Nem precisava perguntar quem fizera isso com a filha.

- Quando...?

- Hoje de manhã, pai. O desgraçado tinha senbons escondidas no _livro_, acredita? – disse indignada.

- Ele não perdeu esse costume... – suspirou.

Libertou a filha da corrente e a ergueu do chão. Ela estranhou a forma quase... _aflita_ com que ele a abraçara.

- Oichi, aquele... aquele homem não fez nada com você? Ele não te machucou?

Pelo estado normal da filha, era óbvio que Kakashi nada fizera. O que não impediu Itachi de perguntar.

- Eu estou bem. Juro. Kakashi-san fez o que fez só para escapar. Ele nunca quis me machucar.

Oichi repreendia-se por dentro. Por que ainda defendia aquele bastardo idiota, afinal?

- Eu entendo...

A garota não sabia, mas, suas palavras serviram para acalmar o espírito de seu pai. Aquele desejo assassino desaparecera ao ver e confirmar que sua pequena estava bem.

- Desculpe, papai. Eu fui muito ingênua quanto ao Hatake. E o desgraçado ainda mentiu para mim. Disse que era só um _rounin_! – ergueu a voz indignada, com o assassino da Areia e consigo mesma – Eu não sabia que era tão perigoso...

- Eu te avisei – Oichi baixou a cabeça com a reprimenda – Mas, não se preocupe. Você conseguiu mantê-lo aqui por tempo suficiente. Já voltei e minha missão foi cumprida. Sabia que podia contar com você, filha.

- Missão?

- Agora não posso mais falar. Pein convocou uma reunião com todos os guerreiros mais poderosos, e com Tsunade-sama. Vá para casa.

- Pein-san? – ecoou confusa – O que ele quer?

Oichi tinha mania de perguntar demais. Somente Itachi para contê-la em suas indagações.

- Vá para casa, Oichi. E sem mais perguntas.

-... _Hai_. – disse resoluta.

* * *

A reunião do conselho estava aberta. Oficialmente convocada por Tsunade, a pedido de Pein. A loira sabia que nada de bom poderia vir do ruivo, mas, estava em sincera curiosidade para saber o que de tão importante ele tinha a comunicar. Toda a nata Uchiha estava sentada nas almofadas ao chão, incluindo Itachi e Sakura, que evitava ao máximo o contato com o marido, no extenso e limpo tatame do Nakano. A loira imponente e o ruivo talentoso de pé. A líder fez um gesto, sinalizando permissão ao espadachim, e tomou seu assento. Apenas ele em pé, tomou ar e pronunciou-se:

- Todos aqui devem estar se perguntando o motivo desse encontro, tão de repente. Mais ainda, porque a alguém como eu, foi dada à palavra. - Tsunade teve vontade de pigarrear diante de tal falsa humildade, mas, controlou-se – A verdade é que, nem mesmo Tsunade-sama sabe a razão, mas, já lhes direi... – parou, e retomou com um ar nostálgico, sem perder a frieza na voz – Eu cheguei aqui nesse lugar quase morto, quando criança. Um membro do clã, que alguns aqui conhecem bem, o exilado Jiraya, atual general de Suna, me acolheu e me treinou. Esse clã passou a ser o meu lar, e vocês, a minha família.

Pein era muito bom com as palavras. Até mesmo o menos sábio teria que admitir isso. Um líder nato. Apenas, não entendiam aonde ele queria chegar.

- O clã Uchiha, desde o início, foi forjado com um único objetivo: a guerra. Nascemos dela. Nossa história é escrita com sangue. E não importa o que seja feito isso jamais vai mudar. Nós, Uchiha, fazemos parte de um grupo sem igual. Ao longo dos anos, vejam como cresceram os nossos domínios! Vejam como somos temidos em todos os países! Infelizmente, apesar de tudo, ainda somos pequenos em relação a eles, e continuaremos sendo se não tomarmos uma atitude! – seu discurso intensificava pouco a pouco - É isso o que sabemos fazer: conquistar o que deve ser nosso! Sempre fomos assim. Somos bons, fortes, e é um insulto às gerações anteriores continuarmos nesse estado apático. Precisamos nos reerguer, e aumentar novamente nosso poderio! Precisamos mostrar para esses _incrédulos infiéis_ o significado do nome Uchiha!

Pein propunha uma guerra. Suas intenções eram claríssimas e mostradas com todo vigor que muitos julgavam não existir nesse homem. Houve um burburinho entre os membros presentes e, Tsunade, tomada de raiva, se manifestou.

- Este clã é forte, Pein. Mas, não entramos mais em guerras desnecessárias. Isso é um passado que tenho lutado parte da minha vida, para que seja apagado. Enquanto eu for à líder, não entraremos em choque a menos que seja extremamente necessário!

Já não era novidade o temperamento explosivo da grande mestra, Tsunade. Quem se revelava, naquela hora, era Pein. Um homem tão talentoso, mas, que todos achavam que ficaria apenas por ali, no caminho da espada. Estavam terrivelmente enganados. As opiniões se dividiam. Enquanto alguns achavam loucura voltar ao pensamento de guerra, outros davam razão ao ruivo em ascensão: Uchihas sempre haviam sido tratados como o mal. Sempre haviam estigmatizado o clã como bárbaros sanguinários e perversos. Já passava a hora da vingança! Pein era... um _enviado_ _de Kami-sama na libertação dos Uchiha_.

Pein abaixou os olhos cinza um instante, e um tentativo meio sorriso abriu-se em sua pálida face.

- Pois considere necessário, Tsunade-sama. – a encarou desafiadoramente.

- O que está insinuando, _Nagato_? – ela retornou no mesmo olhar, usando o verdadeiro nome dele.

- Estou afirmando. Itachi. – o moreno saiu de seu lugar com toda formalidade, fazendo Sakura o mirar de olhos arregalados, confusa, e já transtornada pelo que podia vir – Diga- nos o motivo de sua ausência há dias atrás.

Sem hesitar, o moreno respondeu.

- Fui até a cidade de Suna, e eliminei seu Kazekage, Gaara.

Diante das muitas expressões chocadas, pois o que aqueles dois fizeram foi, simplesmente, jogar aos cães as ordens da suprema líder, Itachi desembrulhou uma katana de um pano preto. Era linda. Qualquer entendido imediatamente veria que aquele era um instrumento da realeza. E para reafirmar, havia um símbolo da Areia na própria lâmina, que ainda estava suja, bem como o título: "Kazekage".

- Esta – disse Pein, explicando – É a famosa lâmina da Areia, passada de pai para filho. Como perceberam, agora temos um motivo para guerrear.

Tsunade explodiu com as palavras de Pein. Como o fedelho se atrevia!

- Quem você pensa que é? – rugiu – Tentando me sobrepujar desse jeito! Matando um Kazekage!

Houve um instante de mortal silêncio. O ar do local denso. Todos os membros com as mãos na bainha das katanas, prontos a sacá-las caso um dos dois tentasse uma bobagem, mais provavelmente, a forte líder. Sakura empunhava discretamente uma kunai em cada mão.

- Tsunade-sama. Pela segunda vez, eu peço que mude essas suas ingênuas idéias. Tentamos firmar um acordo com Suna durante anos, e eles não nos ouvem. Fazem pouco caso de nós. Não _confiam_ em nós. Seus ideais pacíficos jamais adiantaram de nada. – a jogou na cara sem hesitação - Precisei tomar uma atitude mais radical.

- _Radical_ Nagato? – a loira segurou um gargalhar de fúria. Itachi permaneceu em sua posição, impassível. – Você matou o líder deles! Como acha que vão reagir?

O ruivo não se abalou com o exaspero e óbvio argumento de Tsunade. Em verdade, ele já esperava essa pergunta.

- O que é Suna sem a figura de seu Kazekage? O que é um país sem um líder para guiá-lo? A Areia está fraca sem Gaara, Tsunade-sama. Além disso, Itachi investigou: mais de um terço de sua força está em outras cidades. Nós conhecemos o inimigo, e conhecemos a nós mesmos, por isso ganharemos. Podemos estar em número um pouco menor, mas somos velozes e mortíferos. Essa é a maneira Uchiha de lutar. E, depois disso, somaremos o exército da Areia ao nosso, e assim, teremos força suficiente para tomar Konoha.

O simples mencionar do nome "Konoha" fez o ar do local mais rarefeito. Konoha era, por tradição, a maior Cidade-Estado, e historicamente perseguidora dos Uchihas. Por culpa do Hokage e do desprezível exército do Fogo, os Uchiha haviam sido marginalizados. Muitos deles, executados. Então, o objetivo final de Pein não era Suna, mas, Konoha. Cada vez mais o ruivo surpreendia. Muito embora fosse fato: ele andava por um caminho extremamente arriscado; confessar publicamente que ordenara a execução de um Kage, e era Gaara, o homem com quem negociavam há tempos. Eram duas possibilidades para o ruivo: execução como um traidor, por desobedecer Tsunade, ou, intensa aceitação por estar disposto a dar um fim naquele impasse.

- Devemos atacar Suna já! Pensem, em questão de dias dominaremos a segunda e a maior Cidade-Estado. Konoha vai pagar. E os Uchiha finalmente estarão no topo, aonde sempre deveriam estar.

Houve um burburinho muito grande, dessa vez, de aceitação. Ele tocara numa ferida antiga e mal curada. As palavras de ira no discurso inflamado de Pein reacendiam a chama da guerra nos corações dos conselheiros e, principalmente, nos guerreiros.

-Pein está certo. Vamos atacar a Areia o quanto antes! Depois disso... Konoha!

- Parem com isso, seus imbecis! Não vai haver guerra. Pelo que entendi, ainda não está provado que foi Itachi que matou o jovem Kazekage. E você, Nagato, não se esqueça que eu sou a líder. Se quiser fugir, a hora é agora, porque vou ordenar a sua execução.

Seu tom desprovido de qualquer piedade. Porém, uma voz que por um tempo permanecera calada, fez-se ouvir. Era Itachi.

- Não seja ingênua, Tsunade-_san_. Está claro quem é nosso novo líder.

Diante de murmúrios céticos e ao mesmo tempo aprovadores, Itachi curvou-se ante a Pein, em formal mesura. A loira permaneceu imóvel em seu lugar, ao ver todos os outros o imitando, com a exceção de Sakura, Ino e Shizune.

- Eu sugiro – Pein falou dessa vez, com brandura – que reunamos nosso mais numeroso contingente, liderado por Itachi-san e por mim. A Areia estará desavisada e nós a atacaremos sem nos contermos, como nos velhos tempos...

Tsunade suspirou de seu lugar, mirando a figura de Pein, mais dono de si do que nunca. Não podia acreditar em seus olhos... Aquele fedelho conseguira fazer a cabeça de todos com tanta facilidade. Ou será que, no fundo, Uchihas não passavam mesmo de um bando guerreiros impiedosos? E Itachi... Ela tinha que admitir; matar o Kazekage fora uma jogada arriscada, mas, olhando agora, uma estratégia de gênio.

- A reunião está encerrada, senhores. Preparem-se para nossa vitória.

Todos saíram, um a um, restando apenas Pein, Itachi, e Tsunade no local.

- Creio que vocês queiram conversar agora. Com licença. – Itachi reverenciou e saiu.

A loira encarava o exótico homem. Sua expressão tal qual de alguém que engolira fel.

- Nagato... Desde que era uma criança, eu podia ver em seus olhos um ódio muito grande, quando falávamos de Konoha.

- É por isso que sou seu Uchiha perfeito, não é? – retornou com ironia – Orochimaru achava que quando eu crescesse, tentaria tomar o lugar dele, e por isso quis me matar assim que me viu. Nunca conheci alguém tão sábio, intuitivo e maquiavélico. Ainda lembro do que ele disse: "Esse garoto já sofreu demais. Melhor acabar com esse sofrimento...". Mas, Jiraya o impediu na hora. Tsunade-sama, tenho certeza de que está pensando: "Se eu tivesse ouvido Orochimaru...".

- Não tente sugestionar nada com suas palavras, _criança_. E não tente me enganar. Você pode dizer o que quiser, mas eu _sei_ que, no fundo, tudo o que você sente é rancor pelo Hokage e por Konoha, porque eles assassinaram seus pais. E você, por pouco, conseguiu escapar do massacre, não foi? Você ainda não passa de uma criança, Nagato, e sabe disso.

O olhar âmbar, que se tornou irônico e observador, cruzou com o cinza, frio como uma lâmina de _katana_.

- Isso é passado, Tsunade-sama. Eu era apenas um menino chorão naqueles dias. Mas, o menino cresceu e... virou _deus_.

- Pare de falar bobagens!

- Tsunade-sama, eu a entendo, de verdade. Deve ser difícil para você que, mesmo com todos os seus anos de vida, ainda não consegue compreender a verdade desse mundo. Você acha que a paz é o que rege os seres humanos. Mas, eu digo que está errada. O que rege os humanos, Tsunade-sama, é a dor...

Ele demorou ao pronunciar essas palavras, como se gostasse de seu significado.

- Você é insano.

- Talvez, você me considere um louco. É um preço que tenho que pagar por falar a verdade. Eu já conheci a dor, em todas as suas formas. E posso te dizer do fundo do meu coração: só a dor pode nos libertar. Humanos, são criaturas vis e cruéis. Eles não entendem com palavras de amor e paz. Eles só entendem a linguagem de seus corpos se retorcendo pela dor torturante, tão intensa, que faz com que queiram morrer... Vou fazer com que conheçam a dor... _E a sentirão até que a amem_!

Agora, a loira ouvia abismada às explicações daquele que ela julgava ser um lunático e que, infelizmente, Kami-sama presenteara com talento e inteligência sem precedentes.

- Primeiro, Suna. Aqueles pobres coitados que não quiseram ouvi-la. Não se preocupe, Tsunade-sama, eu os farei pagar. Depois, será a vez de Konoha... Esses sim eu farei com que sofram de uma forma que jamais esquecerão. Eles precisam disso, para que entendam que não devem tentar subjugar outro povo. Somente assim, eles nunca mais se atreverão a usar Uchihas e seja quem for novamente.

- Você é um louco, Nagato! Eu deveria matá-lo aqui e agora! – ela pôs a mão na _katana_ em sua cintura.

- Pois tente Tsunade-sama. Eu não queria, mas, já que insiste, também vou apresentá-la a dor.

Nesse exato momento, Itachi abriu a shoji. Ao vê-lo, o ruivo deu as costas para a antiga líder do clã, e saiu simplesmente.

- Você ouviu tudo, não é, Itachi?

Ele apenas assentiu.

- Por que estava ali? Virou guarda-costas de Pein?

- Creio que ele não precisa disso...

- Você me traiu! E mesmo depois de ouvir todas as insanidades desse homem continuou do lado dele! – ela exasperava, sem conseguir se conter – Queria o comando das tropas, Itachi? Poderia ter me _pedido_, e eu o daria de bom grado... – ela sabia que os motivos do moreno não eram assim tão medíocres, porém, não sabia quais eram eles. Sem ter mais o que dizer, apenas verbalizou a única pergunta em sua mente – Por quê?

Imediatamente, o moreno, estóico, deu a resposta mais fria que ela podia imaginar.

- Foi necessário.

Tsunade ia discutir, mas, foi pega no olhar intenso de Itachi. Segurou firme nas mãos pálidas de dedos longos dele, num dolorido aperto.

- Essas mãos... Essas mãos forjaram uma guerra. Espero que se sinta feliz com isso.

Depois destas amargas palavras, a loira deixou à sala, transtornada, e ainda um tanto fora da órbita: num estante tudo pelo que lutara havia desmoronado à sua frente, e nada pôde fazer. Como se não bastasse isso, perdera sua respeitada posição de líder. E se arriscasse qualquer movimento, sua cabeça logo estaria a prêmio.

Do lado de dentro, Itachi apenas olhou o céu pela janela. Tão limpo... Poucas nuvens permeavam o claro magnífico tom azul.

"Realmente, os céus nada tem haver com esta guerra..."

* * *

Sakura, guiando seu vigoroso cavalo negro, corria pela floresta. Havia acabado de sair da espantosa reunião. A noite já se mostrava no firmamento, o pintando, cada vez mais, com as cores escuras, que já obliteravam o rosa, e o alaranjado do pôr-do-sol. Seu coração jamais doera tanto. De um lado, Kakashi, o homem que ela amava, e que agora a desprezava. Ela não podia culpá-lo. Do outro, Itachi, seu amor mais perfeito, que representava seu mundo de sonhos, e que o derrubara com um só golpe. Ele assassinara o Kazekage, e estivera ao lado do ambicioso Pein. Como podia? Os dois homens de sua vida eram à razão de sua ruína. E a ainda havia seus ramos, Oichi e Sakumo, que pagavam pelos crimes de seus pais. Ambos não a dirigiam a palavra.

Só restava uma coisa a ser feita.

Continuou seu caminho no eqüino, a galopes vigorosos e velozes. Lembrava das palavras de Kakashi. Ele estava hospedado ali perto; era a única hospedaria por essas redondezas. Pouco antes da reunião, ela vira Oichi voltando no sentido de casa, com uma expressão que Sakura conhecia melhor que ninguém: os olhos verdes sempre perdiam o brilho quando a menina achava que tinha decepcionado o pai. Muito embora, ela nunca parara para pensar que Itachi jamais se sentiria decepcionado com sua linda filha. Se Oichi estava daquele jeito, é porque falhara, e se falhara, era porque Kakashi devia ter fugido.

"Espero mesmo que eu esteja certa. E tomara que ele ainda esteja lá...".

Quando finalmente chegou onde pretendia, Sakura prendeu o cavalo e entrou na pequena estalagem, na esperança de que o homem estivesse lá.

- Pode me informar se um homem de nome Hatake Kakashi se hospeda aqui?

A proprietária, uma senhora velha e mal-educada, pôs a mão no queixo pensativa, estalou a língua, e finalmente disse:

- Eu até sei, mas, não me lembro. Que tal um incentivo para minha memória? Hehehe... Eu ando_ tããaoo_ esquecida...

Sem a menor cerimônia, a descarada anciã estendeu a mão direita enrugada para a rosada, que rolou os olhos, já prevendo isso.

- Essa quantia refresca sua memória?

Deu-lhe três moedas de prata.

- Óh, certamente... Huhuhu. – mostrou os poucos dentes podres de seu sorriso pegajoso – Hatake Kakashi, o espadachim mascarado. Ele ainda está aqui, mas, vai embora hoje...

Sakura preferiu ignorar o tom sentido e saudoso da pobre velha. Ela já ia a subir, mas, foi interrompida.

- Corra atrás dele. Você ainda é jovem e bonita. Quem me dera se eu estivesse em seu corpo... hehehehe – mais uma gargalhada esganiçada, e pegou suas mãos velhas e amarelas, nas brancas e delicadas da Uchiha – Só pelo seu olhar posso dizer que o ama. Não deixe que o amor de sua vida escape!

Um súbito fogo nos olhos avermelhados da idosa. Sakura sorriu com brandura e subiu às escadas.

"Infelizmente, não tenho direito ao amor. Nem de um, nem de outro..." Seus pensamentos viajando de Itachi para Kakashi.

Apenas um andar, e no fim do pequeno corredor, só havia uma porta fechada. Toda a estalagem parecia às moscas. Abriu a porta e entrou.

Foi saudada por uma lufada de vento, e nada mais.

- Aquela velha mentiu para mim!

Já ia dar meia-volta, quando a chamaram.

- Sakura?

Virou-se num reflexo, sem nem dar conta da voz, e arrependeu-se de ter feito: Kakashi exibia de maneira despretensiosa o seu corpo talhado por anos de treinamento, bem como as cicatrizes forjadas em seus incontáveis encontros com a morte. Apenas uma toalha presa à cintura, a impedia de ver aquela nudez que já fora tão amada, mais uma vez. Sakura prendeu o ar. Seu primeiro e inevitável pensamento foi ajoelhar-se e secar com seus lábios todos os pingos que percorriam peito, tórax e ventre, despedindo-se dos cabelos prata que, nem molhados, deixavam de serem rebeldes.

- ...kura.

Despertou finalmente, dando de cara com o capitão. Ele estava nu, e tão, tão perto...

- Por que está aqui, Sakura? – confuso ele estava, mas, não deixou o tom inquisitivo.

- Eu vim porque... tenho uma informação para você. Mas, antes, preciso que me conte toda a verdade.

- Como assim verdade, Sakura? – ele perguntou de reflexo.

- Eu sei que menti para você, com relação a nosso filho. E você não pode mensurar o quanto eu estou arrependida. Eu devia ter confiado em você...

Ela se aproximou um passo; e ele, inversamente, deu um passo para trás, na defensiva. Aquilo doeu para a Uchiha.

-Não acha que é um pouco tarde para arrependimentos?

Ela, com sucesso, logrou ignorar as palavras ferinas dele, e seguir com seu questionamento.

- Você não voltou para Konoha apenas para me ver, Kakashi. Nós _sabemos_ disso. – o Hatake lutou para esconder o meio sorriso. Era tão difícil sem a máscara... Há muito tempo Sakura não o mostrava aquele olhar perigoso e decidido – Então, diga, quem é você, e o que fazia _bisbilhotando_ o_ meu_ clã?

O grisalho contemplou mentir novamente. Mas, mais uma vez, Sakura não era como Oichi, que ele podia tapear facilmente. E depois de tudo o que acontecera, estava cansado de mentiras...

Pegou na frágil mão dela, que não entendeu o gesto. Ele a levou até sua marca no braço, onde estava a sua dolorosa tatuagem. Sakura ainda não a havia notado, e arregalou os olhos. Aquela não era uma marca comum. Era um símbolo da Areia, gravado em sua pele. Imediatamente soube o terrível procedimento a que ele se submetera.

- Isso. – ele tirou a mão dela bruscamente – É o símbolo da elite de espiões assassinos da Areia, diretamente ligada ao Kazekage. Atuo sob o codinome de "Canino Branco". É isso que eu sou, Sakura, um assassino. Vim para Konoha para investigar seu clã, e ter certeza de que vocês queriam realmente firmar uma aliança de paz. Se por acaso houvesse a mínima suspeita de infidelidade, vocês passariam a ser meu próximo alvo.

Sakura contemplou o que ele disse por um momento. Embora fosse algo estranho, ela agradecia a todos os deuses pela eficiência de Pein em ser discreto em seu plano, pois só Itachi sabia. E do marido que, por sua vez, mesmo sem saber os motivos de Kakashi, o mantivera preso. Se ele descobrisse... Tudo estaria acabado. E ela sabia que o Hatake era capaz disso. O nome Canino Branco era conhecido até mesmo dentro do clã Uchiha, por suas mortais façanhas, e rebeldes aniquilados sem piedade.

- Acabo de vir de uma reunião importante do clã. Foi revelado que meu... que Itachi matou o Kazekage Gaara. Hoje os Uchiha vão partir, e pretendem tomar Suna.

Kakashi estacou com a informação. Gaara estava morto... E Jiraya? Onde estava Jiraya? Deve ter voltado para a Suna, racionalizou. "Preciso voltar agora!"

- Seu marido é um desgraçado traidor, sempre foi. Uchihas não passam de traidores, Sakura. Vê? Até você está aqui, traindo seu próprio clã... Mas, com você, é difícil dizer. Nunca se sabe de que lado você está, _neh_?

A mulher espantou-se com a dureza nas palavras dele. Não era do feitio de Kakashi falar dessa forma. Era estranho, mas, ele a lembrou Itachi, no dia em que a possuíra pela primeira vez.

Seu olhar melancólico inflamou-se tanto quanto o do homem a sua frente. Aproximou-se ainda mais de seu rosto.

- Não fale o que você não sabe, Kakashi. Nem todos os Uchiha são assim. Aliás, para sua informação – acrescentou ácida – não é Itachi que está liderando essa guerra. O nome dessa pessoa é Nagato, mas, você o conhece como Pein.

Por um segundo, a raiva deu lugar ao espanto.

- Pein??? – perguntou incrédulo.

Aquele nome era conhecido por todo lugar. Pein era respeitado, por ser um espadachim excepcional. E também muito temido, pois se sabia que seus métodos de combate eram dos mais agressivos. E que seus inimigos sempre sofriam com a dor, geralmente lenta, sempre intensa, antes de morrerem. Kakashi sempre pensara nele como um habilidoso guerreiro andarilho, nunca um Uchiha.

- Ele mandou que Itachi fosse até Suna, para que matasse o seu Kazekage secretamente. Hoje na reunião, ele assumiu o seu ato, e incitou uma guerra contra Suna. Tsunade-sama foi contra, mas, aquela altura, era claro quem era o novo líder. Pein é o novo mestre dos Uchiha, Kakashi. Ele vai derrubar a Areia, e usar seu exército para destruir Konoha.

E terminou seu relato. O Hatake não podia esconder a expressão abismada sem o tão amigo pedaço de pano preto. Refletiu rapidamente, e disse por fim.

- Eu imaginava mesmo que Itachi não me deixaria preso à toa, mas, jamais sonharia com um plano tão grandioso e maquiavélico. E por que _você_ veio aqui me contar?

Sakura rapidamente esboçou uma expressão indignada. Depois de tudo... Como esse homem ainda _ousava_ duvidar de si?

- Não está claro? Eu não quero uma guerra, Kakashi. Nem eu, muito menos Tsunade-shishou. É no nome de duas Uchihas que eu vim até aqui. Sentimos pelo seu Kazekage, e queremos prestar nossos braços a seu favor.

É verdade que Sakura usou o nome da shishou. Mas, ela tinha certeza que se ela estivesse ali, também faria à mesma coisa.

Fez uma antiga mesura, como um samurai fazia a seu senhor. Ajoelhou-se humildemente aos pés do Hatake. Surpreso e, nada à vontade com a situação, ele também se prostrou ao chão, ficando olho a olho com ela.

- Sakura, pare com isso.

A respiração morna dele chocou-se com o rosto, agora corado, dela. Seus olhares tão intensos quanto naquele único dia em que permitiram se amarem. Talvez, até mais. E por um segundo, os lábios encontraram-se, num roçar interminável.

- Sakura... Não.

Uma fina lágrima no rosto dela. Ele a segurou no queixo, a fazendo encara-lo. A raiva em seu olhar sumira. Agora, estava brando, como a muito Sakura não via.

- ... por quê? – ecoou fracamente.

- Porque... Eu não posso ir para uma batalha mortal com você presa aqui – socou o próprio peito – entende?

Uma nova profusão de lágrimas.

- Mas, Kakashi...

- Shhh... – ele a silenciou com um dedo nos lábios – Sakura, você sabe por que estou vivo até hoje? – diante do rosto confuso, ele não demorou a responder a própria pergunta – A sua lembrança foi o que me deu forças para viver. É como... se você me salvasse todos os dias.

Ele abriu um sorriso sincero, que lembrou Sakura do próprio Sakumo. Despretensioso, quando o menino queria confortá-la, nos momentos em que via mãe transtornada. Ele apenas queria dá-la paz.

- Perdão por ter mentido para você tantas vezes. Perdão por não ter contado a verdade sobre nosso filho, quando eu tive a oportunidade de fazer. Perdão por...

Kakashi quase gemeu. A voz dela aumentava, ficando cada vez mais parecida com o miar de um gato manhoso. Sakura irritante atacava novamente, e como ele não podia viver sem isso!

- Eu confesso que tentei te odiar, Sakura. Mas... eu não consigo lembrar de um dia que isso tenha funcionado.

Ele ergueu-se junto com ela.

- Proteja Sakumo, e também Oichi.

Sakura sorriu, mas, ao lembrar de que já era hora de ir, o sorriso esmoreceu.

- Isso é um adeus... definitivo?

- Talvez seja. Se eu sair dessa vivo, o que eu duvido, volto para te buscar, não importa onde for.

Ele ignorou completamente o fato de que existia Itachi. E, dessa vez, Sakura entendera, o ex-agente iludido, agora letal Canino Branco, passaria por cima de tudo e todos, para nunca mais perdê-la.

- Agora vá.

A mulher obedeceu com hesitação. Ao sair, teve um último vislumbre do Capitão, ao olhar por cima dos ombros.

Quando se viu sozinho, Kakashi deu um fraco suspiro. Será que não aprendia nunca? Uma vez, ele acreditou nas palavras de Sakura, e isso mudara sua vida para sempre. E se fosse mais um ardil de Pein para pegá-lo? Era possível que, depois de ter sido preso por Itachi, soubessem que ele era o infame Canino Branco. Ah, em quantos milhões estaria avaliada sua cabeça agora? Mas... aquelas esmeraldas, elas... não mentiam. Não podiam mais mentir... Mesmo tendo passado poucos dias ao lado da rosada, tudo contribuíra para que o Hatake entendesse até mesmo os gestos da mulher. Depois de viver na pele, ele agora podia dizer que sabia quando ela estava mentindo. E essa Sakura de agora a pouco... Jamais vira tanta verdade nela. Mais uma vez, ele ia acreditar.

- E depois de tudo, nós ainda... – não terminou a frase – Loucura deve ser de família, neh, _chichi-ue_? – deu um meio sorriso para o nada – Agora, tenho que chegar a Suna antes deles, e rezar pra Kami-sama que Jiraya já esteja lá...

* * *

A noite já ia alta quando Sakura chegou a casa. Toda a sua família estava lá.

- Onde você estava?

Se pudesse, ela não olharia nunca mais o rosto de Itachi. Julgava que o conhecia e, no fim, tudo o que ele fez foi decepcioná-la. Diante do silêncio da esposa, ele insistiu, em novo questionamento.

- Foi você quem ajudou o meu prisioneiro a fugir, Sakura?

A mulher calou-se, mas, Itachi teve a sua resposta.

- Fui eu! – Sakumo disse determinado – Agora eu entendo porque você nunca me chamou de filho, _Itachi_... Quando pretendiam me contar isso?

- Nunca – foi a simples resposta do senhor da casa. Sakura arregalou os olhos, com a brusquidão de Itachi – Nem sabíamos que seu pai estava vivo. Ele deveria ter sido morto há muito tempo...

Àquela altura, Sakumo fizera a irmã o contar tudo o que sabia.

- Vocês... não pensaram em mim. Só fazem besteiras em nome desse maldito clã. São tão egoístas... O clã! Tudo é o clã! – e finalmente exasperou com toda a fúria e sinceridade do seu coração – Eu odeio ser um Uchiha!

- Óh, mas, você não é mesmo irmãozinho. Agora, é meio Uchiha, meio Hatake.

Se Oichi falara por mal, ele não queria saber. Mas já estava cansado de tudo aquilo, principalmente, das ironias fora de hora de sua irmã mais nova.

- Vai se danar, Oichi! Você não tem idéia do que eu estou passando. Como se sentiria se te escondessem uma coisa importante dessas a vida inteira?

- Triste e idiota. - ela rebateu rápido, e baixou um pouco os brilhantes olhos verdes, sentindo-se mal pelo irmão querido.

- Que bom que você entende... – ele retornou com a mesma ironia

- Os dois saiam, agora. Quero conversar com a mãe de vocês.

- Não mesmo, pai. Já estamos sabendo da morte do Kazekage e do ataque à Suna.

O que os filhos, bem como alguns de classe inferior, não sabiam, era que o responsável pela morte do Senhor da Areia era o pai daquela casa. Essa informação não fora inteiramente divulgada. Sabia-se, apenas, que era um Uchiha. E que Pein era o novo grande líder.

- Que bom que vocês já sabem. Porque os dois não vão para Suna lutar.

Sakumo apenas deu de ombros. Essa guerra não era sua, e ele, de fato, estava se lixando para os assuntos do clã. Oichi, por sua vez, ainda tentava esboçar um protesto.

- Não quero você em perigo, Oichi. Nem você, Sakumo... – sua voz abrandou-se – Vocês ainda são muito jovens. Essa batalha não é de vocês. Não posso permitir que morram.

Sakura lutava para não chorar, e vencia bravamente. Itachi podia ser o que fosse, mas, não parara de pensar na filha, nem por um minuto. E, surpreendendo todos ali, até mesmo o rejeitado Sakumo fora motivo de sua preocupação.

Suspirou cansada. Jamais entenderia Itachi. Jamais.

- Vão para seus quartos e permaneçam nele até que eu volte.

O tom autoritário dele não deixou Sakumo e Oichi pensarem duas vezes. Correram para os quartos.

- Sakura, venha comigo.

Mais confusa impossível, seguiu o marido, que a conduziu até a oficina de armas de sua própria casa. Ele realmente não queria que os filhos ouvissem a conversa.

- O que eu disse a eles vale para você também. Eu não a quero nessa batalha. Você tem que viver.

De nada adiantara sua luta prévia: uma fina lágrima escapou com relativa facilidade de seu olho de esmeralda. Itachi a queria viva. Queria proteger a todos, exatamente como dissera Kakashi.

"Kami-sama, mais fácil acabar comigo logo. Eu sofro duas vezes com esses homens na minha vida...".

Mas, se Itachi mostrava-se tão afável e protetor, por que ele ajudaria alguém como Pein a causar uma guerra? Não... Sakura o conhecia. Seu marido podia ser o que fosse, mas, ele não gostava de guerras. Fazia isso apenas para ser general? Mas, isso não fazia o menor sentido...

- Por que... Itachi?

Reproduziu num fraco eco a pergunta que era gritada a plenos pulmões dentro de si.

-... É necessário.

Ele segurou seu queixo, a fazendo olhar direto no mar negro de seus olhos, brilhantes pelo luar que invadia o local.

- Entenda que tudo que fiz, foi por necessidade. Eu não tive escolha....

Sakura sentiu que ele se refreou nas últimas palavras. Itachi, então, foi para perto da forja. Havia algumas espadas já resfriadas. Apenas uma estava ao fogo. Ele a pegou pelo cabo. A ponta brilhava, num amarelo incandescente. Após isso, ele a mergulhou direto na água fria de uma caldeira, e aquele sonoro choque de água e fogo preencheu o lugar. Logo, ele a tirou, e a espada estava como nova.

- É tão bonita...

- Sim... Fui eu quem fez, vê?

Mostrou a inscrição na própria lâmina da katana: "_Vida pela espada; morte pelo pecado; salvação pelo sangue_". Uma frase para poucos e, talvez loucos, entenderem. Sakura não entendeu. A lâmina que tinha acabado de ser afiada, e ainda estava quente, era negra, mas, tinha um brilho reluzente. Mórbido, porém belo.

- Dizem que as espadas se parecem com seus donos.... – a bela disse.

- A espada é como se fosse uma extensão do nosso braço guerreiro, Sakura. O metal dessa lâmina é muito raro. Tirei de uma rocha na Cidade da Nuvem. Só existe nesse lugar.

- Sim... – Sakura deslizou com cuidado os dedos pelo relevo das inscrições – ela é fina, fria, mas parece rígida como uma estrela.

- Dizem que, no país no Trovão, há muitos anos atrás, essa enorme pedra caiu do céu. Quando eu estava lá, pude confirmar se a lenda era real. Quebrei um pequeno pedaço daquela rocha. Lá mesmo, fundi o metal e forjei essa espada. A usei somente uma vez, e logo quis repará-la.

Anos passados ao lado do moreno, renderam a Sakura a habilidade de ler nas entrelinhas tudo o que Itachi dizia. Seu corpo estremeceu. Em realidade, o que ele disse é que aquela excepcional _katana_ fora o principal instrumento para desencadear essa nova guerra.

- Tenho que ir, Sakura.

- Espere. O exército só sairá de madrugada..

- Eu sei... mas, eu tenho uma coisa para fazer antes.

A rosada encarou-o desconfiada, ao que ele começava a se distanciar dela. De repente, ele parou, assustando-a.

- Sakura... Eu sei que você me condena pelo que fiz. E talvez, nem me ame mais... – disse com sincero pesar – Mas, eu queria que soubesse... que sou grato a Kami-sama que me deu você de presente. Você me ensinou a amar e me fez feliz por todos esses anos.

Ele se aproximava cada vez mais da mulher, que estava lívida. Em todo esse tempo, nem mesmo nas suas noites de maior luxúria, ele havia se declarado de forma tão sincera e apaixonada.

- Mesmo que me odeie, eu preciso fazer isso...

E não mais esperou, para tomá-la em seus braços e assalta-la num beijo urgente, cheio de fervor. Tão quente como a sua katana mortífera, recém saída da forja. Porém, os lábios de Itachi ainda eram incrivelmente frios, por razões acima da compreensão de Sakura. A língua explorava a sua avidamente, como sempre. Todavia, desta vez, havia algo diferente. Algo abstrato, verdadeiro e belo; o amor de Itachi.

Quando cessou o beijo apaixonado, ele nem se virou, apenas disse quase num sussurrar, para depois deixar o lugar.

- Arigato, Sakura.

Apaixonada por dois inimigos mortais. Sakura estava perdida. _Perdida._

Mal sabiam eles, que alguém de muita astúcia assistira toda a cena e, agora, estava atrás de Itachi.

**Continua...**

* * *

Reviews:

**Kakashi-senpai**: É, Sakumo é mesmo um Naruto, digo, um sofredor nesta fic. u.u Quanta raiva do Itachi-kun... Já pensou se fosse vc no lugar do Kakashi-kun? Ou da Tsunade? xD Depois do que aconteceu a mulher ta possessa! u.u A Sakura não e santa mesmo. Eu a classificaria como uma mulher q sofre de um mal: ela ama demais. Enfim. xD Nah, eu num deixaria a Oichi apodrecer, e acredite, o Kakashi já imaginava que o Itachi ia procurar a filhota. Vc tem que admitir que quando quer, ele é um paizão! xD - agita bandeirinhas das "defensoras do Fuinha-kun"- Viu só? Subestima nosso Kakashi e vê se sobra alguma coisa. O.o E quanto ao Pein! Tchan nan! Planos revelados, muito bem revelados, e ... é... Ele num presta. xD Espero que tenha gostado deste cap. Bjuuuus!!

Ps: Relax que eu vou ler a PG. Acontece que fiquei sem net, e tava aflita para postar logo esse capítulo. Sabe como é. xD

**Hatake Line-Chan**: Ah, bom saber que eles estão se encaixando no manga! #.# Eu adoro essa conexão. E esse capíyulo foi bom porque pude usar isso de monte no Pein. Oichi, me mata de orgulho! Ela não foi páreo para o Kakashi, mas, ah, ela tem potencial. xD Verdade, cansei de ver mulheres curando... Argh!! Porrada que é bom, só para os homens. Kishimoto machista... u.ú E, engraçado né, tudo que a Oichi fez, por mais rude que fosse, foi em nome do irmão. Eles se amam mesmo, inegavelmente, muito embora agora a relação esteja abalada. Ah, quanto ao Kakashi, o que dizer? Fic é pra isso. xD A gente desconta nossa frustração nelas. (com bom senso, lógico). Se o Kakashi no manga está deixando a desejar, eu compenso com a fic. xD O casamento de Sakura e Itachi ta mesmo na corda bamba, se já não caiu, mas, só pra complicar e explicar (por incrível que pareça) as coisas, o Itachi demonstrou todo seu amor para com a mulher. E o próprio Kakashi também. Sim, apertei o triâmgulo de novo. 8D Os planos de Itachi jazem nos planos de Pein. E usei parte do capítulo para detalhá-los, bem como a personalidade do ruivo, e a posição dele dentro do clã, relação com Tsunade e etc. Cap. novo ta aí! Espero que esteja no gosto. Bjooos!!!

**FranHyuuga:** Bah, que nada! Relaxa. Esses erros são tão comuns... ( a distraída-mor falando) E só para dizer: posta o 5 de Fixação!!! Não existe outra Pein e Konan que nem a sua!! Eu amo o Yahiko!!#.# Ahem... Voltando a minha fic. xD Eu lembro que, desde que tive a idéia de fazer Sakura "procriar" (u.u) eu fiquei pensando como seriam esses filhos. E como eu os faria aparecerem. O Sakumo veio mais rápido, porque, de qualquer maneira, é o mais "problemático" (falta de pai, fruto de um amor proibido etc.) E, fiquei pensando na personalidade dele. Eu queria algo diferente de todos os personas da fic. Queria um lado mais "leve", então segui mais ou menos o que é o Naruto (não é mera coincidência as comparações que fizeram n.n). Se vc ver, no manga, o Kakashi "criança" é bem mais sério e metódico. E eu quis mudar isso justamente no filhote dele. Enfim. Depois, o problema ficou por conta de Oichi, porque a personalidade dela não me dava margens a muitas aparições, o que seria um problema, já que faço questão que cada personagem não-protagonista (Kakashi, Sakura, Itachi) também tenha seu foco na fic. E fiquei pensando... a Oichi, sendo filha de Itachi, sempre teve a maior atenção, levou a maior pressão, por assim dizer. Então, ela tem a "mente" moldada como a do pai, mas, por conviver com uma criaturinha adorável como o Sakumo, ela o ama muito, e fica em conflito, porque, teoricamente, ela é "mais forte" que o irmão, no critério de demonstrar emoções. Então, eu posso brincar bastante com esses conflitos, que nos lembra o Itachi no manga. Fazia TUDO pelo Sasuke, ainda que parecesse totalmente frio ou mal. É isso. xD (Versão mini e _feme _do Itachi-fuinha-kun. Eu não poderia descrever melhor. n/n Quanto ao Pein, ééééé, o ruivão mostrou a que veio. E se prepare, porque mais emoções vão rolar!! (propaganda. xP). Ele não brinca em serviço mesmo. Usei esse cap. para abrir mais o personagem e seus planos. E sim, embuída de manga. É minha maior inspiração... xD Se no capítulo passado fiz os dois homens "odiarem" Sakura, nesse eu fiz o contrário. Os dois se declararam como nunca antes. E o dilema continua... rsrsrs Beeem, review respondida. (Se é q vc vai ter paciência de ler isso x.x) e cap. no ar. Espero que goste!!! Bjuus!

**Anaa Koori:** Leitora nova!! YAY!! 8D Nha, eu fico tão feliz de ler estas palavras. Você sabe, é muito gratificante quado o leitor gosta de seu "trabalho", mas, é a inda melhor quando ele percebe as intenções do autor. Eu, desde o início, tentei fazer uma estória que envolvesse e prendesse, onde há vários núcleos, mas, que vão se complementando no desenrolar da trama. E que, eu tento, uma trama que tenha sempre uma novidade. Bem, essas são as minhas intenções. xD Essa fic chega ser "f_olhetinesca_", sabe? Novela... xD Hahaha raiva do Pein/ Itachi? Junte-se ao clube. rsrsrsrs É, o Pein é mal mesmo. E o Ita-kun agora se unindo a ele... Eu te entendo. Mas, pelo menos ele ama muito a Sakura. Isso já é uma virtude! Eu acho... x.x Quanto a Oichi, hehehehe, tenho que defender: ela faz o que faz pelo irmão, por incrível que pareça. Mas, às vezes é mesmo folgadinha... Nada que o Kakashi não resolva. n/n Falando em Kakashi, de novo você captou minha mensagem!! #.# Tudo que eu quis demonstrar mesmo foi isso; essa mudança, essa... erosão eu diria do personagem. Ele foi moldado pelos diversos acontecimentos em sua vida, e chegou ao ponto "Canino Branco" em que está. É. xD Muito obrigado pela review; pela interpretação primorosa!! E por ler é claro. A fic já está em sua reta decisiva. Então, acompanhe, que eu prometo fortes emoções finais. (Novela... novela... xd) Muito obrigado!! Bjos!!

* * *

Oi!! Agora, vou começar meu blah-blah-blah de fim de capítulo. É pessoal, eu não resisto. xD

Na primeiríssima cena, temos a conclusão de procurando Nemo... _Oichi_. Eu não ia mesmo deixar a pobre filhota do Itachi apodrecer lá naquele templo assombrado/abandonado. Em vez disso, fiz uma cena kawaii de pai e filha. O que contadiz um pouco as últimas ações do Itachi, mas, é bem por aí que a banda toca mesmo. xD Não se enganem, se a menina tivesse um arranhão, o fuinha ia mesmo atrás do Kakashi para matá-lo, mas, com as palavras da própria Oichi, o Hatake nada fez. E só a filha mesmo para conseguir convencer ou acalmar o coraçãozinho difícil do Itachi...

Na próxima, a cena que respondeu as perguntas lançadas desde o capítulo 9 ou 10 (se não estou enganada). Os planos de Pein finalmente revelados. E a antiga "rixa" com Konoha vindo à tona. Rixa nem é a palavra apropriada para algo tão... violento. Mas, eu não tinha outra. Enfim. O ruivo, como vilão que é, conseguiu virar a mesa. Mesmo assassinando um Kage, e desobecendo Tsunade, foi persuasivo a tal ponto, que desacreditou todos os ideias da loira e, por conseguinte, a tirou do poder. Depois da reunião, aproveitei para esclarecer um pouco a relação Tsunade e Pein. É parecida com a do manga mesmo. E sim, descaradamente me inspirei no manga. Descaradamente. Eu sei. u.u - assobia- Até uma fala do manga foi usada! u.u E foi espaço suficiente para explorar tanto o lado "divino" quanto o "humano" de Pein. Um menos sutil que o outro, nota-se. Mas, gostei de trabalhar isso. Na fic, o ponto principal é o romance. Foi só lá para o capítulo 9 ou 10 que o cenário de guerra foi se configurando. Ele é o pano de fundo do romance de Itachi x Sakura x Kakashi, depois de todos esses anos. Eu diria que o divisor de águas foi o capítulo 5, quando Kakashi partiu. Foi aí que os mecanismos começaram a girar lentamente, e chegamos aonde chegamos. n/n No meio disso tudo, eu precisava mesmo de um vilão. Pensei em Orochimaru, mas, ele já fazia parte do passado de Jiraya e Tsunade. E o foco principal é nessa nova "geração" (Itachi, Sakura, Kakashi...). Então, fui logo até a "Akatsuki". Contemplei a idéia de um Itachi totalmente maligno, mas, achei bem mais interessante para o triângulo e para a fic, ele ser mais do que isso: um homem em conflito. às vezes vai fazer o que é certo, às vezes não. Enfim. E aí me deparei com Pein: Talentoso, puramente mal, com "complexo" de deus. Achei totalmente excelente, porque ele é um vilão, apesar de tudo, diferente. E desde que o ingressei na fic fiquei cavando oportunidades de usá-lo bem e explicá-lo. Espero que este capítulo tenha dado conta do recado.

Configurado o pano de fundo, vamos direto ao romance. E siiiiiim, eu sou mesmo fã de complicar as coisas. Podem me xingar. Eu sei que eu mereço. u.u Totalmente desiludida com o marido, Sakura vai atrás de Kakashi, mas, não é só por uma questão "amor". Ela foi até ele para o revelar um segredo do próprio clã. Ironias, ironias... Isso agora é uma questão de Estado. Ela é contra Pein, e isso é devido principalmente por causa da shishou dela, que liderava o clã e foi lhe foi tirado esse direito. Na minha visão, eu, _Moon_, acho que a fic não está recheada de pacifistas, ou altruístas. Cada personagem tem seu lado bom, e seu lado ruim. Tirando o Pein, que, até onde vimos, é totalmente ruim x.x (mas até para ele, dei uma explicação no passado). Por exemplo, Gaara. Bom Kazekage, bom líder, mas, nós sabemos que ele faz de tudo para proteger Suna. Lembram-se da aliança dele com o Raikage, e do "trabalho" que ele mandou Kakashi fazer? Assim é também com Jiraya, com Sakura, Tsunade, todos eles. Principalmente os que eu tive mais chance de trabalhar. Digo isso ainda mais, pelo ambiente em que todos os personagens vivem e respiram; Clã, guerreiros, assassinos, líderes, militares. Tudo gira em torno disso. Paz, muitos querem, mas, não é algo tão idealista e... romântico. Enfim.

Voltando a Kakashi x Sakura. Eu simplesmente reverti o que aconteceu no capítulo passado. Apesar de todos os ressentimentos, violências, mentiras e etc, há o amor. E isso é pilar da fic. A mulher deu uma prova de seu amor a Kakashi, querendo ou não, ao delatar os planos do atual líder de seu clã. E ele reconheceu isso. E aqui, já posso dar um gancho no relacionamento de Sakura e Itachi; ele parecia quebrado, ailás, ele está quebrado, mas, um movimento inesperado de Itachi balançou as coisas. E deixou muita coisa no ar também...

E falando do pouco que apareceu de Sakumo e Oichi. Nada anormal. Os irmãos inseparáveis estão em conflito, afinal, os últimos acontecimentos abalam mesmo qualquer relação. Sakumo explodindo a sua maneira,; Oichi revidando a sua. Esses irmãos... E destaque para a única vez em toda a fic para a preocupação de Itachi com o filho que não seu. Siiim, isso foi confuso. E volto a tecla do "lado A, lado B" de todos os meus personagens. Embora, eu tenha que admitir, alguns deles mostram mais o lado A, ou o lado B. 8D

Agora, é esperar para ver. Kakashi está indo para Suna; Uchihas liderados por Pein e seu plano maligno. xD; um romance que está perto, ao mesmo tempo que está longe de ser resolvido. Conflitos e Confiltos. Só digo que já comecei a digitar o próximo capítulo, e farei de tudo para deixá-lo emocionante! Vocês merecem!

Perdoem os exageros aí em cima. Isso realmente foi um exagero, até para meus padrões!! Mas, eu estou empolgada. Essa trama me empolga tanto quanto a vocês (assim, sinceramente, espero) E eu sei que sou tagarela. Perdoem. (O que vocês mais podiam esperar dessa libriana com lua em Gêmeos? xD)

**Bjo e _Reviews_**?

Ja ne n/n

Moon


	16. A Batalha aos Portões da Areia

**Naruto não me pertence. Todos direitos de Masashi Kishimoto; Shounen Jump e TV Tokyo.

* * *

**

Suna

Dois dias haviam passado, e Kakashi já estava de volta ao lar. Seu cavalo vigoroso percorreu o caminho todo em velocidade impressionante, sem parar sequer uma vez. O Hatake pediu a todos os deuses que os ventos estivessem a favor de Suna, e atrasasse todo o exército Uchiha. Mas, nessa época do ano, sabia ser um milagre improvável.

Mal cruzou os portões, e saiu galopando velozmente pelas ruas estreitas da cidade, assustando os cidadãos naquela pacata manhã. Os civis ainda nem imaginavam a gravidade da situação. Tal como Shikamaru havia ordenado; o sumiço do Kazekage, e sua provável morte, foram mantidos em absoluto sigilo entre os poderosos do exército e os daymio. Passível de execução aquele que revelasse este segredo de Estado.

Quando chegou ao monumento Kage, não perdeu tempo e subiu com destino certo; sala de reuniões. Abriu a porta com tudo, e acabou por interromper um importante encontro.

- Kakashi-san! – Shikamaru foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

-Yo.... – acenou timidamente.

O grisalho vestia uma parte de seu uniforme do esquadrão. Apenas a blusa de cima era diferente. Azul, presa por faixa preta. Ainda assim, as duas katanas apareciam ameaçadoras às suas costas. Não era conveniente circular Suna com o uniforme. Ainda que não fosse conhecido o padrão de vestuário dos espiões assassinos, eles sempre prezavam pela discrição. Quanto às katanas, era proibido por lei invadir uma reunião armado.

- Hatake-san, creio que não preciso lembrá-lo das regras básicas de apresentação dentro da Sala do Kazekage. E também sobre as armas.

Um dos conselheiros admoestou, empertigando-se e aproveitando para atacar Kakashi. Ficara sabendo a real origem do assassino, e não mais fazia questão de esconder seu desagrado à frente dele. Só não o entregava a Konoha porque sabia do valor que o renegado tinha para Suna. Percebendo a tentativa de humilhação por parte do, em sua opinião, ardiloso conselheiro, Jiraya ergueu a voz.

- Mura-san tem razão, Kakashi-san. Mas, todos nós sabemos da sua competência e respeito. Se apareceu aqui desta forma, é porque _certamente_ tem um bom motivo. – disse, olhando estreitamente para o homem chamado Mura.

Por decisão do próprio Gaara, quando acontecesse de ele não estar presente, o comando de Suna ficava interinamente nas mãos do maior oficial. Neste caso, o general Jiraya. Ele aliviou-se ao ver Kakashi, mas, fez força para esconder os bons sentimentos que o invadiram. Estava em posição delicada, e não podia sequer _pensar_ em fraquejar.

- Sente-se, capitão Hatake, e defenda-se. E eu espero que tenha haver com o sumiço do Kazekage.

Um arrepio na espinha de Kakashi. Sentou-se e falou, sem rodeios.

- É de conhecimento de alguns aqui – além de Gaara, Jiraya e o próprio Kakashi, apenas Temari e Shikamaru sabiam – que o general Jiraya e eu, fomos até Konoha para investigar as reais intenções dos Uchiha.

Ao mencionar o nome do clã, começou um burburinho, que foi logo parado por um sonoro pigarreio de Jiraya. E Kakashi continuou.

- E posso perguntar por que chegou aqui _depois_ de Jiraya? – um dos oficiais perguntou, algo preocupado – Pensávamos até que você podia estar morto.

- Já explico, Baki-san. Eu me deixei capturar pelos Uchiha porque percebi que seria vantajoso para mim, por incrível que pareça.

E foi vantajoso. Muito embora, o fato de descobrir sua nova "família" não ser discutido naquela mesa.

- A pessoa que me prendeu era uma amadora. Em questão de dias tirei todas as informações possíveis. Depois, eu a forcei a me soltar. Quando já estava de saída, uma mulher do clã, Sakura, me procurou. Ela havia acabado de sair de uma reunião do clã. Lá, foi dito tudo o que nos importa nesse momento: nosso Kazekage foi assassinado por um membro do clã, Itachi que, por sua vez, agia sob as ordens de um homem chamado Nagato. Nós o conhecemos como Pein. Ele obliterou Tsunade, a antiga líder, e agora comanda os Uchiha....

- Espera aí – Baki interrompeu – Você diz "Pein"? Esse _Pein_ que estou pensando? Aquele que é conhecido como "deus"?

- Exatamente. Ele é um Uchiha. E agora mesmo está com todo seu exército a caminho daqui. Ele planejou o assassinato de Gaara-sama para nos desestabilizar. E pior, seu segundo homem em comando, Itachi, sabe que um terço de nossa força está em outras Cidades. Elas não voltarão em tempo. E eles vão nos massacrar.

Era impressionante a eloqüência e tranqüilidade com que o homem dizia aquilo. Ele se importava, era óbvio, mas, isso serviu para que o hostilizassem ainda mais.

- Só não entendo uma coisa, capitão. Você disse que essa mulher... ela o procurou para _simplesmente_ delatar o próprio clã?

- Sim, Mura-san.

- Kakashi-san... você, de fato, ainda é aquele mesmo agente ingênuo de Ko... de quando chegou aqui – eram claras as alfinetadas do regente – Não vê que ela foi atrás de você apenas para o dar informações falsas? É _óbvio_ que o líder a mandou.

O argumento envenenado do conselheiro acertou em cheio. Muitos começavam a duvidar da veracidade do relato do capitão.

- Essa _mulher_, Mura-san, eu conheço. Ela é totalmente fiel a Tsunade. _Raciocine_, Mura-san... – o Hatake não estava disposto a cair no jogo daquele velho. Tinha que manter a calma, e ataca-lo com as palavras, como Shikamaru fazia – Se Tsunade não é mais líder, é porque Pein a depôs de sua posição. E o senhor sabe, _mais do que ninguém_, que um líder nunca sai do poder por vontade própria.

O rosto do conselheiro Mura contorceu-se com a astúcia do outro. Ele claramente estava dizendo: "Mura-san, todos sabemos que o senhor já tentou se fazer Kazekage, aproveitando-se da velhice do pai de Gaara, e da pouca idade do garoto. Graças a Kami-sama, o homem foi sábio até seus últimos dias, e fez o filho Kazekage, mesmo com tão pouca idade...".

- Se ela não saiu por vontade própria, ela está contra Pein. E Sakura jamais largará a mestra. Ou seja, temos duas Uchihas rancorosas de seu atual líder, dispostas a acabar com os planos dele. Na guerra, Mura-san, deve-se conhecer e usar as emoções e motivações de nosso inimigo contra eles próprios.

Murmúrios de aprovação. Jiraya se permitiu um meio sorriso, que ninguém percebeu. Ele estava gargalhando por dentro. Mas, o conselheiro não se deixou abater. Disse por fim.

- Você confia mesmo nessa mulher, capitão Kakashi.... Mas, nós dois sabemos o que aconteceu da última vez que você deu ouvidos a ela. – sorriu de canto. O resto dos componentes, tirando o próprio Jiraya, estava confuso agora, pois não sabiam da história de seu capitão. – Não se cansa de ser traído?

O silêncio se fez, mas ele foi cortado pela katana sacada pelo Hatake. O rosto duro. Canino Branco se personificava ali. A face de alguns daymio aterrorizada. Ele não faria....

- Mura-san – o capitão sibilou, sem pena; ponta de katana diante dos olhos arregalados do senhor – Só não o mato agora porque Suna precisa de mim. Se não nos movermos agora, essa Cidade vai cair. Isso inclui o senhor. Mas, saiba, eu não admito que duvidem da minha honra. Se voltar a falar isso, só vai entender o que o aconteceu, quando estiver às portas do inferno.

E voltou a embainhar a espada mortífera, que voltou a fazer companhia para a _washizaki _em suas costas. Assim que pode melhor respirar, o conselheiro atacou, num rompante de fúria.

- É por essas e outras que armas não são permitidas nesta sala! Hatake Kakashi, você não passa de um assassino miserável. Sabe muito bem de sua posição na hierarquia. E sabe muito bem que tentar contra a minha vida é crime. Não pense que não será punido! Fui claro?

Retornou, satisfeito consigo mesmo. Ele ia botar aquele _capitãozinho _nos eixos. Melhor, ele ia fazer com que o executassem para que servisse de exemplo. Mataria dois coelhos com uma só cajadada. E Jiraya não ia impedi-lo.

Vendo o caos começar a se formar, o general tomou logo sua posição. Por dentro, rezara a todos os kamis. Kakashi havia acabado de por a própria cabeça a prêmio. Mas, por outro lado, o velho Mura merecera.

- Mura-san, o senhor, infelizmente, está certo. Não tenha dúvidas: a insubordinação do capitão Hatake receberá punição exemplar. Tem a minha palavra. Mas, agora, senhores, precisamos ignorar as nossas diferenças. Eu confio nas palavras do capitão, e digo mais: que opção nós temos se não confiar nele? Ao menos que alguém aqui saiba de algo que possa desmenti-lo...

Observou cada rosto naquela mesa, sabendo que não seria contestado.

- Ótimo. Capitão Kakashi, tenente Shikamaru, por favor.

Shikamaru foi o primeiro a falar. Ele odiava falar nessas horas tão... problemáticas. Mas, era o bem de Suna; era a vida de Kakashi; e mais do que nunca, ele precisava fazer algo para acalmar o coração de Temari, que já soubera do sumiço do irmão. E pensou como a doeria quando soubesse que ele estava morto. Se bem a conhecia, a mulher sairia com seu leque mortífero, disposta a acabar com o primeiro que se metesse em seu caminho, simplesmente para eclodir sua angústia. Odiava vê-la chorar.

- Nós temos uma enorme desvantagem, mas, nem tudo está perdido. Primeiramente, nossa Cidade é murada. E essa não é a primeira vez que tentam ultrapassar nossos muros. Em toda a história, jamais passaram. O problema, é que não temos grande força de combate. Sugiro que induzamos o inimigo a acreditar que não estamos fracos. Ainda que eles saibam que estaremos sem nosso Kazekage...

- O que Shikaramu-san quer dizer- complementou o grisalho – É que nossa tarefa é desacreditar os Uchiha. Seu líder, Pein, não sabe que nós estamos cientes de seu ataque. Para ele, ainda estamos sem rumo procurando nosso Kazekage. Senhores, a espera acabou, porque não faz mais sentido esperar. Todos nós sentimos por Gaara-sama, mas os lamentos terão que ser deixados para depois. Não podemos fraquejar! É isso o que eles querem! Vamos recuar os civis para os abrigos; reunir o máximo de homens que pudermos atrás dos portões; usar estandartes e tambores, para que pensem que estamos organizados e com sede de matar, como se estivéssemos na batalha mais mortal, com nosso exército mais forte. E arqueiros. Precisamos de todos os arqueiros nesse combate, escondidos atrás dos muros, e no alto das rochas. Em outras palavras: precisamos _fingir_ que estamos mais fortes do que nunca.

Com Shikamaru e Kakashi, pensava o general, qualquer exército é vitorioso. Os dois eram geniais.

- É um bom plano – amenizou o corpulento e imponente general, escondendo a própria excitação. Encarou os oficiais; expressões de aprovação – É bom o colocarmos em prática agora mesmo. Shikamaru!

- Mexa-se. Já! Você vai coordenar a organização da operação, por enquanto. Kakashi e eu logo estaremos com você. Baki-san!

- _Hai!_

- Sua responsabilidade é garantir a segurança dos civis. Quero todos eles nos abrigos. A cidade, nós podemos restaurar; vidas não. Após a evacuação, junte-se ao meu pelotão. Sua espada é muito valiosa para nós.

- Obrigado pela honra, Jiraya-sama. Permissão para sair e cumprir agora mesmo suas ordens, general.

- Permissão concedida.

Baki fez mesura e retirou-se. Em sua cabeça ele ainda não confiava totalmente nas palavras do Hatake. Ele entendera todo o plano, mas, não conseguia acreditar naquela informação tão vital e tão... _caída dos céus_. Porém, era seu dever obedecer ao general, e proteger sua amada Suna. O faria com todas as suas forças.

- Senhores, a reunião está encerrada. Vamos nos apressar! Temos que proteger a Cidade, por Gaara-sama!

Os oficiais deram um grito de guerra, motivados. O general precisava ser humilde, mas respeitado. Manso, mas enérgico. E tinha que ter talento para imbuir seus homens de coragem para que lutassem até a morte, se fosse preciso.

- Kakashi, você fica.

O Hatake obedeceu. Quando se viu sozinho com o capitão, Jiraya fechou a porta, e o abraçou.

- Que susto você me deu garoto! – aproveitou para dar um bom cascudo no mais novo.

- Ai, Jiraya-sama! Calma, não tem necessidade de pânico.

- Como não, seu idiota? Você sumiu! Eu cheguei pensar que estava morto... E agora essa... você deliberadamente atacou o nojento do Mura. Não há mais Gaara-sama aqui para salvar seu pescoço. E eu não sei se vou poder fazer algo por você. É um _baka_ mesmo.

- Ele mereceu, Jiraya-sama. E depois, não aposto minha vida nessa batalha. De que adianta tentar matar alguém que já está morto, _neh_? – Jiraya rolou os olhos com o humor deformado do outro – Quanto à prisão no clã... Eu precisei fazer isso. É verdade que, na hora da captura, eu fui descuidado. Mas, quando eu estava na cela, Itachi apareceu – o general arregalou os olhos - E ele disse que deixaria a própria filha me vigiando. Então, decidi ficar lá uns tempos, para ver se descobria alguma coisa...

"Sobre Sakura" Jiraya logo pensou, mas, nada disse.

- Não temos muito tempo, Kakashi, mas quero que me conte tudo que for importante.

- _Hai_.

E assim o homem fez. Contara absolutamente tudo, desde a chegada de Oichi, até o dramático aparecimento de Sakumo e Sakura na cela. Também contou como a mulher fora até a estalagem e o relatara tudo. Ganhou algumas exclamações do general.

- Só tem uma coisa que você não disse. Como escapou da prisão?

Kakashi se permitiu um sorriso breve por baixo da máscara. O olho curvando-se na sua forma mais alegre e maliciosa.

- Icha Icha.

- O quê?

E mostrou ao general o livro, e as quatro _senbons_ escondidas nele.

Ah. Agora tudo se encaixava. Mais ainda, Jiraya sabia que Canino Branco poderia matar a menina até mesmo sem _senbon_. Usou a arma para assustá-la e forçá-la a libertálo, sem mortes. O general percebeu que seria péssimo se o próprio Hatake matasse a filha de Sakura.

- Hahaha. Eu sempre soube que meu livro é bem útil. Mas, você conseguiu elevar esse conceito ao inimaginável! Hahahaha. E olha só, bem na página do...

- Eu sei. – sorriu satisfeito, e depois ficou sério – Pedi a Sakura que não lutasse. Ela é boa guerreira e pode se garantir, mas, se Pein descobre a traição, ele vai querer matá-la. E pode ser que eu não esteja por perto...

- Você ainda tem esperanças, depois de tudo...

- Não quero ter esperanças, Jiraya-sama. Quero apenas que Sakura e meu filho sobrevivam.

* * *

Os Uchiha estavam com sorte, pois não pegaram nenhuma tempestade de Areia. Isso também foi devido ao próprio Pein. Muito viajado, já conhecia o clima e a geografia do deserto. Itachi, ao lado dele, realizou o quanto o homem era inteligente: não fora coincidência, ele o ter convocado a matar o Kazekage _bem_ naquela época. Esse plano já era antigo... Eles demoraram apenas um dia a mais que o próprio capitão da Areia para chegar lá, devido ao numeroso exército. Mas, Pein sabia, se Suna estivesse com sua força total, ele nem mesmo pensaria no ataque; certamente seriam aniquilados. Agora, tudo estava perfeito. A cidade seria pega desprevenida. O ataque seria rápido e surpresa. E, por fim, não tinham um líder a quem se apoiarem. Essa batalha já estava ganha antes mesmo de começar. Isso sim era ser um bom comandante. Levar seu exército para vitória certa.

Do lado de dentro dos portões, apenas o vento circulava, chiando perturbadoramente. Somente o exército estava plantado nas ruas e atrás dos portões. Os civis haviam todos sido evacuados; nada convencidos da desculpa de uma simulação de ataque, pelos militares. Ainda assim, obedeceram. Os arqueiros estavam escondidos, no alto dos muros. Lá em cima, Jiraya observava em sua luneta o movimento cada vez mais violento da areia. O inimigo estava em marcha.

- Preparem-se! Só atirem às minhas ordens. Ouviram? – berrava os comandos, enérgico e imponente – Kakashi, vamos!

Ambos desceram habilmente através de duas cordas. Capitão e general, dando coragem aos seus soldados.

Do outro lado, a metros dos portões da Areia, Pein liderava seu grande número de Uchihas que, em realidade, superava os de Suna. Ele tinha um ar forte, mortal e, na opinião de muitos, divino.

- É chegada à hora, meus guerreiros. Suna está em nossas mãos!

Exclamou contido, passando a tranqüilidade necessária aos confiantes oficiais e soldados.

Quando chegou aos imensos portões, o ruivo ordenou que não fizessem nenhum movimento. Vestido para guerrear, desceu de seu cavalo negro. A espada mortífera, conhecida como "Ceifadora de Almas" à sua cintura. Tão à vontade quanto seu orgulhoso dono. De pé, ele gritou, com voz estrondosa.

- _JIRAYA_-_SENSEEEEEEEEEEI_!!!

Os arqueiros, imediatamente, puseram-se em posição de atirar. O general não deixou que o fizessem, mas os mandou continuarem com as flechas prontas em seus arcos.

- _JIRAYA-SENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI_! – cortou o silêncio com um brado mais aterrorizante do que o primeiro.

Um longo silêncio. Um sopro do vento, arrastando a areia que, estranhamente, quis encobrir o exército Uchiha, mas, não o seu líder. Os guerreiros do clã estranharam a atitude do líder. Os mais conservadores, desagradaram-se. No entanto, nenhum deles era louco o suficiente de contestar a "Ceifadora".

De repente, um ranger que todos esperavam. Os grandes portões foram abertos parcialmente. À frente e em pé, Jiraya e Kakashi. O primeiro com sua mais formal vestimenta de guerra, vermelha. O segundo, usando seu uniforme de assassino completo. As roupas negras e justas, como um _shinobi_. As katanas novas as suas costas. Máscara preta encobrindo suas feições, e não usava bandana, na intenção de mostrar seu olho eternamente ferido, e parte da cicatriz. Era bom que os Uchihas vissem bem com quem estavam lhe dando. Apenas os dois homens do lado de fora. O portão foi aberto e fechado com eficiência tamanha, que não dava para ver a Cidade de dentro.

Pein observou os dois demoradamente. Por que vestiam, como se estivessem preparados para morrer num combate? Fora traído? Alguém denunciara seus planos?

Voltas constantes em sua cabeça. O ruivo conseguiu ignora-las. Ao lado de Itachi, caminhou até onde estavam Jiraya e Kakashi.

Antigo mestre e pupilo se encaravam, sem vacilarem nem por um segundo. Itachi soubera, através da filha, da atual posição de Kakashi em Suna. Não sabia o porquê, mas gostou de ver o Hatake ali, naquele lugar de honra. O capitão também encarava o Uchiha da mesma forma.

"Será que hoje é seu dia de morrer, Itachi? Ou será o meu?"

- Vejo que ainda está vivo, Jiraya-sensei...

- Nagato... Você também se recusa a morrer, não é mesmo?

E esse foi o primeiro cumprimento dos líderes.

- Jiraya-sensei, eu devo dizer que a idéia de aniquilar todos vocês cruzou a minha mente, de maneira tentadora. No entanto, isso não será proveitoso. Em nome de nossa antiga amizade, farei o pedido, de um pupilo para seu mestre.

Pein _pedindo_? Isso jamais combinara com ele. Ainda assim, o general apenas manteve a guarda alta e os ouvidos bem abertos.

- Eu vim aqui pedir, de forma _pacífica_, que se rendam e passem a lutar pela causa Uchiha.

Jiraya teve vontade de rir, de tanta frustração. Nagato não tinha mesmo o menor senso de nada. Quem ele pensava que era? Jamais entregaria Suna sem antes lutar.

- Óh, sim – replicou irônico – E todo esse exército é porque você quer a paz. Entendo Nagato...

- Meu nome... – respondeu numa respiração pesada –... É Pein. O exército eu trouxe, para o caso de vocês não acertarem a minha oferta.

- E se dissermos 'não'?

Os olhos cinza, gélidos de Pein trancaram-se nos portões atrás dos dois homens. Não sorriu, mas, falou com prazer.

- Então, eu conquistarei seu exército à força. Tornarei seus soldados _meus_ soldados. E minha primeira ordem será a destruição de cada civil, seja homem, mulher ou criança. Todos vocês sofrerão a dor da minha espada única. Farei isso como uma punição, para que sirvam de exemplo, e entendam que, diante de _deus_, sua única escolha será obedecer.

Pein ameaçava como se aquilo fosse banal. Sua frieza e tranqüilidade tamanhas, que muitos já concordavam que ele não era mais um humano, nem deus. Era um _demônio_.

- Não vou entregar essa cidade a você! Saiba que, se for preciso, mato a todos, eu mesmo, para que não passemos pela vergonha de sermos comandados por alguém como você!

- Pois tente, Jiraya-sensei. Vocês não tem, ao menos, o seu Kazekage. Meu melhor guerreiro o matou. Não é mesmo, Itachi?

Um silêncio por parte do novo general Uchiha, que não agradou em nada Pein. Sentindo que a violenta batalha iria começar, Jiraya desembainhou a _katana_. Esse era o sinal.

Imediatamente, os portões se abriram. E agora sim, todos os Uchiha tiveram um vislumbre de Suna por dentro. E foi uma visão _aterrorizante_ e _inesperada_.

Estandartes erguiam-se, dançando ao vento. Homens armados até os dentes, até onde os olhos conseguiam enxergar. Katanas e lanças em riste. Cavalos e seus cavaleiros. Arqueiros apareceram acima dos muros, ao lado de grandes piras, a fim de inflamarem suas flechas mortíferas. E, para finalizar, uma saudação de tambores e trombetas, que subiu até o céu pálido daquela aurora. Não dava para perceber que não havia muitos homens. Umas centenas eram muito menos do que uns milhares. Entretanto, nada tirava aquela imagem: _uma horda de bestas loucas por sangue_. O líder Uchiha não podia acreditar. Alguém o traíra!

Os soldados do clã sentiram como se seus corações chegassem até suas gargantas. Não era para isso estar acontecendo...

Subitamente, três Uchihas saíram da formação e postaram-se ao lado de Itachi.

- Quem são eles?

Pein demandou. Sua voz começando a trair sua raiva.

Como se respondessem sua pergunta, os três guerreiros mascarados, gato, falcão, e dragão, tiraram suas máscaras, revelando, respectivamente, suas identidades.

- Sakura! – exclamou o Hatake

- Tsunade! – Jirya também não pode conter a surpresa.

- Kazekage... – Pein foi o último a ecoar, fracamente.

Viu-se lívido por um instante. Apenas um instante... Logo sua mente entrou em turbilhão, e processou tudo o que acontecera. Apesar de estarrecido, não perdeu a forma da calma. Voltou-se sério para seu subordinado.

- Eu tenho que cumprimentar o responsável por isso. Mas, infelizmente, houve um erro de cálculo. Acho que você julgou que a esta altura eu estaria morto, não é, Itachi?

Imediatamente os olhares dos oficiais convergiram para a figura estóica do prodígio; suposto assassino do Kazekage Gaara, que agora estava ali, _vivo_.

- Traidores merecem a morte. E eu me encarregarei da sua!

Pôs a mão no punho da katana à sua cintura. O som sibilante do metal libertando-se da madeira fez-se ouvir. Longos segundos se passaram até que a espada estivesse totalmente nua. Era a maior espada já vista, chegava ser um exagero. Até mesmo o pior amador percebia a singularidade daquela arma. Não era qualquer um que conseguia empunha-la, tanto mais lutar bem com ela, mas, Pein demonstrava que o tamanho não era o problema, pelo contrário: sua habilidade era algo que não existia. Talvez, somente _ele_ pudesse usar a "Ceifadora". Itachi também desembainhara a sua; negra, serena, lânguida; quase chorosa... Tambores não eram mais batucados, e cornetas não eram mais soadas. Todos estacaram, numa trégua quase telepática. A mais violenta batalha estava prestes a ser travada.

O líder avançou com um grito de guerra confiante. E correu rapidamente na direção de Itachi, que já havia tomado à distância. "Não posso mais errar", pensou o moreno, lembrando-se da última luta com o ruivo.

O favorito era Pein, assim pensavam todos. Mas, Itachi era muito forte, e um "_homem sem medo_". De fato, agora isso era justificado muito bem. O homem fora ao tal ponto temerário, que usou o próprio líder, e agora despertara sua cólera.

Finalmente, o primeiro choque.

Um Uchiha mais atento, ou mais iludido, jurava que havia visto faíscas saltando do ponto exato onde as espadas se cruzaram. A areia subia com o vento, dificultando a visão de ambos. As forças eram equivalentes de tal forma que, as lâminas mal saíam de seus lugares. Era apenas um ranger de metal em metal, interminável. Como uma alma condenada no inferno, rangendo os dentes na vã tentativa de suportar a dor eterna.

Os dois seguravam os sabres com ambas as mãos. Veias saltando para fora das mesmas. O nível da luta altíssimo. Tudo o que faziam era força bruta, para induzir o outro ao erro. A espera fazendo o suor brotar de seus poros, e os punhos das katanas quererem escorregar de suas mãos, caprichosos e traiçoeiros.

Na cabeça de Pein não havia nada, a não ser a sede de vitória. Quando lutava, era sempre assim. Talvez, sua diversão fosse sua _única_ fraqueza. Tudo o que via era o rosto de Itachi. Seus olhos sempre um mistério, até mesmo com a morte batendo à sua porta. Sentiu ímpetos de rir, mas, conteve-se.

Itachi, por sua vez, pensava em seu clã, pensava em Sakura, pensava em acabar com tudo aquilo. E a única forma, era eliminar o mal de vez.

A lâmina de Pein era a maior que existia. "É um instrumento na mão de deus, que vai jogar sua alma no outro mundo", comentara certa vez uma de suas vítimas, pouco depois de ter seus olhos arrancados, para em seguida morrer. Ela tinha uma cor pura e clara. Era assim, para que no momento que "visse" o sangue, tornar-se motivo de medo para o adversário. Ela ficava com a lâmina completamente suja, ou melhor, banhada em escarlate.

- Minha espada está com sede, Itachi. Ela quer você.

Disse num sussurro, que só mesmo o outro adversário pode ouvir. Itachi via o rosto do mais velho, do outro lado, no cruzamento das armas. Era incrível a sua técnica. Ao mesmo tempo, que estava perto, ele parecia tão longe. Fora do alcance. Em outra dimensão, talvez.

Sentindo o suor escorre-lhe pelo lado da face, o moreno arremeteu numa manobra arriscada, girando o corpo para livrar-se e pegar o outro pelas costas. Pein não caiu na armadilha, mas Itachi só queria mesmo sair do seu raio de alcance, por enquanto.

O segundo encontro. Dessa vez com muito mais violência e rapidez. Os guerreiros, por pouco, não perderam as próprias armas. O lugar em silêncio total, mas sempre violado pelos ruídos da luta.

Havia um contraste de efeito nas armas. Ninguém acertara um golpe. Era como uma mancha preta na pureza branca. E Pein ia limpa-la para sempre.

Seus passos eram calculados. A luta parecia rápida, pelos movimentos, mas, também lenta, pela indecisão dos sabres. Tudo havia se tornado muito subjetivo. A habilidade era muito grande. Movimentos, ora suaves, lembravam uma dança. Movimentos tempestivos e letais lembravam um abalo na terra. Súbito, rápido, e mortal.

O ruivo atacou o tórax do outro, que conseguiu levantar uma parede de katana para proteger-se, mas, teve que ser incrivelmente rápido para aparar o próximo golpe. Não adiantara.

No longo corpo da katana de Pein era traçada uma linha vermelha. A ferida fez o sangue alastrar rapidamente, como fogo numa floresta em chamas. Então, veio a dor. Sem misericórdia, o ruivo enfiou ainda mais a espada no ombro do outro. O tecido do quimono já empapado de sangue. O preto ainda mais denso, devido ao líquido carmesim. Itachi grunhiu, respirando pesadamente. Soltou o ar com dificuldade pelo nariz, apertando os dentes. Ele não ia dar seu grito a Pein. _Nunca_.

O outro exultou, mas, não baixou a guarda. Porém, ao tirar a espada da carne do outro, a sentiu presa.

- Você...

O mais novo nem respondeu. Suportando a dor, usou uma mão para segurar o punho da katana de Pein. Sua própria pele era o gancho. A dor foi infernal, e ele quis gritar. Sentiu o corpo todo amolecer, mas, agora, o ruivo estava impossibilitado de mover sua arma. E Itachi o imitou.

Cravou a sua lâmina negra e mórbida no ombro do outro, da mesma forma. Pein também segurou o grito. Ah, não, ele já sofrera com a dor, e não ia sofrer nunca mais! Sua espada cravada no corpo do outro. Quem estava de fora, pensara que haviam se matado simultaneamente, pois seus corpos estavam colados. A ponta da espada de um aparecia por trás do corpo do outro.

- Pein-san... Gosta de dor, não é? – o moreno falou tranquilamente, adquirindo um ar inconfundível de torturador – Se quer me matar, vai ter que sentir _dor_ antes.

Ambos ficaram naquele terrível jogo, enfiando as espadas, cada vez mais fundo. Gemeram juntos. Um esperava que o outro desistisse, ou caísse no chão de exaustão e perda de sangue. Nos olhos cinza e frios passou um leve brilho de desespero, num instante fugaz. O mesmo brilho sacudiu rapidamente as duas poças negras de Itachi.

- Você é o traidor dos traidores, Itachi-san. Meu _dever_ divino é mandá-lo para o inferno.

Usando toda a sua força, Pein conseguiu liberar a _katana_ do corpo do adversário. Seu corpo sacudiu com a dor, mas, teve sucesso. Na primeira tentativa de golpe, o moreno esquivou-se. Ambos estavam livres novamente.

- Ainda estão vivos... – Kakashi comentou com Jiraya, algo decepcionado, mas conhecedor. Em seu tom de voz havia um grande desejo de que ambos guerreiros se retalhassem ali, bem na sua frente.

Vivos, mas, cambaleantes. A dor não os deixava pensarem, e a perda de sangue os enfraquecia. Ainda assim, partiram para a próxima seqüência.

O som contínuo das armas mortíferas. No fundo, ambos estavam satisfeitos de poderem protagonizar um combate de proporção tão magnífica.

O ruivo foi nas pernas, mas Itachi saltou. O moreno foi no pescoço, mas, Pein arqueou todo o corpo com elegância. Só restava o ataque direto. O último choque de katanas. Um só. Rápido; extremamente violento. A "Ceifadora de Almas" foi ao chão, para bem longe do seu dono, que também caíra.

Itachi foi a passos rápidos até onde estava Pein. Era o fim.

Mas, o ruivo correu não porque estivesse se acovardando. Apenas julgou que a luta não tinha acabado. E, se recuperasse sua principal arma, venceria. A próxima alma a ser Ceifada era a de Itachi. E nada poderia mudar o que já estava escrito.

Seu impulso vigoroso foi parado por Sakura, que pisou com firmeza na espada, deixando-a inatingível.

- Sakura!!!

Foi o único grito de Kakashi. E, de repente, aquele lugar estagnara. Foi tudo muito rápido e impulsivo, como um relâmpago rachando um céu em noite de tempestade.

O Hatake correra imediatamente, ignorando por completo às ordens de Jiraya. As duas espadas sacadas de suas costas com igual rapidez, prontas para o que viesse.

Quando deu conta, Pein terminava de cravar a sua _tanto_ no coração de Itachi, que estava à frente de Sakura. Ele a protegera com o próprio corpo. Todavia, o ruivo não teve tempo de comemorar sua forçosa vitória.

O pescoço do líder Uchiha tinha, agora, duas marcas vermelhas, cruzadas em forma de 'X' na garganta. Perdera o ar. Olhou para o rosto mascarado de seu executor. Bem na sua frente; _katana_ em uma mão, _washizaki_ na outra. Vermelhas. Uma cor tão familiar para si...

Não conseguiu respirar. A dor foi lancinante, e a sensação de sufocação era opressora. O desespero tomou conta de si, ao perceber que seu corpo não o respondia. Não o respondia, porque chegara sua hora. A vista escureceu, mas, seus olhos estavam abertos. Os ouvidos deixaram de ouvir, ainda que possuísse as duas orelhas; o sabor em sua boca era amargo e metálico, seu sangue; e o mundo deixava de existir aos poucos; suas forças se despedindo de si. E tudo que sentiu foi... _frio_. Tremendo; dolorido; O cenário a sua volta era um inferno deserto e gelado. Mas era algo estagnado. Não conseguia sentir o vento. Seu corpo clamava por uma mínima brisa que fosse. E doía tanto. Tanto... Julgava que depois de ter sofrido com a dor, era seu desígnio causar dor aos pecadores, pois é isso o que deus faz. E aquele _mero_ _soldado_... Infringira a mais crua dor no _invulnerável_.

Sentiu que estava partindo dessa vida, e olhou na direção de Jiraya. Não sorriu, nem o general.

Agonizou ali, sem conseguir cair, sem conseguir ficar ereto. Frustrado e agoniado. Sufocou até o último sopro de vida o abandonar, e seu corpo mole e inerte desfaleceu com um baque surdo no chão do deserto. Pein jamais parecera tão humano...

Kakashi olhou para a figura morta de Pein. Jamais imaginara que teria a oportunidade de matá-lo. Sua máscara estava suja de sangue, pois o corte profuso o fizera espirrar num jato violento, de uma só vez. Foi ali que o Uchiha morrera.

Mas, isso era o de menos. Naquele momento, uma pergunta o corroía. Por que ao invés de salvar Sakura, ele fora ao encontro de Pein? Gritara o nome dela, e correra para ela. Mas, na hora da decisão, escolhera derrotar o inimigo. Tudo o que vira foi à garganta exposta. O instinto assassino obliterara até mesmo seu amor por ela?

Ironias. Agora, era seu maior rival quem estava nos braços da mulher. No fim de tudo, Itachi escolhera Sakura. Escolheu dar a própria vida, em troca da dela. E Kakashi odiou-se por isso.

- Sakura, me deixe falar com Kakashi-san, por favor.

Ouviu seu nome na voz inconfundível do moreno. Agachou-se perto dele. Sakura ergueu-se, para um pouco mais distante dos dois.

- Eu não vou pedir perdão a você, da mesma forma como não quero que peça a mim. Agora, mais do que nunca, você sabe que deveres são deveres, e nada pode estar acima deles. Mas, eu preciso dizer uma coisa... – juntou um pouco de ar e continuou – Eu gostaria de lutar com você, Kakashi-san. Seria uma luta muito boa...

O Hatake absorveu as palavras do outro, entre muitos outros sentimentos, admirado.

- Seria uma luta muito boa... – concordou ele.

- Kakashi-san?

- Diga.

- Deixa pra lá....

- Itachi, saiba que eu vou fazer de tudo para que seu sacrifício não seja em vão.

Ele e Itachi haviam, sido o perfeito exemplo de inimigos jurados até a morte de um deles. E isso não mudaria. Mas, ambos tinham algo em comum: amavam a mesma mulher, e queriam fazê-la feliz. Um bom motivo para terem essa última conversa.

Segurou na mão do moreno e ali se despediu. Saiu andando e cruzou com Sakura no caminho. Nada falaram. Um ciúme doentio tomando seu ser, mas, inegável. Ela voltou para o marido. Apoiou a cabeça dele em seu colo, e começou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos. O rosto banhado em lágrimas. O segurava pelo rosto, com as duas mãos.

- Itachi, você vai ficar bom. Eu vou tirá-lo daqui, e falar com Tsunade-sama para...

- Sakura, eu estou morrendo.

Ele disse sereno, inconformado com a expressão transtornada da mulher. Ela _nunca_ mudaria...

- Ei, ei. Não chore... Eu não quero morrer com uma imagem sua chorando por minha causa. Quero um sorriso. Pode fazer isso por mim?

Falou com a ternura que falava com Oichi, quando era bem pequena. Sakura derreteu-se num sorriso. Mas, era o sorriso mais triste que Itachi já vira. _Éh? Nem tudo é perfeito_..., pensava ele.

- Eu te amo, Itachi.

- Nunca mereci o seu amor, Sakura. E também sei que não é só a mim que você ama. Sempre soube...

Torceu um pouco o pescoço na direção de Kakashi, e depois voltou a encarar a mulher. Sakura também olhou. A imagem do grisalho, mais mortífera do que nunca. E parecia um tanto perdido, fora da órbita, alternando sua contemplação entre a katana e washizaki. Itachi fechou os olhos lentamente.

- NÃO!

O grito esganiçado dela o fez abrir os orbes negros, que ainda tinham seu brilho.

- Sakura, eu tenho que ir embora. Você e Kakashi, cuidem de minha pequena Oichi, e de Sakumo também.

Ah, Oichi... Sakura agora realizava o quanto à filha ficaria arrasada. Uma ferida que jamais iria sarar.

- Vou cuidar... – conformou-se, soluçando.

Itachi sentia-se cada vez mais dormente. O frio e a escuridão o tomando os sentidos. Era agora. Sempre pensara que partiria desde mundo num campo de batalha, ceifando vidas, não o contrário. Como Sakura o mudara... Kami-sama tem um jeito estranho de escrever nossa história, divagou.

- Ei, Sakura. Não se entristeça. Eu te amo muito, e... isso é _eterno_. –vacilou, juntando seu último fôlego de vida. Sussurrou, como que a contando o maior dos segredos; uma nota de esquecida inocência e divertimento em seu tom– Quando você também deixar este mundo... _me procure em outra vida_.

- Eu vou...

Ela o selou os lábios. Os seus estavam secos, os de Itachi frios. Mas, precisava fazer isso. Senti-lo, uma última vez. Era como se arrancassem uma parte de seu coração. Então ele sorriu, satisfeito. Aquele sorriso tímido de seus finos lábios fechados. Um fio de sangue escorreu no canto esquerdo da boca. Finalmente, fechou os olhos, para nunca mais abrir. Tão sereno como uma criança.

Sakura muda. Lágrimas mudas. E todos ali assistindo o mais insólito e triste espetáculo: Itachi, aquele que fora chamado de traidor, assassino, mal. E ainda assim, morreu com um sorriso no rosto.

Longos minutos se passaram, e ninguém sabia o que fazer. Como poderiam? Por fim, a voz grave de Gaara se fez ouvir.

- Não haverá mais guerra. Ela acabou a partir do momento que esses dois Uchihas tentaram matar um ao outro. Infelizmente, o homem chamado Itachi, meu salvador, morreu nesse combate.

As pessoas perguntaram-se: _Salvador_? Gaara imediatamente respondeu a questão que não ousaram verbalizar.

- A realidade é que ele uniu-se ao líder, Pein, para acabar com os planos dele. Ao invés de me executar, como mandado, ele apenas me feriu e me manteve num lugar seguro nos arredores do próprio clã, durante todo esse tempo. Ninguém podia saber que eu estava vivo. A mulher chamada Tsunade o seguiu uma noite e acabou descobrindo seus planos, bem como a mulher chamada Sakura. A intenção de Itachi era frustrar a batalha. Mesmo assim, parece que meus oficiais ainda conseguiram se preparar...- olhou para Jiraya e Kakashi. Teriam _muito_ a conversar. – E isso é tudo. Agora sei que Uchihas merecem a minha confiança. Proponho uma aliança entre Suna e o clã.

Tsunade saiu de seu lugar e estendeu a mão para Gaara. Suna e Uchihas agora eram aliados, pela conjunta paz.

Não houve comemoração, nem gritos de regozijo, pois o acordo fora selado no sangue de um só mártir.

* * *

Yo!

É... faz tempo, neh? - cora- Mas, como disse na outra fic: "Estou voltando". Bem, pelo menos tentando retornar o ritmo. Talvez ese cap. passe despercebido pelo site hoje porque faz MUITO tempo que não atualizo essa que é uma das fics que mais gosto. Enfim. Só tenho que pedir perdão. E mais perdão. n/n Mas, vamos aos meus "pequenos" comentários de fim de capítulo porque esse aqui foi tenso!!! 8D

Basicamente o Cap. 16 se reduziu a uma única cena de épica batalha. xD

**Batalha**: Dei tudo de mim nessa parte específica. Li, reli, editei e reeditei. As lutas nessa fic sempre ganham importância e, se não me engano, quase todas tiveram consequências astronômicas. É lógico que a "batalha final" teria que ser linda e muuuuuito dramática. Muito embora no fim das contas eu acabei envolvendo a Sakura e o Kakashi. De _dentro_ da fic, a "entrada" dos dois foi algo que nenhum dos lados esperava. E eu não fiz essa luta para medir forças entre Itachi e Pein, mas, apenas pela figura do confronto final. Todo um palco foi armado e, no fim, o show foi de apenas dois guerreiros. Méritos de Itachi que, finalmente, mostrou qual era a sua.

**Pein**: Eu sei, eu sei. Quem acompanha o manga sabe que Pein é Nagato, mas, o "Pein" com a descrição física da fic se chama Yahiko. Enfim. Eu fiquei com o nome Nagato porque ele é quem tem mais relevância no próprio manga e, também, porque idealizei esse capítulo há muito tempo. Muito antes desse " Arco Pein" que tava rolando até pouco tempo. Oooooops! Vou me deter aqui, se não vou dar muito SPOILER. u.u Falando do Pein da minha fic (xD) eu fiz ele mauzinho mesmo, porque a fic pedia um vilão, e ele é ótimo. Gosto de pensar que peguei todo o lado "mal" do Pein do manga e com isso construí o persona "Pein" da fic. Ou seja, não está OOC. 8D E usei todas as ilustrações possíveis quanto a referência de "deus". Como deus é quem, geralmente, manda na vida e na morte, eu achei que coube o nome da espada dele "Ceifadora". Lá no Japão antigo rolava isso de nomear as espadas. E se Itachi tem sua espada "espacial", Kakashi tem as lâminas "gêmeas", então o maior vilão da fic DEVE ter uma boa espada e com um belo nome. xD

**Itachi**: Se Kakashi pode ser considerado um verdadeiro "Romeu" nessa fic, o Uchiha é um "Romeu às avessas". Tentei deixar bem claro que ninguém é bonzinho aqui. Apenas pessoas que lutam por seus próprios objetivos. E eu fiquei na dúvida até o último minuto sobre a morte dele, mas, pensei assim: Ainda tenho um triângulo em mãos; Itachi passou como "mal" boa parte da fic. Foi a forma mais certa de dar cabo de todos os "problemas". Sim, tive que matar um deles porque minha fic não é manga, onde ninguém nunca (ou quase nunca) morre. xD. E depois, foi uma morte linda com direito a uma "virada"; o fato de Itachi, justo Itachi, ser aquele que morreu salvando alguém e não carregando alguma vida consigo. Enfim. Eu não mataria ele à toa. Foi um recurso para a trama fluir, e o próprio personagem crescer. Estou satisfeita.

**Kakashi**: Oh my.... (o sofrimento acabou, Line-chaaaaaaaan!! xD) Ele personifica exatamente esse aspecto de "mudança" de personagem tão falado por mim ao longo da fic. Sabe, durante toda a trama cada um deles foi sofrendo alguma erosão. E na última cena eu marquei bem isso. Kakashi, no início da fic, era aquele que "salvava", mas, ali, no momento final, tornou-se o assassino de vez. Isso não quer dizer bom ou mal. Apenas diferente. O bom dessa fic é que a trama chegou a tal ponto que pude mexer bastante com esse aspecto de cada um sem torná-los OOC. E. no fim de tudo, Kakashi mais uma vez foi o sobrevivente. Eu optei por ele viver devido ao seu histórico muitíssimo sofrido ao longo da trama. Ironicamente foi um "Não--Uchiha" que acabou com tudo. O mesmo "não-Uchiha" que seria morto lá no capítulo 5. xD Outra parte boa é que a fic, mesmo sendo tão extensa, possuí uma trama em ciclo. Tipo, tudo, desde os primórdios, influiu até agora. Não foram capítulos aleatórios, por se dizer.

**Sakura**: Não. Ela não ama mais Itachi do que a Kakashi. Em realidade, ela ama os dois, com a mesma intensidade. Itachi deu a vida por ela uma única vez, da forma mais verdadeira. Só faltava isso para "igualar" o amor dele ao de Kakashi; o sacrifício. Na despedida, ela portou-se como a mulher apaixonada e chorosa que ela é. Aliás, essa despedida de Sakura e Itachi foi muito boa de escrever. Ta nas minhas cenas "Top" da fic. 8D Ahem. Nas sutilezas da trama e, nas palavras de Itachi, está claro com quem Sakura fica no final. E como eu já disse antes, achei a escolha acertada. Itachi precisava se redimir; Sakura precisa de amor em sua vida; Kakashi precisa de paz. Enfim. É só somar dois mais dois... xD

Ah, claro, como vocês perceberam, faltaram apenas algumas pontas pequenas para fechar tudo. Relaxem. Vai rolar um último capítulo. Um epílogo onde encaixarei tudo. Não dava para finalizar logo neste capítulo tão épico. xD Primeiro: Seria muito anti-clímax, e acho qe niguém gosta disso. Segundo: Já viram o tamanho deste aqui? O.o OMG!!! Seria judiar muito de vocês, queridos leitores. n;n

Acho que por hoje é só. Ainda não comecei o epílogo, mas, já tenho boas idéias. Ah! Só uma perguntinha: Vão querer hentai ou alguma cena mais quente no próximo e último capítulo? O.ô (Hehehe. Tinha que perguntar. Só vou fazer se a maioria pedir. u.u)

Espero de coração que tenham gostado e que estejam satisfeitos com esse final. E com a fic. Eu fiz meu melhor pensando em vocês!!! E mesmo que tenha sumido, não me deem gelo e mandem suas reviews! *__*

Ja ne! (Até o epílogo)

**Moon**


	17. Novo Começo

**Naruto não me pertence. Direitos de Masashi Kishimoto, Shounen Jump e TV Tokyo. Mas, um dia, o loiro hiperativo há de me pertencer! 8D

* * *

**

Epílogo

A chamada "Batalha aos Portões da Areia" seria contada por toda Suna e depois para o resto do Japão. Passada de geração em geração, a história de Uchiha Itachi, que confrontou um deus, Pein, e ao invés de morrer matando-o, morreu salvando a vida da esposa, Sakura. Também é a história de Hatake Kakashi, o Canino Branco de Suna, que liquidou a vida de um deus com dois cortes tão rápidos e fulminantes, que suas espadas ganharam o apelido de "Raikiri".

Contudo, essa é a parte romantizada da história, que virou uma lenda. O que importava para aqueles grandes líderes é que uma guerra fria de anos chegara ao fim. E que os Uchiha, depois do grande ato do guerreiro Itachi, não mais eram vistos como uma raça ruim e perversa. Pelo contrário. Eles viraram heróis.

Mesmo com o apoio do Kazekage, levou dois anos para que Konoha se "rendesse". Não foi por meio de guerras. Na verdade, de início foi persuasão, senão ameaça do próprio Gaara. O Hokage foi persistente em não aceitar Uchihas, mas, vendo a crescente popularidade do clã, temeu uma traição no meio de seus próprios subordinados. Rendeu-se numa aliança tríplice: Suna; Konoha; Clã Uchiha. O plano inicial é sempre manter a paz. Infelizmente, sabe-se que isso é uma verdadeira utopia. Ao menos, a calmaria durou por mais duas décadas, e quando nova guerra foi declarada, os inimigos antigos tornaram-se aliados. O caminho do guerreiro era esse, e nada poderia mudá-lo.

* * *

Três anos após a Batalha nos Portões da Areia, muito havia mudado na vida de seus principais protagonistas.

* * *

**Suna**

Era de manhã, e Gaara examinava cuidadosamente um mapa do deserto de Suna, em sua sala, onde costumava passar muitas horas do dia. Estava realmente absorto demais para ouvir aos chamados de fora, assim achou Shikamaru, que entrava com Temari ao lado. O rosto sempre cansado do, agora, capitão, havia mudado drasticamente para algo preocupado, nervoso. O ruivo achou que ele parecia, na realidade, assustado com alguma coisa, talvez um problema nas fronteiras, ou Temari...

- Ohayo, Gaara-sama...

Definitivamente assustado, Nara.

- Eu presumo que tenha algo para falar, capitão?

- Na verdade, pode deixar pra depois... Ai, Temari!

Ele gemia com o sumário beliscão que recebeu da loira. Ele não sabia qual fera era pior, a namorada ou o cunhado que, tinha que ser _justamente_ o Kazekage! Respirou fundo e reuniu toda a coragem (que já não era muita) que lhe restava

- Gaara-sama, meu cunhado e Kazekage, me concede a mão de sua irmã, Temari, em casamento?

Silêncio.

Temari era toda sorrisos, Shikamaru estava a ponto de explodir e Gaara estava sério, como sempre. De repente, uma risadinha que não proveio de nenhum dos três, e que fez o ruivo corar e Shikamaru arquear a sobrancelha.

- Algum problema, Kazekage-sama?

O rosto de Gaara se contorceu em dor.

- Na-nada... É.. acho que tem algum problema com a minha _mesa_.

Ele enfatizou _bem_ a palavra mesa, observou o Nara que, impaciente para sair logo dali e não ter mais que olhar naqueles olhos gélidos de Gaara de novo, insistiu:

- Então?

E Gaara voltou a ser o Senhor da Areia sério e frio de sempre, porém, um pouco mais ameaçador.

- Temari?

- É o que eu mais quero irmão.

E virou-se para Shikamaru, o bombardeando de perguntas.

- Eu o conheço muito bem, capitão Nara. E sei que é um soldado de valor. Vai mostrar o mesmo valor em combate em seu próprio casamento?

-... _Hai_!

- Vai tratar minha irmã com respeito?

- _Hai_!

- Jamais vai magoá-la?

- _Hai_!

- Prover a casa de herdeiros fortes?

Na parte do "herdeiro", Shikamaru vacilou, mas, nada que um beliscão da futura esposa não resolvesse.

- Ah... _Hai_!

- Ótimo. – o ruivo sorriu de leve, satisfeito – Bem vindo à família Sabaku.

Eles já iam saindo pela porta quando Gaara chamou de novo.

- E Shikamaru?

- Sim, Gaara-sama?

- Faça minha irmã sofrer _uma vez_ e o diabo vai ter _pena_ do que vou fazer com você.

Ele disse aquilo daquele seu jeito tão "Gaara", e o apaixonado Nara soube que agora não tinha mais volta. Jiraya-sama e Kakashi-senpai, pensava, iriam rachar o bico dele quando soubessem.

"Entrei pra uma família de psicopatas!!"

E ele não estava nem um pouco arrependido.

Quando finalmente percebeu que estava sozinho novamente, o ruivo soltou um suspiro cansado.

- Sai debaixo da mesa, Ino...

E, de fato, a tão incômoda mesa era, na verdade, uma bela loira de olhos azuis, curvas generosas, e lábios que prometiam pecado.

"Estou perdido!", pensava o Kazekage, infeliz.

Quando foi que aquela Uchiha invadira a sua vida dessa forma e ele nem percebeu? Ah, claro. Suna e o Clã eram aliados. E Ino estava na Areia, fazia dois meses, como representante da Casa Uchiha; uma espécie de missão diplomática e troca de culturas. Muito embora, as trocas entre Gaara e a loira tivessem atingido outra espécie de "cultura".

- Você quase foi descoberta hoje, _Yamanaka_.

- Eu sei.

O sorriso dela era tão lindo... e tão preocupante... E Gaara já era um homem com preocupações para um Estado inteiro.

- Você diz isso como se fosse uma coisa boa.

Ino adorava aquele jeito carrancudo do ruivo. Talvez, fosse a única a pensar assim, mas era _extremamente_ excitante. Já havia se deitado apenas uma vez, com um guerreiro do clã, que havia morrido. Não era a mulher mais experiente do mundo, mas, com Gaara... ela sentia-se mais.... _viva_.

- Talvez seja uma coisa boa, Gaara-_sama_... – ela passou o dedo da cor de marfim pelos lábios finos dele, sedutora com um toque certo de infantilidade – Pensa bem. Eu sou uma guerreira do Clã Uchiha que, coincidentemente, é seu maior aliado. Se nós assumirmos que estamos juntos, será mais uma confirmação que Suna e Uchihas não só coexistem em paz, mas também se ajudam... Podemos ser os pioneiros de uma nova geração de Uchihas e Suna!

O tom sonhador dela chegava ser engraçado.

- Você é muito petulante, sabia disso? Vamos fazer um trato. Hoje à noite... Você tem a noite _inteira_ de hoje para me convencer. Se for competente, caso com você, Yamanaka.

Ino ficou de queixo caído. Jamais esperava que aquele ruivo tão sério e poderoso fosse falar algo... _assim_. E ela sabia que Gaara não era de desperdiçar palavras. Se ele dizia é porque ia cumprir. Simples assim. Homens, ainda mais os guerreiros, são esse tipo puro de pessoa. Sorriu sem perceber, e aceitou o desafio.

- Então, é bom começar escrevendo para Tsunade-sama dando as boas notícias porque, Kazekage, você já é meu.

E saiu pela janela, com toda a discrição inerente a seus rigorosos treinamentos no clã. Gaara voltou para o mapa, e viu uma fita vermelha de seda ali.

Um sorriso se formou no rosto sempre sério. Era estranho mas, Ino exercia esse poder sobre si. E era linda... Não tinha mesmo motivos para não torná-la sua esposa. Fosse amor, ou não, ele não queria pensar nisso, pois estava feliz.

Encarou a fita novamente.

É... Ino sabia que essa já tinha ganhado. E Gaara também. Nunca se sentira satisfeito com uma "derrota" antes.

"Yamanaka Ino... a mulher responsável pela derrota de um Kazekage..."

* * *

**Konoha – Clã Uchiha**

Jiraya estava sentado perto de uma fonte que, ele lembrava, era a preferida de seu antigo pupilo, Nagato. O menino era uma criança quieta, muito quieta, aliás. Sua serenidade era algo duo; às vezes ela acalmava os corações, às vezes perturbava. No dia em que Pein morreu, Jiraya tentou procurar no passado onde exatamente tinha errado com o menino. E a resposta não veio.

"As pessoas colhem o que plantam Jiraya-sama."

Eram as palavras endurecidas de Kakashi, ao olhar para o cadáver do ex-líder Uchiha aos seus pés. O Hatake havia mesmo mudado. Mas, de fato, não havia mentira em suas palavras, tanto menos injustiça. Pein havia causado muita dor e pagou com a vida. Era simples. E a culpa não era de Jiraya. Isso não o impediu de fazer uma pequena cerimônia, sozinho, e queimar o corpo de Nagato ali mesmo no deserto.

"Espero que pelo menos em sua próxima vida você tenha paz, _gaki_."

Passou mais uns minutos contemplando o silêncio. E, já com um sorriso renovado no rosto, resolveu ir até a sala onde sabia que Tsunade estava.

Quando abriu a porta, percebeu que ela guardava algo por baixo da mesa. O desconcerto dela foi suficiente para denunciá-la.

- Saquê a essa hora da manhã? Tsunade...

- Nem começa, Jiraya. Nem começa... – e lembrou _quem_ era aquele homem, logo tomando a postura ofensiva de sempre – O que está fazendo na minha sala a essa hora da manhã, seu _baka_?

O homem soltou um suspiro cansado. Ah, como é que se apaixonara por ela _mesmo_? Ah, deixa pra lá. Tinha _tanto_ tempo que dava dor de cabeça só de tentar descobrir.

- Primeiro, são dez da manhã, Tsunade-sama. E segundo, como seu general e conselheiro, acho que minha presença se faz muito importante a qualquer hora.

Foi à vez de ela suspirar, cansada. Depois daquele dia, onde tudo se resolveu numa única batalha, Jiraya voltou de seu longo exílio, reassumindo seu antigo cargo na Casa Uchiha. Gaara não foi contra, mas fazia questão de que Jiraya visitasse Suna periodicamente.

-Ah, claro, general... Veio falar sobre o problema com nossas fronteiras, eu presumo?

- Bem... não exatamente.

"_Ero-Jiraya..._"

A essa altura, ele já estava debruçado em cima dela.

- Tsunade-sama, você sabe que não se dá bem com bebida. E depois... as pessoas podem dizer que eu a embebedei para me aproveitar de você.

E com isso, e mais os prévios goles de saquê, a loira não segurou a gargalhada aguda, que foi rápida, dando lugar aquela expressão de gata selvagem que uma raposa como Jiraya não resistia.

Beijaram-se com fervor, como dois adolescentes apaixonados que não sabem o dia de amanhã. Tirando a idade, os dois realmente não sabiam o dia de amanhã. E não queriam cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Por isso todo beijo, todo toque, toda perversão ou jura de amor tinha que ser intenso.

Contudo, Tsunade sentiu ganas de quebrar sua preciosa garrafa de saquê na cabeça de um Jiraya que, simplesmente, estava se retirando de campo com um sorriso torto. Mas, sua garrafa de saquê era mesmo muito preciosa, e depois ela finalmente entendeu as intenções dele quando trancou a janela.

- E a porta?

- Tranquei quando entrei aqui.

"_Ero-Jiraya_..."

O sorriso inconfundível, e o olhar estreito, perigoso, a alertando para as mil e uma maldades planejadas por sua mente pervertida e testificadas em seu coração apaixonado.

- Já disse que adoro este lugar?

- Jiraya-no...

E antes mesmo de um fraco "_baka_" sair de seus lábios, o homem já os havia tomado para si, com os seus insaciáveis.

E nada mais precisavam dizer, pois seu desejo não podia esperar.

* * *

Sakumo havia treinado com suas flechas a manhã inteira. Ele era agora, acima de qualquer um, o melhor arqueiro de Suna, Konoha e do Clã Uchiha. A fama de seu enorme arco tornava-se cada vez mais conhecida entre todas as Cidades-Estados do Japão. O que foi muito bom. Já dentro do clã, muitos meninos, crianças, o pediam que ensinasse a técnica do arco e flecha. Mas ele não escondeu o horror quando contou à irmã que uma pequena garotinha o chamara de "Sakumo-sensei".

"É sério, Oichi, eu me senti um velho de quarenta anos!"

Depois de passar horas atirando de cima de seu cavalo, ele foi procurar a irmã. Anoitecer de um domingo. Oichi tinha um lugar certo para estar...

* * *

No alto de uma colina, lá estava a sua irmã. Ela estava recostada numa árvore de cerejeira. Quem poderia imaginar que aquele cenário digno de poesia era o túmulo de Itachi, um guerreiro cuja morte fez o nome alcançar os céus.

Sakumo, que pensava ter chegado tarde, se enganara redondamente e acabou pegando a irmã em umas de suas "conversas" com o pai.

- Ontem de noite, eu chorei pai , porque lembrei de você... Aí, você me pergunta por que agora estou sorrindo? Feh... não ria de mim, mas, é como se você ainda estivesse vivo. Bem aqui dentro, sabe? – apontou o próprio coração – E, coisas como essa me fazem feliz. É claro que eu sinto saudade, mas, é algo que dá pra reprimir. Eu... – uma singela lágrima rolou pelo rosto de porcelana, mas não era uma lágrima sofrida – ...não vou manchar sua lembrança com minhas lágrimas. Você foi um guerreiro tão forte. E eu sou a única pessoa no mundo que carrega seu sangue, tenho que honrá-lo. Um dia... vou ser a melhor espadachim que já viram, e todos vão saber que seu sangue ainda vive. Sabia que você virou uma espécie de herói, pai? Não aquele que mata o vilão, e salva o dia, não... Você morreu salvando uma vida – nova lágrima – Eu tenho tanto orgulho de você. É claro que você sempre foi _meu_ herói. Não entendo como as outras pessoas demoraram pra ver uma coisa tão óbvia?

Sakumo quis mesmo sair de trás da árvore. Aquele era um momento de Oichi... e de Itachi, seja lá onde o homem estivesse. Agora que parava pra pensar, nunca havia odiado Itachi, mas também jamais amou. E quando soube de sua morte, Sakumo não sentiu absolutamente nada. O que foi natural. Seu único pensamento foi confortar a irmã. Ver a tristeza de Oichi o deixou triste; mais triste do que havia previsto... Já ia sair do local, mas, além da curiosidade, o rumo da conversa o fez ficar com os pés colados no chão.

- ... E depois... seria muito injusto eu me lamentar. Eu quero dizer, eu sempre tive um pai. É dura a perda, mas, olha Sakumo. Ele é forte e sorriu o tempo todo, mesmo sem pai. Nós sabemos que você nunca foi um pai para ele. Mas, isso também é passado. Como eu dizia, eu fui muito feliz. Hoje sou apenas feliz, e me entristeço com mais facilidade, mas essa é a vida de um guerreiro, não é? Não me vejo em outra vida além dessa. Meu irmão é uma pessoa tão linda... Eu o amo muito, mesmo que você não entenda isso. Talvez, agora você entenda, pois a essa altura já deve conhecer os segredos deste mundo e do outro.

Sakumo sorriu sem perceber, de trás daquela grande cobertura natural onde estava. Oichi não existia... E era estranho o quanto ela ficava tagarela quando vinha "ver" o pai.

- Agora, bem... As coisas mudaram por aqui. _Aquele_ homem está na nossa casa já faz dois anos. Bem, no princípio eu reagi mal, muito mal. Ninguém sabe disso, mas, uma vez ele estava dormindo numa árvore de cerejeira como essa e...

Oichi mudou o tom sereno para um mais envergonhado, prestes a falar algo que apenas ela e o pai morto saberiam.

- ... eu tentei matá-lo enquanto dormia.

Sakumo ficou literalmente sem ar. Seus olhos estreitaram e seu temperamento impulsivo o impelia para confrontar a irmã. _Oichi_ tentara matar seu pai? Era mesmo igualzinha a Itachi!!! Contudo, antes de odiá-la, abriu bem os ouvidos para as próximas palavras.

-... E foi aí que eu descobri o quão estúpida, e fraca eu ainda sou! Pai, eu encostei a _tanto_ no pescoço dele. E quando pensei que tinha matado, eu tava no chão, totalmente imobilizada!

Aquilo era... empolgação na voz de Oichi? Irmã maluca...

- Que ele era um mentiroso, eu já sabia. Até hoje não entendo como fui cair naquele "conto do _Rounin_"... – divagava – Mas, ele também é forte! Muito forte; exatamente como você pai! Muito forte!

Sakumo lembrou-se do dia caverna em Suna. "É irmã, você nem faz idéia!"

- E o motivo que eu "aceitei" ele na nossa família não foi simplesmente força. Ele é honrado, pai. Eu sei que você não acha isso, mas, ele é honrado. Kakashi-san podia ter me matado naquela hora, alegando defesa até. Todo mundo sabia que eu tinha ressentimentos contra ele, principalmente pela derrota e a mentira na prisão, embora essa parte eu não tenha contado pra ninguém... – corou – Mas, ele não me matou. Ele podia ter simplesmente contado pra mamãe, mas, ele não contou. Ele me protegeu pai. E me poupou da vergonha. Deixou esse "episódio" só entre nós. Nem Sakumo sabe, e nunca vai saber! Ele não precisa saber disso... O mais intrigante é que ele não me "cobrou" nada. Continuou me tratando normalmente, e eu continuei sendo impertinente com ele. Eu achei que ele era um ótimo ator. Euquero dizer, eu reconheço que fui _insuportável_ com ele durante meses!!

Ah, Sakumo lembrava-se das centenas de brigas que tivera com a irmã porque ela era uma _insuportável_ com Kakashi, e ele defendia o pai.

- E mesmo assim, Kakashi-san nunca reclamou. Ele sorri muito, apesar da máscara, eu _sei_ que ele está sorrindo. Ele é irritante, pai, mas... estou _aprendendo_ a gostar dele. Eu acho que ele sorri porque já sofreu muito. Então, é bom sorrir bastante até na hora que morrer. É como compensar todo o resto de uma vida de tristeza... Exatamente quais, eu não sei direito, mas tenho uma idéia. Ele é bem diferente de você pai, nesse ponto. Consegue falar por horas quando está com vontade, e mesmo assim, no fim, é como se não falasse nada de relevante. No fim, você fica sem saber de nada. Ele realmente me irrita. Só que... agora é diferente. Agora ele apenas me irrita, sem despertar ódio, sabe? Eu não o disse ainda, mas, eu o respeito muito, muito. Tenho uma sensação de que ele já sabe disso, e não faz questão de ouvir da minha boca. Ele é assim, um sujeito muito esquisito. E mesmo assim nos primeiros meses... eu fui _horrível_ com ele. Lembro bem do dia que isso começou a mudar: Mamãe estava com Tsunade-sama, e Sakumo com Jiraya-sama (ele é uma figura). Só nós dois em casa... Eu cheguei perto dele com vontade de quebrar-lhe o pescoço! Mas, querer não é poder... E mesmo que ele fosse "bom" e tudo e mais, eu duvido muito que ele fosse me deixar matá-lo... Mas, isso não me impediu de confrontá-lo, óh não!

Sakumo agora tinha vontade sincera de rir muito da irmã. Ela não percebia, mas, desde que tocou no nome de Kakashi começou a se a exaltar e falar mais alto. E falar..._muito_. E ele que pensava que era o único que causava esse efeito?

- Eu falei tudo o que estava entalado na minha garganta por meses! Comecei com "_Não sei como o Hokage foi absolver alguém como você_!". É, foi bem isso que eu disse. Quando ele apenas soltou aquele "_O Hokage devia estar de bom humor no dia_..." eu quis avançar pra cima dele. Mas, aí, ele tomou aquela postura séria. O que é uma raridade. E falou pra mim que me entendia, mas que não ia me fazer bem ficar remoendo essa raiva dentro de mim pro resto da minha vida, já que ele só sairia de nossas vidas no dia em que estivesse morto. Ta certo, eu sempre soube disso, mas alimentava uma esperança de que ele nos deixasse porque é um espírito livre e solitário... ou talvez morresse num combate qualquer? Eu sei, eu sei, mamãe o ama, e tem Sakumo, mas, eu estava numa fase muito egoísta. Ou melhor, eu só conseguia olhar pra Kakashi-san.... Tudo nele me dava raiva. Tudo. E sabe o que ele fez?

Sakumo, conhecendo bem o pai, já tinha uma idéia...

- Ele disse bem assim: "Oichi-san, meu pai me ensinou há muito tempo que uma boa maneira de descarregar a raiva é a luta." É óbvio que eu, a insuportável que era, tinha a resposta na ponta da língua. "Eu já luto." E foi aí que ele me surpreendeu: num segundo eu tava insultando ele, no outro, tava no chão com duas espadas apontadas para meus olhos.

Oh... _disso_ Sakumo não sabia.

- E foi aí que eu entendi. Ele foi generoso comigo, pai. Aquilo foi um convite. Na hora eu relutei, claro, pois pensei que fosse mera exibição dele. Mas, depois, eu mesma acabei o procurando. Eu pensei que ele ia "sorrir" como sempre, dizer tudo bem, como sempre, e me ensinar alguns movimentos, mas... ele é _realmente_ louco. Quase me matou... de novo!!! Não disse nada, só avançou com as duas (as duas!) espadas, e eu fiquei na merda, tentando desviar. E eu que achei que ele ia pegar leve porque tava tentando ganhar minha simpatia... Não podia estar mais errada! Mas, isso me deixou feliz, pois confirmei que ele não é um falso, nem um fraco. Mente, às vezes, mas nunca sobre algo importante. E ele só disse o que queria depois que eu saquei a minha própria espada para me defender. E foi aí que começou... Tem sido assim desde aquele dia. Ele me ensina a arte da espada, e a raiva vai embora... Acho que ele descobriu que o único jeito de lhe dar comigo é sendo assim. Ele ri, fala coisas sem sentido, se atrasa... lê aquele livro idiota... Mas, na hora do treino, muda completamente. Tem dias que eu... (Ai, eu não acredito que vou dizer isso...) Fico com medo. Até a aura dele muda. Você sente um instinto de matar. Bem, ele _é_ um assassino, afinal. Descobri isso mexendo nos arquivos de Tsunade-sama... E quando, por algum motivo que eu ainda desconheço, eu fico impertinente de novo, ele me põe na linha. Só quando estamos sozinhos, é claro. Ele diz: "Oichi, pega sua _katana_". E aí eu já sei que vou voltar para casa com alguns roxos e cortes, mas, eu gosto. Pelo menos, agora eu já não o odeio mais, e isso é bom. Minha mãe fica feliz e meu irmão, principalmente meu irmão, também. Kakashi-san é bom pra mim, mas, ele não é você... Meu pai é e sempre será Itachi. Isso não muda. A parte boa é que ele sabe disso, e pensa como eu. Ele não é comigo como é com Sakumo. Óh, não, Sakumo é filho dele, e é assim que é. Ele até ensina muitas coisas legais pra Sakumo. Meu irmão ta tão forte, e aquele arco dele...!

Lutas, Sakumo já sabia disso há muito tempo, eram uma coisa que fascinava Oichi.

- Kakashi-san jamais tentou te substituir, papai. E isso faz dele um homem bom. Sabe que... outro dia chamei ele de Kakashi-_sensei_? É... _estranho_, eu sei. Mas, olhando bem, ele virou uma espécie de mestre para mim. E acho que essa é a melhor forma da gente se relacionar. Hahahaha! Vou começar a chamá-lo de sensei agora! Tenho certeza que ele vai ficar furioso, e isso vai me render umas dores, mas, e daí? Vale a pena só pela diversão de irritá-lo.

Oichi soltou um grande suspiro e voltou o rosto para o céu.

- Já ta de noite. Vou voltar para casa, pai. Talvez Sakumo já esteja lá?

E essa foi à deixa para o irmão sair de fininho dali e depois correr desabalado para casa.

- Até mais, pai...

* * *

Naquela mesma noite, sabendo que a filha não estaria lá, Sakura resolveu visitar o túmulo de Itachi. Desde o dia em que enterraram-no, ela o visitara apenas três vezes. E sempre saía de lá com o rosto encharcado de lágrimas. Ela não era forte como Oichi. Ela sabia que a menina chorava, era verdade, em seu quarto, às vezes, baixinho. Contudo, a filha também conseguia sorrir com a simples lembrança de Itachi. Sakura, por sua vez, não conseguia apagar da memória aquele último sorriso dele, tão cheio de paz, tão contraditório com a própria morte... Deixou uma parte de seu coração naquele deserto com ele. E essa é uma ferida que não se cura de um dia para o outro, _se_ curar.

Quando estava chegando perto da árvore de sakura, viu que outra pessoa estava ali em pé. A lua cheia brilhava lá em cima, e tornava os cabelos prateados do homem ainda mais prateados. O que Kakashi, de _todas as pessoas_, estava fazendo ali? Ele olhou para trás. Maldito Hatake e seus sentidos aguçados! Todavia, voltou ao que fazia sem dar atenção à mulher que se escondia numa árvore.

- Esperei dois anos para vir aqui, Itachi. E nós sabemos que essa vez será a única. Não tenho débitos com você. Mas, vir aqui era um detalhe que faltava para a minha paz ser completa...

Sakura prestava toda a atenção do mundo nas palavras do marido. Tudo aindaestava muito recente. E o assunto Itachi era demasiado delicado para ser tocado entre os dois. Ela via apenas o perfil de Kakashi, de máscara, mas, ela sabia exatamente qual expressão ele vestia agora. E não sabia se estava gostando do que viria.

- Só estou aqui porque existe algo que _impede_ de odiarmos um ao outro. Nós fizemos coisas ruins em prol de nossos objetivos. Eu matei tantas pessoas, tantas...Mas, é incrível como eu consigo lembrar do rosto de cada uma delas. São como fantasmas que, às vezes, tentam me assombrar. E você... foi o maior dos traidores, não importa como vejamos isso, você _foi_ um traidor Itachi. E meu filho... não sei se me enfureço pela forma fria que você o tratou, ou se fico feliz. É horrível pensar assim, mas, nada me deixaria pior do que saber que Sakumo chorou a _sua_ morte. De certa forma, nossos erros, no final, se transformaram em acertos.

Isso era algo que Sakura não esperava ouvir. É verdade que Kakashi havia voltado e, quem poderia imaginar, agora era um Uchiha! Ele também ainda era aquele amante maravilhoso, que tinha o poder de fazê-la tocar as estrelas com seus beijos e toques. Era o melhor pai do mundo, e Sakumo estava tão feliz. Até mesmo Oichi o respeitava agora. Mas, Sakura sempre sentiu que havia algo muito pesado nos ombros dele. Com certeza tinha haver com os milhares de vidas que se perderam em suas espadas, mas, também tinha haver com Itachi. A rosada não sabia o que pensar ao vê-lo dessa maneira tão sombria. O Hatake não era assim. Estava tão habituada com aquele Kakashi, amoroso e relaxado de sempre, que esquecera como era quando ele se mostrava por inteiro; um ser humano, cheio de pecados.

- Não vou me demorar aqui, Itachi. Esse lugar... _não me faz bem_. Então, só vou dizer de uma vez: _Arigatou_, por ter cuidado de nosso tesouro tão precioso. Você sabe muito bem que Sakura precisa de nós. Quando eu não pude estar com ela, você a confortou. E agora que você não está com ela, eu estou aqui. Não é que estivéssemos dividindo. Não... Hoje Sakura é minha. Só _minha_. Mas... você a tratou bem, a amou como ela merece, por muito tempo, e por isso te agradeço.

Deu uma última contemplada no céu, antes de sair andando.

- Seja lá onde você estiver, Itachi, espero que alcance a paz, como eu finalmente alcancei a minha.

* * *

Quando o Hatake chegou em casa, presenciou uma pequena baderna; Sakumo, Oichi e Pakkun. O último, assim que viu o homem grisalho chegar, saiu disparado em direção a ele.

- Oi, Pakkun, agora você gosta mais do meu pai do que mim! – Sakumo fingiu tristeza – E por que demorou tanto, pai?

- Estava com Jiraya-sama – mentiu – Algum problema com as fronteiras... E sua mãe?

- Disse que ia ver Tsunade-sama... Algum problema com as fronteiras?

Era Oichi, perspicaz como sempre. É claro que, desde o dia em que fora tapeada vergonhosamente por aquele "Rounin" na prisão, a menina sempre desconfiava do Hatake. Sempre.

- Ah, relaxa, Oichi – tal comentário só podia vir de alguém como Sakumo – Meu pai é forte! Qualquer problema ele resolve, não é pai?

Kakashi não respondeu. Apenas acariciou os cabelos do filho, "sorriu" daquele jeito, e abriu seu livro.

"_Ero_-_sensei_...", pensou Oichi indignada.

Fazia três anos que a paz reinava entre Konoha, Suna e o Clã Uchiha. Porém, a situação de Kakashi era, de fato, delicada. A parte mais "fácil" havia sido resolvida em Suna mesmo. Lá ele pode conversar com Sakura. Não foi muita conversa, mas, foram palavras importantes que não poderiam deixar de serem ditas. Naquele último encontro antes da batalha, Kakashi deixara explícito que, apesar de tudo, ainda amava Sakura. E ela não precisou dizer nada, pois o Hatake apenas sabia que ela ainda o amava. E com a morte de Itachi... as coisas simplesmente seguiram um curso natural.

Infelizmente, ainda havia certos obstáculos, de cunho político e militar, que impediam a união de Kakashi e Sakura. O Hokage podia até ter aceitado a aliança com Suna e Uchihas, porém, não havia se esquecido de quando Hatake Kakashi desertou Konoha, há anos atrás. Não podia ser simplesmente esquecido que ele estava prestes a se aliar ao maior inimigo na época. E como falhou, acabou tendo que se refugiar na Areia, onde passou a atuar como soldado do Kazekage, que não era inimigo, mas também não era aliado do Hokage. O próprio Gaara, de início, foi relutante em deixar Kakashi livre. Mas Jiraya logo o convenceu, dizendo que sendo Suna e Uchihas aliados, mesmo longe da Areia, eles continuariam fiéis a Gaara. Sendo assim, sobrou apenas o conselho de Konoha e o próprio Hokage para convencerem.

O homem relutou até o último minuto com as palavras "Hatake Kakashi, tal como seu pai Hatake Sakumo, não é fiel a ninguém!". Foi um erro. Tsunade, Jiraya e Gaara ameaçaram não só romper a aliança como também entrar em guerra com Konoha. Desgostoso, o Hokage não teve escolha senão "absolver" Kakashi. E após um ano, desde o fim daquela batalha, Kakashi era uma pessoa livre, podendo circular Konoha às claras, sem correr o risco de ser preso ou morto.

* * *

Já era mais de meia-noite. A casa estava em silêncio total. Pakkun não latia; Sakumo e Oichi estavam dormindo. Porém, no quarto do casal, Sakura tentava dormir inutilmente. Kakashi, por sua vez, nem tentava dormir. Encarando o teto, rompeu o silêncio de repente.

- Eu vi você atrás daquela árvore, Sakura.

- Eu não sabia que você estaria ali.

- Eu sei...

Mais um silêncio. Kakashi não ia mais falar nada. Ele não achava necessário, mas é claro que Sakura _precisava_ falar.

- E como se sente?

- Em paz...

- Kakashi?

- Diga.

- Estou muito orgulhosa de você.

E isso despertou a curiosidade dele. Apoiou no cotovelo e virou-se para a mulher na cama.

- Eu... – ela começou incerta – Sinto que você agora está em paz. Você precisava falar isso para _ele_.

- É... eu acho que sim.

Ele tinha certeza que sim. Mas, disse "acho". Não sabia por que. Talvez, por hábito.

- Então, Kakashi?

- Hum?

- Se você finalmente resolveu o que tinha que resolver, por que ainda está tão inquieto?

O fato de ele demorar muito contemplando o silêncio, significava que ele tinha muita coisa para falar. Levou um tempo, mas, finalmente falou.

- Sakura... eu não preciso explicar para você como as coisas funcionam... Você sabe muito bem o que eu sou.

O rumo da conversa não a estava agradando.

- Nessa aliança, eu estou aqui, como guerreiro do Clã Uchiha, mas, também sirvo ao Kazekage.

- Sim, mas, nós estamos em paz, e...

- Gaara- sama me mandou uma mensagem, outra...

_Outra_?

- Kakashi...

- Um dos homens do Capitão Shikamaru tem uma informação de uma fonte muito fiel que, lá na Cidade da Névoa, o Mizukage e o Raikage estão se encontrando secretamente. E eles estão com medo da nossa aliança com Suna e Konoha. Bem, não podemos culpá-los...

- Sim, mas, onde _você_ entra nessa história?

- Então, eles estão se movimentando, arrecadando impostos. Há rumores de que estejam levantando um exército realmente grande. Maior do que o número de guerreiros daquele dia... – a Batalha da Areia, Sakura lembrava muito bem

- Mas, Kakashi, até aí não há nada de errado. É para ter receio, mas, não para atacar.

- Óbvio. O problema é que, segundo a fonte, eles contrataram uma quadrilha de mercenários especializados em espionagem; para nos espionar, mais precisamente. Pode ter espiões agora mesmo em Konoha, Suna, até aqui dentro do clã.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, espantada.

- Aqui! Mas, Kakashi...

- Sakura, pensa... O Clã ficou popular, cresceu... E eu sinceramente não engulo o Hokage. Acho que a qualquer momento ele pode nos trair.

- Hum... E você vai fazer o que nisso?

- Gaara-sama já me passou uma mensagem em código. Disse que não é bom eu ir para Suna agora, pois posso levantar suspeitas, caso tenha um espião lá. Não... Nós precisamos agir _antes_ de eles tentarem qualquer coisa.

Kakashi entrara naquele "modo Canino Branco". A mulher percebeu. Falava metodicamente, com certeza já arquitetando tudo o que faria. Há muito tempo ele não fazia isso.

- E você...?

- Parto amanhã. Vou me encontrar com o tal informante, aqui em Konoha mesmo. Ele tem uma pista. Já é um começo... Quando eu achar um deles, um deles apenas, eu vou interrogá-lo e fazer com que me entregue todo o resto da quadrilha. O líder, principalmente. Se eu tiver o líder, eu tenho o Mizukage e o Raikage.

- Mas, Kakashi, isso significa...

Significava que ele voltaria a fazer o que fazia de melhor. Investigar, torturar, sabotar e, provavelmente, matar. Cortar o mal pela raiz, e impedir um número maior de mortes.

- É isso mesmo, Sakura. _Gomen_, mas, eu sou assim. Não existe muitos como eu. E entre os aliados, só existe eu para fazer esse tipo de trabalho. Eu sou assim.

Ele repetiu. Queria se convencer mais do que a ela.

- Eu sei, Kakashi, eu sei... Mas, me responde uma coisa? Se você pudesse escolher, hoje, largaria seu nome de "Canino Branco"?

Pelo tanto que ele refletiu, parecia que jamais havia se feito essa pergunta. E pela expressão de seu rosto, parecia que chegara a uma resposta inesperada. Era estranho, mas...

- Não largaria, Sakura – como ele suspeitava, o rosto dela se entristeceu – Não pense que sinto prazer na dor de outros. Eu apenas faço. Do contrário, é como se alguma coisa não estivesse... _certa_.

Ele cravou as mãos nos cabelos. Sakura as tirou, na mesma hora, beijou os fios prata, o abraçando.

- Não se sinta culpado. Você é forte, Kakashi, tão forte... É por isso que só você pode fazer o que faz sem se corromper com isso. Você não é mal. Você é tão bom... Você é tão forte. Eu tenho meus punhos, mas, isso foi ensinado. Já você... é forte como um abrigo, e tem asas de um anjo. Você sempre me protegeu. E eu sempre precisei de você. Eu sempre amei você...

Beijou-o da maneira mais terna que Kakashi já fora beijado. Sakura sentiu uma lágrima quente e salgada em sua boca. Uma, apenas. Ele era forte até para chorar; não porque estivesse segurando, mas, porque uma lágrima bastou para traduzir a tempestade que sacudia seu coração. E um beijo traduziu que o amor dela o fazia feliz, e o fazia ser quem era. Paz... era uma benção que pensou nunca mais poder gozar. Estava feliz de ter pensado errado.

Os lábios dele, encaixados aos dela, eram tão macios. E os de Sakura tão saborosos. A língua de Kakashi era como se fosse de fogo, se alastrando por toda a extensão de sua boca, possessiva, ao mesmo tempo, que suplicava por passagem, que era cada vez mais concedida.

A mulher arranhou as costas nuas de Kakashi, quando ele a puxou os cabelos. A cabeça jogada para trás, o dando sala para explorar o pescoço de porcelana. Começou na parte da frente, com um leve passar da língua poderosa. E isso foi o suficiente para arrancar um gemido tímido dela. Mas, ele queria mais espaço, e desatou aquele fino tecido transparente que a vestia.

Puseram-se ajoelhados na cama. Sakura virou-se de costas, deixando escorrer o tecido rosa vaporoso que ainda dançava pelo seu corpo, mal tocando sua pele. Kakashi, desta vez, a segurou pelos braços, com firmeza, mas sem fazer força. Depositou um único beijo na base da nuca. Um único beijo que arrepiou a rosada da cabeça aos pés. Com as mãos, acariciou a região das asas, tão delicada, e desceu pela linha da espinha com a língua, parando antes do bumbum. Sakura soltou um gemido abandonado.

Uma lufada entrou pela janela e apagou a única luz fraca que vinha da lamparina. Quando Kakashi foi tentar reacendê-la, a mulher o despiu, se livrando daquela única calça larga que ele usava, e o empurrou na cama. Respirou ao pé da orelha do marido e disse sensualmente:

- Deixa assim... Sabia que quando somos privados de um sentido, todos os outros se despertam?

Ah, o Hatake sabia. Ainda mais ele, que era uma pessoa particularmente sensitiva. E a teoria da mulher era uma verdade que ele já havia experimentado, fosse com seu duríssimo treinamento com as duas espadas, ou na hora do sexo.

E essa mulher em cima de si... Ele _sabia_ que ela não teria piedade.

- Tão tenso... Relaxa amor...

Ele sinceramente tentou fazer como ela sugeria. Mas, ah Sakura... A antecipação chegava ser mais dolorosa do que tudo. Prazerosamente dolorosa.

Quando ela o assaltou num beijo violento, foi apenas para deixá-lo avisado do tom que aquilo tudo iria ter. Terminou com uma mordida no lábio inferior, que deixou um gosto marcado de sangue para ambos.

A próxima coisa que sentiu foi os fios do cabelo liso dela em sua pele. Eles passaram varrendo o seu peito e ventre, antes dos lábios quentes torturarem toda a grande e rochosa região. Era incrível como Sakura parava especialmente nas cicatrizes, que eram muitas. Brincou por um bom tempo com os mamilos, e só desceu até a parte tão desejada, quando ele gemeu. Kakashi gemeu não só pelo reflexo, como de propósito, pois sabia as intenções da mulher. Nada a deixava mais excitada do que ouvir a voz de alguém tão poderoso como o Hatake se rendendo. Ela precisava disso; _ele_ precisava disso. Não era todo dia que faziam isso. Geralmente, ele dava as coordenadas no mapa do prazer. Ele era o responsável, e cumpria muito bem o seu papel. Ainda assim, havia vezes em que Kakashi, para se _libertar_, precisava se _render_. E a única pessoa que ele confiava tamanho cargo era Sakura. Só ela tinha a chave de seu coração e a permissão para usar seu corpo como bem julgava que fosse melhor. Com Sakura, Kakashi podia ser humano. E naquela noite em especial, ele seria completamente verdadeiro.

Ela passou pelo ventre com rapidez exacerbada, enquanto brincou com os pés. Voltou com as mãos, apertou as coxas brancas e musculosas, muito musculosas. Lambeu aquele caminho púbico, fazendo o corpo dele todo tremer. Quando finalmente chegou na masculinidade, a mesma já estava em posição firme. Erguida, implorando por um toque. Ele mesmo se controlava para não arquear os quadris para frente. Nem precisou, pois ela pegou o membro desamparado com os lábios, o enterrando em sua boca molhada, o esquentando com seu hálito de mulher, o alarmando com seus movimentos que não precisaram ser velozes.

Vendo a expressão de quase agonia no rosto que de pálido passou a rubro, a rosada montou em Kakashi. Era assim que ele a tomaria hoje, decidiu. E ele estava mais do que satisfeito em obedecê-la.

Ah, o corpo da mulher era algo indescritível, pensava o homem, toda a vez que a tomava. Mulher era uma criatura sem igual. Não existia nada como aquelas curvas tão bem colocadas, voluptuosas ou não. Seios, fartos ou não, eram seios. Ele os pegou com tanta firmeza, que teve certeza que machucou, mas, ali, na hora do prazer, tudo se tornava muito difuso. Era difícil de distinguir. E Sakura... uma deusa galopando em sua masculinidade explosiva e incontrolável. Ela segurava alguns gemidos, outros ela lançava ao ar. O corpo dançando em cima do de Kakashi. Cada vai e vem era pura magia. O calor abrasivo que vinha daqueles quadris, da sua mulher... Sua Sakura.

Ela lançou um gemido que tinha um quê de último, e de fato foi, quando ele veio dentro dela. Inteiro, preenchendo. Suada, desabou ao lado do marido. E ele não estranhou quando ela mesma pegou o seu braço e enrolou-o no corpo frágil. Ela o queria ali, naquela noite. Ele a esquentava, e Sakura sabia que, ficaria vários dias sem aquele calor, pois ele partiria logo, com o risco de não mais voltar.

- Kakashi?

-Hum?

- Volta pra mim...

- Não se preocupa. _Eu sempre volto_...

Realmente, Sakura não sabia por que ficava tão apreensiva. Hatake Kakashi era daqueles que enganavam a morte, ou talvez, a morte ainda não o quisesse. Fosse como fosse, ele sempre foi isso; um amaldiçoado _sobrevivente_. E agora, mais do que nunca, ele tinha motivos para continuar vivo. Já Sakura, podia ser classificada como uma mulher transparente e que pecou em nome de seu amor excessivo. Amou tanto, mais tanto, que uma pessoa só não foi suficiente.

Talvez, ela já imaginara uma vez, Kakashi e Itachi fossem a mesma pessoa; o amor de Sakura, porém em dois corpos e almas diferentes.

Itachi era como uma nuvem. Ele estava muito no alto, inalcançável. Um dia, Sakura subiu aos céus e pode ver a nuvem de perto, e pode, finalmente, tocar a nuvem e atravessar a nuvem, e do outro lado... estava Kakashi.

Dois homens que amaram muito, e a mesma mulher. Um deles deu a vida por ela. O outro, guardando-a em seus braços, não viveria sem ela**.**

**FIM**

**

* * *

**_**"Oscar" das melhores frases.**_

_Sakura (o vértice principal do triângulo): "Meu maior pecado foi amar demais"_

_Itachi (o homem sem medo, mas, que temeu o amor): "Quando você também deixar este mundo... me procure em outra vida."_

_Kakashi (o assassino frio do sangue quente): "Eu não posso ir para uma batalha mortal com você presa aqui, entende?"_

_Tsunade (a grande líder dos grandes seios): "Um Uchiha fraco é um Uchiha morto!"_

_Jiraya (o general; o pervertido; o romancista; o romântico): "Morramos juntos, então..."_

_Sakumo (o arqueiro sorridente): "Há algo de belo e elegante no arco, como... o ventre liso de uma bela garota."_

_Oichi (a filha astuta e orgulhosa): "Eu... não vou manchar sua memória com minhas lágrimas."_

_Shikamaru (o gênio da lentidão): "É por isso que se chama trabalho: chato, mas tem que ser feito."_

_Temari (a domadora de gênios da lentidão): "Não me diga que em todo esse tempo, tudo o que você viu foram... simples nuvens!"_

_Gaara (o jovem Kazekage da mão de ferro): "Um verdadeiro Senhor sabe o que é o peso de uma katana."_

_Ino (aquela que 'derrotou' um Kazekage): "Então, é bom começar escrevendo para Tsunade-sama dando as boas notícias porque, Kazekage, você já é meu"_

_Pein (o homem que tentou ser deus): "Vou fazer com que conheçam a dor... E a sentirão até que a amem!"_

* * *

**Reviews** (Óh, nossa despedida!!!)

**Kakashi**-**senpai**: Preguiça de logar? Relaxa, e junte-se a mim. Também faço isso. xD. Bem... epílogo de quinze páginas, ta num tamanho legal, neh?n.n Eu adorei fazer esse epílogo. Espero que você adore ler. Boas fics? Não sei se as minhas são boooooas, mas, eu me esforço. E to fervilhando de idéias, só preciso de tempo pra por em prática. Sabe como é neh, todos nós temos vida. 8D

A luta, como luta final, tinha mesmo que ser épica. E no final quem acabou dando o golpe de misericórdia foi o próprio Kakashi. Achei que isso foi o exemplo prático da mudança tanto dele quanto de Itachi. E o Sakumo virou o maior arqueiro da parada! E agora ta todo feliz com o paizão do lado e, olha só, virando Sakumo-sensei! Huahauhauhahauhau! Espero que goste.

Não sei se saiu rápido, mas, eu tentei. E antes tarde que nunca, neh? O.o Péssima desculpa, eu sei. Saudades de vc, senpai. Acho que agora vou poder entrar mais no MSN, e aí a gente conversa lá. Bjoooooo!!! E obrigado pelo apoio até aqui. ^^

**Ana** **Koori**: YES!!! Vida longa ao Kazekage-sama!!! 9D Uauá. Bem, estou alegre que esteja alegre. O Itachi precisou morrer para o bem do final da trama. É, a minha intenção era dividir a opinião dos leitores mesmo sobre "com quem ela deve ficar?". Sabe, nunca tinha feito nada assim antes, e se causou essa opinião, significa que deu certo. Yey!8D É, Pein era o vilão... o destino foi a morte mesmo. Mas, mesmo assim, fiz questão de que morresse com estilo! O Itachi morrendo com um sorriso no rosto eu tirei do manga; palavras do Madara. xD Poxa, emoções? Você é que me deixa feliz com esse comentário. Eu quero dizer, é "só" uma fanfiction. Saber que alguém gostou assim dela é a maior alegria para quem escreve. E no que depender de mim, você vai sempre gostar do que escrevo. Está aí a continuação, ou melhor, a cereja que faltava no nosso sorvete de 16 loooooongos capítulos. 8D Com direito a Gaara como "chefe de família". E uma mostra de romance com a Ino. Eu não se você curte o casal, mas, isso aí foi um pedido antigo de uma leitora. E achei que coube certinho no final. n.n Espero que curta. Nas cenas do Gaara eu sempre lembro de você.

Muito obrigado pelo apoio, nina! Suas reviews me incentivaram demais. Espero que goste desse epílogo. Bjooos e Ja ne!

**Miss** **Blueberry**: Oi, amiga!! ^^ Antes de mais nada: Amei teu Nick!8D Que bom que curtiu a arma do Pein. Ele é foda, tinha que ter uma arma foda. Hehehehehe. Poxa, brigadasso. Cenas de ação são mó divertidas. Se eu soubesse desenhar, virava mangaká. Mas, sabe como é neh... xD É... o toque do "sensei" com Pein e Jiraya foi algo planejado desde que introduzi os dois na fic. Ah, obrigado! Jura que não ficou óbvio? Ah, que bom! Era isso que eu queria mesmo. Sabe, essa fic foi um grande desafio pra mim. Esse triângulo principalmente. E tipo, a morte de Itachi deu o toque de realidade, sabe? Ele era o "assunto inacabado" da fic, no fim das contas. Kakashi também era, mas, além de outros motivos, que vou explicar lá embaixo (xD), foi o que de longe mais sofreu. Então, foi simples troca equivalente. Ele precisava desse final. 8D Um graaaaande drama. É verdade. To com a carga dramática nos ombros. Agora, vou é ficar pela comédia por um tempo. xD E já cheia de idéias. Hehehehe. Espero que curta esse epílogo! ^^ Muito obrigado por todo o apoio, as críticas... Claro, vc é boa nelas e a gente até ficou amiga, neh? xd Muito legal isso. Como eu disse, saudades e espero que curta o epílogo. Acho que consegui amarrar todas as pontas neh? Ah, e claro, fiz hentai, o último!!! Hahaha, você pediu, ta aí. Ele saiu tão fácil, que no final achei que era pra ser assim mesmo. Acho que deu certo. Bjos Line!! Te vejo no MSN. Só preciso aliviar um pouco com os estudos. No momento ta difícil até postar no fórum. O.õ. Enfim. A gente se vê. Bjo e Jaaaa Neeeee!!! 8D

* * *

_Últimos_ comentários em "Forbbiden"! – pessoas ao fundo gritando "Até que enfim!òó"

De cara, o epílogo se inicia com um tom saudosista e meio místico. Foi um estalo transformar essa estória toda numa lenda. Tipo, a lenda em si foi apenas a batalha aos portões da Areia. Virou lenda porque uma guerra inteira foi decidida entre três pessoas, numa primeira análise. Sem contar a escala político-militar, que é mais "global". E a menor escala de todas, que é justamente o triângulo amoroso. Ou seja, virou lenda pelo acontecimento inédito, e personagens envolvidos, principalmente Pein, Kakashi e Itachi, que eram os maiores guerreiros da época. Enfim. Quanto à resolução acerca de Konoha. Bem, eles sempre foram inimigos dos Uchiha. E achei que seria mais coerente que eles se "rendessem" por conveniência, não por amizade. E também não coloquei aquela "paz absoluta", porque isso, definitivamente, não existe. E os personagens da fic toda vivem da guerra. Só o que fiz foi mudar os lados no final. Houve um período de paz, mas, a guerra volta depois. Sempre volta.

O núcleo de Suna: De início, eu não planejava tamanho envolvimento dos personagens do outro lado do mapa (8D), mas, a fic cresceu, e mesmo não sendo os protagonistas, eles roubaram a cena várias vezes. Estou feliz com eles. Nesse epílogo, obviamente, prezei por explicar como ficou a situação de Suna e do Kazekage que havia sido dado como morto. Cortei as coisas óbvias como dizer que "Temari ficou feliz em ver o irmão vivo" e fui direto ao ponto onde pude trabalhar um pouquinho o lado cômico. A cena típica de Shikamaru, quase se borrando nas calças, pedindo a mão de Temar à Gaara. Eu não resisti. xD E, sabe, isso podia bem acontecer no manga um dia. Ainda no lado cômico, eu enfiei a Ino na história. Ela havia aparecido no capítulo 6, se não me engano. Então, como Suna e Uchihas viraram aliados, foi coerente a estada dela em Suna. E Gaara precisa de romance! xDDD Mas, deixei implícito o "amor". É um sentimento muito forte. Preferi deixar por conta do leitor. Mas, que virou um casal interessante, isso virou! 8D

No núcleo Uchiha: Começa com Jiraya. Eu pensei em fazer um flashback dele cremando o corpo de Nagato, mas, isso tomaria um espaço desnecessário, e poluiria cronologicamente a fic. A solução foi uma rápida lembrança em tempo "real". Algo triste, afinal, Jiraya foi sensei de Pein. Mas, o pensamento final de esperança; é um sentimento de força, de continuidade. E foi isso o que Jiraya fez: continuou a vida: voltou para sua casa original, que era o clã, e ao lado de seu amor, que é Tsunade. A cena deles dois foi rápida e explicativa: pelo ambiente, dá pra entender que a loira ainda é a líder, e que o casal ainda é apaixonado. Não me estendi neles porque bem, já havia feito um hentai de capítulo inteiro. Deixei só no ar... Epílogos são ótimos pra isso.

Sakumo era aquele personagem que ficou mais óbvia a situação com o fim do capítulo 16. Ele, no final, recebeu aquele pedaço que faltava em sua vida: um pai. E agora ele sorri mais ainda. Haja sorriso! xD E, claro, ele é um arqueiro e arqueiro será até o fim. Três anos se passaram, então ele está com 18, acho? Achei legal introduzi-lo como um futuro "sensei", e o pioneiro na arte do grande arco.

Oichi. Ela foi um problema. Eu quero dizer, todos tiveram seu "Happy end!". Acontece que com Oichi o processo foi inverso. Ela não tinha problemas. E com a morte de Itachi, o desafio foi amadurecer a personagem em pouco tempo. Tipo, eu não a queria mostrando tristeza, até porque ela é forte. Mas, não podia ser toda sorrisos, porque ela, sem sombra de dúvidas, é a que mais sofreu com a perda de Itachi. Seria muita incoerência. A solução foi fazer algo realista, com um toque de ingenuidade. Eu quero dizer, ela sabe que o pai está morto, ela chora com isso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, conversa com ele como se o mesmo estivesse ao seu lado, e consegue sorrir com a lembrança dele. É melancólico, mas, com suavidade.

O segundo desafio foi: "Se vou enfiar Kakashi nessa família, como fica ele e Oichi nessa?". Pensei muuuuuuito, e pouco saiu no papel, mas, digitando, a coisa fluiu muito melhor do que eu esperava. Pensei: lembra bem, Moon, Kakashi não só era inimigo do clã, rival do pai querido dela, o pai "ausente por ignorância" do amado irmão mais velho e, acima de tudo, a ameaçou de morte. COMO eu posso fazer esses dois se "darem bem?". Problemão. Comecei com aquele tom de confissão: Não achei exagero ela tentar matar Kakashi. E daí por diante, a personalidade do Kakashi do mangá fez o resto: a hostilidade virou respeito. E eu, em momento algum, quis transformá-lo num pai para Oichi. Seria errado. O Hatake mostrou o valor mais com atitudes do que com palavras e, olha só o que temos aqui: o começo de uma relação de "Kakashi-sensei!". (OMG!!!8D) Lembra-me muito da relação que Kakashi tem com o próprio Sasuke. Enfim. Acho que foi uma boa solução. Depois, vocês digam se gostaram.

Kakashi, como eu disse já há tempos, mudou muito. Senti a necessidade daquela cena no túmulo de Itachi. Mas, tive medo de transformá-los em "amigos" depois da morte de um. Isso seria jogar 16 capítulos de rivalidade no lixo. Não quero isso. Então, o tom foi de sinceridade. Rola ainda uma hostilidade, claro, mas, o Hatake é justo. E por Sakura, ele agradece. A mulher, vendo isso, sente junto com ele o peso indo embora.

Quanto à situação do "cidadão" Kakashi, também prezei pela coerência. Lá nos capítulos 4 e 5, ele, de fato, desertou Konoha. E só porque isso é um epílogo o Hokage não ia aceitar tão facilmente. Então, botei que ele só foi pra casa Uchiha um ano depois da Aliança concretizada.

No final, temos a cena do casal. O fim do triângulo. O resultado de 16 capítulos de drama, confusão e romance. Eu tinha dois caminhos a seguir: podia retomar do ponto onde Sakura e Kakashi havia voltado, e ignorado todos os grandes acontecimentos em suas vidas. Ou podia fazer um "novo começo" para ambos. Preferi a segunda opção. As pessoas mudam com os anos. E essa coisa do Kakashi assassino é algo que eu enraizei tão bem na trama, que não pude simplesmente jogar fora só por causa de um epílogo. Ainda há aquele lado sombrio. Ele pode estar feliz agora, mas o mundo ainda é mundo, e a paz é algo frágil. E muito depende de pessoas como ele. Kakashi é quem é, e não deu pra mudar isso. Não quis, aliás. E foi uma boa cena, mostrando o tom da relação deles de casados, e deixando implícito que a vida continua. A diferença, é agora ele tem Sakura ao seu lado, e isso se traduz quando ela o conforta e quando ele se entrega, e se permite ser humano. O hentai fiz por pedido, a princípio. Mas, quando terminei de digitá-lo, percebi que tinha que ser feito de qualquer jeito. E foi algo tão natural para escrever. Foi algo sucessivo. O estilo desse hentai nem sei descrever. Foi rápido de fazer, mas, quando reli percebi o tanto que tinha escrito. O.õ. Enfim. Gostei desse final realista, sem perder o romance, claro.

O último problema foi: "Caramba, já botei o Kakashi para encarar a morte de novo, e deixar a pobre Sakura chorando em casa. ùú." Contudo, isso se resolve com a simples afirmação, também enraizada ao longo da fic de que "Kakashi é um maldito sobrevivente. E ele sempre volta para Sakura, não importa o que aconteça". Adorei isso. XDDDDD.

A frase final foi de síntese. É claro que deu Sakura e Kakashi no final, mas, o fim é a conclusão de tudo. Então, não ia deixar nosso Fuinha-kun de fora. E a frase disse bem o que aconteceu, e acontecerá de forma poética. xD Tirei a essência dela de um livro chamado " A montanha e o Rio". É lindo. Recomendo! n.n

* * *

É isso, pessoal. Perdoem os imensos comentários. Mas, era algo que eu _precisava_ fazer. xD Eu to tão empolgada com mais um trabalho que chega ao fim. Essa é a melhor sensação que existe. Não importa o tamanho. Seja lá qual for seu projeto, terminar é a melhor parte. ^^

Um imenso "Arigatou" para todos que leram, comentaram (ou não), recomendaram e etc. Vocês são queridos e cada palavra dessa fic foi pensada em vocês.

Como palavras finais, preciso dizer que essa fic me deu uma canseira!!! Preciso de comédia. xD Vou voltar para as pendentes e, se Kami-sama quiser, entro com novas. Ando seriamente tentada a escrever One Piece também. 8D

Bjo e Já ne!!! *.*

**Moon**


End file.
